


Book1 : Hope returns

by Goldstonegolem64



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 140,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstonegolem64/pseuds/Goldstonegolem64
Summary: Jay was your everyday Mars colonist  just trying to pay off his medical collage debt . But while doing what he was told was going to be a quick and easy job to one the moon Phobos 's Abandoned mining Site. He finds himself the being thrusted into the middle of A Ten thousand year long war. As the pilot of a Weapon Built To destroy  the Universes Greats defender. All while Being of unfathomable power plan their escape
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 4





	1. Ghost signal

ghost signal

p>“Good morning Mars It’s April 29th and it’s a good day to be alive.” A Radio dj yelled But before the Dj could continued A metal hand hit the sneeze button, Jay raised from his bed and whipped the sleep from his eyes.

“ Good morning Captain Joseph How are you this morning?” An automated voice

“ I’m good Beauregard Also remember what I told you I prefer to called.” Jay said

“ I’m sorry my captain. But we will be arriving at Phobos in the next hour you should get ready"

Jay groaned and round out of bed and walked towards the small closet. Opened it and grabbed a blue jumpsuit quickly putting it on over . Then he grabbed a bright yellow hand that had three fingers on it And was much thicker than the normal one he had currently equip Jay walked back to his bed tossed the metal hand onto it. Pulled back the left sleeve of his jumpsuit then he grabbed his Left wrist and twist to the side and the sound of locks being popped open and Jay removed his hand. He felt a sharp pain inside of his arm as he removed it. He look at the the two prongs on the bottom of his metal arm and saw a small amount of blood on it.” Well that's going to be annoying to clean later “ He then turned to looked at the the metal plate that sat right below his elbow and felt sad as he looked at it

“ Captain Are you alright.?” Beauregard asked.

Jay was shaken from his trance like state jay grabbed the heavy lifting arm and attached it to him and processed to leave his room and found himself on the second floor of his cargo ship and walked toward then down the stair way the door that contacted the sealed off second floor to the cargo bay/ living room and cockpit. The door opened and jay walked into the cargo bay and walked straight into the cockpit. The cockpit door opened to reveal a potato shaped planet in front of them. Jay walked up to one of the pilot’s seat and sat down as a human like face appeared on one of the screens on the dashboard then it spoke

“ Are you ok Captain “ Beauregard asked

“ I'm find beau So how long till we arrive on phobos?” Jay asked

“ We will arrive in three hours . But if I may ask why are we going to Phobos again . isn’t The moon off limits after the mining colony there was shut down do to the moon getting dangerously close to mars” Beauregard said.

“ You are correct my digital friend but see how fast the colony was abandoned. They left behind A lot of equipment and ore that we can take and sell for a pretty penny “ Jay said

“ That seems like as good idea” Beauregard said

As the ship got closer to the moon a faint signal appeared them disappeared. “ What was that “ Jay said

“ I have no clue but it seemed like it was coming from the station itself . Witch is weird seeing as the stations Ai would be the first thing removed when the station was abandoned. So it might just be a ghost signal or it could be pirates seeing as there were sighting in the area. It also could be a garrison listening outpost. Or this is the least likely one maybe it an empirical scooting party” Beauregard said

Jay sat there thinking about what he just heard . the first one was likely . the second one was annoying. the third one was impossible unless the garrison made a crazy leap in stealth tech that could by passed the stealth cracker the government set up to not be caught off guard. But that last one scared him a lot.“ Lets do a scan of the moon before we do anything else “ Jay order

“ on it my captain “ Beauregard said. Jay sat there in his seat and waited a for a few minutes holding his breath. After an hour of scanning the moon for life other then Jay . The scan showed no other life signs of the moon “ Good to know “ Jay said as he leaned back in his seat. Jay Finally landed the ship after that .Jay then left the cockpit an suited up in the military issued salvager suit he was given by the trade union. Jay had costumed the suit to make it look like the ncr armor from fallout. but instead of it being black it was it was a pure white. Jay Suited up. Then walked over to the armory that was right next to cargo bay door. He punched in the code and heard a unlocking sound. The armory door opened and jay grabbed his revolver which in space would normally be useless but thanks to his boss being the one who gave him this revolver for his 24th birthday it was perfectly made to fire in space. But that meant it needed maintains after every mission just to clean out the chamber. Then he grabbed a pulse just in case someone unwanted showed up. As he was arming himself the sound of heavy foot falls could be heard from behind him.

Jay turned to see a nine foot tall quadruped yellow robot with a broad torso that had a bright blue eye in the middle of the body it had two massive clawed hands made for lifting extremely heavy objects.

“ If I may ask my captain why do you have a spider loader on you ship?” Beauregard asked

“ I build it for this job before the union gave you to me. “ Jay replied as he opened the cargo bay down .The sound air being released could be heard followed by the sound of an energy barrier purring to life. They both saw a faint blue light appear on the edges of the door frame. As the door slowly hit the ground it kicked up dust that lingered for a bit. Jay climbed on to the back of Beauregard then Beauregard started moving out. They move quickly toward the main mining building and as they did the ghost signal appeared again on jay’s head up display .

“ there that signal again” Jay said as the signal disappeared then a voice was heard .

“ Come find me My pilot” A woman's voice said from behind Jay

Jay quickly grabbed his revolver turned around and pointed it towards whoever was behind him only to see nothing there but dust and his ship.

“What is wrong my captain?” Beauregard asked.

“ Wait you didn’t hear that voice it was right behind us “ Jay said still looking behind him as beau continued to move.

“ I am sorry captain but I heard nothing.” Beau said with concern in their voice

Jay looked around one last timed before looking forward again to see the massive and clearly alien structure that was the main mining Factory of this area “ God I love the way Alteans build their structures. I know were hiding from any empire that could wipe us out but let's make it look cool and were obvious that were still alive.” Jay said sarcastically as beau stop in front of a huge door way. “ This is why the council decide to stick with a human design.” Jay hopped off the back of beau and started walking towards the door “ I mean yeah human design buildings are dull and boarding to look at but it’s a great way to hide .” Jay walked up to the Airlock control panel and grabbed his Salvager ID card and placed it on the scanner . " Then Again The Capital City is just the Arc My Dad came from. So were not trying that are to hide 

Name {Joseph Alexander Sorin }

Age[24]

Race {Human/Altean Hybrid}

Cheek Marks color [RED]

Body mark Colors { RED}

Hair color { Red }

Eye Color { Havel]

Height [ 6 Foot ]

Job {Salvagers/ Medical Student }

Access granted the word flashed on the door control as the airlock open with a hissing sound. the two walked in the airlock then the door closed behind them . The two stood there waiting for the red light that saying there was no air in the airlock.

“ So what did the voice sound like ?” Beauregard asked

“ It sounded like a woman and She said come find me my pilot .” Jay said

“ What a weird thing to say” Beauregard said

The light turned Green and air started to filled the Airlock.” I know right “ Jay said as he removed his helmet . As the door in front of them. opened and the two walked in. They found themselves in a garage full of old school hover bikes, mining carts and moon buggies . the two walked towards the door at the other end of the room and found themselves in the main plaza of the mining station

“ So where's the control room “ Beau asked

“ Up there “ Jay said pointing toward a door on the second floor

“ Great “beau said as the body he was in stopped moving as a nearby door opened as a security drone walked out “ Alright let's go” Beau said.

The two walked up the stairs that lead to the second floor. The to entered the control room an beau walked up to the the main computer and pulled himself in A few minutes later. The sound of foot falls could be heard outside the room as the security drones and heavy loads were turning on and moving “ Well it seems like it’s going to be a easy “ Jay was cut off we and sos could be heard over the stations comms

“MAYDAY MAYDAY if anyone can hear this my name is Adam Winchester and i'm about to “ the message was cut off fall by the ground Shaking. Beau and Jay looked at each other before Jay booked it toward the door .

minuets before the crash

Adam Winchester a inside of the latest model of the Garrison deep space fighter jets with the latest stealth system. His mission was to test of the stealth system to see if it was capable of getting past Mars's stealth cracking satellites that surrounded the planets. This was a suicide mission because if the system didn’t work he was most likely going to be torn apart down by the planets anti-air batters and if he by luck or by godly intervention survive the assault of anti air shells he would have to out fly a Drone swarm which from what he had seen in the mission debriefing was basically was like watching a bleeding animal fall into a swarm of piranha. But the worst fate out of all of them would be to get caught behind enemy lines so to the fact that it could spark a full on war between Earth and mar’s and he know that earth even with all the advisements in tech and the size of it’s Army that cleanly out number the Martian population was still no match for the small fleet of extremely advanced ships that made up the Martian war fleet.

But that wasn’t what he was thinking about right now. What he was thinking about was what today was suppose to be. It would have been his and Shiro first anniversary if they had gotten married that day. If Shiro didn’t chose to go on the Kerberos mission. He remember the two mouths of sleepless nights after the argument that caused them to split. Followed by the crippling emptiness he felt when Shiro had die on that mission. He remember watching the apologue video Shiro had sent him. He remembered coming home to find out Keith was kicked out of the Garrison after he got into a fight with another cadet after Shiro's death followed by him going missing and no could find him and that just made him fell even emptier. Maybe after this mission he would look for Keith and maybe get him back into the garrison . But those thoughts quickly stopped as a warning signal’s started to Blair as something was coming towards onto his fighter

“ Shit I've have I been found “ Adam said as he tried to fly out of the thing flying toward him only nearly avoiding becoming space dust as a unidentified object flow passed his fire at speed not seen before. But just as he thought he safe. Several small scaled explosion when off near by him causing him to move out of the way of the line fire only to have the right wing to blow off my an unforeseen shell that was smashed through the wing then exploded when it reached it’ s destination. The blast violently pushed the fighter to the side and he could her Air leaking out of small cracks in the glass in his cockpit. Adam looked around franticly wondering what to do then he saw the small moon that was phobos. I was a one in a million shot to land with out dying in the crash. But he had to take it. So he pushed the engines to there max and gunned it toward the moon and set out a distress message toward who’ve was on the moon if there was anyone there and prayed for the best.

After the crash

Jay slide down the stairway rail when he reacted the bottom of the stairwell he stumbled a little as he hit the ground running toward the garage door they had cam in . As he ran into the garage .Beauregard came over the commas

“ Captain I have activated The loader that were left behind to help you and I have jumped back to the Prometheus and i’ m bring it towards the crash sight”

“ Thanks Beau “ Jay said as he entered the airlock as he stood there waiting he wondered if the guy from the message was still a live after the crash. The door then opened and jay ran out and looked around the area and saw a huge dust cloud on the other side of the mining station. Jay booked it towards the crash site. As he ran he felt like someone was watching him. But it didn’t matter to him at the moment as he turned the corner he saw a Garrison deep space fighter it’s right wing was missing and saw cracks in the cockpits hood. “That not good “ Jay said to himself as he climb onto the fighter and looked into see if the person inside was still alive. the person in the was motionless for a few seconds before jay noticed the persons chest was moving back and for “Ok He’ s alive that's good “ Jay said as he looked toward the Prometheus as it landed nearby followed by three hulking yellow and black loader bots “ Alright guy load this thing onto the ship and get the med bay ready this guy is going to need it”

In the cockpit Adam was walking up but as he opened his eye everything was blurry he looked up to see a figure that was dressed in a duster and a white helmet had there back to him and as they turned to look back at him he saw two bright blue eyes looking down at him . Adam tried to reach for his side arm only to feel pain shoot up his arm then a voice came over the comms.

“ Are you alright man” the voice asked

“ I’m fine.”

“ Good to hear also your under citizen arrest “ The voice said

“Good to know “ Adam said as he sat there and felt the ship he was in being lifted up and moved.

An hour later Adam lay there locked in the medical bay. He had a dislocated arm which was handle by the med bots that came out of the a other room when he came into the med bay. He wondered why there was no other person here besides the man in the helmet and the machines that walked around bring stuff into ship. He wonder who the man in the helmet was. All Adam know about him was that he was a salvager who was her to pick apart what was left behind by the mining crew and that the robots that were helping him were under the control of some sort of A.I. An that was it and that made Adam uneasy as he lay there in the quite med bay. Then the sound of the med bay door opened Adam looked over to see who came in and saw someone new. The person had long some what messy dark red hair with tan skin and Hazel eyes. Also they looked annoyed like a child who just got scolded by their mother

“ UH who are you” Adam Asked

“ I’m Jay the only other person here other then you “ Jay said as he looked down at a table in his hand “ Ok now do to a scare that happened a few hours ago Mar’s is on lock down so they won’t be sending anyone to get you for the next three days. So the boss told me to keep you here and ask the you the basics is that ok”

“ Do I have a choice in answering them?” Adam asked

“Yes you have a choice in answering the questions. Now he’s the first one . What is your name. Also I don’ t care if you lie because the government will get the answer they want when they get you and don’t try anything Jay said ” Jay said calmly as he patted his revolver

Adam was surprised how calmly Jay said and did that. But it made senses seeing as he was behind enemy lines in a ship made to sneak pasts Mar’s defensive . So It didn’t put him in the best light“ Alright I’m Adam Winchester “

Jay typed that in “ Ok Adam next question Why are you are here are you still working with Garrison and if so what was your mission or were you trying to defect?” Jay said

Adam stayed quite for a few minutes thinking how to Answer this question do to the fact that he was ordered not to talk about anything about the Mission by Admiral Sanda. But he did recall hearing about people defect to mars

“ Are you not going to Answer ?” Jay asked

“ I’m Still with the Garrison and My mission is classified By orders of Admiral Sanda. “ Adam said

“ Wow you won’t tell me why your here but you’ll throw the boss under the bus “ Jay said with a smile

“ Well she’s a paranoid women an the only high ranking officer in the Garrison that makes her hatred for the red planet you call home known and she’ll do anything to baluster her reputation no matter who gets hurt. So I don’t care if she gets knocked down a peg or two. “ Adam said

“ Yeah I have read about her . How dose someone so paranoid about a peaceful mining planet get that high up anyway?’ Jay asked

“ Don’t know I think she’s just said what other paranodin people wanted to hear so they just gave her what they wanted. Also for a mining planet you have some pretty advanced tech would you like to explain that then?” Adam asked

“ Aliens” Jay said flatly as he scratched at his cheek the make up he wore irritating his marks

“ No seriously” Adam said

“ I'm being serious “ Jay replied with a big smile on his face knowing he was telling the truth

“ Never mind what’s the next question “ Adam asked annoyed unaware of the truth being told

“ that was it those were the question I was told to ask you “ Jay said

“ Ok then what are you going to do with me now Mister Jay” Adam asked

“ Your going to help me with the job if you want if not then you’ll be confine to one of my guest rooms or the crews quarters whatever you prefer. Also dinner will be soon. it’s going to be tuna melts “ Jay said as he was leaving the med bay.

“ Uh before you go I have a quick question?” Adam asked

Jay popped his head back into the med bay “ What is it “

“ How dose this med bay work because when I got here you said I had six broken bone and a concussion I expect well what normal what happens in a med bay .but I've just been laying here as the pain slowly faded away .So what’s going on here ”Adam asked

“ Magic “ Jay said as he jazz hands his way out of the med bay

Adam was back to being annoyed but couldn’t help but fine Jay’s Reponses funny. He didn’t expect that from a Martian. He expected a gruff uncaring military soldier that shot fire asked questions later kind of guy. But what he got was just a dude who faced the same bullshit everyone else faces. That took a load of his shoulders. But there were still many question Adam wanted to asked Jay maybe during dinner he would Ask but for now he was just going to lay down and rest for now. Seeing as he had a long three days a head of him

Hours later in the dead of night Jay slept soundly a strange blue light could faintly be seen illumining the mining shaft Which caused the marks along his body and face started glowing brightly


	2. Chapter two a Call from home

two days since arriving on Phobos 

Jay was in his personal Bathroom washing the make up off of his face. He hated using make up to hide his marks also get really irritated whenever he put make up over them. But it was a rule the councils had set up to protected any Altean or half-bloods that decide to join the trade union. After a few seconds of scrubbing his face the four bright red marks finally reappeared.” God I hate doing that “ Jay said as he rubbed his cheeks marks trying to stop the itch it wasn’t working ." Well I only have to wear it for another day then Adam will be picked up by the M.Ps and I will heading home to sell all the stuff in the cargo bay and I'll be set for a few decades. After a few minutes of left his bathroom and walked to his bed and as he did he grabbed his normal prostatic hand and popped it into place and laid down on his bed. turned on his radio and started to drift of to sleep. As he started to drift off

For a few minutes there was nothing but darkness. Until he started to hear the sound of wave crashing. he opened his eyes again to see a star riddled sky “ I wonder what I'll see tonight “Jay said as lay there in the water floating along with the currents. This was a normal dream for jay to be honest this was the only dream he ever had or the only dreams he wanted to remembered because it brought back memories of days that he and his family would go to the beach. He smiled a little thinking back on those day and closed his eyes again and just let the waves move him .Until he felt something take his . He quickly opened his eyes and rolled his whole body to see what had touched him and down and came face to face with a massive piecing red eye .They started at each other for a few seconds .Then Jay noticed the what the eye was connected to It was a massive Palatium Dragon starting at him then then it jetted it's head towards him “Oh shit OH SHIT” Jay jumped a way as the beast break through the waters surfaces kicking up a huge Wave . Jay tried to run Only to get caught up in the wave. He felt his lungs fill with water as he was swept away. After the wave crushed Jay started to coughed up the water in his lungs. But as he did this he could hear screaming as well as the sounds of screaming, explosions, and gun fire in the background. Jay started getting to his feet and found himself on a balcony over looking a city on fire. There were familiar looking warship floating in the sky firing down on the city below. 

“Nonononono Not here how did they found us.” Then Jay noticed something was off if this was IronOath why was there fire if the barrier was destroyed there would be no oxygen and everyone would already be dead or in a bunker. Then he notice the way the building looked and felt a little annoyed looking at them. He was either on Altea during what he guessed was her last days before her destruction or some colony world . Jay felt his heart slow being crush as he watched his fathers birth place being burned to the ground. As He watched the world burn he hear a ear splitting boom. “ What the hell ‘ Jay watched as the Warship turned their the ion Cannon to the shy an opened on what looked like a Silver comet speeding towards them. The ion beams slammed into the comet and expected to see a huge explosion only to watch the ion beams were absorb into the comet. The Comet froze in place and jay noticed that it was a comet but a metal winged Humanoid figure 

“ What is that “ Jay asked as the strained his eye to get a better look at it only for it to disappear in a blur of motion that was followed by the sound of metal being crushed an several deafening Explosion. He looked back to the warships and watched then falling in to the burning City below. The Ships had massive Slashes along the side or holes blow right throw them . As he watch the warship fall Dozens of Altea Colonization Ship or Ace Flow off in to Space .He wondered if one of those was one of the ships his Father and his family were on . Then Something moved in front of them and what he saw scared him It was a huge Humanoid looking women With platinum Skin Wearing Silver and gold lined Armor, Massive silver wings, bright red eye that were starring right at him and then it pointed a massive Spear at him

“ What do you want“ Jay asked as he looked at the spear then the women 

“ Fined me “ The giant women said as the world around them slowly started to fade away 

“Wait what who are you what are you where are you Jay said as the world started to turn white turned white 

"You will find out soon my pilot" The Women said Before Jay Phone started to ring loudly 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h97aI5SZHk4

Jay awake to someone calling him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his phone. Turned it on nearly blinding himself “ Quiznak” Jay said blinking a few times before looking at number that was calling him It was his eldest brother Alphonso. He then answered “ Hello Al” he said yawing 

“ Hi Jay did I wake you “ A calm voice said 

“ Not really I wake up before you called’ Jay lied not wanting to upset his older brother

“ Ok then I was just calling to see if your going to make it to Peppers Birthday party. See really want to see you. You are her favorite uncle after all” Alphonso said

“ Well about that “

“ Joseph what did you do”

“ I didn’t do anything this time besides save a handsome man from a crash “

“ Oh really” Al said with interest in his voice "Where's he from ?"

“ He’s from earth and might be the cause of the lock down” Jay said laughing nervously 

Al was silent for a few seconds “ Why is it when ever you go out to salvage something Shit hits the fan "

"Do know my be it the Goddess way of say don't leave me alone for several days at a time " Jay said jokingly as he go out of bed and started dressing himself

'Well it's are then you think to keep tabs on the guy who lives in a space ship. So do you know when you'll be able to be back"

" Well with the lock down lifted , might make it time or be late by a few days if the council want to question me on what happened here " Jay said 

"You know she'll be heart Broken if you don't show up" Al said 

“ I know but hey I left my gift with Dad so he’ll bring it. Just tell her Uncle Jay was busy ” Jay said a little crest Fallen

“ I will and be careful around this earthier Jay” Al said worried about his little brother

“ He’s not that dangerous” Jay countered 

“ Jay please We can't almost lose you again 

“I’ll Try brother See you when you get back ”

“ See you t buddy” Jay said as he ended the call. He then looked at the time on phobos .It was two in the morning “ Great I'm up guess I'll do a inventory check for the last two days salvages. He put on a pair of Cargo pants walked out of his room and down the stairs. He grabbed one of the two tables the were charging on night stand next to the stair case door and started to count what he had. He was happy to see how much stuff he would be able to sell and the money he was going to make off this job.

The manifest

Ten Mobile generators

twenty four security drones.

Eight teen heavy loaders

Several crates full of raw ores of varies types

Four laser guided Mining drills

Fourteen different fire arms and two full ammo boxes.

Two Hover bikes

A moon buggy

two scouting drove and three scouting rovers

A Titian Company Goliath power suit He was going to have fun with that if he ever had the time to try it out.

Then their was the previous mining crews personal stuff. it was Mostly pictures of family members, Some clothes, some Baseball equipment, A Game console and a few games, Books ,Movies, Magazines and a firemen’s Ax made out of a Altean metal of some kind

“Oh I'm going to be able to pay of my loans without dipping into the money mom left me " Jays smile faded remembering that she was gone even after fourteen it was still hard to processes 

An hour late Adam awoke and came out of the guest room he was staying in and walked to the Kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before he did his morning route as he walked to the Kitchen he passed by one of the window that looked out to the cargo hold and saw Jay sitting on one of the hover bike and was glowing a faint red. Adam paid it no and he continued to the kitchen. Then he did a double talk and started to move toward the staircase and quietly walked to where jay was sleeping. This was the first time he had seen jay out side of his Salvager Gear. He was wearing a muscle t and cargo pants. Adam notice that on Jay’s face and Shoulders there were red markings thst were glow and through the muscle he could see a few more marks. The were all glowing faintly he also noticed Jays metal hand that stopped at the elbow to his elbow he also noticed that Jay had several what looked like Scars .across his other wrist. ”What happed to you and what are you ”Adam asked himself as Jay started to stir and the Glowing stopped 

Jay sat up from his seat an looked around and saw Adam looking “Morning Adam” Jay said as he slowly opened his eyes and then he realized what was going on

" What Are you?" Adam asked with a look of confusion on his face 

"It along story and i need to eat" Jay said as his stomach Growled

An Hour later in the kitchen 

"So your half altean on your fathers side, there are six other race live mars. the Galra who left there empire when there leader went insane and killed king Alfor ,king Blaytz chief Gyrgan and queen trigel after he and his wife die and then came back to life like a zombie and start conquering galaxies. after he killed all his friend and blow up Altea. But in all that maddest several ship full of alteans, Nalquods ,dalterions, Galra, Rygnirthin and some balmeran escaped and found themselves on mars and were found by to Martian explores" .

"Yeah that's about it "

"So that's how you guys won the war eighty years ago"

"Yeah but still that just the basics you will learn a lot more if you decide to stay on mars " Jay said 

"And If I don't stay on mars ?" Adam asked 

" Your memory of this event will be whipped like spies that get caught on mars then will be sent back home "

"Wait they can do that "Adam said flabbergasted 

"No I'm just Fucking with you on that one .Will just send you back and no one beside conspiracy theorists and My be to brass "Jay replied as he leaned back in his Chair 

"I hate you " Adam said annoyed 

" Good to know now get ready we have a mine shaft to explore " Jay replied as he got up from his seat and walked out Kitchen 

"Alright let me just Finish my coffee and I'll be right behind you "Adam said as he took another sip of coffee 

A few minutes later the two were full geared up and were ready to search the mine not know what they were going to fine and also unaware of the Galra warship that just exited wrap speed and the Edge of the Solar system


	3. Chapter 3 Down the rabbit hole

The Mine’s entrains was foreboding to the duo even though the two were armed and ready the fear of the unknow was nagging at the back of their mines.

"So are you ready to go" Jay asked has he turned his head to look at Adam

Adam was wearing jays Spare suit Do to it giving him more protection then his standard garrison but he keep his helmet after he had replaced the cracked visor "I’m ready he replied.

As the two descended in to the jay hit serval bottom on his wrist. Four small bird like drones roar to life and flew after the two men illuminating the dark cave hallway. Has they went deeper and deeper down mines the signal was getting stronger .Over the comms Beauregard's voices was heard" the signal is about two kilometers away so just keep go straight down and you will be fine. Half an hour later the two found themselves staring at a dead end.

"Hey beau we were following the waypoint you set for us and it just send us straight to a dead end" Jay said

"That doesn't seem right" Beauregard said "lets me rescan the mines." on the surface the cargo ship named Prometheus facing the cave fired of a bright blue ball that exploded releasing a massive shock wave that shook the surrounding area, In the mine Adam and Jay feel the earth rumble under they feet.

"Hey is it safe to do that in a place like this "Adam asked with concern in his voices

"its perfectly safe it was a low shockwave round they us i t all the time back home "Jay said confinity as the ground gave out beneath. "oh fuck" Jay let out as he fell into the hole

Adam watch in fear as jay fell down the newly uncovered hole in slow motion then realized that he was falling down the hole really slow. Walking over to the edge he saw Jay starring at him as he slowly descended arms crossed Adam couldn't see Jay’s face do to the way the helmet he wear but he could tell he looked annoyed at the situation he found himself in

"So what was that about it being perfectly safe " Adam said with a smile .

Fuck you " Jay said as he flited the bird to his friend while holding back a laugh" come follow me down the rabbit hole my friend. "

Adam laughing a little jumped down the hole after his pal.

Has they fell static started to coming out of the comms"h-y do --u r-ad m- th-r- -s a tra---sson from -ars sa--ng ."the rest of the message was cut off.

Beauregard do you copy" Jay said as he slapped the side of his helmet "Repeat do you copy! " Jay yelled only Static filling the fed the two starred at each with a mixite of confusion and fear. The two keep falling for for a few minutes before Adam saw a light at the bottom of the hole.

"hey Jay turn around there is a light" Adam said as he pointed towards the light

Turning around to see the light slowly getting closer and closer to see what looks like the begin of a hallway from the view point of someone in venation system. The moment he saw the room clearly he felt his body push thought something then he felt weight return and fell face first on to the metal ground with a loud thud. then he felt Adam slamming in to him knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry "Adam said getting off him then giving him a hand to help him get up.

Taking the hand Jay notice his helmet saying that the room had oxygen in it."Hey Adam I'm going to take off my helmet "jay said

"What no don't do that is suicide" Adan yelled .But before he could stop him Jay removed his helmet and took a deep breath Adam looked at Jay ".so how do is tasted ?" Adam asked

"Stale as hell. But breathable " Jay replied as he looked around the hall

"What happened to beau one minute we hear him fine the next static" Adam said concern

"I don't know maybe this place as a jammer set up " jay replied as he put his helmet back on to avoid having to carry it around

as the duo talked the four drones enter the hall way as they landed next to each other and waited for orders

"what are we going to do with then?" Adam asked

'I will send squawk talk and buzzer back to ship to see what beau wanted to tell us. while rat-bat and laze beck stay with us." he answered as two of the drones felt.

"Did you name your drone after transformers?" Adam asked

"And what if I did their my drones. Now lets focus on the task at hand and fined that signal and a exit" Jay said.

"We could start with that door at the end of the hall" Adam stated.

Jay turn to see a door at the end of the hall . As the duo walked toward the door it open on its on to show a huge laboratory. entering the room it looked untouched by the ages of time. As the two explored the room Jay collected Rat-Bat and laser Beak Lads signal then sent Rat-Bat to collect any information .While that was happening Adam walked over to a decks and lets a scream in surprise. Jay ran over to Adam pulling the drum shotgun from his back and point it toward what Adam was starring at and so the skeleton on a person wearing a lab coat laying on the floor Face .

"who is that Adam asked?

"I don't know by I do know that he is Altean" he said. As moved the body to show off the blue mark on his face.

"How long do you think he's been here and how do you think he died "Adam Asked ?

"no clue but i know he wasn't shot because there is no exit or entrains wounds and no blood stains on the floor so he die of natural causes ,starvation maybe "Jay answer.

As they checked the body a hologram appeared in front of them. The hologram appeared to be a middle age Altean man wearing a lab coat they lite green hair brown skin and milk white eyes. Both men looked around the room to see what was projecting the hologram but found nothing "Hello if you are watch this. I am dead. But that doesn't matter at the moment what dose is the information I'm going to give you. I was once A great architect for the royal family of Altea and I was tasked with helping build a great weapon called Voltron its purpose was to help keep the innocent safe. but I know something would go wrong so I built a weapon to counter Voltron If it fell in to the wrong hand called Valkyrie. An just like I said it would something did go wrong but not what I had predicted. Zarkon the emperor of the Galra attacked us. An In the last moment of are planets life a fleet of Arcs of saviors tried to escape the destruction of are home world with no Voltron or battle ships to defend them I jumped in to Valkyrie a acted as the vanguard to them. but unknow to me the quintessence need to power Her was to much for my body to handle. IT short my life drastically so I spend the last years of my life to find the prefect pilot for her and I found them a subspecies of Altean called Berserkers warriors who could handle huge amounts of quintessence going though their body's for long periods of time with no fear of death. in their berserker form they are bigger stronger faster and more durable but at the cost of their minds" the hologram said. As hundreds of pictures appeared showing different folders filled with different information and pictures The first fold had a picture of a metal dragon on the front of it and the second fold had a video of a 3D Altean with red Marks on his face just like Jay's transform into a Humanoid lizard man with Dragon like wing

" Laser beak operation Collect information" Jay said as Laser beak landed on nearby console and plugged himself in. As he did that. Jay 's HUD lit up to. This told him that Rat bat had found something

"one last thing before you go you most take this." A door at the side of the open to reveal a suit of armor and a weird looking item." This suit is wore by The paladins of Voltron Paladins and the Bayard is a weapon that will change to fit the user. The hologram said

Adam looked to the hologram then to jay and asked "did you know of Voltron or was that something your government hide from the people "he asked with a look of concern for Jay as he starred at the picture of the berserkers.

"No I didn't know about Voltron or the fact that I was a berserker. but that doesn't matter at the moment because during the little video we just watch Rat -bat found information about the Kerberos mission and its crew " Jay said as he walked over to a computer that Rat-Bat sat on

"Ready let me see" Adam said following Jay. Steel his nerves as he was about watch his fiancé last moment before his death.

"Alright just give me a moment to start it from the beginning. Old altean tech is very picky when it comes to certain

Both men starred quietly watched the screen . It started of with showing the Kerberos landing on Pluto it fast forwards a bit to show the team setting up a drill. Adam felt a weight on his heart being lifted. but as he watched the view changed to show a ship just appear out of no where. Both Jay and Adam felt their hearts stop the moment Alien ship fire a beam of light that sucked up anything the light touched and the three small people trying to out run the light in vain. then the Video stopped

"Hey Adam are you alright?" Jay asked

"Yeah I'm Fine" Adam replied his voice void of emotion

Jay knew that was a lie but wasn't going to push it "when was that" ? jay asked the hologram.

"About a year ago "the hologram replied.

Fear ran through Jay’s face as the reality hit him. "If the Empire was here before then they might come back and find his home and the earth. Adam we need to get back to mars and warn them about the Empires invasion that might be on the way" Jay said Panicked

"But what about the garrison and earth they need to know too "Adam said

"We can handle that later right know mars has to be informed first "jay counted" hey where is the exit to this place we need to go now.

"Just give me a moment " The Hologram said as Door the two entered in closed and the Ground started to shack violently for a few minutes before stopping and the door opening again

Jay had left his comms on just in case the static cleared up and the moment it did Jay tried to contact Beau " Hey beau can you hear me ".Jay said .

"oh Captain your alive Good I most tell you .mars is telling all traders and salvager to get back now a Galra cruiser was see hand to earth."

"What why are they head to earth" Adam yelled.

"Maybe because of the blue lion is there". the holograms said

"What now" jay said confused

"About twenty years ago a ship crash on earth with the blue lion seventeen years later the same ship left. the blue lion location is in the middle of a desert near a Garrison base." The Hologram said as it showed the location of the blue

"wait how do you now that" Adam asked

"She like to know everything that goes on in the system so I record anything that is important or new and let her know". the ai replied.

"ok Adam I know this conversation is important to you but there is a giant robot dragon I'm going to pilot so lets get out of here" jay said while he was grabbing on to his new armor which as a pure white jump suit and black Armor pieces With Sliver lining the shoulder forearms ,Shines and on a V on Its chest He put gave them to Rat-Bat and Laser beak . Then grabbing the Bayard the moment jays hand grasped it the white and silver item glowed and turned in to a hand gun then It changed back to its original form." Ok that was cool ' Jay said with amassment

" Yes that was cool but come om we have two go " Adam said he headed towards the exit.

"Alright" Jay said as he was still holding onto the Bayard

As the two exited the lab The back wall of the lad opened open to reveal a massive palatium Mechanical Dragon that was watching the two men " So it's time to step out of the shadows "The Valkyrie said as She Flow out hanger she had called her home for the passed ten thousand years


	4. Enter the dragon

As Adam and Jay ran through the mine Beau's voice came over the comms " Captain we have a incoming "

"What do you mean by in coming?" Jay asked 

"I’m not that well versed in imperial Ships but by process of elimination I can tell that there are Four fighter escorting two what looks like dropship coming this way" Beauregard said.

"Ok then that was helpful" Adam said grading the plasma rifle off his back preparing for a fight.

"Wait before we go in guns blazing lets make a plan". jay said 

"why "Adam Backed with anger in his voice.

"Adam my friend your not thinking straight. I know what they did to the crew of the Kerberos is infuriating but we need to have a pl." 

"They took Shiro they took the man I loved before I could forgive him, now they’re back and I just want to make them pay for what they did to him and the others". Adam yelled

Jay didn’t know how to handle this. He could handle a gunfights, defusing a unexploded mining charge , even his fathers cooking would be easier to handle then the emotional bomb Adam just dropped on him. But here in this moment Adam needed someone to help him through this so he swallowed his fear. walked up to his friend putting his hand on his shoulder and said "look I know the pain of lose and I know seeing the person who caused that pain just make you want to make them feel the pain they cause you. But that won't bring Shiro back and it wont give you the closure you think it will." Jay said remembering what his therapist 

"So Adam new Jay was right. So he took a few minutes to collect himself then spoke " what is the plan."

"We just walk out weapons holstered and walk out and wait for beau to back us up or maybe the Valkyrie will come save us. Seeing as i might be here news pilot " 

"That is not very good plan" Adam said.

"I know but my other plan relies on them trying to kill us on sight and us using the mines to are advantage ". Jay said a little nerves 

"So we yeah talk are way into a surprise attack or Gorilla warfare in a mine shaft. Those are the worst plan I have ever heard but have two bad plans are better then having none I guess". Adam said a little reluctant.

The two made they way back to the entrains of the mines when they saw a few figure walking towards them. Then over the comms came a female voice saying "holster your weapons and hands in the air". Doing has they were told knowing if they fought back in the cave they will die. Adam and Jay holster their guns and let the person talking to them lead out of the mines by a group of robots and a women in orange and black armor took them a ten foot tall man holding what looked like a war hammer. surrounded by huge number of robotic men with two drop ships and four small fighter all pointing their guns at them. 

"So what do we have here corporal Ringel." the tall man said

"Looks like two guy just looking make money off of the stuff left behind by the miners settlement here Sargent Fairin " Ringe said l 

"so do ether of you know what that thing is then" Fairin said .both of them turned there heads to see a huge white building stick out of the mines. 

no clue Jay said 

no" Adam said

"See I find that hard to believe because you two were in there after it came out of ground .Now I’m a reasonable man I like to think so if you tell me now what that building is and you both might get to living long enough to fight for you freedom in the arena just like the last one of your kind we caught". he said.

Jay could tell Adam was bout the shot the guy for just mentioning Shiro and also that just hearing that Shiro was forced to fight for his life may have just bein the last straw for Adam but he held back his anger for now. To give them some time before the tall man decide to just kill them off. "it a building we just found we have no idea what is in side it or who built it"

"See was that so hard" Fairin said" now Ringel take some of the bots and check out the build. 

"Yes sir "Ringel Said taking twelve of the sentries with her in to the mine leaving about forty eight bot and Fairin with them 

"Now my I know your names" Fairin asked 

"Jay "

"Adam" 

"Alright You just seem like two young men who are just in the wrong past at the wrong time so I'll just let you both go once we found what were looking for. " Fairin said as he was tossing his hammer from hand to hand "Now i need to ask do either of you know a Race called Alteans ?" Fairin asked as he looked towards the two 

"Alteans what this that ?" Jay asked feigning ignorance 

" Just a race long though extinct for ten thousand year. But after coming here and seeing that Factory and that lab makes me believe that they might still be around. Would either of you know about where they might be"?'

" No " Both man said 

"Well again i find that hard to believe !"Fairin said as he slammed his hammer into Jays chest. sending him flying backwards " Now I will ask you again where are the Alteans "

Adam was about to reach for the plasma rifle but saw a shimmer in the sky then a bright red light flew right in to the mine and a huge explosion erupted launching everyone forty feet forward. Then aloud crashing followed by a crunching sound Adam looked up and saw as ginormous metal dragon stand over them on top of one of the drop ships and a fighter crushed in between it teeth. Then next ten second moved in slow motion as Valkyrie’s wings jetted out slicing into the other two fighter and the remaining drop ships engine causing several small explosion and the other drop ship to spiral in to the ground.

Jay chest hurt like hell but the armor had taken most of the impact so there was no real damage to his rib cage .So he quickly got to his feet then he grabbed Adam by the back of his suit and lifted him to his feet and lead him behind the crashed dropship. "So that just happen" he said with a little bit fear and joy in his voice. 

"Yes it did" Adam repelled 

Fairin got to his feet yelling" KILL THEM NOW AND BRING ME THEIR HEADS "the bots began to fire. half firing on Adam and jays hide spot and the other firing on the dragon.

But that didn’t last long because Valkyrie threw the ship in her mouth at the group of bot shoot at her pilot smashing them. then turned her attention to the fighter making a break for it. her mouth opened and letting loss a red bolt of plasma hitting the ship causing it to explode. "Are you ok my pilot" The Valkyrie asked in the back of jay's mind 

hearing a voice in his head was new and little unnerving but hey at lest he wasn’t dead. "Yes I’m ok a little shaken but beside that I’m fine so is Adam just so you know "he said firing a few shots from his shot gun hitting some of the target he was aiming for.

"Good to hear your fine as well as your friend." The Valkyrie said as she stomped on a sentry that was shooting her 

Adam gauged the situation then grabbed the plasma rifle off his back and moved to the other end of the crashed ship trying to get back to the Prometheus .But before he could do that He pecked his head just to see if the coast was clear only to be shot at by what remained of the sentries "Hey has anyone seen that Fairin guy "Adam Asked as he fired off two plasma bolt of taking out two of the sentries that were firing on him 

"no "he disappeared in the smoke cloud i caused then throwing that fighter " Valkyrie Said

Scanning the area at the other end of the ship he noticed a orange and black armor in the middle of the battlefield slowly getting up from when Valkyrie threw the fighter than it started running at him "I found him" jay said. Lifting his gun to fire on him but the shell just slowed Fairin down and before he new it Fair back handed the Shot gun out of his hand the grabbed Jay by the head and lifted him up and started to crush His head 

"Now look what you’ve done now everyone here has to die" Fairin said tightening his grip on jay’s helmet.

Jay struggled to get out of Fairin Grip but to no avail. 

Adam saw what was happing to jay but couldn’t do a thing because of the bots in his way. Valkyrie was going to save her pilot when she felt his distress. but was intruded by blaster fire hitting her in the back from a few fighters that came to back up the landing party. to meet the new threat she took to the sky. 

It seemed like all hope for recues had just disappear for jay when both of his teammates were being assaulted. Until the Cargo bay door opened and the heavy loaders ran out in to the crowed of enemy’s just smashing the smaller bots with their mass arms.

"The Calvary is here" beaus voices said over the comms.

"No you will not take my victory". Fairin said as he Tightening his grip even more and the sound of glass breaking could be heard inside of the helmet that was being crushed .

Feeling the pressure of his helmet being crashed Jay decide to do something really stupid hoping it worked he placed both of his feet up to Fairin’s chest and used the one thing he inherited From his Altean half. His legs shot out stretching them out at the speed of a bullet knocking Fairin to the ground and releasing jay from his grip. Jay hit the ground hard and was trying to catch his breath while his hud was telling him that he had a hair line fractur in it that was causing him to lose O2 fast .But before he could do anything about that. Fairin was right on top of him again with his hammer right about to be brought down onto his head Adam watched in horror as his friend was about to be killed. The Valkyrie felt the fear run through her pilot’s body quirky dispatching the remaining ships then flying back to here pilots aid as fast has she could and Beau through the eyes of the loader saw his master in danger and started run

Jay was terrified and raising his prosthetic hand to try to block the strike. but has the hammer came down jays Bayard teleported into his outstretched hand and turned in to the Pistol . Realizing what was in going on he lifted the Bayard and fired it straight in to Fairin face with a bang. A bolt of blue plasma was unleashed from Bayard and explode when it made contact With Fairin's head destroying the helmet and the head on the inside Killing FAirin instantly. But the hammer was still moving and had Jay rolled out of the way to avoid be killed as well and ones he was out of the way he just lay there looking at the sky 

"Hey Are you ok" Adam said has he ran to Jay side 

"I’m fine I'm Fine i just need a minute and a new helmet this one as a fracture in it" Jay said as her got up and Rat-Bat and Laser beck follow over to him "Jay quickly garbed on the Paladin helmet. Alos Adam I'm going to beed you to pilot the Prometheus for me "Jay said as the Valkyrie landed behind the two of them. 

"Alright " Adam said as he helped Jay on to his feet 

"Ok then lets get going then "Jay said as he ran into the Valkyrie While Adam laser beck and Rat Bat ran into the Prometheus

As Jay entered the Valkyries cockpit. He found himself in a beautiful cockpit full of super advanced Altean tech . He quickly pop took of his broken helmet and quickly put on the Paladin helmet and sat down in the pilot seat "So Valkyrie nice to fully me you names Jay " 

"I know that and my name isn't Valkyrie that is the name of the body I currently in habit .I myself have no name of my own "The voices replied" but you can call me what ever you like."

Jay thought about what he just heard but push it back for now "I’m going to call you Val for now until I think of one better "He said as he start the Valkyrie ignition sequence 

" I like that name Val I think I'll keep it " Val said 

Good to know now lets go save The blues lion" Jay said as he grabbing onto the controls sticks. He heard the engines roar to life. then he pushing them forwards and felt the Valkyrie feet moving and gaining speed until it jumped in to the air and blasted off with Adam and Beauregard following behind him in the Prometheus on their way to earth. hoping to make it in time. Unaware that group other people on earth were doing the same thing


	5. Chasing lions

The flight towards earth was quit fast seeing as both Valkyrie and Prometheus moving at top speed towards the earth 

"So any plans on what were going to do once we get to earth " Adam asked 

"I Don't have one to be honest. I'm still reeling from what just happened as well as trying to send a message to my family. Just in case."Jay replied 

" Alright But what should we do once we get there " Adam said 

" Well we destroy the warship that was heading there and take the blue lion for are selves then I don't know go back to mars then let the respective governments of both are worlds sort it out. Look man shit go real real fast today and it's taking all my mental faculties to not have a nervous break down over here."

" Alright then will figure it out once we get there then" Adam Replied 

"Thank you " 

As the group got closer to earth Several warnings appeared across The Valkyrie's and Prometheus's Dash boards . Telling them to turn back or be fired upon by orbital defensives .

" Captain I strongly advise that we turn back before being fire are we might cause a planetary problem"

" Well we can't turn back now seeing as if we don't the Empire will have one piece of a super weapon that could tear a hole in reality" Val said 

" Still we need to tread carefully here just so we do oh shit" Jay said as the blue lion was flying towards him 

Lance McClain was your average everyday pretty good look garrison cadet with not much going on in his life up intel now.one day he was failing a flight simulator the next he’s save Shiro the missing Kerberos mission from a weird lab in the middle of nowhere, then he find a giant blue lion in a cave now he was flying that lion while being chased by a alien ship how can this day get any weirder. yes yes It could as he was speeding past the moon he saw a Metal dragon flying towards them 

"look out "Keith yelled grabbing the control from lance sending the Blue Lion spinning to the right 

Lance quickly took control back and righted the blue lion" Hey I'm in the pilot's seat here "Lance said annoyed 

"Sorry but you weren't doing anything and we were about to hit that thing " Keith replied 

" So we all saw that thing then .I though I was losing it there for a moment" 

"Yes we all saw the metal dragon but lets focus on losing the warship that is following us" Shiro said

Back with Jay, Adam beau and Val 

all of them watched in amazement has the Blue lion Flow passed them 

"There it is lets follow it " Jay said 

" We Will my Pilot but we have to Deal with that first " Adam said as a warship flow passed both Ship and started 

the two chased after the Warship Starting to notice their was a clear gap being made between them and the warship started picking speed but they kept on its tale. Adam pushing the Prometheus’s engines to their limits but was starting to fall behind But for the Valkyrie was only getting faster the longer they flow and was right next to the bridge of the ship. Only falling back when they started firing on him. Then after the four ships pass Jupiter the blue lion stopped mid flight let the warship passed them then fire a beam along the side of the warship line of explosion to erupted across it then a massive blue portal appeared out of no where then lion proceed to go into it leaving the two of them to dealt with the cruiser that just started to turn its attention to them a began firing at the them. Adam took evasive maneuver not to get hit. while Beauregard fired the on bored cannons in to the engines of the warships leaving it dead in the space. While Adam beau did that Jay and Val were dealing a more fatal blow to the imperial warship as the fired on the opening that Blue lion made for them. After a few more stoot the Ship started to explode from the inside out 

" My Pilot The Wormhole is closing we better get going if we want follow the Blue lion " Val said 

A screen appeared and saw that the portal the blue lion went into and it was slowly closing " Alright Adam ,Beau it's time to go " Jay said 

"Are you sure Captain we don't know where were that leads to "Beau said worried 

" Yeah what about your family what about warning are governments about the on coming invasion" Adam said 

" Look I get what your both saying but after today both worlds will know something is going down and will prep themselves and this wormhole where ever it leads it will hopefully take us to Voltron and if Voltrons back in the picture then. Earth and Mars will be safe for a time. You don't have to follow me. You can go back home and ready both worlds for the coming war .But I'm going through that wormhole and you aren't going to stop me " Jay said as he flow the Valkyrie towards the closing wormhole .There was silence for a few second before Adam spoke up 

" Well if i can't stop you i'll just make sure you make it home in one piece then and Maybe I'll Fine Shiro "

" I Will Follow you where ever you go captain seeing as I'm programed to listen to your ordered and this is your home I'm currently piloting so there that " Beau add As the Prometheus flow toward the wormhole 

"Oh thank god i was hoping you guys came along because i would be pissed if I couldn't spell in my bed or use the stuff i paid for." Jay said jokingly 

"Let get going then Val said sounding a little annoyed 

"Ok Val lets get going then " Jay said as He flow the Valkyrie in to the wormhole followed by the Prometheus 

But as they entered the wormhole they didn't noticed that the Warship's main canon started to move .As a last act of honor the Captain ordered his crew to pour what ever power was left in the ship into Main canon and aimed it toward the Valkyrie and just as the Wormhole was about to close. The Main Canon fired a massive purple Beam of Energy that completely destroyed the canon from that it was fired from and before either of them knew it The Valkyrie was hit direct in the back causing a massive explosion that caused both Ships to nearly flung out of the side of the wormhole .Adam and Beau quickly righted the Prometheus just before they hit the side of the wormhole avoid the fate of being launched in a random part of the universe. But as for the Valkyrie seeing as they got hit directedly they were have the most trouble trying to stable themselves 

"What the hell was that " Jay yelled as he struggle to keep the Valkyrie flying straight 

"I'm guessing we were shot in the back of the Galra Warship we didn't completely destroy " Val replied while she was trying to repair the damage the Valkyrie had just taken 

" No shit what the damage"

"Both wings are failing and were losing power as were do to The Valkyrie's repair systems kicking. "

"Well Were almost at the exit so try to hold of the repairs until we find a landing area "

" I'll try " Val replied as she tried to keep the power from turning off But the repair system was over riding anything Val was trying to do " I can't stop it "

" Then Just hold it back for a few more moments were almost there " Jay said 

"Captain is everything all right in there" Beau said 

" No After that hit The Valkyrie took heavy damage and the repair systems are kicking in and i think were about to crash "Jay replied the Prometheus and Valkyrie exited the wormhole and found themselves in a were beautiful seaside with a Massive Altean castle imbed inside of a mount with a broken bridge leading into it "Wow this is beautiful " Jay said as the power in the cock pit turned of and the Valkyrie started to Fall out of the Sky .

"Brace for impacted My pilot "Val said 

"Can do"Jay yelled as he put his hands over is unprotected head as the Valkyrie crashed and the world went dark 

Beau and Adam watch as the VAlkyrie pelted idownwards towards the earth


	6. Voltron legendary Defender

Everything was coming in and out of forces. A knocking sound was beginning to wake him up from his stupor. the world was coming back in to forces for him and he found himself hanging by his metal arm to the control stick in the sideway cockpit. Jay try to move it but it didn’t respond to his commands so the neural network was damaged or his arm was dislocated. He tried to pull himself up only to feel pain shot through his arm. great just what he need a dislocated arm stretching his functioning arm to his forearm and twisting his whole body and fell ten feet down landing on his feet then on his ass he looked up to see his arm still on the control stick but that didn’t matter at the moment. getting to his feet walking to the nearest wall. he gritting his teeth and slammed his arm straight into it and letting out a loud scream of pain. The knocking got louder and more frequent.

"Hey Val you alright I need you to open up and let me out please" Jay said still recovering from the pain.

"I’m fine my pilot " Val said. opening a new door way on top of her head to let him out 

Jay started climbing through the door way out in to the light and fresh air of a new world.

Adam saw jay coming through a hole in Valkyries head. jay look like hell a massive gash along his forehead a broken nose his face was covered in dried blood and his arm was missing no wait that was his prosthetic arm that was a relief.

"Hey Adam you i made it" you happy to see me". Jay said with a smile

"I’m happy to see that you survived that crash now lets get you to the med bay". Adam said returning the smile

"Hey this how we meet man "jay said starting to slip back in to unconsciousness

"Yea I hope this dose not become a reoccurring theme with us. "Adam said

"Me too "jay replied.

Has the two were walking back to the Prometheus Valkyrie moved from her prone position and released a huge blue barrier a round the ship Itself and the two men . Beauregard meeting them at the bay door in one of the security drones bodies helping Adam get jay to the med bay. two hours later Jay was back up and running and in his casual clothing a pair of black sweat pants, his collage t shirt with his school football team the Go lions on it , gray jacket , a bright orange beany on his head and pair of glasses. He was stand on a cliff edge starring at the castle that was about one kilometer away. Adam walked up behind him in a pair of blue jean a black t-shirt and his flight jacket.

"So what’s been going on in the castle" Adam asked

"The blue lion and a altean shuttles left. if I was a betting man they left to get the other lions" .jay said putting his binoculars down

a few hours later a wormhole opened up and a green lion and a shuttle came out of it. then the blue and yellow loins came out of another but no red lion. 

"Strange where's the red one " Jay asked 

"Don't know maybe it's in the castle " Adam asked 

" Maybe I don't know " Then Val spoke in the back of his mind 

" My Pilot There is another Galrain Warship on it's way here and the red lion is on it " Val said 

"Wait how do you know that and how are you talking to me in my head " Jay asked confused 

"I connected myself to the castle of lions with help from Beauregard . So I know everything that is going on in there and second were now bonded with each other so you can see into my mind and i can see into your ". She said happily.

" Ok " Jay said 

"Hey jay you zoomed out on me what’s going on man. "Adam said.

Jay snapped back to reality " Sorry Val just told me though the bond we shared that another Galra ship is on its way here to take the lions and the red lion is already on it.

"So what are we going to do then?" 

"I don't know help them. Maybe just sit back and watch and see if these guys can handle themselves "

" Ok and if they can't handle it"

" Then they die and we'll handle it " Val said as she stepped forwards her massive metal wings spreading out to their full glory 

" Were not letting them Die Val will step in when were needed .I'm not letting people die on my watch "

" Alright my Pilot " Val said 

"ok then I'll get beau ready for a fight " Adam said as he walked towards the Prometheus 

" Good now lets see what the legendary Defender as in store for us " Jay said as he walked towards the Valkyrie. Val spoke in his head again 

" The red lion has been retrieved"

" Good to know " Jay said as he got into the Valkyrie and ready himself for a fight 

A few minutes later. A Galra warship entered the planets orbit chasing after the red Blue yellow and Green lions. As they watched the lions enter into the castle a Particle barrier in cased the castle and the warship along with dozens of fighters started firing upon the Barrier surrounding the castle. After a minute of wait the all five lions flow out of the castle and started fighting off and battle the warship

" So should we step in now or wait till shit gets bad "Adam asked 

" lets wait they haven't formed Voltron hasn't .I want to see it " Val said as the ;ion started taking out the fighter and started firing on the warship but were quickly captured by the warships tracker beam 

" Ok it Time to Step in " Jay said as he took control of the Valkyrie and took to the sky and was about to fire at the ship several times causing several explosion erupted across the under belly of the ship causing several explosion to erupted across it. Doing this cause several fighter to started chasing after them but were quickly dispatched the Prometheus as it 

" Ok Jay what should we do" Adam asked as he shoot down another fighter 

" Just keep the fighters off of me I'm going for the main canon" Jay said as he flow towards the top of the ship and before he could fire the mouth canon only for the ship to suddenly and forcefully to the side this caused the main canon that was about to fire upon the castle to miss it's shot and the beam flow into the ocean 

" What the hell " Jay said as his comms light up 

" Hey who ever you are thanks for the help but will handle it from here " A male voice said 

" Alright " Jay replied confused as Val took control of the Valkyrie back and helped Adam and Beau fight off what remained of the Fighters and once the last fighter was shot down both the Valkyrie and the Prometheus flow closer towards the castle as the Warship exploded followed by a massive humanoid Robot land into the ground it's back turned towards

The comms on both the Prometheus and the Valkyrie light up again as Voltron looked towards the two of them " So can you two give us a name " the same voice as before asked 

Adam was the first to reposed and with a mix of Shock and happiness in his voice and softly said "Shiro"

The man on the comms replied in the same tone of voice "Adam "


	7. Meet the team

Time had seemingly stood still as after what had just been said until lance 

" Ok Who's the dragon ?" Lance asked 

" Hi I'm Joseph. A Sorin the way pilot of the Valkyrie it's nice to meet you" Jay said 

" Nice to meet you both i'm Lance Mcclain Pilot of the blue lion "

"Hunk Garnet pilot of the yellow lion "

"Pidge Gunderson Pilot of the green lion "

" Nice to meet three uhh i think my buddy here is broken.Adam you ok buddy " Jay asked as he the Valkyrie flow over towards the prometheus

Adam was quite for a moment yeah i'm good it's just that .Shiro is that you ?" Adam asked as tears start to form in his eyes 

" Yeah it's me " Shiro replied is voice cracking 

" I'm here to " another voice add 

"Keith you're here too 

" It's a long story "Keith said 

" Along story we should tell when were inside that Castle over there "jay said as val took control of the valkyrie and started looking for hanger

" Yeah he is not wrong i would like to hear this story as well" Allura said over the comm of the lions, Valkyrie and the prometheus. 

"Alright everyone time to head back to the castle " Shiro ordered the other paladins as Voltron split apart into the five lions 

A few minutes later in one of the hangers Jay watched from inside of the cockpit of the Valkyrie as The Black and red paladins ran out of their lions and straight towards Adam who was running towards them.Jay watched as the three embraced each other in a group hug followed by the Green,Blue and Yellow paladins walking up to the trio and started talking to each other 

" Why aren't you going to joining them My pilot?" Val asked 

" i don't want to interrupted their reunion just yet . " Jay replied as he started typing in the console just to see if he could contact Mars just so he could call his dad or siblings. But there was no connection. But he did see that the message he sent before entering the portal got sent which brought a smile on his face " Dammit I'll have to see if this place has super long range communations?" Jay said as he tapped his chin.

" Hey Jay you coming out to say hi to the team or are you just going to sit in there all day until we leave so you can slip back into the prometheus and sleep the day ." 

" Fuck you " Jay said jokingly as he got up from the pilot seat and started to walk out of the Valkyrie.

Outside of the Valkyrie the team watched as the Valkyrie lowered it's head 

" So This Guys from Mars right ?" Lance asked 

" Yes he is "

"CAn we trust him ?" Hunk asked 

" well i've been give free range to roam his home for the past three days and he allowed my to pilot his home. So Yeah i think we can trust him " 

" Well he did save your life so i'm going to trust him " Shiro said as the Valkyrie mouth opened and Jay started to walk out Valkyrie 

"Hello everyone I'm Jay but you already knew that " Jay said as he bowed to the Paladins in front of him " And i'm guess that the big guy in black and with a little tuft of white hair is Shiro

' Yes I am and thank you for helping Adam when he crashed " Shiro said as he walked up to Jay and stuck out his right hand for a shake 

" You're welcome "Jay Replied as he put out his left hand and with a clanging sound has he and shiro's hand slammed together. They both looked at each other and gave each other a knowing nod. After the two stopped the handshake. the red paladin who was a young man with black hair and looked of Asian descent . There was allows his bright Purple eyes that instantly reminded him of a few Friends back home b 

"Keith Kogane I didn't properly introduce myself"

" Nice to meet you Keith .Adam spoke " Jay said keith took a step back and to let the others talk to Jay 

Jay watched as the last three members of the Paladins walked up to him " Let me guess " Jay pointed to the blue Paladin who was a latina Teen with smooth Tan skin ,brown hair and blue eyes " Lance Mcclain " Then he pointed towards The shorts member of the team the green Paladin.Who had peach skin light brown hair, Brown eyes and wore a pair of round Glasses . Jay couldn't place what they were Gender wise but that wasn't important " Pidge Gunderson And the big guy who looks like he's from Hawaii and wearing a orange headband is Hunk Garnet right" JAy said 

" wow first try how'd you guess?" Hunk said 

" Because we all told him our names and what lions we Pilot." Pidge chimed in 

" Your right i just wanted to have a little fun before the question start rounding out about who i am where i'm from or who Val is" Jay said as he jutted a thumb towards the VAlkyrie. who was looking towards the door to the Hanger 

" My Pilot Two more people have entered the hanger " Val said out loud which caught everyone by surprise 

" Wait they can talk " Hunk said 

" Yes She can talk but i didn't know that she could talk out loud. i JUst thought it would be only in my head " Jay said as he looked up to metal dragon.

" If you don't mind i would like to know who you three are " a female voice said  
Jay turned around to See a beautiful Altean woman with Dark skin,Pink Face Marks ,Long Snow white eat and beautiful Blue eyes.They wore a blue dress with white along the trim a pair of commutation earring and a tiare . Behinder was Older Altean man with peach skin orange hair and mustache 

" technically there is four of us " Jay said as Buea walked out ot the prometheus in the spider loader body. Jay noticed That both the Alteans that just entered the room where just staring at him with looks of shock . Jay cocked an Eyebrow " Are you two alright?" Jay asked 

"Your Altean " The Young altean women said

" Well You're Half right " Jay replied

" But Didn't the Galra whip out the Altean race" Pidge asked c 

" Well seeing as the Alteans were a galaxy traveling spanning empire where would be some that were able to slip away "Jay answered 

" But you're from Mars do that mean" 

Jay quickly cut off Lance "Yes Aliens live on Mars and i am half Altean and Human " Jay said as his face marks glowed brightly . 

" So were not the last of are people then " Young woman said as she walked up to Jay and placed both here hands on Jays face " You must tell me everything about this Mars colony "

"Yes my boy you must tell us everything you know "

" I will i just need to know who you two are first ' Jay said as he place his metal hand on one of the Alten woman's wrist 

" Oh" The woman removed her hands from jay's face " Sorry i Am Princess Allura of Altea and the Man behind me is Coran my personal bodyguard and what happen to your hand and what is that " They pointed towards the Valkyrie 

"Well Nice to meet you both.I'm Jay By the way and about this "jaY quickly detached his left arm and waved the metal hand a bit then plugged it back into place " Lose it in a car crash when i was ten and that is Val A Weapon i found "

" A weapon for what ?" Shiro asked 

" To destroy Voltron if it were to fall in to the wrong hands " Val said 

the entire hanger was silent after that 

" Yeah she's not wrong." Jay added 

" Alright knowing that does put a damper on the mood " Coran said 

' Yeah sorry about that. "Jay said 

" I am not this body was built to destroy voltron if it's power was being missed used. But after being there during the last days of Altea i believe my power can be used to help put an end to the empire " Val said as her head leaned forwards towards the paladins which caused them all to step back 

" Thank you your help will be greatly appreciated" Allura said as she stepped forwards 

" Your welcome but i am not doing this for you i'm doing it for my pilot seeing as he wishes to help .I'm just avoiding a unneeded the conversation. " val countered as she looked towards Jay who felt a shiver run down his spine 

"Still your help will greatly appreciated" 

" Will try are best to help" Jay replied 

" Well i've never been more happy and scared to get a new teammate " Hunks as he and the others are just stared at the massive metal dragon 

" How and where did you even find Her?" Pidge asked 

" I found her in a abandoned lab on phoboes this morning. I don't know who made her don't care who made her i'm just stuck with her now and that is find by me" Jay said 

"Good to know now if nobody mines i wish to talk to my fian " Shiro stopped mid sentence then quickly righted himself" My oldest friend "

" Shiro just say fiance it's easier that "

Shiro jumped a little hearing this" But i thought we were done after i "

Adam put up a finger " Shiro we were both mad and overworked that night and i acted a little hastey"

" And i was being stubborn " Shiro cut in 

" And you were being stubborn as usual and if we had both had tried to talk it out a little bit more we could have just push the wedding back a few days seeing as it was plan a same day you would have returned from the kerberos mission"

" You still could still gotten married that day that would have been a great ass wedding. Coming home from pluto then get married would be a pretty dope story to tell new friend or kids " Jay said 

" He's not wrong that would have been a fun wedding to go to " Keith added 

" Keith i have some very choice words for you " Adam said shoot a glare towards the young red paladin Which caused keith to visible shrinking place which caused everyone to laugh a little seeing the most seirus member of the team visablely spoked by Adam

Jay smiled a bit " val i think we're going to like it here"

" I hope you do" Val replied 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYLLvLneU2k

Elsewhere in the universe 

A Massive Fortress floated through space surround by hundred of thousands Galrain Warships as well as three rings surround them two had dwarf planet connected to it and small dwarf star all slowly moving around the station 

Inside the Bridge of the Station a Titan of a Galrain man Wearing Purplish red Armor sat on a red throne . His eyes were a bright glowing purple His face had several scars lining his weathered skin. He sat there looking at the crew of technician each one at a console 

" Any Word from Sendak?" The Titan asked 

" No Lord ZArkon nothing yet "

ZArkon shifted himself and rest his chin on top of his closed fist. "I was hoping that feeling was that was just that a feeling. Voltron Has returned to the playing field we must be ready for them to attack us at any moment tell ever Fleet Admiral,Ship commander and Sub commander to be on the lookout for the CAstle of lions and To handle this with extreme caution. Voltron is not something to be trifled with and someone CAll Haggar to me " Zarkon said and just as he said it the was a flash of bright purple light appeared in front of him followed by a voice 

"You called My love " A hood Woman with bluish skin and red marks lining her face 

" Yes i did my love it's time for the Titan project to be activated" ZArkon said with a smile on his face 

" That is good to hear i already have a prototype ready for a test run " Haggar replied 

"Good send it "


	8. Trying to call home

In the Dinning hall of the Castle of lion 

Adam and Jay were all Sitting around a table waiting for the other and for Coran to finish making what he called an authentic Altean lunch 

"So Jay any Ideas on what Coran is making us for lunch " Adam asked 

" Don't Ask me I lived on a planet that had mostly fish as it's main source of food. " Jay said as he was eating a from a bag of pretzel chips " But if it's anything like my old man's cooking then we might have something to worry about " Jay leaned the huge bag of chips towards his teammates 

" That's off putting" Adam said as he reach into the bag

Both quietly ate as the door to the Kitchen opened to reveal Keith ,Lance ,Hunk and Shiro walking in 

" Hey guys what's up" Jay said as waved towards the others 

" Well if you were there you would have seen me kick a piece of that warship we destroyed a good hundred miles away " Lance said with a little bit of Cockiness to his voice

" Yeah really good kick there it will come in handy when they challenge us to a soccer game ' Keith retorted 

" It's Called Foot Ball Cowboy "

" Ok you two settle down . Save that energy for Zarkon.' Shiro ordered 

Both lance and Keith looked at each other then sat down next to each 

" So what have you two been doing while we were train ? " Shiro asked 

" Well I reading up on what Val can do and learned and then joined Adam in the training deck. "Jay said 

" I trained for a few hours then Coran asked me and Jay to try out his cooking. Also where Pidge ?" Adam asked 

" She went up to the recover room to wait for prisoner we saved to wake up " Shiro replied

" I feel like i missed something but that's not important Coran is herewith some Jay said as he looked at the weird looking gooey thing with tentacle like things sticking out of it ' Jay actually covered his noise the moment the smell food gave off as Coran placed it on the table 

" Coran How long until the Ship is fully repaired. I feel like were venerable just sitting here on Arus?" Shiro asked as he looked at what coran had just placed on the table 

" Well with help from Beau and the bodies he can control will be able to leave by the end of the day." Coran said 

" Your welcome" Beau said over the Castle's P.A system 

He is rather Advanced for a Ship A.I " Adam said 

" To Be Honest I Don't really know what beau can do seeing as He was given to me by my boss when I left for phobos I Hope everyone back home is doing go with my disappearance. Hey Coran is the long range comms up?" Asked his skin changing colors from his normal tan to Blue for a moment. The Altean way to save he was sad 

" Yes they are and if any of you wish to call your Families you can." Coran said as he looked towards the other 

" Thanks Coran and if none of you mind i', going to call home to make sure my day hasn't had another heart attack because of me ' Jay said as he got up from his seat then stopped "Hey Coran where is the long range comms at ?" He asked 

" It's at the bridge. Thank you Coran 

" Thank you Coran " Jay said as he walked towards the door out of the kitchen but before he reach the door it opened and Allura walked in " Oh hi boss " Jay said 

' Jay just the person i wanted to talk to "

" Well actually Princess i was on my way to" But just as he was going to say call home the Castle's alarm 

" Proximity Alert unidentified life form detected" Beau said 

Allura quickly waved her hand as a screen appeared to show off a little creature running from rock to rock trying to hide themselves

" That does look so dangerous " Lance said as he got to his feet

"You never know" Keith said as he summoned his Bayard to his hand 

" I second that opinion" Jay said as he summoned his Bayard as well 

' Lets not jump the gun here." Shiro said 

" Shiro is right. We must handle this with care. Coran, Jay, Hunk ,lance, Keith come with me. Adam, Shiro the people we've saved will be walking up soon and Pidge will need help treating them" Allura said as she walked out of the kitchen followed by The others 

A few minutes later 

Allura and her group open a secondary door of the castle of loins they looked around the area and saw debris scattered about the area

"What was this place "Jay asked as he looked around the area for that little thing that was shown on the screen. As he said that he caught a glimpse of something move to the right and he quickly draw his Revolver and fired a round of. The shoot missed what he was aiming at and hit a nearby bush as he did that that little thing he saw jump from the rock it was hiding behind with a sword at the ready. Jay then leveled his revolver on it The creature was a small bipedal creature wearing what looked like tribal like clothes they had Maroon hair color red eyes and two ribbed horns. Keith ran up to Jay's side blade at the ready "State your propose " Jay said with a tone of intimidation in his voice and his Skin turned a bright Crimson to Match his Face marks 

" Jay Keith Stand down." Allura Ordered as she walked up " Sorry about him What is your name and Why are you here "Allura said with a much more peaceful voice 

The Little creature looked from Allure then to Jay and Keith who put there weapons way then to the rest of the group who didn't have there weapons out, They then put their sword away" I am Klaizap Bravest of my people i was send her to see what angered the Lion goddess." Klaiizap said 

" The lion Goddess?" Hunk questions 

"The one the ancient once use to speck of ' Klaiizap pointed towards a still standing wall with a picture of his people and A Altean woman with a lions head on it " Recently she as been very Anger. After that Shooting star fell from the sky and that Great beast was slain yesterday she was spiting fire " 

" Oh they saw us train and mistaken it as a pissed of god. That adds up Also was Val was the shooting star " Jay said 

" Sorry about that we didn't know that there was any villages nearby If anything was destroy in are training WE WILL REPAIR IT

" Nothing was destroy. But why do care? 'Klaiizap asked

' Well I'm Princess Allura and this . She waved her hand towards the Castle of lion ' Is my castle "

Klaiizap's eyes widens " Lion Goddess' they said as he bow to Allure 

" I'm no goddess just a princess and if you wouldn't mind could you take me to you Village please?" Allura asked

" Of course follow me " Klaiizap said as they start running back home 

" Boss what are you doing" Jay ask 

"yeah what's going on here Allura ' Keith add

She turned to look at the inquisitive duo '' Well beside defend the universe Voltron's second job is to make peace between races ' Allura replied 

"well that that would have been nice to know early before I tried to shot at them " Jay said 

"Sorry about not fill you all in on that factor " Allura said 

" It's fine you've been through a lot the two days " Hunk said 

" Thank you hunk. Now who will be accompanying me

" I'll go with you Princess " Lance said

"Same here " Hunk chimed in 

" I'll tag along as well just in case " Keith said

' There are still repairs needing to be finish so i'll stay here" Coran said 

" And i have a call to make " Jay replied 

" Alrighty then Klaiizap wait we have something to show you before we head to Your Village!!" Allura yell to make sure Klaiizap could hear her 

A few minutes later again Jay sat alone in the bridge trying to figure off what to say 

"Captain is everything alright your heart rate is rather high ?' Beauregard asked 

" I'm Feeling Fine just stressed out because how am i going to explain any of this to my Dad." Jay said as he stared at the already typed in commutation number that belong to the Dandy lion his fathers Flower shop as well has the house number seeing as they were same place.

" Just explain to him what is going on ' 

" That's the hard part how to explain the past five days without sounding crazy" 

" I don't know captain my job is to pilot and repair ships. Not to deal with family matters Captain " Beau replied with a hint of sass

" Thank you you sass Auto-pilot' Jay replied as leaned back on the chair he was in" Alright lets get this over with Beau make the call please "

" On It Captain' Beau said followed by a song started playing   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwjhkaEB7E8

Jay started at the screen as the comms of the Dandy lion to be picked up" Wait I'm millions of light years away he could be a "

" Hello your calling the Dandy lion what can I do for you today this is Aaron speaking ' A very familiar man voice said

Jay snapped his head upwards to look at the scream and Saw an Altean man with bright pink hair peach skin and little green eyes they were wearing a green button up shirt and a very dirty apron with the Word Dandy lion on it  
Jay smile showing of a set of razor sharp looking teeth amd his face marks were glowing brightly " Hi dad been a bit" Jay said as he leaned forward So he could look his dad in face 

The man on the screen eyes widen once Jay showed himself ' Joseph Your alive?" Aaron said as he looked at his youngest son 

" Yeah I'm alive I sent you a message telling you what was happening" JAY SAID 

" I Know that but still it's been two day since then and the counsel has been asking me repeatedly been asking me for up dates the after you called about the Garrison spy and about that is he still with you aslo where the hell are you ?" 

Jay rubbed the back of his head knowing what was going to happen " Well about that "

Two hour of explain the past few day later 

Aaron had both of his hand clamped together as well as he rubbed the bridge of his noise " So your Lightyears away from home, Found Voltron some i never once told you about and also found Lady Solaria's missing niece"

" Yes " Jay replied 

" And the paladin are a bunch of teenage an Amnesiac pilot assumed dead but was captured by the empire.'

" Also yes"

" This seems so unlike to happen it sound like a onw of those Fanfics your Sister writes in her spare time'

' Yeah it dose. But hey at least I'm alive. So how are the other with out "

" They're good worried sick about you. You are the baby of the family after all " Aaron said as he was making a bouquet for a customer "Have a nice day 'He said as he hand the bouquet to the customer " So any clue when your getting home " 

" no been to convince Allura not to come to mars the moment the castle get off the ground . But i'll do that once she gets back " Jay said as disconnected one of his metal fingers and fidgeted with it ".But as he did the earth started to shack 

" What was that ?" Aaron asked 

' I don't know but i don't think it was going on beau what was that "Jay asked as he reattacked his finger 

" A massive object has crash down in the wreckage of the warship that was destroyed by Voltron. Shiro and Pidge were at the site before the crash.It seems to be Galra in make so you will be need to help them if need "

" Call you later it looks like thing have gotten serious" Jay said as he got up from his seat 

" Be safe and call me as soon as you can " Aaron said worried about his som

" I will dad love you got to go" Jay said as he ended the call and ran off to the hanger that housed Val unaware what he was going to face


	9. Champoin

A few Minutes before Impact

Both Pidge and Shiro had landed At the Crash site of Galra Warship ,The Paladins had been standing there in destroyed bridge working on making a barely functioning Console stay on long enough for them to complete downloaded Of the Ship's Data logs.

" So Pidge how you holding up after what you had learn about your brother " Shiro asked Trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them

Pidge exhaled " I'm upset but " He looked towards Shiro's Metal hand " I Don't hate you for what you did. You save my Brothers life and I Thank you for that " He said with a smile on his face

" Your welcome Katie" Shiro replied returning the smile

" Wait you knew '

" The whole time it was obvious the moment you said your name was Pidge I Figure it out "

" Are you going to tell the others ?" She asked a little nervous

" I Told Adam because he asked me about it But I'll leave telling the others to you when your ready " Shiro said as he patted Pidge om the shoulder

"thank you Shiro I apprec"

Pidge was cut off as a Loud booming sound could be heard in the distances followed by the sound of a low rumbling

" What was that " Shiro asked as he looked for an opening in the roof of the bridge a. most of the hole were small so he had to move around looking though each hole trying to see the source of the sound after a few second of Searching he spotted something very small falling from the sky and it was slowly getting bigger . The moment he spotted it his helmet's scope system kicked in and started to zone in on the object. Then processed to plot the object course. Shiro was confused by the sudden appearance of Altea.But he quickly made sense of it as the object landing zone was right on top of them" Pidge we have to go "

" Wait we're not even Fifteen percent done" Said 

" Pidge that thing is going to be on top of us soon "

" Alright " She quickly unplugged her computer and before she could say anything else Shiro quickly grabbed onto her and jetted the two upwards an out through of the biggest of holes in the roof . He then quickly kicked off the Side the same hole sending them Closer to their lions. After few second of flying then Fall to the ground Shiro let Pidge go and began to run Towards the parked Green and Black lions with Pidge Following behind him. As the two ran towards their lion that low rumbling was now a massive roar as a massive Ball of fire was fall right on top of Crash Zone and then Smashing into the ground the Force of the impact sent out a shock wave that pushed Both Paladins forwards flying forward followed by a huge dust cloud to covering it the Area 

Shiro Tumbled for a bit before then Quickly got back on his feet " Pidge are you ok " Shiro asked as the Dust Cloud cleared to reveal Pidge who slowly getting back on her feet 

" I'm Fine But uh What is that? " Pidge asked as Both her and Shiro looked up to the Massive Coffin that was just sitting there

" I don't know but we should get to are lions before that thing opens " Shiro said as the front of the Coffin opened up and slammed into ground sending up another dust Cloud and a deafening Thud.an from the Coffin walked of A Titan of a monster walked out. It had a Fat Humanoid body that looked like a heavy suit of armor ,it's Right arm was some sort of weird looking cylinder that had a massive opening in it that had bright purple lights in it with three spikes on it. It had a human like head with it's right eye being a bright yellow and the other one looked strangle normal on it's back was what looked like an external Battery. The Titan looked around for a few moment before looking down towards where Shiro and Pidge were standing ad started walking towards them. An With each step of the Titan the ground Shook with a loud thudding sound 

" Pidge get to your lion ' Shiro yelled as he ran towards the Black lion Pidge did the same As the two ran to there lions  
The Titan right arm started to Spin causing it to spark up and very slowly a Ball of Energy started to form at the top of the cylinder. Once it was fully Formed the Titan pulled back it's arm and was about to throw the ball But before it Could Several Bolts of Plasma Exploded Against the Titan's Chest and Head,Followed By a Silver Blur slamming into them init knocking them back 

'What the hell is that thing?' Jay yelled the valkyrie flow backwards into the air to avoid being cold clocked by the massive machine 

"No clue but it doesn’t look friendly pidge said 

Shiro was starring are the machine has it starred at him and he felt the Gladiator back at him .It then raised his new metal arm and pointed it at Shiro then his other arm started to spin as a ball of energy started to form then launched it at him 

Shiro moved to avoid being knocked out of the sky by the strike Jay eyes widen at the site of that arm and one thought ran through his head I need that arm. Just then he was smashed from behind by the same ball hitting the ground hard seeing the ball returned to the to arm it was launch from

."Ok now I need to get that arm before I kill that thing." jay said as he Charged the valkyrie forward running on all fours firing both of his mouth cannon and tail beam hoping for the rest of team Voltron got here soon as his some of his bolts bonused off The Titans Armor. Shiro and pidge followed suit and fire with the same a effected happening the ball was launched again at Shiro missing a gain and on the return just skimming the green lion .After that the rest of the as the rest of the team made their way there they saw the giant robot throw the ball and hit the black lion and knocking it out of the sky and saw a Valkyrie jump on to the enemy’s back trying to rip open it armor but was grabbed by the neck and was slammed in to ground then smash by the club like arm.

"You guy alright "lance asked over the comms

'I could do better "Jay said Said as VAl Put the Wings together 

"I’m fine but we need to form Voltron" Shiro 

"but how that thing will hit us when we try to 'Pidge said 

"We got your back "Val said as he rolled the Valkyrie back on all four and bit the leg right in front of him and fired the engines in the wing at full speed sending the gladiator toppling forward. But then the ball move on its own and hit Valkyrie right in the face launching her off his leg ,sending beau flying into the back wall and cause jay to slam the back of his head on the back of the site lucky the helmet was on the time. Voltron came down trying to crash the head of this Gladiator and missing. then the gladiator graded the yellow lion and trying to do the same thing to Voltron has the dragon did to him it almost worked but thankfully Voltron’s Back thruster stopped them from landing on their back. righting themselves and backing away from the gladiator has it was getting back up 

"Jay are you alright 'Shiro asked worried about his Teammate

"Never better 'jay said has Valkyrie got back up and shacked off the hit and taking to the sky to avoid being grad again 

'Hey Shiro that thing seems to have it out for you what gives man."

Shiro forced the memory to surfaced and was back in the Galactic arena right after he cut matt in the leg to save him from fighting the champion remembering who their new foe was it was the old champion before he took his place and remember his fighting style.

"He is the old champion I fight him and he is using the same weapon as before So the only time we can hit him is right after he launches that ball or right before he launches it" Shiro said.

"So the only time we can get the killing blow is to get close and personally with this guy" lance said 

"what are you scared of a little danger" Keith said 

"Shut your quiznak" lance yelled.

Jay laughed out loud at the gross misuse of that word and the very intimate double meaning his college roommate had made up with that sentence.  
As Both mech were coming up with a plan of attack the ball came screaming toward them. 

'That it I’m going to kick it" lance yelled to everyone dismay.moving into a dive kick Voltron was about to connect with the ball but it move right be for the hit connected and smashed Voltron in the face. Causing it to slam in to the ground. trying to get back on its feet Voltron used its wing to form a shield to block the ball coming back. the gladiation ran trying to stop Voltron from getting back when the Valkyrie slammed in to it knocking it back a few feet. He didn’t like this pest and wanted it dead just as bad has he wanted Shiro’s heads.

'Hey Val can we transform yet or dose are bond have to be stronger'. Jay asked 

"Yes we can wwe could always do this " Val said

A moment of silence accord as jay fell quintessence run throw his body and a slot a appeared in front of him then his Bayard appeared in his hand.then he slammed his Bayard into the slot instinctually and turned. The group watched has the Valkyrie started to change from a dragon two a humanoid woman. the body took a bipedal stances has the legs turned around to a more human look and extended to add a bit of height. the arms did the same disappeared and . finally the jaw opened up to revealed the lower half a face. The Valkyrie stood in it Combat form wing expanded.It's the tail disappeared and reappeared in her right hand as a Spear . The gladiator through the ball straight at Valkyrie but Voltron Flow up next to them with their sword in the mouth of the red lion and smashed the orb right back at him Which Hit the Gladiator 

"Val this is awesome why don’t we do this sooner"Jay said holding back excitement

"You never "asked val replied.

"Ok That was cool " Hunks said 

" Yeah that was pretty neat" said Keith

"Now let's take this robeast down" lance yelled 

'What did you just call it lance?" Pidge Asked 

"Robeast because it’s a robotic beast' lance replied

" That's a pretty good name for this thing' Hunk added 

"Less talking more fighting" Jay yelled

Has the three mech ran at each other. The battle had quickly became one side as Both Voltron and the Valkyrie assaulted the robeast with slashes and stabs .in desperation the gladiators tried to launch the orb but it was stop when Valkyrie thrusted the javelin in the arm joint cutting the arm off. with its weapon gone and half of its armor destroyed the gladiator was completely defenceless. So Voltron took the opening Valkyrie had given them and jumped up into the air and brought down the blade cutting it down the middle causing it to explode.the two giant were pushed back by the Explosion. But Quickly righted themselves 

" Yeah we Did it " Hunk yelled 

" Thank god we won " Jay said as he slumped into his chair 

"Was there ever any doubt" lance said

' Yes" Both Pidge and Val said in unison 

'After that drop kick stunt you pulled there was a lot of doubt" Keith said

" Shut up" Lance barked

"Alright guy enough arguing let go back to base". Shiro said

" Hey before we go can you guys help us Get this thing back to Castle " Jay asked as the Valkyrie Picked up the intact Right arm of the robeast by the upper arm 

As the Two Mechs Flow off holding onto the Massive arm they were unaware that Sendak was still alive and watching them and planning his next step in taking down the Paladins


	10. Blackout

Miles away from the Castle of lions 

" Commander Sendek i bring know from the two surviving scouts. We have learned that there will be party hosted in the Castle and that they will be leaving in the morning " Hexus said 

" Do we know where they're going ?" Sendak asked as he looked towards the Castle of lions

" No we haven't sir "

" Alright we don't have much time then. Did they manage to scan the little bot that follows the green Paladin?"

" Yes they have "

" Good have we found anything else from the crash site" 

" Yes we have we found a few sentries and two somewhat intact Destroyer Droids"

" Good show me them ' Sendek said 

" Right this way commander " 

In the castle of lions 

Jay sat on the edge of the hanger by door letting his feet tap against the side of the ship he stared intently to setting sun that looked like it was sinking into the ocean . He had seen this site twice now but it never stopped being breathtaking. Growing up on mars was nice and all but it left many thing to be desired when it came down to sightseeing beside the capital City and the arifitional forests. He closed his eyes for a second and felt a gentle breeze blow passed him. It was weird felting the breeze seeing as any breeze felt back at home was either being a vehicle passing by a fan, or something happened had happened to the dome that was letting oxygen slip of which would be followed by a alarm going off. As he through of home he could hear someone walking towards him.So he turned his head a full one eighty degrees and saw Allura 

" Hello Boss " Jay said as he turned his head back to looking at the ocean

" Hello Jay my i ask what happened to that giant metal arm?" Allura asked as she looked around the empty space. 

" Val downloaded it. I have no clue how it happened she just opened her mouth and and a blue light came out and it disappeared" Jay replied with a shrugged 

" Alright i just came up here to tell you that the party will be starting shortly and to thank you for helping fight that Robeast earlier today " Allura said 

" Your welcome" Jay said still stair out 

" You enjoying the view"

" Yeah it's nice to see something other than red for a change"

" Can i join you ?" She asked as she sat down next to him

" Yeah you can"Jay replied 

" Thank you " Allura said 

" So where are we going once we finally leave this planet?" Jay asked 

" I was think about going to mars to see our people do you have any objection to that ?" Allura asked

" I Believe we shouldn't go because were the most wanted people in the universe at this point . So they will be looking for us and Mars and Earth aren't ready for this scale of warfare. So i would saw no lets not go to mars not now at least. We need to either gravely wound or straight up end the empire before we can head there but that's not my call to make it's your boss" Jay said as he got up from where he was sitting and help allura up 

" I will think about what you just said thank you ' Allure replied as she walk towards the door out of the Hanger then stopped then turned towards Jay " I hope to see you at the party " She said then returned to walking

" I'll be there Don't worry " Jay replied as he walked into the prometheus to get ready 

Thirty minutes later 

Jay walked into the main hall, Wearing his paladin armor minus the helmet and saw dozens of the little fur beings that Allura went to the Village of. As he did he noticed ance Hunk and Hunk,Keith and Lance talking to each other. He saw pidge stuffing food into their bag and Saw Adam and Shiro at the entire of the ship. Jay though for a second and decide to hang out with the two other young adults in the group As he made it to them he could hear them talking to each other 

" So what are you two talking about?" Jay asked 

Both men jump at the sudden appearance of jay then 

" Were just talking about security of the castle i Don't feel all to safe with the front door of are base being wide open " Shiro said 

"And i'm telling him not to worry so much it not like there's going to be attack ad even if they do they will have to get passed Beau and his tin man squad ' Adam said as he pointed towards ten Security bots and the spider loader body that were patrolling the bridge that lead up to the castle 

" Shiro i know we've only know each other for a two days but hear me out. Take the night off it's a party if anything goes wrong we can handle it." Jay said 

Shiro signed a little then took a moment to think about it for a bit " Alright I'll take the night off but i'm not letting my guar down " Shiro said 

" ok i" Jay said 

" Good "Adam said as he grabbed Shiro by the hand and started walking towards the crowd of people with Jay followed behind then as they made to the crowd Lance yelled to them 

" Hey guess i need to ask you something ?" Lance yeled to him with Hunk and Keith following behind him 

" What is it lance ?" Shiro asked

"Ok When Say Volt you say tron. Volt"

" Tron!?" Adam and Shiro both said a little confused While Jay yelled it with joy in as he pumped his fist just as confused as the others 

" See they get it "Lance said as he pointed towards the three 

" Ok i still think it easier just to say Voltron but whatever" Keith said 

" I Have no idea what we just provide but it was fun " Jay said as he grabbed a glass off of a floating Dish bots. He Sniffed the drink then a sharp tooth grin creeped across his face then he shot gunned the drink.after that his skin started to turn pink ' Oh this is the good shite " Jay stretched out his arm and grabbed another glass

" How can drink this stuff it taste like hotdog water ?" Hunk asked 

" This is Nunvill the best drink Alcohol on Mars. Me and my buddies would save a week's paycheck to by six bottles of this Stuff and black out drunk " Jay flashed another sharp toothed smile. ' Ah Senior year was fun."Jay downed the second glass "God i miss those schmucks '

" OK Jay i need to ask how are you doing that thing with your Skin ?" Lance asked 

" You mean the color changing. That's just what all Alteans can do. " Jay said as he returned to his normal tan skin and his marks disappeared and the fact that no one could see his ears do to his long mop he called hair. Which made him look like a human but after a few second the marks came back " Sadly being half human i can really stay changed for to long but hey it's a fun party trick and a go way to show emotions to other Alteans. "

" Ok that is neat and also makes me believe that there are Alteans living on earth after the war" keith said 

" Yeah that is most likely true " Jay said as he shrugged his shoulders 

Allura watched the Six men talking to each other and smiled. She enjoyed watching them talk and was about to join then but was stopped by the appearance The mice She was Frozen with." Hello you four is there something you wish to tell me?" Allura asked the mice . The mice started doing a dance that caused Allura to look towards Pidge ' That is very interesting" Allura said as a smile came to her face as she continued to look towards pidge 

The party continued but Lance and Jay were elsewhere in the Ship Trying to find the Milky Way 

" I thought you said you knew how to use a star map " Lance said 

" Never said that all i said was i knew where one was Kid" Jay respond just a tad bit drunk 

" Alright sorry for snapping at you "

" It's alright Maybe we should have asked Allura or Coran to help us" 

" Yeah we should have asked one of them for help "Lance replied just as the door opened to the room the two were in 

' Hello You two fancy seeing you here " Cora said smiling 

" Hey Coran cAn you help us Were trying to find the milky way please " Jay said as he stepped back 

' Yeah what he said " Lance said 

" Alrightty then " Coran walked up to the star map " And Here we go" Coran said as showed the two there homeworlds 

" Thanks man " Jay said as he looked at the dust ball that he called home 

" Yeah thanks Coran " Lance added As he looked sadly at the blue ball 

Both Jay and Coran notice this 

" You alright Lance " Coran said as he placed a had on Lance's Should 

"I’m fine I’m just scared that I wont see my family or the beach or smell my grandma’s garlic knots or hear the sound of the rain" lance said as he started listing off thing that he missed from earth

'What is rain?"coran asked 

'Its water that falls from the sky "lanced said a little confused think that coran had been to world where ran was common

"That sound weird on altea it rains rock" coran said 

"What that crazy i wish my world jay said laughing a little 

"Yea that sound just as weird as water falling from the sky "Lance said also laughing 

three of them kept talking about the weird thing that happen on their homeworlds .then the door opened to let rover in as Lance and were leave the room

"oh hi rover" lance said 

"hey little buddy" jay said 

As the walked out through of where pidge ran through lance and jays mind. then they realize that wasn't rover. has the bot started binging red lance through up his shield to protected Coran . Jay activating both of his shields to block the blast but was sent flying backward hit a console. The blast destroyed the Massive blue Crystal. That Powered the Castle causing a total blackout


	11. Calm before the storm

A few minute before the blast in the main hall were everyone else had gathered to talk pidge out of leaving.

“I know looking for the holt family members is you main mission but your but cant just leave you have a duty to Voltron” Allura said.

“out of all the people here I thought you would understand the pain of losing family and if you had the chance to see them alive and well again would you take it no mater the cost” pidge said.

Everyone looked taken a back at what pidge just said

And I’m not the only one who want to leave so dose hunk and lance

“Is that true” Allura asked?

“Yes but that because I don’t want to fight the Galra for the rest of my life but I’m not going to leave you guy” .Hunk replied

Keith had a enough of this and said to pidge. “How can you be so selfish as to abandon the team and leave us unable to form Voltron to fight zarkon. the holt family are not the only family out in the universe who were hurt because of the Galra” .Keith would have continued but was stop when Adam pull him back and Shiro saying no one can before to do something they don’t want to do. After that he walk away from the conversion thinking he had no place to talk about the loss of family at this moment because he had just got both of his adoptive family member back it was just so absurd that someone would leave the team just to look for some one. He felt like an asshole because that’s exactly what he did. He kept walking looking for Ether jay lance or Coran. But before he could the power went out followed by a earth shacking explosion. Everyone stud there frozen for a few seconds before running to the of the castle ship except for beau who was taking a defensive stance in front of the door way to make shore no one got in to the castle while the power was out .

In the control room everything was white and Jay was slowly trying to get up but it was hard do to his back hurting like hell and he couldn't see . As he tried to get up flashes of that day reared their ugly head but for remember that there were other people and he need to be focused on what was going on. Has his sight returned to him he saw a red over his vision he blinked a few time to get rid of it and started to look a round the room to fined Coran hovering over lance who was lying on the floor.

"Is he ok?" Jay asked seeing a look of fear on Coran's Face

"He’s not walking up "Coran said he was picking knocked out

With no hesitation jay stud up ran over to lance and scooped him up and ran out of the room head to the Prometheus because its med bay might not be as good as the castles healing pods but it would at least it would keep lance stable until the power was back on . Has he turned the corner he ran in to the others who just started to ask him so many stop him from moving forwards

“what happened to lance?” Pidge asked fear in her eyes

“what’s going on”, Adam asked?

“What happened to the power” Allura asked?

“where Coran”, Hunk asked ?

"Where are you taking lance?" Keith asked

The hue started to come back as the questioning put lance closer to deaths door. he knew that they were just as worried as he was but right now they were just in the way." Move out off my way now "he Growled

They all stared at jay as his face marks started to glow his skin turned a dark red and his teeth sharpen and his eyes became more like a dragon. The made a path for him as he ran pass them with lance being held bride style down to the hanger bay. Following after him was Coran saying something about a bomb destroying the crystal and needing to go to a balmera to get a new one, the grouped followed behind Coran.

in the hanger bay

Almost everyone was standing in front of the closed med bay door wait for Jay to allow them in While Pidge was showing Coran the modification He made to the pod they were going to find a new power source for the castle

" Alright just becareful when using that boost i haven't worked out all the kinks yet so use it as a last resort " Pidge said worreied 

“alright pidge but who’s coming with me on this mission I need someone help to me get the crystal”,? Coran asked

“I will” hunk said. as he stepped up

“Alright lets go I found a balmera close by so it wont take us to long to get there and back”

“so what is a Belmera anyway”,? Hunk asked

“it a living planet that was once a giant space dragon like creature that has fossilized and creates power crystal that power small fighter to the largest of space station. if I missed anything Coran can fill you in on the flight there. " jay said speaking over a speaker on the Prometheus while he was in the med bay watching over lance to make shore he was ok.

"Did he miss anything”? hunk asked has he enter into the flight pod

"Some small thing but I will fill you in on the way there." Coran said

"Have a safe Mission " Jay said

" Yes stay safe off there " Allura Add

" Will try " Conan replied as the cockpit glass encased both him and Coran 

pidge watched as the flight pod left the ship on there way to get a new crystal. She walked into the Prometheus’s med bay and stood with the others as She Did the door to the Med bay opened and Jay walked out wear what looked like a doctors outfit

" Is everything alright ?" Shiro asked

" Yes Lance will make it but he's going to be out for a few bit but he'll live

" Thank the goddess " Allura said

" Are we allowed inside ?" Keith asked

"Two at a time please He need some space " Jay said as he stepped to the side allowing Pidge and Keith in Jay followed them

This left Allura, Adam and Shiro to take

“So Adam you have known jay the longest out of anyone so what was that whole change in color back there”, Shiro asked ?

“Well the Skin thing was just an Altean but that sudden burst of and that might have something to do with being a berserker , jay said as he walk back out of the med bay door

“A berserks like the one from the stories my father used to read to me of great beast with terrifying strength that put even the strongest of solider to run in fear but also could do great good if treat like person in stead a mindless monster”, allure said?

“yes half of that info is true but I think that last part was made up by your father to make them less terrifying but I don’t know for sure because I just found out myself what I am a few day ago" jay replied. a

"ok that answers Allura said now thinking of doing some research on berserks later when the power was back

"So quick question to Keith’s dads. dose he have a crush on lance or a I missing reading signal. Because the way Keith looked at Lance when he saw him in the bed set up to equipment said more then Rivals ”,? Jay asked after he had let the med bay close behind him so Keith couldn’t him

Adam and Shiro look at each thinking about that question for a few second

"He did have a crush on some boy back in garrison but they were in the cargo pilot classes "Shiro said

"yay but lance went in to the fighter pilot classes after Keith dropped out" Adam said

"he dropped out?"

"Yes after you when missing" 

"I will have a word with him later about that but I though the boy he like wore glasses?"

“maybe he is wearing contacts now” jay added 

" Neverminded that lets just figure out how were going to defend this place without power ?" Adam said 

"Well we'll just have beau watch the entrains and manually close of the hangers doors and airlocks ' Jay chimed in 

Allure watch three boy have this conversion and though back few days ago when pidge had asking her if she like lance which at the time made scents but with the information she had found out about Keith it put that question into a new light but before she could tell the other a call came from her communicator from the arusain king

“help were under attack ”, he yelled

“were on are way” Allura said

Keith had just left the room when he heard the call "I’m going too", he said

"I’m going as well", Adam said grabbing

"Val Give then a ride place i got to stay back here to make sure Lance is safe 

“alright then lets get going”, Val said as she lowered her head and opened her mouth

“Be safe out there you guy”, Shiro said then kissed Adam for good luck

"we will be "Keith said

“Don’t worry we have an eye in the sky”, Allura said when she and the others got into Val's open month and just as it closed

" I Will keep them safe Shiro " Val said as she started to walk to towards the hangers exit " and if i don't then i will burn what ever hurt then to ash" Val added as their wings fully unfolded and left the hanger 

“Good to know ” Shiro said As the Valkyrie left the hanger Shiro turned towards Jay 

" I'll be find I'll watch them both just make sure no one else gets in" Jay said as he went back into the medical bay 

" Alright If something I'll contact you if anything goes wrong " Shiro replied as he left the hanger 

a few minutes

Shiro was back at the entries of the castle " Anything yet Beau "Shiro asked as he looked around the area 

" Nothing yet I've bounced from body to body double checking the surrounding areas but nothing as happ"

Beau was cut off when the sound of gun fire could be heard in the distance. Both looked towards the source of the noise but only saw darkness only being illuminated by mussel flashes, Plasma bolts purple hue smashing moving from side to side Slicing through the drones After the the shooting top both beau and Shiro readied themselves as they heard several sets of foot steps coming towards them Then they saw Sendek walking toward them with a Small group of sentries with some missing parts after the gun fight and behind then was a Hulking version of the Sentry with two sets of arms that were rounded that swabbed from side to side and a shoulder mounted canon that was smoking 

“stand down and I will give you mercy.” Sendek said

“No way are you getting in this castle.” Shiro said Activating his prostatic. As Shiro said that beau started to run at Sendek only to be shoot at by the sentries that did nothing to the heavy plated of the Loader beau was in and just as he was about to grab Sendek they were then punched by the massive metal right hand of Sendek that set beau sliding backwards . Beau tried to charge again only to get a huge plasma bolt straight to the chest of the spider loader blowing of a huge chunk of beau's body causing the body spasm a bit before powering down 

After seeing that Shiro charged Sendek "So it's the hard way then good " Sendek said as he charged forwards his own prosthetic glowed purple


	12. Battle for the castle

In the prometheus's medbay Pidge was watching over the recovering Lance.

" Why do you always have to show off " She said trying to blame something else other then fate for the state of her teammate

" He wasn't being a show off pidge in all honesty it was the bravest thing i've seen. He fits right into the role of a Paladin from what Allura has told me" Jay said as was set up the Ships Shield and outer defensive just in case.

" I know i'm just " Pidge waved her hand into the air then placed her chin on the palm of her hand

" Worried i know that feeling all to well "jay said as he sat down next to Pidge and placed a hand on Pidge's shoulder .

Both looked at lance in silence Before Pidge spoke up so "why did you decide to become a doctor. "

" To patch up my mom when ever she came back from the ring." Jay said smiling a little remember his dream " Then i lst this " Raising his left hand" And that dream took on an add mean. To help those who had lost their limb with it be an accident or they just didn't have it in the first place "

" Your mom must be really proud "

Jay's skin flasked blue real quick and his eyes visible dimed as he starred at the metal arm " I hope she's proud i can't really ask her " Jay said

Pidge felt like she stepped on a landmine with that one "Sorry for opening that one "

"It's fine it was bound to come up eventually " Jay said as he still stared at his metal hand.

Again the two sat in silence.But that was quickly cut off as beau's voice spoke over the prometheus P.A system

[Captain we have intruders in bound to the castle Be ready] Beau said

" Oh Quiznack " Both of them said 

Outside

Shiro and Sendak Clashed. Every time one throw a punch the of they counter. Sendak was Strong and brutal. But Shiro was fast and agile dodging ever single bone shattering blow throw at him.

“the druids had fun Experimenting on you to bad you didn’t get the latest mode” Sendak yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground

“Bigger isn’t always better”

They counited fighting but Shiro was starting to get tried causing him to get a little slomp and missed steps. Sendak took the opportunity and slammed him send him flying backward. Then he launched his gauntlet trying to grab Shiro. Shiro saw the clawed hand come toward him He scrambled to his feet in vein as the gauntlet wrapped around his waist and processed to slam Shiro multiple times into the floor the tossed Shiro it the Main Hall

Shiro's body was racked with pain as he struggle to get back up. " You will not get into this Castle While i Still stand" He said as he stood up ready to continued the fight.

" I know that " Sendak said as he walked into the castle of lions as he did the remaining sentries made a ran in front of him and made a firing line" Stun him we need him live' Sendak said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. The Sentries opened fire and let out rings of bright blue energy that Shiro tried too block but the mount those right hit him he felt his body go numb and he hit the ground hard,. He tried to move his head but his body was unresponsive" Once the power is on will be lifting off as soon as possible. You two grabbed him and follow me to bridge You two Hexus .You head the shield generator and guard the door"He pointed towards a sentry " As for the rest of you find and capture any paladin that is maybe on board. " He then pointed towards the juggernaunt " Destroy that ship we saw land in her earily this week. We want the Paladins alive anyone else is forfeit" Sendak said he the tapped his right ear " Scouting team report "he waited for a few second then a voice spoke

" The Village is burning and that dragon thing is on it way here. Orders sir

" Once the paladins or pilot leave he ship use the Juggernaut to distracted them and talk the Dragon "

" Yes Sir " The scout said as he gave a finger signal towards his comrades telling them to move up

At the Village

Allura ,Adam, and Keith Held on tight to the console as Val rocket at top speed towards the burning Village And once they were on the outskirts of the Village. Val landed with a loud thud, Let out Keith, Adam and allura,Then began to Scan the area for the Attacking force as she spotted something walking throw out the burning Village but she couldn't tell what it was do to the flames engulfing the Village ." Target spotted processed with caution "Val said

" We will " Adam said as he and Keith moved into the burning Village leaving Allura and Val. As they did the Arusian Villages ran towards the parked Valkyrie

"What happened ?" Allura asked the king of the Arusian

" We don't know we had just returned then a metal beast walked into the Village and started opening fire " The King said

" Alright do not worry Adam and Keith are here to handle it " Allura said as she looked towards the Village hoping her teammate could handle what was going on

Both Adam And Keith Quickly and quietly moved throughout the burning Village until they heard the heavy foot falls and the sound of metal joints being moved. Both stopped in place as a Hunkling metal man walked out of burning hut. The bot was missing it upper right arm it was missing huge chunks of it's chest plate and it's head was half way crushed in.It walked with a bit of a limp as it's right leg wasn't working properly. It looked toward the two Paladins and it raised the upper left arm towards them but after a few seconds of nothing Happening it's lowered it then raised the lower two arms and let loose a torrent of Flame towards them. Both Keith and Adam dodged out of the flames. Adam once fining his footing started to open fire on the Juggernaut.But the bolts bounded off the things armor. It turned towards him and raised the left arm and opened fire sending dozens of Plasma bolts towards Him 

Adam quickly ran towards the closes cover but got hit in the leg by a stay bolt " Shit " Adam said as he clutched his leg for a few second before getting ready open fire again " Keith you alright ?"Adam asked as he quickly popped out of cover and fired two bolts that the bot. The first shot missed while the second one hit the exposed opening in the chest causing the bot to spasm for a bit before continuing to fire on Adam

" Yeah i'm fine just keep it distracted" Keith said as he jumped out of cover and ran towards the bot which hand it's back turn to him.But before he could get close the upper half of the juggernaut suddenly pivoted and slammed the left upper arm into Keith head knocking of his helmet sending him straight into the ground. Keith head hurt terrible and the world was spinning and it Didn't help that entire place was on fire and everything was a blur of orange and reds making him felt sick. as he was getting back up to his feet he felt something grab the back of his armor and slowly felt himself being picked up by a metal hand but he quickly broke free of the grasp and slashed wildly.He left his blade made contact with something after that he was punched in the chest by the juggernaut and was sent flying backwards again.He slide back a few feet . He it the ground again but he quickly got back up to and looked towards his foe and saw that he had clevered the lower left arm off of the bot

It looked towards him and raised it bigger arm and unlike last time the hand retracted into the massive arm and a dark purple glow started to emit from the hole Followed by a massive Plasma round being launched at him . Keith barely got out of the way of round and heat just for a moment the intense heat the round emanated he watched as the round hit a hut then fully exploded sending shards of wood and stones flying. Then came another explosion .Keith quickly turned to see the juggernaut's upper left arm had exploded do to the recoil of the shot. Not only did the recoil destroy the arm the explode had destroyed what was left of the chest causing the bot to fall backwards

" Ok that was unexpected" Keith said as he looked at the powerless bot "Hey Adam you alright " Keith then ran over two Adam was last seen and saw him sitting there nurse his injured leg ' You alright ? " Keith Asked as he helped Adam up

" I'm fine they just got lucky " Adam replied

"Alright so what are we about to do about this fire " Keith asked

"Give me a second. Hey Val can you something about this" Adam asked the metal dragon who was looking towards something either He or Keith could see

" Yes i can " Val respond as she looked away from what she was watching and looked towards the Village opened her mouth and beam of white erupted from her mouth that engulfed the burning house dispersing the flames and leaving a frosty film over the Buildings .After that She returned to looking at spot she was looking at

" Thank you" Both of them said

" Your welcome " Val said as she continued to look at the spot.

Both Adam and Keith walked back up to where Allura and the Villager were stand and found two Galra soldier surrounded by the the Villagers

" Uh what happened ?" Keith asked

" Two fools tried to act big only to be shown how small they truly are " Val said as she lowered her head and looked towards the two " Am i right ?" She asked 

Both Soldier shuttered with a new found fear ' Yes Ma'am " Both said

" Good now you go tell your friend in the bushes over there you have a six minutes to run before i start hunting for sport" As she said that Another Galra soldier appeared from the bushes and started booking it as fast as he away from area. She looked down towards the other two " Go on you have five and a half minutes " the other two soldiers looked at each other then started running for it following behind their teammate 

" Are you actually going to hunt them for sport?" Allura asked kind of worried

" No i won't but they don't need to know that Now lets get back to the castle before ' Val stopped mid sentence as her next snapped towards the castle as a purple Barrier incased t ' Oh no " 

Back in the castle of lions Pidge was wait for Jay to get armored up when they felt Ship shake " Jay Are you ready i think they got power back on"

Jay internally stepped out of the Staircase that lead to the second floor wearing his Salvager gear with an Ax in one hand and the salvger helmet in the other " Sorry putting this thing is a pain when your in a rush to get ready " Jay said as he put the helmet on

"Then why didn't put on the Paladin arm"

"I Don't like wearing now what is are plan of atta" Jay was cut of by the sound of blaster fire outside followed by the sound of a explode that rocked against the Ship's Shield . Jay quickly ran over to the cargo bay door and opened it and saw a juggernaut class Galra battle droid being riddle with plasma bolts all across its body. It looked towards him and raised both sets of arms and was about to open fire when the storm of plasma bolts finally took its toll on it's armor letting the bolts to burn through it's body causing the juggernaut to fall apart from the amount holes being man in it

" What the hell was that thing " Pidge asked as she looked at the hunk of burning metal

" A Juggernaut were lucky that the Prometheus's defense systems don't stop firing until the enemy either drops dead of the Ship is destroyed now lets get going before anything else happens "Jay said

" What about Lance " Pidge asked

" Will lock the cargo bay door and set up two the security bots i have to watch him " Jay said as he pulled out his Revolve and his bayard 

" I'm going too " lance said

Both Jay and Pidge turned their heads and saw lance Bayard in hand leaning against the med bay's door frame.

" Get back to bed Kid you need time to heal" Jay said as he started to walk lance

" No I'm fine i can do this " Lance said as he tried to stand up fully but felt to one knee"

" No you can't " Jay said as he picked up Lance

" You need to recover lance or you'll just get in the Way "pidge said as they helped Jay get lance back into bed

Lance tried to get back up only to fall back on the bed. " Alright i'll stay put just be safe out there please ' Lance requested

"Ok" Pdge said

" Will try to man just get some rest that's an order from your doctor " Jay said

" Alright doc" Lance said as he gave a thumbs up

" Good come on Pidge " Jay said walked out of the medbay

pidge looked towards lance then followed behind Jay

Back outside The Valkyrie landed and let Allura,Keith and Adam out and found the carnage that was left behind by sendak.

What happened here “Allura asked as she looked toward the Loader Beau was in when they left as she got close to it the body came to life barel 

"S-s-Sendak attacked w-w-when you l-l-lifted "beau replied from a

“Where is Shiro and the other” Keith asked

“S-S-Shiro and c-c-capture the o-o-other I d-d-don’t know a-a-a-about the rest i warned ththththen before the attaccc”as he said that the castle started to shake and lifted up slowly

“oh no they started the lift off sequence” Allura said

“Hey is anybody out there” a voice said over Keith’s helmet comms

"Yes pidge were outside of the castle "Keith said pulling of his helmet and putting the comms on speaker so everyone.

"is anyone else with you Adam asked

“Just me” Jay said

“Thank God” Beauregard said

"Is lance alright?" Keith asked

" Yeah he's fine we left him in the prometheus with a few bots guarding him " Jay added

" That good to hear " Adam said

" Alright plan how to stop them from talking off"

" I got one " Allura chimed in 

Moments later

Pidge and jay know that there were thirteen sentries and they had to make their way to the engine room undetected and discounted the main console to start a reset the lift off sequence. On their way they found three sentries standing Guard in front of the central energy chamber room

“What do we do” Pidge asked

“Leave it to me "Jay said

Jay pulled out the ax Closed one eye parade for a miracle throwing the ax and hit one with the hand knock it down the other two were about to start shooting only to be cut down by pidge

She turned around with a look of annoys and said “ that was your plan”

“it worked didn’t it” Jay said walking up to the sentry on the floor trying to get back up and shot it with his Bayard.

“Ok now this is where we spit up right” Pidge said

“alright I will head up the bridge and cause a distraction while you will disconnect the engine room console. So keep her safe’ Jay said to rover jokingly

“he will and stay safe yourself ” pidge said moving quickly into the Engine room 

Jay made his way up to the bridge only begin stopped by two sentries He quickly picked them off and continued walking .As he was getting closer to the room two more sentries were Guarding the path way to the bridge. Then the castle made a huge thudding sound . Jay used that time to shoot the sentries down and used the Noise of the castle falling to mask the two sentries hitting the ground. Jay was smiling as he walked up to the bridge and heard Allura voice in his helmet then he heard it in the bridge.Which didn't sound good.So he peaked his head into the bridge he saw a huge Galrai man staring at a screen that showed a map of pidge’s location. Then he saw shiro a in the corner of the room unconscious finally heard allura voice saying

“Alright pidge now head to the particle barrier generator and let us in”

Then the bigger of the Galra spoke to someone "Hexus head to the engine room and reset them "

" Yes Sir " Hexus said 

Jay pulled his head back quickly decided to forget the plan and he ran to her location to tell her that shit had hit the fan and not wanting to fight the two galra by himself and the fact if he missed fired he might kill Shiro in the fire fight .unaware that a group of sentries were on there way to her location he ran as fast as could to Pidge's last known location

Pidge crawled out of the vent she was using to get was in that lead her in to the particle barrier generator. Taking off her helmet to rest a moment and recalled what her dad told her that she would be part of something the universe would notice those words filled her pride and detrenation so she cared on remembering that Shiro, lance and everyone else were counting on her. Putting her helmet back and ask Allura for instruction on how to turn off the particle barrier and was warned to be careful because the particle barrier was also a weapon s any miss press could fire off a particle beam . as they were talking a group of five galra started to fire on her. Rover quickly pushed her over to saver her from the blaster fire. The moment pidge started to yell about sentries Allura contacted the mice and told them to get to the particle barrier and help pidge.

Pidge looked for a way out of this situation she find a shaft above her . The she heard a voice yelling and the sound of blaster fire.pidge peaked out of her cover to see what was going on to find Jay with his shield up blocking the bolts yelling about how they were found out and to get herself out of here. she used that as a distraction to throw a hologram of herself toward a energy arc in the hallway. the other three sentry who weren’t shooting at jay turned their attention toward the hologram and fire on it hit the arc causing a explosion taking out one of the sentries. Using the blast as her moment to run she used her Bayard grappling hook and swiftly pulled herself up to the exit shaft she had found before jay showed up. Stunned by her accomplishment she scrambled in to the shaft and the moment pidge was out jay fired from behind his shield at the two sentries firing at him hitting one in the chest and the other in midriff with both his assailant down jay followed behind the two sentries chasing after Pidge

In the training room pidge had just slip in to another shaft after she took out one of her two assailant with the invisible maze she and the other had trained. but one of the a galra drone made it out of the maze and was now shooting at her knocking her off her footing and send her falling down another shaft using her grabbing hook to hit the shaft above the sentries . placing her free hand on the wall pulled back her Bayard then launch it in to the face of the sentry and pulled the bot down the shaft. Then It explode when it hit the bottom of the shaft. Pidge would have fallen if it wasn’t for rover who was using is body to support pidge. After a few seconds

Jay decide to braking radio silent and say “ pidge where the hell are you their going to restart the engines ”

"I’m in the vent meet you in the engines "

In the Engine room Hexus was undoing the damage Pidge had done with help from sendak and rebooted the launch sequence Then the door open and a small cylinder round on in into the room . Hexus turned around and looked down at the cylinder confused then a bright light and loud boom sound erupted from the small cylinder disoryanting him him. After that Pidge watch as Jay charged into the room . Hexus blindly reached for his blast and fired blindly at the Charging Paladin but missed each shoot. Once he was close enough Jay quickly backhanded The Side arm out of Hexus's hands and followed by Jay punching him in the Face.

Hexus even though he was still recovering from the flash bang swung back but Missed and was punched in the face again then in the chest few times . He tried to Swing at his attacked again but missed but instead on being punched again he felt his hand being grabbed then felt himself being thrown across the room.He hit the metal walkway hard and round a bit. Once he stopped rounding his sight and hearing started to came back and he could see a white blurr running towards them.He quickly got back to his feet and started dodging and blocking some of incoming punches and retaliated with a few of his own But when he tried the blur figure quickly counter each attempt with a strike of his own. after a few more punches Hexus was finally able to land a punch to his oppantect face only to feel pain shot through his hand followed by a powerful kick to his gut which launched him out of the room and into the hallway wall. He blinked a few more times and finally saw Who was attacking him . It was a man in white colored Armor there was cover by a helmet that had two bright blue eye looking right at him 

" I am done playing games " Hexus said as he pulled out his blade and charged forwards

" Shit "Jay said as grabbed the ax of his back and went on the defensive blocking each swing .But was quickly pushed back into the engine room Where Pidge was trying to undone what Hexus had Fixed. Jay tried at take a swing at Hexus only to be parried then Slammed his blade in his right Shoulder with a loud and meaty crunch as the blade cut through his armor,Skin and finally stopping in the shoulder bone. Jay felt a familier pain shot through his body as he let out a low growl of pain followed by the red hue coming back again then he heard his heart picking up speed and his anger starting to flare up as he started 

" Impressive I haven't had a fight this exciting in years. But this ends now" Hexus said as he pull his blade out of JAy's shoulder which caused Jay to Fall to the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder. Hexus then raised his blade over his head and was about to bring it down on Jay's head but just before he could do that Pidge Jumped over Jay using their teammate like a spring board and processed to Kick Hexus right in the chest. Hexus felt several of his already cracked ribs from Jay's assault Shatter from the force of the kick which also had him being sent backwards a few feet and but quickly righted himself and was about to SWing at The green Paladin in front of him. But before he could do that a loud banging sound rang out through out the room and the pain in his chest grow stronger as he felt a warm spot slowly appear. He looked towards the white armor figure and saw in their left hand was a smoking Revolver . His vision began to blur as he started to felt tired. He dropped his blade then felt to his knees." Huh i never it would end like this" after that Hexus fully fell forwards succumbing to his Injuries 

" Rest in peace you Son of a bitch " Jay said as he lower his left hand 

Pidge was standing there in a stunned silence for a bit before looking towards Jay and saw the blood slowly fall down his arm " You alright '

" Been through worse help me get my helmet off" Jay said through gritted teeth as he used his left hand to find something in one the pouchies on his suits 

" Alright" PIdge said as she grabbed onto the helmet detated the helmet from the rest of the suit and pulled the helmet of " We should get you back to the Prometheus 

" Not yet mission first " Jay said as he pulled out what liked was small round grey cylinder then processed to place next to his exposed neck a followed by him letting out a small growl 

"What was that" Pidge asked 

" Stimp pack a one shot quick Fix that can close up open wounds and stops blood lose But it Can't fix broken bones or replace lose blood so i'm not going to be nothing more then dead weight in the fight against the big guy "

" That alright we just need to get you some where safe " Pidge said as she and Rover helped Jay get to his feet 

“Hexus are you there what happened” 

Jay looked to Pidge then looked at the screen that Sendek's FAce on it 

" Who are you what happened to Hexus ?" Sendek asked

"He's not around anymore " Pidge said as she pointed towards the motionless Hexus 

" And to answer the second question were the two who are going to take you down " Jay said as he walked up to the console and turn the screen off 

Sendak starred at the empty space for a few seconds before slamming his fist into the control panel. " Damn it all. First the scouting got failed then both juggernaut to were destroyed do to there damn programing and now Hexus was dead " Sendek's looked towards the Knocked out Shiro " Your team has really caused me some trouble I really hope they can actually put up more of a fight then you did " He said as he looked back to the screen and started trying to close off any door that lead to the bridge . Has he did that he noticed in the reflection on one of the screen he saw the green paladin appeared behind and turned and attacked her. She dodge the attacks and lead sendak out of the Bridge. After Sendek left the room the real Pidge quickly snuck in and trying to talk to Shiro

Wake up Shiro we have to go "She said

Shiro started to wake up to see Pidge get grabbed by the Sendaks gauntlet

“I’m done being toyed with” Sendak said as he started to crush the small green Paladin " I was personally train by Zarkon himself and i will not be made a fool of by a child" Sendak said as he walked back into the room " Now where is the other one 

" Don't know we went our separate ways i was trying to lead you to him for a trap but i guess you too smart for that" Pidge said 

" Yes i " Sendek was cut off when a Plasma bolt slammed into his back then exploded causing him to let go of Pidge Which GAve Pidge time to quickly slip passed him which was quickly followed by Shiro full on slamming into him knocking him to the ground. Sendak roar out in anger as he quickly got back up to his feet and quickly turned towards the Bridge opening and saw The blue Paladin standing there with his Bayard Raised next to them was the green Paladin uncuffing Shiro. As that happen three more peeople came running into the Hallaway then being Keith ,Adam and Allura 

" I Mean for someone who calms to be trained by Zarkon himself you failed to Kill any of us and we just started being Paladin " lance said with a smile As he said that three more people came running into the Hallaway then being Keith ,Adam and Allura 

“How did you back in” he asked Then he noticed that the Figure in white Armor wasn't there 

“We has friends in small places” Allura replied 

Sendek seeing as he was out number Smiles "You should have brought more" Sendek said as readied himself for a fight .

After that Keith, Shiro and Pidge rushed forwards .rushed him blocking the first blow from the red paladin then he was kicked over and barely blocked the next strike catching the red paladin's Blade then processed and launched his gauntlet forwards dragging the Red Paladin along but this left the energy chain that connect of his gauntlet arm to his body open which Pidge used to sever the connection leaving sendak somewhat defenseless as Shiro and forwards and start swing At Sendak. Bt Sendak was much quicker than anyone expected a man of his size could .Enrage by what was happening he tried to punches and kicks his Opponent but it had no effected real effect as Shiro Easily block each hit . Keith got back up after pushing the powerless gauntlet off him and Charged straight at sendak caught the red paladin blade again. and pushed it to the side and Kicked Keith backwards.After that Shiro full on shoulder check him in the chest causing him him to stumble back into the crystal and just as he righted himself a barrier appeared around him trapping him in a small part of the Bridge with the Crystal that he and his men had set up to power the Castle 

"Yay we won" Lance said before falling.Adam Being the closes grabbed onto Lance's forearm and held him

" Yeah we did Kid. Keith take him back to the prometheus " Adam said as Keith walked over to the two of them and took LAnce's other arm 

" We make pretty good team don't we" Lance asked

" Yeah we do" Keith said as the two walked out of bridge 

" Jay Mission Complete " Pidge said through the helmet comms 

"Good to know " He was silence for a few seconds" can you send someone to get me i'm starting to felt dizzy " Jay said as the Altean mice were trying to drag his body 

" I'll be down shortly " Shiro said but before he left to get Jay he walked up to Pidge " You did good today Pidge you Father would be proud "

" Thank Shiro " Pidge replied 

A few hours later hunk and coran return with a new crystal returning power to the ship. Finally able to putting both lance and now Jay into healing pods so they can rested up while the other start to to prepare the Castle for lift off towards there next mission to save the balmera.


	13. Lift off

Jay found himself floating in a pool of water staring at the cosmos above him seeing a beautiful picture of stars, comets spiraling galaxy’s And 3 planet that stood out to him. The first world was the home of his father Altea its had two beautiful ring circling the planet. He saw the beautiful white cities. The vast valleys of flowers, the mystical forests, desserts of blues sand as far as the eyes could see, The ancient mountains that scraped the skies, The raging volcanic ranges, and the calm peaceful seas. It was something that he wish he could see this mystical place in real life but sadly he was born ten thousand years to late. Then there was earth came into view the big green and blue ball was much simpler but what It lacked in natural beauty it made up for in it vast number of cultures , Strange wildlife and the very colorful adventures ,crazy people that tended to come from a world where everything even your own kind was trying to kill you. Then came his home the red dust ball he called home as a kid he always wanted to leave it but now that he was gone he missed the domes that was over his head, the man made forests and oceans, the rising of the twin moons and the loud sound of the terraforms helping to expand the cites to make the world livable . It was a dump but it was his and if anyone else called it that he would straight up punch them because where Altea was a beacon of technological progression and peace and earth from what his great grandfather said it was a wild ride if you were born in the early two thousands. But Mars was a new beginning for so many people and races a beacon of hope for those who had nowhere to go and now he wished he was there with his family instead of out here fighting war. As the world around him started to fade away as he laid there he wonder what he was going to see on this adventure the worlds the people the cutlers the wild life, the stories he would tell, the treasures he would find and maybe he would find someone to share the of his life with but right now he just wanted to wake up

He felt a door open. He stumbled out of the healing pod and once he had fully bearings placed his hand on his shoulder and left no pain and if he was being honest felt better then he ever felt before. He felt like a new man that could take on the universe . But right now he just wanted to take on breakfast .He looked around the room and saw everyone sleeping in front of the healing pods that he and lance were in. so he quietly moved through out the room trying not to walk anyone up he lifted for the hanger bay entering the room he was meet by Valkyrie

“How do you fare my pilot?” Val asked as he lead towards him 

“I’m fine just hungry”

“Good to hear. I was worried ”

" It's nice to know that you care Val"

" You are my pilot so caring about your well being is part of the job 

the hanger bay was turning into a little workshop for him and. The loader were walking around carrying crates .A repair station was set up and fixing the security drones. Has he made his way into the ship he saw sendak's gauntlet was just lying in the middle of the room, He would work on that later. He flipped a switch and the cargo bay when from a empty room to a living room as the Cargo hold changed he walked up to the kitchen and thought about cook up some cinnamon roll for the crew as he opened the fridge a when he reached in dark blue clawed hand landed on his .

“oh hey frosty “Jay said looking at his ice beard lizard "How many times do I have to tell you not to hide the fridge ."

picking up the lizard and putting him on the kitchen table and looked about for something to eat then stopped and grabbing about four cans of cinnamon buns and opened the oven door he left something tapping on his leg. He looked down to see his second pet Bowser the brimstone tortoise " Hello little buddy " Jay said as he crouched down and lit patted the head of the tortues. Then he put in the buns in the oven and walked out of the kitchen with both lizards. Frosty on his head and bowser in his prosthetic hand and placed them back in their terrariums for frosty it was the blue sand a few long and a lot of ice crabs that frosty just ripped into one of them. Then he hide into the sand waiting for another one to get close to where he was hiding. Has for Bowser he was placed in a pool of boiling hot water next to a coast of coals with a bowl full of metals and random gem stone which. walking to the gauntlet and started to work on it as he did he tried to remove the energy chain so he could replicate it and make a version to add it to his own plug and hands . so he could rocket punch some guy when they got to the Belmera or when he just wanted to grab something on a high shelf

“Hello Jay good to see your up and running” a voice said behind him 

Jay looked up from what he was doing to see Allura “Hello princess what bring you to my humble abode“

“just making sure you were ok I wake up to see you were out. so what are you up to”She asked?

“Trying to reverse engineer this gauntlet so I can rocket punch some dudes as well as making a new arm out of what’s left so if we need to get in to a place requiring high clearance to get in we have a way in and just thinking about what I’m going to do after the war. I’m thinking about open a flower shop like my dad what are your plans when all is said and done princess” He asked?

“I didn’t know my home is gone my family dead I have no way to go after this” she said sadly

“You have Mars or Earth to call home there are altea there and with some time and a lot of work It can be your home away from home and in the family dipartite you have us we maybe a little wired ,little stand offish, loud, impulsive and a little bit unstable if not watch ever so off in .But give us time, patients, some luck and we will grow on you like moss on a rock”

She laughed. “I hope so"

two hours time later 

The rest of the group awake to the smile of cinnamon. As they were waking up Allura and jay walked in the room with two trays of food for everyone.As they enjoyed their breakfast a conversation about the time difference between ticks and second came about so everyone expect for Jay and Keith who just wait for lance to wake up. In this rare moment Jay took a leap of faith and asked 

“So Keith do you have a thing for lance” Jay asked quietly so no one else could over here them hoping this out of the blue question would get the results he wanted 

“What no I mean were teammates I care about him like I care about anyone on the team and he likes Allura and Pidge likes him and I don’t know if he swinging that way or even likes me that way and is it that obvious? Keith said his face was a slight shade of red?

Jay smiled as his plan worked “ Keep your voice down man .Yes I notice when we put on bed also Shiro and Adam fill me in on the rest "Jay said

“ I know it shouldn't have told them . Well yse Why are you asking anyway?” 

:”I’ve seen this before my brother al and his husband were just like when they were starting out .But it took Al being shot for Blitz to realized he was in love with him so I don’t want to see that happen again Were at war and every mission we go on is just one miss step way from are funeral. so just tell him before it to later. ”Jay said putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“ I will tell him when he’s back to normal ok” Keith replied 

“Alright kid just make is soon You almost lost your chance I don’t think we will be that lucky the next time "Jay said.

Has the two stood there waiting. The healing pod open and lance stumble out in to Keith arms in that moment Keith walked lance to his room so he could change in to his normal clothes. The rest of the group were still just watching the time race thing they were having until jay said "lance is up” the group turned round to see a healing pod sink back into the ship than they saw Keith and lance walking away to the living quarters Hunk was the first to follow then pidge then the room emptied leaving jay who was still in the suit he woke up in alone picking up the remain buns and putting them on to one tray he walk to the kitchen of the castle hoping Keith took his words to heart then left to change back in to his normal clothes as well 

A Few minutes later 

Jay had just taken off the jump suit noticed that it was just his under armor that just changed from silver to white as well as the slash from Hexus was no longer on the suit that was nice.he changed in to pair of jeans a muscle t and tried out the new energy chain to switch to his new arm which was a mixed success. disconnected his normal arm but it didn’t connected to the new galra tech arm he made with help from Allura as well as all the connecters for his other three prosthetics.picking up the normal one and placing it in the closet next to his heavy lifting arm and the weird three finger brawler arm he had bought but never found a use. Then attached the new arm its was made to look like a normal hand but with the clawed fingers the same is orange and black color scheme was going to change later but that would have to wait after he tested out the connection of the chain. So he launched it and grad the tv remote off the nightstand the arm responded to his commands flawlessly whoever made this was a master of the their crafted to bad jay was go at copy people's work and making it better. then he test the attack mode of the arm out he turned on it turned a bright purple then he slammed it into a sentry and cut it in half. the final test was if it could feel anything jay know it was hopeless but he tried anyway. to his surprise and to is delight he felt the touch of his normal hand on top of the prosthetic. he felt the burn scars all the way up his right arm for the first time in fourteen years. it was so weird to have feeling in his left hand again. in his happiest he ran to the other forget to put on shirt over his muscle-t and a pair of shoe running though the castle bear foot he made his way to the kitchen hoping the other were there. As he enter the kitchen he heard Keith and lance having another argument

“we had a bonding moment I cradled you in my arms”Keith said a little angry

“nope Don’t remember didn’t happen“ lance said back trying to hide a blush 

Jay laugh has the two boys who were clearly into each other were just dancing around their feeling. then he yelled at the top of his lung “check this quiznacking shit out”As he launch his new arm to grad something of the grabb off the table only to lose connection to his arm send it crashing into the table and sending it straight at lance.

it was slapped out of the way by Keith when he saw it was out of control. Glared at Jay with death in his eye. The same look came from pidge as well. 

“sorry for almost hitting lance and sorry for not telling you guys about my prosthetic “Jay said pick up his hand off the floor 

“Yeah be careful next time you decide to throw your arm at people” lance said

“ sorry man I was really excited to show off the new arm that I forgot that there is a limited range on the energy chain. thank you again Allura for helping me make this thing” 

“Your welcome “ she said with a smile 

Over the castles P.a 

"Princess we should be ready for lifted off at any moment” beauregard said

“yes we should get going” Allura said

“Hey Before that I have something to tell you guy something” Pidge said

Everyone turned to look at pidge and waited for them to Say what they were going to say

“I can't man up I mean I can because it just a expiration But that not the point. I’m a girl” She said staring at everyone’s faces 

“We all know that we were just wait till you were ready to tell us otherwise” Adam said with a smile on his face

“ I was going to ask you what do you prefer to be called when we were at the party but then i forgot to ask” Jay said

“How did everyone know expect me” Lance said confused

“Your an air head lance "Keith said

Before lance could retort Jay said to him” hey after we lift off can you meet me in the med bay of the Prometheus just so the med bot could do a complete scan just in case the healing pod missed something” 

“Alright” lance said a little confused but maybe jay was just double checking everyone way alright before the mission.

As the group made there way to the bridge a feeling a excitement was in the air. The team enter the bridged and watched Allura take control of the castle and fired up the engines. the castle shook under them as it raise from the ground and it to the air. They watch as the castles raise pasted the cloud and broke the planet atmosphere. Their destiny start now on their to save the balmera. unaware what they were about to do would set in to motion a event that will shack the universe itself


	14. Date,Delays and Double crosses

So Lance I’m going to ask you some questions I need you to answer them truthful please“ Jay Said holding a medical tablet

“alright my man hit me with your best shot” Lance said to jay while he was being check by two med bots scanning him

"Question one Are you sexually actives"

“no not right now”

“be serious please lance” 

“Ok I am not sexually active”

“have you been in the past”

“No”

“ok question two do you have any allergy that we need to be aware of” 

“No”

“Question three Can you explain the cutting scars on your arm. I don't what to pry to much. But i saw them when the med bay did a scan to the Damage ” 

Lance look surprised “I don’t want to talk about it. ”

“Look lance I know how you feel and I know its feels not good but it better then the pain of being lonely or second rate or fear or the number of other reason someone would have to cut themselves for but if you keep going down this road your going to end up being alone for every or your going to end up in a bathtub then you wake up in the E.R with stitches on your wrist and a family scary to hell that you won't wake up. Look if you don’t want to talk about it I understand you know where to find me If you want to talk and remember there are people who care about you here some care about you more then the other Jay said with a small smile hoping what he said to lance helped him in some way 

“Thanks man it's nice to know that i'm not alone . Now Did you just say someone likes me more then the other is it Allura”

Jay face palmed with his metal hand rubbing the bridge of his nose hoping even more that what he said actual got though lance’s sometimes thick skull and replied with a “no it not allura she do not look like someone who wants to date at the moment and most alteans don’t like the straight forward approach . Also she is over a hundred years old and you are seventeen try to date someone you own age range place if you just listen to one thing I say let it be this don’t date a women centuries older then you it is a weird thing to be apart of is what my best friend Yorak as told me” 

“I get what your saying also you live a strange life .”Lance replied 

“yes yes I do “ jay said

“So who likes me that way ”lance asked 

“it's not my place to say who like you but they will tell you when they’re ready to tell you themselves which I hope its soon” jay replied.

“ ok but until then I’m going to flirt with anyone I see alright” lance said shooting finger guns at him

“Ok just place be more careful in the days to come”jay said 

“ Alright and thanks again for the talk and please don’t tell anyone about this” lance said 

" This will stay just between the two of us. Now lets get this check up on the way" Jay said as he swiped up on the tablet

About any hour later 

" Well Mr.Mcclain you injuries are fully healed no abnormal cell growth and your spinal disks are all in place. Only bad thing that was left behind after the explosion is a burn scar on your back it's nothing much just a small burn '

" Wait Abnormal Cell growth " Lance asked worried 

" Yeah even Altean tech has some Shittty side effects like the very slight chance to get cancer. But it's a one in a million chance to get it " JAy said 

" Ok thanks for the info Doc" Lance replied as he put his jacket back on 

" Anytime " Jay replied as he and Lance left the medbay and found the Allure ,Adam and the rest of the paladins sitting in the living room setup of the prometheus. " Hey everyone why are you here ?" Jay asked a little confused 

"We were just waiting for you to be done with Lance so we could get some training in before we get to the Balmera " Shiro said 

" Also Jay for a Cargo ship it seems weird that it has a tv several couches, a Pool table and a mini gym set up" Pidge said 

" Well this isn't just a ship it's my house bought it with my own money "

" Really you bought this whole ship by yourself " Hunk asked 

" Yes it took a chunk out of my personal savings but it was worth every credit Now enough about me let's get to some training i ready need to dust of the old boxing skills " Jay said as he throw a few phantom punches 

As he said that the P.A system turned on and Coran 

[ Princess ,Paladins We have a distress beacon coming from a nearby moon the signal said that a ship was damaged when they were running from the empire. "

“So are we going to help them or are we going to the balmera “Jay asked 

“Were going straight to the balmera I promised shay I would come back they can wait for another ship to come along ”Hunk said a littlie impatient 

“I know you want to see your girlfriend again but calm down” pidge said taking a jab a hunk

“yeah your really craving that mineral ”jay said getting a high five from pidge

“both of you stop that he’s just worried ” Adam said 

“Alright sorry “the two said 

“To answer your question jay we are going to help them it's a paladins duty to help anyone in need of help” allura said 

Hunk was annoy but didn’t argue.So the group suited up and flew to the moon to help leaving Adam coran and Beauregard in the castle to remove any energy from the galra control crystal had left behind.as the castle land where the ship was. Leaving the castle the group meet the crew of the ship they were 

“ it's good to see some friendly face not many people want to help when your being chased by the Empire I’m Rolo” and this is my crew that Nyma and that Beezer“ said the purple skinned man

Lance was enamored by Nyma beauty and introduces himself by kissing her hand. Pidge was equally amazed by the high-tech appearance of beezer and began to inspecting him. As for Jay he was inspecting the ship and laugh a little remembering the first time he had to call for help when his ship lost power after some pirates decide to attack him as he was coming home from salvage tip to a scrap yard oh good times he thought to himself.

“Saw what happened here “Shiro asked

“We were running from the galra and we took so damage we’ve been stuck on this moon for about a week now hoping some one would come along and help us Rolo said 

“ I princess Allura of altea and paladin of Voltron are happy to fight along side you ”She said

“I’m Jay by the way I’m the pilot of the Valkyrie” he said still hold and petting frosty smile to himself think about all the trouble he got in to the past three year after he had bought the Prometheus.

“I’m not going to lie I have no Idea what Voltron or the Valkyrie are can someone fill us in” Rolo asked

“after a failed attempted by lance to explain what Voltron was .While Hunk annoyed by the small talk and suggested that they should fix the ship Rolo agreed with that and show hunk the inside of the ship though unaware what extra parts the castle could spare

"Make a list of thing you need. Hunk can go to Coran and see what part we have”Allura suggested 

“alright we help bring the parts back if you want ”rolo said 

“No not after what happened last time we let people in lance almost die and Jay had a blade embedded in his shoulder ”Hunk said walking back to the castle”

“He’s not wrong” Keith said 

“Yes we should proceed with caution from he on out “Shiro said

“Alright I see no problem with that.I mean he has every right not to true us after what happened to his friend. Good on him for looking out for his crew.”Rolo said with a smile

As the group waited Rolo explained to Allura Shiro, Jay and Keith what happened to his home world how it was destroy and he was taken captive but he managed to escaped but not without losing his leg.Shiro sympathizes with him because he had gone through the same thing as him during the time he was captive by the galra.Pidge was still distracted by Beezer only looking way from her robotic friend to look at lance who was flirting with Nyma which made her a little upset completely unaware Keith was doing the same 

Hunk returned with the parts they needed.So he and rolo started to repair the ship Allura asked Rolo about the galra empire and he explain that Zarkon ruled in a massive space station surround by the main fleet and that when a problem occurred he would seen the closest ship to hand it.But lucky for them they were on the fringes of the empire's reach Hunk intruded again remind the team they were on a recuse mission to and that they should hurry up and help him repair the ship Jay watched from afar sit on one of the box talking to Keith who looked a little distraught.

“How you holding up Keith” Jay asked

“ I’m find” he said still looking at lance 

“Just go tell him before its to late”

“but what if he says no”

“Then he says no and you can move on knowing you tried.Look Keith the longer you wait the more likely some one will take lance from you or he Dies. So just take a leap of faith and ask him out”

Keith stare at jay then to lance swallowed his fear and walked toward lance 

Elsewhere Pidge was ride Beezer to Allura to ask a very serious question

“Hey princess can I talk to you about something?” Pidge asked

“What is it “Allura replied 

“Can you help me ask lance out?” 

“ok how do I do that? "Allura said confused 

“Just tell me what to say over the helmet comm and we will see what happens” Pidge said

“Why don’t you just ask him out normal "Allura asked

“I’m scared to say the wrong think I maybe smart with technology But I’m not the best with people” 

“nonsense your great with people “Allura said 

“Not romantically ” Pidge counter

As the two were having their convection Jay walked over straight to Allura and said “Keith is about to ask lance out’ With a look of joy on his 

“What is going on "Shiro asked

“Keith is about to ask lance out “ Allura said with a smile on her face forgetting about what her and pidge were doing

“I need to call Adam” Shiro said 

“call me for what? "Adam said walking toward the group with a tray full on drink and snacks

“Keith about to ask lance out” Shiro said smiling 

The group watched as Keith walk to lance. They watch the convection between the two with bated breath. . The moment the Lance and Keith stopped talking everyone held their breath group and lance continued to talk to Nyma. Keith had one of his rare smiles on his face

“so what did you say "Adam asked

“I just asked him if he want to train with me later and he said yes ‘Keith replied 

“That not a date but that a start” Jay said

“I’m very proud of you Keith” Shiro said with the biggest grin on his face 

“yes were all proud of you Right Pidge” Allura said Turing her head to face pidge and mouthed sorry to her teammate”

Pidge gave a nod to Allura And said though a fake smile” good for you Keith”

“thanks guy "Keith said

“if you ever need dating advice just ask me or Adam or Shiro 'Jay said Unaware of the small teenage girl he had just made enemy with.

"Hey guys I’m going to take Nyma for a ride in the blue lion be right back” lance said running in to the castle.

“So what about that dating advice Jay” Pidge said

Jay looked at Keith who was a little upset but still smile that he asked lance out” Alright I will make sure he don’t do anything stupid be right back.Hey Val I know you're here just let me in “Jay said has the blue lion flew out of the castle  
the other watch as Jay disappeared. The group was confused as to where they friend disappear to as a shimmer of light distorted the area Where jay just stood then a gust of wind pushed then back a bit by the force of the wind .

“What was that” Rolo asked confused by the sudden gust of wind 

“I think that might have been Valkyrie” Allura said 

“ok” Rolo said before going back to work still confused and pull out a COMM link to tell Nyma to be careful of she may have company 

“We need to know exactly what Valkyrie can do before we get to the balmera alright” Pidge said 

“agreed” everyone said

Jay was sitting in the cockpit of Valkyrie with frosty sitting on his head just chilling. Following behind the blue lion 

“so what is your plan my pilot?”Val asked

“just watch and wait to see what happens”

“Do You trusted Rolo And his crew? “She asked

“No” He replied

“Why is that my pilot” She asked 

“Because any Salvager worth his weight in scrap metal can see a trap that simple as the one they set up "HE replied again 

“why didn’t you tell the others about this “She asked again 

“Because i wasn't a hundred percent sure about it yet ”He replied 

“So how are we going to handle this then”

“The moment we see Lance get in to trouble I will jump in and if I get in to trouble you back me up ok” He asked?

“That is a bad plan” She said 

“Yes it better then nothing” He said thinking about what happened on phobos 

the two kept on following the blue lion right to a spring Jay landed the Valkyrie about forty feet from the spring . Jay left the cockpit and start to walk toward the pond Bayard in his hand. Making his way to a clearing seeing lance and Nyma just talking about something he couldn't hear what was being. The closer he got to the pair the more of lance’s ego Jay was hearing. Before he could say anything Nyma handcuffed Lance to tree. Lance was dumbfounded by this new situation he was even more confused when he saw Jay walking up slowly to a unaware.

“Sorry Sweetheart nothing personal” She said about to hit a button on the belt

“Yes love it nothing personal” Jay said pointing his Bayard at Nyma 

“Hey Jay what’s going on here?’ Lance asked still confused 

“She and Rolo are trying to steal Your of the lions buddy ” 

“How did you figure it out ”Nyma Asked 

“easy you just told me by handcuffing lance to a tree and hitting that button on your side telling your partner that you have completed your mission so that how and the fact that your ship didn’t have any plasma burns or the moment Rolo popped the hood of you ship everything he said was broke wasn't I may have been born at night but it wasn’t last night." Jay said .

“So what are you going to do with me then” Nyma asked

“Nothing were just going to wait for your team then we will go back as if nothing happened right Lance? "Jay asked 

“why she tried to steal blue.” lance said 

“Mainly because I think this is the perfect learning moment for you not to let your Showboating Make decision for you and I find the way she used her beauty to trick you in to this situation kinda funny because if it wasn't I might have fallen for this trap. But the main reason being that if we don’t rat them out they own us a favor and we can use that later if we need to find other rebel groups” Jay said a little smug 

“what makes you think they’ll stick to that "lance ask

“because who wants to make enemy with the group that took out sendak”

“you took out Sendak?”Nyma said 

“Yes we did “Jay replied 

“Maybe you guy do stand a chance against the empire if you took out Zarkon best General.”She said

“Yes we do you just have to give us a chance and a bit of luck” Jay said uncuffing lance from the tree.

As the three of then were talking a ship flew trying to grab the blue lion only to be met by Valkyrie who landed right on top of the ship bring it down to the ground. Rolo and beezer walked out of the ship confused by the giant metal dragon that just appeared and the fact that both jay and lance were just standing there 

“So do we have a deal Lady Nyma” Jay asked 

“Yes we do Jay as long as you stick to you word and we will stick to are ok” She said 

“What did you just a agree to Nyma” Rolo asked

“I just got us out of trouble with the group of people who took out Sendak “ She whisper to him as they were walking back to their ship.

"Hey before you guys leave take this "Jay tossed a communicator towards Nyma “ If you ever get in to trouble again you can't get out of just call.” Jay said 

“Does this have just the castles number or does it have your as well ” Nyma asked with a smile looking at jay 

“no but if you want it I can give it to you "Jay said smiling back

Has the two exchanged numbers while lance was walking back to his lion hope his training with Keith is better than this. Jay ran up behind lance when he was done talking to with Nyma.

“So How did you manage to get us both out of trouble and get a girls number at the same time”? Lance asked 

“I kept my cool whole way through that whole situation but I’m not going to lie I don’t know that Sendak was the best general Zarkon had and the number I got I don’t know how I managed or maybe I’m just that good looking or it's a fake number she gave me a fake number as a way to tell me to fuck off don't know ” Jay said 

“so what do we tell the other when we get back without Nyma and rolo anyway” Lance said 

“We tell them that their ship was fixed just enough that they can make it to a repair shop and their are going to look for other rebel groups to help us in this fight which is true” Jay said 

“So were not going to tell the other about the fact they tried to steal the blue lion”

“no will keep that to ourselves. look lance we are in the middle of enemy territory we need as many allies we can get and they may be are way of finding pidge’s brother ,father and some other rebel groups if they do keep up their end So take the leap of faith with me and see what happens next lance. Maybe it just might save are ass one day ” Jay said 

" Alright" Lance said as he got back into the blue lion 

As the two pilot made their way back to the castle Jay received a text from Rolo saying thank for not hurt Nyma when he found out about their plan and a wish of good luck on the mission to fight the empire. The two returned to the group and told half of the truth forgetting to tell the other about the attempted to steal the blue lion. now with no more distractions the group finally make their way to their first real and hardest mission yet


	15. Battle for the Balmera Part 1

in the bridge

“Liberating the Balmera will not be a easy task”Allura said 

“So what’s the plan ? “Jay asked

“We go in and go pow pow pow and free the prisoner ” lance said 

“What was that noise ?” Keith asked

“laser guns ”lance said 

“no lance I think you mean kapow kapow vvvvv boom”hunk said 

“no those sound like fireworks” lance said 

“technically they’re move like puacku puacku puacko” Pidge said 

“Enough of the bad sound effects besides its more like blam blam blam”Shiro said 

The group began to argue about laser sound leaving Adam and Jay to laugh 

“So this is why you were going to marry him he’s great with kid” Jay said smiling

“ yes along with other things “Adam said 

“you guys planning on having kids when this is all over ?”Jay asked 

“yeah after all this me and shiro need something normal in our lives we may adopter another galra kid or some other race or just go with a human kid”Adam said

“wait another galra kid what do you mean by that” Jay asked confused 

Adam pointed to the knife Keith had "the symbol on the knife match something I read while I was in the med bay waiting to recover from the crash it was from one of the info table something about a group of assassins who had blades look like the one Keith has but the name of the group was never said and If I remember were Keith used to live it was a few miles from the crash site of the ship that brought the blue lion. The ship crashed twenty years ago and left the earth three years later. Keith is eighteen and his mom left when he was one.” Adam said 

“so are you going to tell him or have you done that already?” Jay asked 

“No not yet I told Shiro and that is it .I’m wait for the right time to tell him but that might have to wait a little bit longer I just want to double check before I tell him. I don’t want to throw him off before the mission” Adam said a little worried 

“Alright just tell him when your ready”

“Hey Jay can you prove a point?” Lance asked

“what is it lance” Jay replied 

“what does a laser gun sound like” lance said 

standing up from the box he was sitting on and throwing the bottle of water he had into the air and pulled out his Bayard and fired it . A crackling whistling sound rang throughout the room right before the bottle exploded on impact from the bolt of energy.“Sorry your all wrong that is what a real laser gun sounds like” Jay said blowing off the smoke from the mussel of his Bayard . trying to be cool he spun the Bayard round like a cowboy from a the old western movie he watch as a kid and completely fuck up putting it back in the holster by missing the holster completely almost shot himself in the foot.

Everyone laughed at that only to be intruded by Allura who was mad that they were not taking the situation seriously.

“Sorry princess” Shiro said

“so with the balmera being a live and in poor health.So we can't just run and gun” Hunk said 

"Yes with the galra are just taking the crystal that are the life force of the balmera with out performing the rejuvenation ceremony to replace what they take. The Balmera is close to collapsing ” Coran said 

“So what is the plan then. if we can’t just go in guns blazing what do we do” Jay asked

“We Draw the soldier to the surface and fight then there” Shiro suggested

“No we attack the mining equipment on the surface and that will do the trick” Hunk said

“one problem we don’t know how many soldiers that will remain in the tunnels if we attack the mining equipment” Keith said 

“What about the blip tech “Allure said

“the what?” Adam asked

“the Biothermal life indicator point “ Jay said like it was common knowledge 

“How did you know that” Hunk said confused 

“Remember I’m not from earth and im half altean I learn this stuff in school. Just like I know how to pilot a ship”Jay replied 

“You learned how to fly in public school” Shiro ask

“Yes because we need to learn these skill just in case the garrison or the galra attack and so we can fight back. So in high school we learn to fly and to handle fire arms basically it a military school with more of a focuses on things that actually help you in life ”Jay said 

“ok back to the plan with Valkyrie’s building invisibility and the modifications pidge as done to the green lion giving it cloaking as well we can drop the drone faster and there is also a power generator we need to take out” Allura said 

“I’m down to drop the drone with pidge if you wants me to” Jay said 

“no I can do it myself” Pidge said with a little edge to her voice 

“ok short stack no need for the anger” Jay said

“I will take out the power generator“ Shiro said 

“I’m coming with you”adam said

“So coran what are you and Allura going to be during all of this?”Pidge asked

“We will be in the clouds.do to the fact that the castles is still weak for sendak’s Attack. So we will be playing the support roll for this mission” coran said 

“alright Now with every set lets go team”Shiro said 

Heading to the hanger bay Jay texted Rolo about the stupid thing they were about to do with No responds.Then to His father who wished him luck . Going in to Valkyrie’s cockpit jay starting the ignition sequence and watched the Prometheus leave the hanger and follow behind meeting up with the lions. They make their decent on the planet serval structures began to fire on then

“alright team focus and keep in mind that the balmare can’t be harmed” Shiro said

Pidge broke off from the main group to drop the drone. As for the rest they began to fight the structures. Lance took out several of the structures with the lion’s tail cannon. Hunk smashed through other structures , Adam and Keith were fighting off Strikers. Jay had Val transform in to her humanoid form crushing one of the cannon under her foot and summoned up their new weapon they gained by scanning the robeast's arm it look like a staff with the top of it looking like the original weapon the robeast had.They then launched the ball in to other cannons and some striker that were dumb enough to go after Them As for Shiro he wonder about how he was going to take out the generator then suddenly the black lion’s jaw blade display appeared. Understanding what the black lion it wanted summoning the blade Shiro flew through the arcs cutting through them until the power generator exploded. Meanwhile pidge finish off dropping the drones across the Balmera enabling the castle of lions to map out the life forms inhabiting it.

“this is to easy I don’t like it” say said 

“Don’t jinx it “Lance said 

“look out” Adam yelled Dodging a massive blast of energy 

“the main cannon is still online how” Keith say dodging another blast from it

“My guess is it has its own power generator Jay said launching a ball that exploded on contacted with the cannon 

only to see the red lion fire a heat ray from it mouth melting though the tower the cannon was on.

“that was awesome” Keith said 

“Why don’t I have anything like that” lance said jealously 

“Guy the towers coming down ‘Shiro said 

Hunk and jay tried to hold up the falling tower as the two hold the tower lance flew in to action at the prodding of the blue lion and fired a frost ray coating the falling tower in ice stop the collapse.

“ok now that was cool and it suits me so well” lance gloated 

The balmera when silent with no galra troops insight the current battle was over.

“Good job team we made quick work of this now Princess what’s are next step?” Shiro asked

“alright there is a hangar bay full of enemy strikers , a prison camp deep underground and one prison camp closer to the surface of the balmera ” Allura said 

“Ok then Keith and lance go to the hanger hunk go to the prison close to the surface Pidge ,Adam and I will try take out as many sentries and get and civilians out of there and Jay” Shiro Said 

“I'm guessing you want me to go to the prison camp deeper underground and free the prisoners right” Jay said

“Hit it right on the head. Alright we all know are objectives. lets do this “Shiro said 

At Zarkon’s central command system 

“Commander Prorok Voltron is at the balmera just like you predicted” A galra soldier said 

“Good now thace tell sub commander Ylvik to move in an capture Voltron” Prorok Said

“Shouldn’t we tell emperor Zarkon about this?” Thace asked

“I will tell the emperor myself ”Prorok said with a smile.

Back at the balmera 

each team made it to their objective. When Adam left the Prometheus beau took control and lifted the ship up from the ground and started to fly around making shore no one got the drop on then. Jay had left the Valkyrie on his speeder down the tunnel then told her to help beau watch the skies. Going down the dimly lighted tunnels was kinda unsettling for jay he only got off the speeder when the tunnels got to small for the speeder to pass through. Walking down the tunnels was even more unsettling. the map he was using was telling him he was about four mile from the prison camp which was not good for him because even if he ran at his fastest and stretched out all his legs it would still take him a hour and a half to get to the camp. He needed to find a shorter route. His thought process was intruded by the voice of a young boy yelling 

“Get off me you metal headed morons” the kid said 

Jay pecked his head around the corner of the tunnel .An saw three sentries and a Hooded figure with a mask over his face and a rob on. Jay thought about how he going to save the boy from the small group of galra. but when we was thinking up a plan he saw the sentries raising their blasters about to shoot the kid. Jay acted on instinct he ran from the tunnel he was in and fired his Bayard at the group hit all three of the sentries and hitting the soldier in the left leg and right arm. Giving the boy a chance to jump on him and started to punch the hell out of the Robed man . Jay made sure the sentries were offline before he pulled the kid off the Hooded figures whose face look like it was hit with a sledge hammer.

“Hey kid calm down he had enough” Jay said but quickly went silent after he saw the hands of the kid they were dripping with blood but that wasn’t what caught his eyes the arms themselves were made jade all the way up to the boy’s shoulder then they started to turn back to the normal. which to jay made no sense 

“Why he had my dad and I in that camp and he’s been trying to kill me for the past three weeks” the kid yelled.

the boy looked like he was about ten to eleven maybe even twelve and he looked like he hadn’t eaten or bathed in like a months or so . as well has the weird jade color horns on the kids head ” Ok one you look like shit two how long has your dad been in prison , three what is your name and four what were they doing to you down there ?” Jay asked 

“I’m Fitz ,my dad and I have been in prison for i don't know most of my life. I got out three week ago but he didn’t.” Fitz put his right arm on to his left and rubber it up and down turning his head to the galra soldier.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to tell that the galra were experimenting on the people Shiro was the perfect example of galra code of ethics. walking up to the man with the broken face and mask and saw the man was still breathing. Jay Leveled his Bayard and fired one shot their the mans chest which caused the figure to erupt into a flash of lite then disappeared "Now he can't hurt anyone ever again." Jay looked towards Fitz who was staring at the spot where the hooded figure was then lookeed up to Jay with a mixture of amazement and a bit of fear " Now do you know a way into Prison that won't get us shoot up “Jay said as he De-summoned his bayard 

Fits nod“I do follow me”Fitz said running to a hole in the wall “I was going to use this hole here before the galra caught me. it was the hole i used to get out of the camp my dad and I were trying to get out together but the guards grabbed him as he was getting into the tunnel after me .But why are you trying to get in to the camp mister?” HE asked 

“First my name is Jay second I’m a paladin of Voltron and were trying to save your planet” Jay replied 

The hanger 

Keith and lance had scouted out the hanger

“So what’s the plan?” Keith asked

“Why are you asking me” Lance said

“I don’t know I’m not the best at coming up with plans” Keith said 

“Alright then I say we get to that control room and close the door trapping the fighter along with the sentries he then we take out any Sentries in are way” Lance said with confidants

“That is a pretty good plan” Keith admitted surprised by lance tactical insight .

in the tunnels hunk was make his way to the other prison it was heavy guard compared to the prison camp Jay when to but hunk didn’t care he just had to save shay and the of balmeran

Back in the hanger’s control room 

A lone sentry was standing in front of the controls of the hanger door. a blade appeared above the sentry cut a circle around then the chunk of metal fell on to of the sentry reveling Keith and Lance. The two stared at the console . Keith was looking out for anymore guards were on their way but no one showed. Lance was trying to read the console but I was near impossible for lance to read it but he would remember the symbol just in case he had to do this again and he would try to study the language late to help the other. As lance kept trying to read it. Keith just place his hand on the console’s hand print to his surprised the hanger doors closed 

“how did you do that “lance ask 

“No clue but lets me up with the other “Keith said

In front of the prison

Hunk had made it to the prison only to be meet by fire from the sentries but as they fire at him but most of the guards looked like they were fleeing/leaving the safty of his speeder hunk fired his Bayard cannon destroy the two sentry that were firing on him. It seemed to easy but hunk didn’t have time to think about it. He grad a broken sentry arm and used it to open the prison door only to see more sentries fleeing and shay’s family that happily greet him but Shay wasn’t there ,

“How dare you come back here. the moment you and your friend came back the galra took shay. We don’t even know if she still alive a live” Yelled a very anger Rax Shay older brother 

“Ok but I made a promise and I’m not going to brake it Now where did the take shay?’Hunk asked

“they took her to the core” Rax said

over the comm” it dose seem like a lot of galra troops are moving to the central tunnels ”Allura said

“Its a trap that is hundred percent a trap” Jay said over the comms

“yes But we may have to spring it to safe her” Shiro said 

“ Alright Shiro your the boss” Jay said a little sarcastically

Bake in the hanger Lance and Keith Made sure that no one could use the control to open the Hanger again but destroy the console and the lock of the control room door. 

Deep in the tunnels Adam and pidge were making there way to the core riding on pidge’s speeder only getting off do to the tunnels getting smaller. As the two start to walk down the tunnel a conversation started between the two.

“Hey Adam” 

“Yes pidge”

“what do you think of Lance’s and Keith’s relationship” Pidge asked

“I find it interesting. Rivals turned lover its kinda like Shiro’s And my relationship in the first few years in the garrison actually. Why do you ask” Adam asked 

“I’m just curious” Pidge said

“ I guess the reason you asking is that you ether like Keith or lance. So which one is it” Adam ask 

Pidge was hesitated to say at first but she said it anyway” Its lance but that doesn’t matter now that Keith asked him out all thanks to jay.The moment I finally find the courage to ask lance out Jay give Keith a speech and Keith just walked up to lance and asks him out. I mean I’m happy for both of them why wouldn’t I be. it just I have a hard time telling other how I feel and Jay unintentionally made it hard for me.”Pidge said sadly 

Adam place his hand on her shoulder and said” it will only get hard from here if you don’t tell him. But hey if you lucky he might say yes because if you remember Keith asked don’t ask him out on a date he asked lance to train with him, but you didn’t hear that from me” Adam said 

“Aren’t you like Keith’s dad or something why are you telling me this?” Pidge asked

“Yes but Keith needs a little push to get him out of his brooding stage in life and if he date lance or not it just might help him and jay, Allura, Shiro and I have a bet going on who lance end up with when the war end. Jay and Shiro Are betting on Keith Allure is betting on you and I’m betting on Both of you ending up with lance “Adam said with a smile on his face 

Pidge was confused by the new information. but the sound of foot steps coming there way put both of the on high alert. the duo raised their weapon and turned the corner the foot step were coming from only to see a group of kids playing. the kids were scared by the two stranger standing before then. But before Adam and Pidge could reassure the kids. the planet started to cry in pain causing the rocks to fall on to the kids .But before the rocks could hit the kids Pidge moved with lighting speed and grabbed the children out of harms way. Adam looked surprised by Pidge speed

“ how did you move that fast ?”Adam asked

letting the kids go on their way back to they families”That doesn’t matter right now we have tell the other” hitting on her helmet comm”Everyone the balmera is get weaker we need to be more careful when fighting”

That was easier said then done for lance and Keith because the two ran in to a group of Sentries. Hiding behind Mining structures Keith was about to run in the group but was stopped by lance 

“How are we going to get rid of those guys then ?” Keith asked

“I will climb up this structure and distracted them then you cut them down alright” Said via hand signal 

Keith was confused by this by gave a thumbs up and let lance do what ever he was doing a wait for and opening. lance’s great distraction was to wave his arm’s in a noodle fashion and saying random words which worked to Keith surprised but took the opening lance made for him and cut down the sentries the two looked at each other proud of their team work.

“ Now lets get to the core ”Lance said 

“Ok” Keith replied 

Back with Jay and Fitz

“What is Voltron?” Fitz asked as the two crawled through the tunnels

“Its a huge robot made up of five smaller robot lions but I pilot a robot dragon the turns in to a smaller version of Voltron” Jay replied 

“That weird “Fitz said

“Yes It Is” Jay said

The two kept on talking as they went in to the hole they were met by a slope that they slide down.as the two slid down the tunnel. the map jay was use said that he was going to the camp fast then the original plan. then they exited the tunnel to find themselves in a cell. 

Fitz looked around the room looking for someone “Where is he”

“no clue but I guess they moved him to a new cell” Jay said looking around the room and saw the door was bend outwards he guessed that Fitz dad was a fight just like his son”

“we have to find him “Fitz said his voice cracked 

“Alright just stay close to me ” Jay said raising the Bayard and fired it in to the door.

The door was blown backward. Catching the attention of the guard of this cell block it walk to the door only to be punched by a balmeran child then it was shot by the bigger person it saw in the cell. it tried to call for reinforcements but no one was come the were all send to deal with the other intruders then it saw the barrel of the bigger one’s gun then it shut off

“thank you guys for being the best distractions a guy could ask for” Jay thought to himself then walked to a console that may open the door. placing his left hand on the console and all the doors open letting out other balmerans who had parts of their bodies changed to other minerals .They all stared at jay which sent a chill down his spin. After a few seconds of staring at each other the now freed Balmarions start to run out of the room. Followed by the sound of doors being opened.Both Jay and Fitz stood there wait to see if Fitz dad to appear from the room but only the sounds other doors being open and sentries being smashed to bits . once the room was empty .Fitz ran around the cell block looking in to each cell. when he left the room jay followed behind him in to the main lobby of the prison camp and saw more balmerans running out of other four block.But Jay didn't care he just wanted to make sure Fitz didn't see anything that would scare him Then Fitz ran in to the next block looking for his dad this happened for the next two blocks the two stood in the front of the last blocks door Jay was scared that Fitz was about to be heartbroken but he open the door to the now empty block " Ok Fitz now we just before we go in " Jay couldn't finish his statement a s Fitz booked it passed him and bounced from open cell to open cell

Jay quickly followed behind Fitz trying to tell the kid to slow down before he saw someone but it was to late as Fitz stood in front of one of the doors “Hey buddy what is wro” Jay stopped in his tracks and saw a body of a Balmareain man hanging by a chain . Jay was quiet as he walked into the cell and brought the body down and checked the man vitals he was dead . Jay looked up at Fitz to see his reaction. Fitz was just standing there tears running down his face ,fists clenched and his eyes were closed. Jay did the one thing he could think of at that moment he walked over to Fitz and picked the boy up sat down and held the grieving child in his time of need it was the only thing jay could do for Fitz

" It's Alright Let it all out " Jay said as he held the Crying Child "Everything is going to be alright"

" Why Why did he have to Die?" Fitz asked through his sobs 

" I Don't know Life can be cruel at times" Jay replied 

" Why "

" I don't have the answer to question " Jay replied 

The two sat there for a few minutes. After a bit Pidge's voice came over the comms telling them to head to the core

" Alright buddy time for me to get going " Jay said as he got up and tried to put Fitz on the ground 

Only for Fitz not let go" Please don't go yet i don't want to be alone"

Jay felt his heart crack after hearing that " Alright let's get going then" Jay said as he started to walk out of the prison Nowhold Fitz 

An hour late

At the core

Hunk was running down the tunnel letting out a war cry . He entered core room to see Shay and no one else .Shay was just hanging from the ceiling. following hunk came Shiro next came Jay and Fitz ,then came Pidge and Adam and finally lance and Keith. Then the doors closed behind them. As the group was confused by what happened. Hunk was using his jetpack to catch Shay after he shot the chain been binding to the ceiling.

“you kept your promise” Shay said

“ Of course I would” Hunk said

“ok what is going on here” Lance asked

‘the Galra knew you were coming but I don’t know how they came a cross the information” Shay said

“I think they heard my promise to come back for you that might have tipped them off” Hunk said slightly blushing.

“ Well that makes sense seeing as you were yelling it as you and Coran were leaving the first time you were here” Jay said while putting Fitz down scent the camp

“ Hey Jay why do you have a kid with you?” Shiro asked 

“oh this is Fitz and that is a long story .We can talk about this later we need a way out right now” Jay said 

“My pilot we have incoming fighter . Val said through their bond With Jay 

“Ok guys I have some bad news we have “ Jay was intruded by Allura 

“ Paladins we have incoming ” Allura said over the comms

“Hey you come save us with some weird teleporter or something on the castles?” Lance asked

“ Sorry lance we can't help at the moment were in some trouble ourselves were taking heavy fire from the galra fighter” coran said 

“Paladins get back to your lions quickly ”Allura said angrily as she was being shaken by the fire from the fighters

“ Val Beauregard how are you two doing out there” Jay said 

“Were find but we could use some help out here ” beau said 

“Great now we're going to die down here and we will never get are parade” Lance said falling into a depressed state

“Great now we're one man down” Jay said has he was trying to pull apart the door with his hands to no effected

“Why don’t we ask the other balmerans for help” Fitz Asked 

“How do we do that ?”Pidge asked

“I will speak throw the balmera’s core to the others “Shay said placing her hand on the Core.

“I don’t think that will work” Keith said skeptical of this plan 

But then the balmera groaned and send the message that shay wanted to all Balmerans to fight back and raise up agents the galra. Rax head the message an felt guilty for every thing he had done but was thankful that his sister was alive and realized his mistake 

“We have to help them” He said 

“ we can’t fight the galra” Shay’s father said

“But they have stripped are home of all of its crystals and they call us worthless” Rax said 

“But we are a peaceful people we have never fought before” 

‘I know we haven't fought but you said that without family we are nothing with shay being held captured and the paladins have scarified all they have to help us and are home so if there is any time to fight it is now” He said

backing the core 

“Paladin we have another problem they are taking the lions” Allura said right before freezing in fear of the massive warship ”we have a bigger problem a warship as appeared and if it hit us with the ion canon were are dead so please get to you lions”

As for Val and beau there were just to many fighter for them to hold off so the just tried to pull the attention of the warship on to they instead of the castle 

With this new information Jay started to pull at the door more as he did the red hew started to come back .For the rest of the group they watch as there friend started to ouble in size and his armor seemed to stretch along with him. Jay tried his hardest to pier the doors open. But the door kept on trying to close making it hard for jay to rip it open. Shiro was talking to shay trying to understand how the balmera works.

Shay’s family had made there way to the door see massive and smaller clawed hands trying to pull the door open only to see them slip back in to the room and several bents appeared .after that they pull there hand on the doo. the balmera knew what they wanted and smash the door open and saw a ten foot man standing there panting being check up on by a Balmeran child who look in aw at the man and then they saw shay safe and sound. Happy to see her family as well

“ ok now that the door is open how do we get to the surface fast enough to save the castle ”Keith asked

“I know a short cut to the surface let me show you” Rax said hugging his little sister

“ok Fitz stay with shay and her family and wait till I get back ok “Jay said slowly changing back to normal

“ but I don’t want to what if you don’t come back ”Fitz countered 

“I will and Shay if I don’t make it back please take care of him ”? Jay said

Shay nod 

“ Please come back “Fitz said hugging jay

“I will little man now keep this safe till I return Jay said as he followed the others 

As the paladin made there way to there speeders they were ready for anything the galra had to throw at then


	16. Battle for the Balmera Part 2

Shiro was racing through the tunnel to the surface to get to his lion with Adam holding on to him on the back of the speeder. He made it to the surface and saw the galra fighter using a what look like tracer beams. lifting it in to the air.

“ ok Adam hold on tight” Shiro said

“Please don't do anything stupid Shiro” Adam replied

Shiro launched the speeder in to the air hit the barrier making a small opening allowing them tore enter the black lion, Shiro made his way to the cockpit and took control of the black lion and destroyed the fighter that tried to take the lion from him.

“I hope the other got to their lions” Adam said

“I hope so to” Shiro replied

To their luck the other got to their lions but for jay when he got to the surface were he had entered and saw that Val was still in the air fighting the warship. So he started to climb up the latter near him.

“ hey Jay need a lift” Pidge asked floating there in the green lion.

“Yes” jay say jumping in to the lion mouth

“Val I'm in the green lion so if you can please pick me up that would be nice” Jay said till in the mouth of the green lion as it flow in to the sky out of the hole they were in 

The Valkyries D cloaked and turned to see the lions flying toward the small group of fighter she and beau were fighting .she flow to the green lion leaving beau to fend off the fighter and saw her pilot jumping out of the greens lion’s mouth and jetted toward her. Opening the hatch on top of her head and letting him in. Jay was happy to be back in the pilot sit and started to follow the other to the fight off the warship.

in the central command of the galra. Zarkon watched as the fighter were being torn apart by the lion and he notice for the first time scents he started to watch Prorok’s plan fall a part do to him underestimating the massive power voltron wielded. it was a dragon it looked familiar to him. Then he remembered the day altea fell he had watch as dozens of his warship were destroy by a silver beast faster then the eye could see and he remembered the man who made it 

“ So you live old friend I wondered when I would see you again” He said with a smile

“What is that thing why didn't the scanner pick it up when Ylivik ship came in to orbit?’ Prorok asked confused by the appearance of the dragon

“ it make scene that the scanner wouldn't see it .It was build to destroy voltron and it would have a way to hide from voltron and its how one cargo ship was fighting off a fleet of fighter by itself. “Zarkon said with a smile on his face knowing that he now had a chance to not only have Voltron to open the rift between worlds and But the last weapon O’ryan had made before he disappeared .

Back on the Balmera .the team was were making quick work of the fighter. Lance and Keith were using their frost and molten beams to melt and freeze any fighter coming their way. Hunk was smashing thought them with the yellow lion heavy armor. But he was caught off guard by some fighter using his lions slow speed and fired on him. Thankfully Pidge was there an used the shield on the green lion’s back to block the shoots then Shiro came in an destroy the fighter with his jaw blade and as for jay He was using his new ability that make a bright purple force field and followed Hunks lead by smashing through the fighter. As for Allura and Coran they were just focusing all of the particle barrier power to the Bow of the ship hopping to block the deadly blast .

“paladins please form voltron we can’t hold out much longer” Allura Said

“Alright team form Voltron” Shiro said 

As the team formed voltron an slammed in to the hull of the ship and start to push it a way from the castle.Jay was using his bladed wings to cut thought some of the fighter helping beau out when he had several fighter on his tail and fired several bolts in to the warship. Giving Allura And Coran the time to switch from defense to offense and fired a bright white beam of light that blazed across the sky hitting the warships exposed hull. The beam cut through and decimating the warship with the single shot and caught the rest of the fighter in the explosion .on the surface Fitz had climbed up to watched the as the ship being destroyed.

“ Now I think this is parade worth feet right guys?” Lance asked

“ lance when the we beat the empire for good I will personal lead the parade so please stop bring up parades “Jay said with a little anger in his voice 

“Sorry” Lance said defeated 

“That was a little mean Jay” Pidge said

“Yeah man let lance have some fun we won” Hunk said

“Sorry guys I'm still a little hot from when I changed and if a still sound like an ass later tell me please” Jay said 

“Guys it alright I have been bring it up a little to much” Lance said with a returning confidence 

the group began to land very careful on the balmera followed by the castle slowly descending above them Jay came out of the Valkyrie with a big smile on his face and hugged Fitz that had ran toward him happy that he had came back

“That was awesome” smiling as he said it

“Yes it was buddy” Jay smiled back 

“Mission accomplished” Keith declared

“Yes this mission was successful” Allura said 

“alright the castle need to recharge after that fight was we will be here for about a day or two “ Coran said happy that the battle was won 

“That Sounds go” Adam was about to said before he was cut off but a lot crashing sound 

A loud cry came from the balmera as a familiar coffin that let out the gladiator. Jay ran back inside of the Valkyrie and turned her back in to he humanoid form. Unaware of Fitz following behind 

“ I hope its full of candy ”Hunk said hopefully 

“I guess it another gladiator like the last one with a different weapon for jay to copy” Keith said putting his Bayard in the slot and summoned Voltron’s saber

“I hope saw as well” pidge said readying the shield 

“I don't think were that lucky but I will copy the weapon if it has one” Jay said

“Yeah I hope its weapon is cool” Fitz said from behind Jay

“Fitz what are you doing here this is a very dangerous place to be here”Jay said worried about the kid

“But I wanted to see you pilot this from the inside” Fitz said with a child like innocence mixed with childlike stupidly.

Jay remembered how he was just like that and he was still like that to this day he let out a sigh and said” look I won’t turn back but I will need you to hold on tight to that seat because the last time I had someone in here with me. He was thrown back in to the wall”Jay said 

“Ok”Fitz said Holding onto the back of the seat

Jay turned to face the coffin thinking how hard raising this kid was going to be but if Adam and Shiro raised Keith how hard can it be. Then he remembered that Adam was with shiro when they left the core.”Hey shiro is Adam with you ?” Jay asked 

“No I let him out when we landed” Shiro asked confused

“Good to know . now if I was a betting man Adam your now in the Prometheus.” a said

“Yes because I'm helping the civilians out of the tunnel So please end this fight fast please and be careful of the balmera ok” 

“Yes sir” Everyone said

As the two mechs were a few feet from the coffin. It opened to reveal a tall slender in red armor with a lizard like head with weird looking eyes. it chest started to glow with a green light. then it fired huge blast knocking voltron back worked a good distance. Jay stare at the robeast and charged it with his spear and tried to stab it in the chest only to blast by the beasts eyes sending him back as well.

“Ok guys we need a plan because if we lose this shield we might just die.” Pidge said

“well I can do this thing i'm calling counter. VAl's Wings and absorb its energy beams and fire it back at then with twice the strength or it give's us a speed boost but I need to time it perfectly or I will most likely die if I mess up” Jay said 

“Ok let's use that as a last resorted but right now let's take to the sky an avoid any damage to the Belmera” Shiro Said 

As Valkyrie and Voltron took to the sky as they did the robeast stretched its arms out and started to float after thmr

“Oh god its t-posing to show dominance Were going to lose now.” Jay said with a little smile on his face when he saw the beast started to fly at them

“How old are you?” Keith asked 

“24″

the two mechs swung at the robeast but its slender body gave it agility that the last one lacked allowing it to dodge every swing of Voltron’ s blade and the trusted spear strikes by Valkyrie. then it fired hitting voltron again sending them to the ground with its lanky clawed arm then fired a blast at Valkyrie.

“ Val counter now” Jay said 

The blast was meet by Valkyrie’s wing as the blast was absorbed a green aura appeared around her. Then she point the spear at it and fired a massive blast that slammed in to the beast not destroying it but knocking it back to the ground

“ ok guy I we need a new plan because that thing can fly and its survived my counter so any ideas .look out” Jay said

The robeast fire at voltron as it was getting back up Voltron quickly blocked the blast with the shield and once the beam made connted with the shield 

“ We can hold out much longer”Lance said

“He’s right we cant hold the shield is failing and the beam is getting stronger the longer it on”Pidge said 

“alright let's disbanded voltron because it can only to fire from So we can keep it distracted to let Jay and Val finish it off but first we need to break it line of sight on us Jay your up ” Shiro said 

“On it” Jay said has he launched a ball 

The ball slammed in to the robeast knocking it off its feet. Voltron split apart and took to the sky with Valkyrie. 

“Cant hit us all up here asshole how do you like them apples “ Jay said happy they finally found a way to fight this year.

The robeast turn to look at the group and spread its arms wide and showed more of what looked like his eye.

“ Hey Jay I hope don’t you choke on your foot” Pidge said right before the bombardment of laser fire

In the castle allura and Coran were just trying to sustain the particle barrier 

“How can Zarkon command such frightening and powerful beasts and how dose he keep on finding us ” Allura said 

“It’s like they know we were coming” Jay said

“But what about the first time” Allura asked 

“Lucky guess or he was using his connection to the black lion to track us”Jay countered

“ We will find that out later”Coran said

“Keith I need you to draw the Robeast attentions” Shiro said

Keith fired his molten cannon getting the beast attention. While Shiro tried to backstab the beast but was meet by an eye on the back of it’s head. Shiro dodge the blast but the beam scraped across the planet. Making the Balmera Cry in pain

“This is like fighting a fleet of warships”Pidge said 

“No a fleet of warships would be more fun than this because we could get close to them and destroy them easily this is like fighting a disco ball of death”Jay said

“We need to destroy those eyes” Keith said 

“How can we do that if it just fires every time we get near it”Lance said 

As they were taking Allura and adam were giving covering fire.The beast turned to look that the things firing at them. fire all its beam about to hit the castle but Valkyrie got in between thm blocking the lasers with her wings but still taking the full force of the blast. send them slamming in to the caste almost knocking it over. 

“Allura, Adam fall back” Shiro said

“I we not lose another group of paladin” 

“no i’m not losing you again “ Adam said 

“we are falling back too”Shiro say 

the castle went into orbit. then the rest of the group went in to different mineshafts to hide from the beast Shiro Hunk Adam and Jay were in the same mineshaft as Shay and Rax they walked out of the vehicle to meet them.As they were meeting up a loud cry was heard 

“What is going on out there?” Shay asked 

“A huge thing we call a robeast is attacking us.”Hunk said

“But unlike the last one which was just a brute this one is made to keep us a distance and cause as much damage to the planet as possible” Jay said as he was leaving the Valkyrie with Fitz

As the group was talking the ground began to tremble and a loud moan of pain. That was felt by everyone on the planet .

“ what was that” Adam asked

“the balmera is dying “Rax said sadly

“Coran did you catch that ?” Shiro asked

“yes and It's true the Belmera is Slowly dying do to the years of the galra just take the crystals with out give back and the core is going to collapse and .An if anyone is on the planet when that happens will be crushed and if the castle’s scans are right you only have a few hour before the collapse”Coran said

“So we need to ether kill that thing fast and try to do the Equivalent exchange thing or we get everyone off world and just get hell out of here leaving this beast for a later date to fight. I like the first option a lot more even though it’s near impossible. So you guys either find a way to get everyone out of here or help me kill that thing an save this planet. Fitz stay here ” Jay said walking back into the Valkyrie

As Valkyrie raised from the mine shafted the robeast was looking for something to fight. Jay summoned the staff making a ball that would explode when it hit the beast. then launch it the fire a blast from the spear . the robeast turned to see the attacks and was hit by both doing some damage. enraging the robeast so it fired it chest beam. Jay counter the blast seeing it was the only way he could possible take this thing out. instead of firing back a stronger beam val used the second option and used the power to boost her speed. Charging at the beast jay swung the spear multiply time to knock away the shoots that were fired at her .As they closed the gap they had with the robeast then they tried to stab the beast .But the robeast took to the sky to avoid being impaled by the spear and fired a blast at Valkyrie but do to her boost in speed She dodge blast then launch a ball hitting the robeast in the face sending it higher in to the sky then it was peppered by multiple bolts shoots for the lion and the Prometheus that had come to help fight and distracted the robeast from seeing the castle coming down. Jay was unaware of this fact and was just happy for the help

Allura had take a drop shed to get to the mineshaft faster. But was spotted by the beast and it fired at her but hunk took the full impact of the blast but was knocked out of the sky. Allura had made it to the bottom of the mine shaft.to meet with shay 

“We need to evacuate the planet” Allura said 

“We at all thankful for Voltrons kindness but the other want to stay until the end.”Shay

“No I refuse to let that happen. Shay please send a message to the other” Allura said 

“You don’t need some one to send the message on your behalf. Your powers let you talk through the balmera.. Now place your hand on the wall” Shay grandmother said

Allura placed her hand on the wall an a familiar color of altean energy. The message she send told how she had lost her world ,how she refused to give up even though her home was gone and she implores the other balmerans to make the same choice she made to fight the galra empire so no other world would have the same fate as altae.

“So please don't let your planet’ s death be in vain so fight with us and honor your world”Allura said 

“looks like you speech work a huge number of balmeran are making there way to you location” coran said

. The Castle of lions had landed just outside the mine shaft assisting with the evacuation. Balmeran were making there way to the surface using ladder and land bridges. But then a violent rumbling cry came from the balmera causing the mine shaft to crumble trapping the balmerans unable to climb to the castle

“Guy we have to end this now “Jay said block laser fire from hitting hunk as he was getting back up

“Hey coran as the planet been evacuated yet?” Hunk asked 

“No we need more time “Coran said

“Alright team we need to find a way to finish this thing” Shiro said 

“As I said before I can counter its lasers but I need to time it perfectly and I can only use it one more time before It starts to have negative effects on me. But it seem like this thing can control how much power in each shot so I don't think I can counter it to effectively damage it even when the ball hits it all it dose is knock it back ” Jay replied

“ I Hate this there are seven of us and this thing isn't going down” Keith said frustrated by this fact 

“ But Even when we formed voltron and had Valkyrie helping we cant defeat it “ Pigde said

“as long as those eyes are still functioning we cant win this” Lance said

As the team was trying to think of a way to destroy the eyes the keyhole appeared in front of hunk. Confused by this hunk summoned his bayard then it hit him” Hey guys I think I have a way to destroy the eyes Remember how we summoned Keith saber when we fought the gladiator I might have the solution to are problem if I'm read yellow’s signal right” Then he inserted his Bayard in to the keyhole but nothing happened

”it’s not working” hunk said

“We haven’t formed voltron yet ” Shiro said

As they were taking to the sky to form voltron.The robeast turned and fired its chest cannon at them. But Jay and Adam tried to stop it. Adam fire at it but was hit by one of the two eyes on the robeast head an was hit in one of the engines sending him into a tailspin causing him to crash near the castle The Valkyrie tried to counter the shoot but to slow to do it so hit right in the chest severely damaging Her leaving them immobile. the robeast notice the castle after Adam had crashed and started to walk toward it ready to destroy it

“Adam!! Jay!!! “everyone yelled as there to friend fell right in front of them

As the robeast was walking toward the castle a molten blast hit it in the back . turned it attention to see where the shot came from it saw voltron landing in between it and the castle. both of the giants stared at each other before they fire at each other Voltron summoned a massive yellow shoulder cannon fire it to meet the robeasts. leaving then both in a stand still but the robeast was slowly overpowering the paladins and threatened the castle. so Hunk skillfully tilted the trajectory of the laser deflecting the blast a way from the castle Then Voltron took to the sky as they had locked on to the eyes and fired again hit the robeast in all of it eyes and sending it backwards leaving it unmoving right in front of Valkyrie still trying to get back up 

Thanks to the paladin Allura had time to finish the ceremony that she had start the moment she couldn’t find a way to get the other balmeran out of the mine shaft .She collapsed from all the power she just released Shay was at here side in a instant.

allura woke up and asked” Did it work” 

“Yes it worked the balmera is alive” Rax said with a smile

Allura smiled at that . Hunk Lance and Pidge arrive in their lion to check on them. As shiro when to see if Adam was alright and Keith went to see if Jay was fine.But before that the sudden reactivation the robeast stop them both.it let out a huge roar but just as it finish a spear pierced its gut then out through the side .the lights in its eyes when dim and it fell over lifeless and revealed Valkyrie using the like a crutch and gave a thumbs up.

An hour later both Adam Allura and Jay were in the med bay of the Prometheus just talking about what just happened today and how bad the ship was damage

“ So how long till it can fly again ?’Adam asked 

“it's just a destroy engine so it will take about three day but that's just a guess but are you alright” Jay said 

“yes I'm fine it not like the last one this time I land the ship and save it from the scrap yard” Adam said 

“good if you had crashed my house I would have kill you . But hey we save a planet” Jay said while laughing

“Will you Two be quiet” Allura said lying on the bed with a splitting headache

“Sorry Princess” The two said

the two continued to talk quietly to not to disturb the princess. Then Shiro came and before he could said a word Jay stood up and left the room

“Hey where are you going?” Shiro asked

“I'm going to give you two sometime to talk about whatever your going to talk about so see you two later “Jay said walking out of the med bay and out of the Prometheus 

He saw the body of the robeast now trap in a massive crystal. Then he saw Fitz and other kids running around and play . HE sat down on a rock that was nearby and turned is phone back on to see if any new messages. his phone exploded with message from Rolo the first few said good lucky and be safe then Are you ok . followed by what's happening then were on are way with help and please be alive. Jay kept on reading through more more worried sounding texted voice mails then he read the Last one were here.Jay was confused by this then shadow appeared above the castle.Jay notice this along with everyone who was outside and look up and saw about three ships coming to them.

“oh that what they meant when they said they brought help”he said to himself as the ships descended to meet them


	17. a day to remember

the Kitchen of the Prometheus

"Hey mom and dad It’s my lance. I'm alive and doing well honestly I've never felt better. The reason being is I'm in space like I've always wanted. but there is a catch I'm fighting a empire that spans galaxies in a giant robot lion that combine with four other robot lion along side a robot dragon and a princess and her adviser from another planet. So lets meet the people I'm working with to save the universe. meet Keith the pilot of the red lion and the lone wolf of the team” Lance said pointing his phone at Keith”

“Hi mister and misses McClain” Keith said nervously

“ my main man hunk the pilot of the yellow lion and his girlfriend shay”� then lance pointed the phone to them. 

“Hi.” Hunk said.

”Hello lance’s family” Shay said waving at the phone

“The brains of are group and the green lions pilot Pidge and her robot rover”� Lance said pointing the phone to her

“Hello” She said flashing a peace sign as rover spun in place.

“Now lets go find the rest of the team” Lance said.

outside Jay was still staring at the ships that were slowly landing a few yards way. 

“Hey Jay Who are those people that just landed?” Fitz asked

”To be honest I only three of them and I don't even know them that well. I'm surprised that they showed up” He said.

“What do we do then?” Fitz asked. 

“You go get allura and I will get the other” Jay said.

“Before you do that you should get into something better then that and get Val to stop pawing at the robeast” Beau said in one the security bot

Jay looked at the giant metal dragon acting like a cat Just pawing at the Robeast. Which was so out of place for her.so he used the bond they shared to talk to her has he walk to his room.

“Val Stop that now”� He said walking up the stairs

“But I want to scan it and get its ability” Val replied

“Look that thing nearly killed the balmera so I'm putting my foot down and said no to that” Jay said. 

“But” Val said

”No but just leave it there”� He said. 

“Alright but if we see another one of them I'm scanning it”� She said annoy that she was being denied her prize by her own pilot

”Good to hear” Jay said walking to his room only to be stopped by lance and the others

“This guy right here is Jay the Martian an the pilot of the Valkyrie. He is also like the weird yet cool Big brother of the group. Said high to my parents Jay” Lance said

“Hello Mr. an Mrs. McClain” jay said confused by what lance was doing

“Hey do you know where Shiro and the other are?” Keith asked

“ In the med bay talking to Adam along with Allura. I send Fitz to get them Also Nyma An Rolo are here and they brought some friends” He said walking in to his room leaving the group to run outside to see if what he said was true.

At the med bay Fitz an Beauregard were standing in front of the door

“Thank you for showing me where the med bay was Mr. Beau” Fitz said

“ No problem the Captain tends to forgets to give the tour of the ship some times.” Beauregard said open the door .

The door open to Shiro on one knee with a ring in his hand talking to Adam with allura in the back ground with her hands over her mouth just watching this happen in front of her.

“What's going on” Fitz asked confused by this. 

“Its just a thing humans do when they wanted to marry the one they love”� Beau said.

“Oh Yay I hope you two live a long and happy life together” �Fitz said still a little confused as to why shiro need to be on his knees.

Adam Took the ring from Shiro and placed it on his ring finger and whisper to shiro”�We will took about this later in my room” .�

Shiro’s face went bright red “ ok” He said get up from his kneeling position. 

“So what can we do for you Today Fitz?”Adam asked.

“There are people here that aren't Galra are here that Jay knows and they might be here to help “ Fitz said.

Allura Adam And Shiro booked it past Fitz to see what was going on outside to see what was going on outside and meet u with the rest of the group. They all watched as a group of fifteen People walk toward them lead by a dog woman followed by Rolo, nyma, and two masked individuals.

“HI I'm Ace lead of the small group of freedom fighters an thank for helping rolo an Nyma when they were stuck on that moon.�

“Were happy to help” Shiro said.

“Its good to see my pilot’s trust in you to was not in vain”� Val said hovering over the group of new comers

“What is that” one of the masked individuals said.

The voice sounded familiar to pidge and shiro.

“Don't worry Matt that is Val. She wont hurt us unless he pilot says to I think. “ Rolo said unsure if he was right or not.

”Matt” Shiro and Pidge yelled

Matt looked at the green and black paladins.”How do you know my name” He asked now reaching for his bow staff.

“It me Katie your sister “�Pidge said while removing her helmet.

“Katie How did you get out here. Why are out here?” He asked removing his mask to reveal his face and a scar cross his right cheek. 

"That’s a long story of how i got here. But I came out here looking for you an dad and I'm happy to see your here . Pidge said hugging her brother

“Hey matt long time no see"Shiro Said just watch the brother an sister had their reunion.

“Hey shiro how have you been?”Matt said letting go of his sister and walked toward Shiro

I’ve seen better Days.thanks for as” Shiro was cut off by matt’s bow staff being hitting him in the guy.

“That was for stabbing me in the leg and now were even "Matt said. heling Shiro back up on his feet.

”That’s fair “Shiro said as he said that a huge banging sound came from the prometheus 

“What happened whose in there?” Ace asked

“A smoke grenade was set of ” Beau said as a form were coming out of the smoke. Jay walked out of the smoke. He was socking wet while holding a tray of bottle and cans of different drinks 

'Sorry I don’t bring snacks but. the flash bang grenade an the smoke grenade that pidge left in my pantry set off the sprinklers in the ship” Jay said

“Why do you think it was me?” She asked

“lucky guess and rat bat was in the kitchen recharging and told me you were in there after the grenade went off and send me the footage of the kitchen before the battle So who wants drinks.” Jay said

“Wait why would you set a bomb for your teammate Katie” Matt asked

“It was just a harmless prank my friend no need to worry about it” Jay answered. shooting a glare toward Pidge 

“alright as long as no one got hurt. oh by the way I'm Matt” He said extending his right hand

“I’m Jay by the way and good to see your alive matt pidge was worried about” Jay said giving the tray to beau and shaking matt hand with his prostatic. 

'Nice to meet Jay " Matt replied 

A Few hours later 

the sun started to set and most of the group when inside of the castle of lion to eat dinner leaving Jay, hunk, Shay, Adam, Shiro, Rolo, Fitz And nyma . Jay was taking apart the damage engine when Nyma walked toward him.

"So why do you wear that helmet al the time anyway?" Nyma asked

“Back on my home world anytime a salvager who isn't human they needed to wear their helmet to hide there race because most humans don’t know about the other races on mars so it a force of habit” Jay said.

”So can you grace me with your face please” nyma asked

“ok” jay replied as he removed his helmet letting her see his face� “like what you see”

“Yes Yes I do but you could grow a beard it could and maybe cut your hair a little and I might just date you if i wasn't already with someone ” Nyma said slyly.

“ok . Now hand me that wrench please” Jay said

“Here you going” She said hand the wrench to him

“Thanks ”He said. 

“Hey Jay” Adam yelled

“What is it you want Adam”Jay yelled back

“can you legally marry people?” Adam asked

Jay . exe as stopped working rebooting“Yes and before you ask all members of the trade union, air force or the med core become a temporary justice of the peace. when they're the only on in the area at the time. But why do you ask?” Jay asked

“Just wondering seeing as Beau keep calling you captain.Also Shiro just repropes to me and we were planning on have the ceremony Once the war was over or after a super Dangerous Mission that nearly killed us whatever comes first. An we just wanted to see if anyone could do the job of the preacher ” Adam replied 

"Ok ,Also so i'm happy for You too and now I'm going to need to get a flower pot now " Jay said as he hopped down from the ship

“Why do you need a flower pot?” Hunk asked

“It’s a family tradition from my dads side. we planet a altean tree called the Aphrodite every time someone in the family or a family friend are getting married .” Jay said hopping down from the top of the Prometheus and walk to the storage closet and looked for the pot and seeds he need. 

He found the pot and filled up with soil then started looking for a seed bag but the bags with the seed in then were scatted all over the floor and were labeled by the time it took to grow them and all the labels that were the name of the flower were fade do to the sprinklers going of.f But he knew that it took nine month for the tree to grow fully. Jay saw two bags with a nines on them which didn't help him at all. He looked to the bag in his right hand then to the one in his left he took a leap of faith and use the one on the right that had six seeds In it and left with both the seed bag and pot in hand. Jay hoped he graded the right bag he made his way out of the ship 

"ok Shiro Adam come here i'll Show you how this work ' Jay said as he planed the seed 

Adam and Shiro walked to him 

" So what do we have to do ?" Adam asked 

" Well were goind to need a bit of blood Aphrodite trees is a genetically altered tree that will grow from " The bond of the lovers " But in reality it uses blood to start the growing then you can use water the rest of the time it will take a mouth or two to full grow and it will look Beautiful my brother has one" Jay pulled out a small knife and handed to Adam " it just needs a drop blood " 

" Alright " Adam said as he poked his middle and let a drop of blood onto the spot where jay had planted the seed then handed the knife to Shiro who did the same 

" Ok now with that done just bring this to your room water twice a week and it will be good ' Jay said looking proud of himself 

" Thanks " Adam said as he and Shiro walk towards the castles

Jay was going finish repair to the promethues but then noticed Fitz sitting alone with is hand on the ground which meant he was talking to the Balmera 

“So what is it Saying Fitz.” Jay asked as he sat down next to he kid

“Its crying tears of joy and its saying thank you for saving her from death” Fitz said.

”That’s good to hear “Jay said

"So am i coming with you or am i going to be staying here with Shay's family ?" Fitz asked nervusly 

" Alura said it's fine for you to coming with us ." Jay replied as he remeber the argument they had 

Fitz smiled “Ok when Are we leave ?” Fitz asked

“We need to wait another day or so before the castle of lions in fully charged. So let’s be patient Kiddo" Jay said

"Hey what is that line on the bag for” Fitz asked

Jay looked a the bag and saw a little on top of the circular part of the number and a small hole in the bag on the other side of the bag where he had graded the seed . he turned the bag upside down to see the nine turn in to a six and the small label on the bag faintly said gane and how he didn't see this earlier was another mystery . Then jay realized that Shiro and Adam are going to be fathers in six to nine week. Jay though about telling them but see how this would play out . Out weighed that thought. then he turned his head to face fitz and said

“ those lines tell me the different between a six and a nine. I failed to see that earlier because i forgot to double checking my work. So always double check your work before doing something important like saving a planet ok or adopting a kid ”Jay said laughing to himself.

“Ok” Fitz said laughing at Jay simple mistake 

As the two were laughing. a White bird with a single Crimson eye watched them 

millions of light years away 

In the dead zone of the universe where no star or life couldn’t be found a Massive crack in reality formed in the massive dark expanse of space. as Four being started to laughed hysterically as they were one step closer to their freedom


	18. crystal Venom

in the world between worlds Four being of watched from their prison that their sibling had trapped them in for the past trillion years.

“So three of are siblings have reunited “ a deep Voice said

“yes they have but they still don't remember who they once were that good for us” a elegant voices said

“Good now where are the other three” a childish voice said 

“with white, valor, and leo all in the same place. That leaves ragna with prince still trying to make a vessel for himself, Vanguard is still missing she may reveal herself soon though if the other are meeting and as for are last sibling they are still locked away in tomb wait for some one to walk them up” the elegant voiced said

“white as left the castle to find a man named Samuel Holt” Grim voice said from behind the other three beings 

“what why” the childish voice said 

“maybe she is looking for someone to make her a vessel ” the grim voice said 

“maybe they remember their betrayal and they're on their way to release us and beg for forgiveness ” the deep voice said sarcastically

“No if they remembered who they were they would never meet up again ” The elegant voice said

“Know they have and ” the Childish voice said

"How is it that saving the balmera helping us get out of here big brother?” the deep voice Asked

“Remember when they locked us away” the childish voiced said

“yes I do somewhat” the deep voice said

“they couldn't just lock us away forever. but they could make the keys we need to our escape near impossible for us to get while we are trapped here only relying on random chance but with the hangman's plan is for are siblings to release us themselves when they open up the Gate way again ” the Elegant voice said

“but wont the other stop us again?” the deep voice asked

“not if they don't remember us little brother you made sure of that and with hangmans plan in motive they will set us free on their own accord ” the elegant voice said 

“ But don't we need new vessels to destroy this Reality right blight” Warren said

“Yes we do but with deceit pets still in Honervo telling them they need to build great weapons that you and hang man will take over while blight and i take over living things to spread out our followers to make it easier for us to find this universe core world ” Deceit said 

"Then well do the same thing to the other as they did to us" Warren said with joy in his voice 

" Yes little brother we will trap them and have them watch as we destroy the world they betrayed us for. But for now let us watch as this new paladins unknowingly free us or Die do to there own foolishness for keeping one of Deceits corrupted crystals" Hangman said as he watched through the eye of the White bird 

It was two day after Battle 

in the kitchen of the castle pidge and matt were saying their goodbye

“ So this is farewell for now little sister” Matt said sadly 

“I guess it is”Pidge said sad as well 

“If your ever feeling lonely I'm only one comm call away.You also you have Your teammates to look out for you ” Matt said still a little sad but put on a smile to lighten the mood.

pidge laughed that the thought of the team being her home away from home “ your right I do have a weird new family out here and I'm happy I have it ” pidge said

Ace and shiro walked in the and said “ We have new orders”

“What are they ace?” Matt asked

“ Were going to be leave a group with Allura and the other and no matt you can’t stay we need you back at HQ for a new mission ” Ace said

“So who is the lucky one to stay behind with us ?” pidge asked

“ Rolo ,nyma and bezzer do to them already knowing the Paladins “Ace said 

“Does Allura know this?“ pidge asked 

“Yes we just asked her just in case she wasn’t ok with new people on the ship. She said it was fine.”Shiro said

“ Alright goodbye my dear little sister stay safe out there” Matt said hugging his sister 

“same to you big bro” Pidge say hugging her brother back

“And Shiro Keep her safe while I'm gone and be good to Adam too” Matt asked

“ I will and just stay alive out there old friend” Shiro said join in on the family hug

In the hanger bay that jay called home with Rolo and nyma's ship now parked in it 

“So you guy are going to be with living with us now” Keith said 

“Yeah were here for the long hall do to the bosses orders” Rolo said

“Wait why aren't we just going to the rebel base. Why are we splitting up” lance asked 

“Because you all still need training” Coran said

“And we are the most wanted people in” Jay looked at a date pad” Seven galaxies with a total bounty of six hundred trillion Gac” Jay said still looking at the date pad in his hand.

“then why are bring Fitz?”Hunk asked 

“Why is Shay coming along "Jay countered 

“Because she wants to fight alongside us and see the universe ” Hunk replierd 

“An Fitz wanted to stay with me and I'm want to show him the universe as well” Jays said 

“ Fair point” Hunk said 

“ But Why did her brother come along?” Jay asked pointing to rax who had just walking in to the hanger 

“ I would like to make sure my sister is safe and I spent years thinking if I just followed the galra’s rules my family would be safe but I was just fooling myself so I want to fight along side you.” rax said 

“well that answer that “ Lance said 

“ So hey I asked Allura this question a few day ago an she didn't have answer for it but I would like to see if you all have one . Now here’s the Question what are you guys going to do after this war is over?” Jay asked 

As jay asked the question Shiro, Ace, Adam, Matt, Shay and Pidge walked into the room. The room went quiet when the question was asked.

“if you do have an answer that fine b” Jay was cut off

“ I want to be a teacher at the garrison. I just want a quiet life to raise a family of our own. When this is all over” Shiro said Smiling looking to adam

“you took the word right out of my mouth love. But easier said then do when this war is over were going to be the most famous people in the universe” Adam said smiling as well 

“ I think I'm going to be a fire fight like my dad or something else I really don’t have a plan for the future ” Keith said 

“ why not a become a belt runner?” Jay asked

“ What that? “ Keith asked

“ it's like a nac car racer but the race track is the space between mar and Jupiter. But it’s really dangerous though of new pilot do to the asteroid belt “ Jay answer 

“ I'll think about it” Keith said

“ well I went to the garrison to become an engineer but my dream job is to own a restaurant that brings the world together” Hunk said 

“that’s a Beautiful dream” Shay said

“ What’s your plan for when this is all over lance?” pidge asked 

“I’m going to work on a farm” Lance said 

“Really after everything that your going to see in this universe and your going to be a farmer” Jay said with a look of confusion on his face

“ Hell no maybe when I'm in my old and gray. But when the war over I'm going to ride the fame for a few years while me and my partner or partners explore then I'm going to be a garrison flight instructor or a dance instructor.” Lance said smiling 

the day carried on with them talking about their dreams and what they were going to do after the war. Matt and pidge planned on co owning a tech and research company. Rolo wanted to open a repair shop. Nyma wanted to be a singer. Rax and Shay didn’t really have a plan after the war but that was fine they just had their home freed and now they were out seeing the universe they had time to think. Beau wanted to be the first ai to truly be seen as a person. Ace wanted to show her family a free universe. Then time came for Matt and Ace to leave. As they all said their good bye Jay put Fitz to bed seeing as it was midnight when they were leaving the balmera 

the hanger The hanger was empty leaving Jay alone with his thoughts seeing as Val was Following behind the Castle as the ships vanguard. Jay was also looking through the items he and the other salvaged from the Galra What Jay found was Mostly weapons and other resources. But one think caught his eye a big barreled cannon with a warning label on it . it was heavy even for him to lift . it looked like smaller version of the ion cannons. But his thought were interrupted by the sound of several metal feet walking behind him. He turned to see several of the sentries he had brought in yesterday.

“Hey guy what are you doing?” Jay asked as he reach for his Bayard with his right hand

the sentries didn't replied they just lifted their firearms and pointed them at him. their visors were no longer the blue color that beau would leave when he had hacked into them. Jay know that if one plasma bolts or a armor piercing bullets hit him would most likely kill him. So he closed his prosthetic hand sending a signal that locked the doors in the Prometheus so Fitz didn’t get involved. Then he activated the shield in the prosthetic then raised both the shield an the Bayard as the room filled with the sound of gun fire

Elsewhere 

Allura still tired after rejuvenating the balmera sat in a field of flowers with the Ai Version of her father in the memory chamber

“So how have you been my darling daughter?”Alfor asked

“ I've been thinking about altea or mother. it only feels like yesterday that I was walking with her though the gardens back home or how we would come to a field like this an play. I truly miss those day.” Allura said sadly

“I know its hard right now. but remember a leader must do what is right even if it means make the ultimate sacrifice.” the old king said

“ I know” Allura said even sadder now thinking about how her sacrifice would a effect her new team but that time would hopefully never come. But if it did she hopped they all understood and forgave her .

Suddenly the door to the chamber opened and coran stepped in to the chamber

“ Princess you should be in bed resting.” Coran said with a stern look on his face

“Sorry Coran” She said as she was getting up almost falling over

Coran helped walk allura out of the chamber

“ See you later father” Allura said

As the Allura And Coran left the room the holographic field faded out but before Alfor faded out he flickered them disappeared

in Allura room 

“Now princess please get some rest” Coran said leading allura to her bed 

“alright Alright I will get some rest Coran” She said as she was getting into her bed 

“ Good to hear .Now goodnight princess see you in the morning” Coran said as he was leaving the room.

“goodnight Coran”She said back as the lights in her room dimmed 

IN the Hanger of the green lion pidge and beau were studying the galra power crystal 

Pidge was studying the galra crystal that sendak had tried to use to power the castle of lions with Beauregard 

“So how do you think they made it purple?“ Beau asked

“I think it might just from aa different belmare” pidge replied 

“maybe its magic“ Beau counter

Pidge was about to said magic didn’t exist but she has a bond with a flying giant green lion robot that combine with five other flying lion to make a giant fighting robot. A alien princess whose life force was connected to said lion and Martian who could turn in a ten foot lizard man with a talking dragon . So she couldn’t write magic off the list of possibilities. “Maybe I don't know but it is a possibility “ pidge said

Over the speakers coran’s voice said” to pidge and Jay pleace make your way to the detainment room please 

Pidge was annoyed that she was being interrupted. But she made her way to the detainment room

“ Hey are you coming along Beau?” she asked 

“I'm already there“ beau said. then he lift sentry he was inhabiting leaving it still as it’s visor color changed from the blue to green. 

Pidge stared at the sentry for a few seconds wondering about how beau could jump from vessel to vessel so fast. she might have to ask him later about it. Then she left the room leaving the sentry to guard the now glowing ominous crystal 

A few minutes later everyone was in the detainment room expect for three

“Hey where is jay and fitz?” Hunk asked 

“ they stayed back to double checking the list of thing we took back on the balmera” Rolo said arms crossed

“ Now that we know Jay's whereabouts. What are we doing here Coran?” Adam asked

“We're here to get information from sendak” coran said 

“ How are you going to do?” Shay asked

“ I going to use the memory extractor system“Coran said 

“ So your going to probe Sendak's mind then”lance said 

“Yes but with Sendak being unconscious and unwilling to give us the information. It might not work” coran said while hooking up the memory extractor.

“yes but if it does work we have information on the command structure of the empire military ” Nyma said

“ Ok what are we waiting for let's get to extracting that info” Beau said mimicking Jays voice

Thirty minutes later

“ So how long have we been waiting for ?” Lance asked

“ thirty minutes” Beau replied 

“Ok then I'm going to go train ” Keith said 

“ Can I tag along?” Rax asked

“ Alright anyone else want to join us?” Keith asked cracking a little smile

“ I’ll join you guys” Rolo said

“ Shiro look are little Keith is making friends” Adam said smiling 

“I’m so proud of him” Shiro said smiling as well

Keith turned an jokingly flipped both of them off as he was leaving. Then he came back into the room and said“Oh hey Lance want to train with us?” Keith asked hopping he says yes 

“ I will join you guys later on. I just want to relaxes for now” Lance said

“Alright see you then Keith said as he was leaving the room again a little disappointed 

“ Alright then I'm going back to studying the crystal. Call me went the information is done being extracted .” Pidge said 

“ Going to the kitchen "Hunk said 

“ I'll tag along” Shay said smiling

“ I must admit I can't wait around while there is repair to be done to the castle. Lance would you care to help me?” Coran asked 

“Alright” Lance said

“Well I'm going back to the hanger bay to rest for a bit” Nyma said as she left the room

“I’m going to check up on Jay and Fitz. I will be back soon ” Adam said then kissed Shiro on the check

“We will keep you posted on any new development” Shiro said

in the Kitchen a few minutes later 

“ So how does it feel to be the first balmeran to leave their home in over ten thousand years ?”Hunk asked 

“I’m happy that I'm going to see the universe Along with so other thing. But I'm sacred as well “ Shay said

“if your sacred about the balmera getting invade again We will be there to stop it.So don't you worry about that I promise ” Hunk said trying to reassure her

“it’s not that I know you will up hold your promise “ She said 

“Then what is it then?” Hunk said

“yesterday I hear Allura, Coran, shiro, adam and Jay. Talking about training Me, Rax and the other to pilot the lions just in case any you were hurt or even worst kill in battle.”she said 

It took hunk a few seconds to process this information then he said “ I can’t promise you that wont get hurt or killed out there because were at war. But i can Promise you that I will try my hardest to get back to you after ever mission” Hunk place his hand on top of hers hopping that what he said help reassure her.

Shay leaned her head onto his shoulder “ thank you for those kind word hunk” She said 

“I'm glad I could help” He replied 

the two enjoy their quiet moment together. Then the door to the kitchen opened The moment it opened Hunk and Shay split apart in embarrassment 

“Did I interrupt something?” Pidge asked

“No “ The two said both blushing profusely

“I definitely interrupted something sorry about that “ Pidge said as she walked to the food goo machine.She grabbed the hose that the came out of an pulled the trigger but nothing came out.”Hey hunk can you come over here for a second I think the machine busted”

“alright what seem to be the problem?” Hunk asked As he walked over to pidge 

“I pulled the trigger but nothing come out. It might just be a malfunction but i want a second opinion on the matter” pidge said handing over the hose

Hunk starred for a few seconds looking for any bulges in the hose as well as running his hand over it just to double check. Then he checked the hole where the goo came out of just to see if it was clogged. But nothing was there 

“I don't see anything wrong wi” Hunk was stop by a spray of food goo hitting him in the face.

The hose flow out of hunks hand and started firing at both of them in random intervolve and occasionally took a shoot at shay. The two paladins tried grabbing the out of control food goo hose.It took about three minutes for hunk and pidge to tie the food hose in a knot leaving the two of them covered in the green food goo as well as the room. The three of them looked around the room

"Alright all in favor of just leaving this mess for coran and the bots to clean just walk out with” pidge said As she was walking out of the room

Hunk following behind pidge. Shay Quickly follow suit laughing about the scene she just witnessed 

In the sleeping chamber Lance and coran were cleaning the healing pods

“ok this things can being a person back from the brink of death which I’m thankful for but they can’t self clean”Lance said annoy by this

“It dose” Coran 

“ if it does why are we using it?” Lance asked

“ Because cleaning it manually helps build character.it remind me of my younger years back when I was in the sub tech weaponry unit. my old drill Sargent used to make us cleaning cryo pod day and night” 

Lance listen half heartedly thinking about other thing. Entering the cryo pod lance started to clean the inside. but a few seconds after he entered the practical barrel closed behind him. Lance began to panic slamming his fist into the door. But coran was to busy reminiscing about his day in boot camp. Lance felt the cryo pod activating then he froze in place.the pod started to decent out of view of coran

“ And if you work hard enough you might just get some cleaning strips yourself” Coran turned to see lance.But no one was there” Lance Lance where did you going” Coran surged his shoulder “ Paladin”

in the training deck. 

“ Now throw a punch aimed for the stomach first. then when his guard is down hit then in the face and don’t give them room to breath keep on hitting them and throw in a few fake out punches” Rolo said

“ Fake out punches? “ Rax asked 

“ It’s when you start to punch some one with arm then hit them with the other. When they go to block the first punch” Rolo said

“ Alright what ever you says” Rax said 

Rax followed the steps that Rolo showed him on a the gladthat was on lowest setting see as Rax didn’t have any Experian fight at all .Keith was on the other end of the room finishing a fight with a gladiator bot cutting it down with two quick swing of his sword 

“Alright engage the next level on this one “ Keith said to the training system 

The gladiator was dispensed ran at him. Swings it’s blade furiously at him.Keith could tell something was off after the first blow.

”Ok computer turn down the difficulty” Keith said.

But the training system don’t respond.

“ Hey’ guy you having trouble with your gladiator?” Keith asked

“ Yes” Rax said after being knocked to the ground by the gladiator

“What is going on Keith?” rolo asked before landing a heavy kick to the gladiator bot in the side sending it back a few feet back

“ No clue” Keith said 

Keith kept on the defensive blocking most blows. but the last swing knocked his Bayard out of his hands. then the gladiator landed a powerful kick to Keith's chest. Keith hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet. The gladiator swung at the downed paladin. But Keith managed to get out of the way of the attack and straight to his Bayard. and book it out of the room followed by the gladiator.

“Where is he going?” Rax asked 

“No idea . now let’s focuses on the problem in front of us ” Rolo said ready himself for the gladiator’s attack 

“Alright then” Rax said 

in the detainment room

Shiro and beau were just watching the memory extractor unaware of the chaos out side. they both tried asking question to the sleeping sendark. But with no results and no memories extracted This was starting to anger Shiro causing him to walk up the pod and punched it 

“Come on your a broken soldier you can’t hold out for ever” Shiro yelled

then moment Shiro yelled a weird purple glow appeared in a tank near by 

“ I have no clue how that worked but I will contact the others ” Beau said to Shiro

”So you can hear my” Shiro said looking at the tank that held the memory not paying attention to beau 

outside of the hanger bay

“So what is the deal with Fitz anyway. Why is a kid on a warship ” Nyma asked 

“One the castle of lions isn’t a warship it’s a castle ship there is a different . an two Jay kinda adopted him into his family I don't why jay did it even though Allura and Coran told him to leave Fitz with shay’s family because he would be safer there then here . But he countered with (your letting four teenagers to pilot giant robot lions in a fight against a ten thousand year old empire that can make monster. You have no place to speak when it comes to child safety) Adam said

“ Wow And she still let him bring Fitz along “ Nyma said 

“ Yeah I don’t know how he manage that one” Adam said as he opened the door to the hanger

When the door opened to reveal the aftermath of a shoot out. six sentries were on the floor. blaster burns on the walls shell casing on the ground and some blood on the floor.

“ What happened in here ?” Adam asked

“I don’t know but where Fitz and Jay” Nyma asked scary but what she was seeing

“ I’m here” a weak voices said behind a set of crates 

The two ran over to the crates to find Jay slumped against the wall bleeding from bullet wounds in his right thigh,the gut ,his should was smoking from a plasma burn and his prosthetic arm was sparking and moving on its only

“Can you take me to the med bay please?” Jay asked 

the two dragged their bleeding friend to the Prometheus’s med bay. them placed him on one of the bed has serval med bot roll out to remove the bullets ,to apply burn cream to his shoulder as well as set up a blood bag and a morphine drip 

“ Now where’s Fitz?” Adam asked

“He’s sleeping in his room. I locked his door the moment the sentries turned on me.” Jay said still weak 

“What caused them to turn on you” Nyma asked worried 

“ No clue. One moment I'm doing inventory the next I'm being surrounded and shoot at . think someone is hacking into the castle you two should warn the others about this ” Jay said

“What about you?” Adam asked

“ I’ll be fine I still have my Bayard and the Prometheus will go into lock down when you leave “ Jay said 

“Alright we will be back” Nyma said

“Don't go anywhere” Adam said

“ I will be waiting for your return” Jay said lying there on the bed

in Allura’s room. the princess was resting with the mice until a voice started to whisper to her 

“Allura my dear daughter” the voice said

“Father your here” Allura said 

“ Yes it’s me now come with me I have something to show you” Alfor said 

back in the cryo pod room

coran was finishing up the second to last. but the moment he reached to the last pod. he found lance frozen.

“So what happened to you lance?” asked Coran while helping the shivering out of the pod

“ I was just cleaning the inside of the cryo pod. the next thing in know the door closes and I'm being frozen ” Lance said

“ I guess the cryo pods are malfunctioning” Coran said

“ Or maybe the castle is haunted” lance said 

“ Well the castle is made of supernatural advent technology that can’t be explained but sciences alone so you may be right about it being haunted “ coran said 

A few minutes pass as the two talked about what had just happened until coran had to leave to handle other thing. leave lance alone. Lance sat in the cryo room not wanting to leave the room until the cryo pod he was trapped in suddenly started to descending on it own. lance ran out of the room screaming. after that lance nervously scurried thought the halls of castle. getting spooked by the reprogramed sentries that were roaming the hall. lance continued to walk alone thought the dark halls and saw a figure that flickered in and out of view.

“Coran is that you ?” Lance asked confused 

The figure disappeared then coran voice was heard in the distances yelling “Lance Help I'm trapped in the airlock come quickly” 

Lance ran to the airlock to help coran out. But when he got there coran wasn’t there I was just an empty room. lance walked a little closer to the airlock just to double check. he had stepped pass the door way and that moment the air lock opened and the door behind him closed. Lance grabbed on to the wall holding on for dear life. 

Keith and the rouge gladiator were fighting thought the hall. Keith was using the massive halls and his agility to keep a good space between them. But that all change when they turned the corner. Gladiator slammed into Keith knocking him next to the an airlock door. As Keith was getting to his feet he heard a voices from behind him. turning his head he saw lance holding onto the hall dear life. But before he could do anything to save lance the gladiator swung it’s blade at him so He met it with his blade knocking the gladiator into the doorway . then he slammed the ejected button for the airlock open the door. Gladiator flow out into space. Keith then reached into the airlock trying to grab lance 

“Grab my hand” Keith yelled 

Lance extended his own hand fighting the now stronger pull of space just to survive. He started to feel cold his eyes were burn and he was getting weaker every passing second it terrified him . But he need to push past the pain,the weakness and the fear he had to survive he need to return home and tell his family about everything he was going to do and see. so with the last of his strength he pushed forward using the wall to launch himself towards Keith’s hand and grabbed it. the moment Keith felt lance’s hand on his he pulled lance in back into the ship and slam the airlock door shut 

The two lied on the ground catching the breath. Keith turned his to look at lance and saw him on his side shiver intently.

“lance are you alright?” Keith asked concerned 

“lance turned to face Keith his eyes red tears, running and before Keith could do anything lance’s arm wrapped around him an pulled him into a hug. keith felt the coldness of lance and on instinct just hugged lance back

“thank you thank you so much for saving me Keith. I was scared that no one was coming to save me”lance said through heavy breaths 

“your welcome lance I just did what I had to do. Your my teammate” Keith said but in the back of his mind he thought about how this was the second time he almost lost lance a second time in under a week . Jay was right he need to tell lance how he feels so

a few seconds later several pair of feet could be heard running toward there location. Keith broke the hug by getting up and put lance behind him readying his Bayard to protect lance no matter what. then to his surprised it was Rolo Rax and coran 

“ thank god it’s guys” lance said still lying on the floor 

“ What happened to you Lance?” Coran asked concerned 

“ He nearly was suck out into space. and Me, Rolo and Rax were attacked by the gladiator training bots. something is up with the castle ” Keith said while helping lance to his feet 

“He’s right the damn thing did a number on me “ Rolo said holding his bruised side and sporting a black eye 

“ Yes it did do a number on us” Rax said as he follow rolo's lead. He had a split lip and few bruises on his hand and for arms 

“Wait why was lance in the airlock?” Coran asked scared by this information 

“ I heard you voice coming for the airlock calling for help. so I came to help you” lance said with a faint smile.

Coran starred at lance for a few seconds. he was remind of Blaytz for a moment and how lance coran of him in all of his actions. the blue lion made the right choice by picking lance

“ Ok we should get the other before any thing else happens” Keith said walking toward the green lions hanger to check up on pidge 

“ right” everyone follow after Keith 

in the memory chamber Allura was again sitting in a field of altea flowers talking to her father again 

“ Allura do you wish to go back to Altae?” Alfor asked 

“ Yes I would love to but it’s gone” Allura said sadly 

“No it not and I can prove it. Here take this Altea flower from my hand “ Alfor said his voice slightly distorted handing her the flower

Allura grabbed the flower from her father hand. She felt it’s weight and she could smell it. She was didn’t know if this was a dream or real by she didn’t care “ let’s go home father “ Allura said with a smile 

In the green lion hanger bay hunk shay and pidge were flowing around in room . Shay was just laughing and enjoy this new experience 

“aw look at her go no care in the world right now” Hunk said look at shay having the time of her life while holding onto Pidge

“Hunk focus on me right now and know your girlfriend” pidge said 

“She not my girlfriend” hunk said blushing 

“ What’s a girlfriend?” Shay asked flowing by 

“ I will tell you later. But right now hunk you need to kick me” pidge said 

“ What no your my friend and I do hurt friends” hunk said concerned

“ no I need you to kick me towards the door” pidge said 

“ oh ok” he replied 

Pidge placed her feet on to hunk’s feet. then he launched her toward the door controls. she had a smile on her face as she flew to the control room. But her smile turned to a grimes when she released her trajectory was off by a few feet to the side.

“No No No No No No “ She said as she slammed into the wall then the floor 

“ You ok?” hunk asked

“no” she replied just flowing away from the door. 

She flowed there mad here plan had fail. then Rover flew toward from his charger 

“Rover” she said happy that her little bubby was here to help “ ok rover I need you to open the door “

Rover beeped to confirm that he understood the order. Then he flew to the door control

“ no wait pidge Me and Shay are still very high up he” hunk said to later . rover opened the door returning gravity to the room sending the trio slamming they into the ground. Hunk was the first to get up from the ground and walk to shay 

“ Are you alright?’ HE asked as he helped her up 

“ I'm fine a little sore from the fall are you alright “ Shay asked

“ yeah I'm good. hey pidge you ok” Hunk asked concern for his fallen teammate 

Pidge through her hand into the air and gave a thumbs up. Then the sound off foot step could be heard approaching the room 

“ hey quit sleeping on the job Pidge something is up with the castle” lance said walking in to the room.

in the detainment room 

“ What was your first rank in zarkon’s army. Dose Zarkon have any weaknesses. what is the best way to destroy then command center. if you were going to attack Zarkon how would do it?” Shira asked the unconscious Sendak.

“ Shiro I'm not getting a signal to anyone one else on the ship and I can’t jump to any of my other bodies and six of them are offline. So I'm going to fine out what is going on out there Be right back” Beauregard said leaving the room

“ alright” Shiro said “ Now where were we “

“ If I were going to attack Zarkon how would I do it “ Sendak said from behind Shiro 

Shiro turned round and swung his arm to cut into the some how freed Sendak. only to swing at a empty space. Shiro only saw serval sentries who were standing guarded of the detainment room just standing there looking at him kinda confused Shiro then turn back around to see sendak still in his pod.

“ am I hearing thing” Shiro said to himself just looking around the room just to make sure Beau wasn’t just messing with him then turning back to sendak’s pod

“ No your not hearing thing” Sendak said now from around the other side of the room 

“ How are you doing this?” Shiro asked 

“ that doesn't matter right now. What matter is why would you want to destroy the empire that fixed you,you broken soldier “ sendak said 

“ I'm not a broken” Shiro said

“You were broken by us and reform by us just look at your arm.Then look back at all you’ve do an how many people did you killed to survive. Think how the other would think of you if they knew the truth about you. How would Adam reacted to all the blood on your hand . Sendak said

“ Shut up ” Shiro yelled 

‘No You listen you are nothing more then a monster who hide behind a mask of a hero and nothing you do will ever change “

“I'm not listening” Shiro said trying to block out Sendek's voice 

“How can a monster ever be a paladin of Voltron. How can a monster ever have friends care about it and how could a monster like you ever find someone to love you” The trapped man said 

“ Enough” Shiro yelled smashing his fist into the pod leaving a huge crack in the pod.Shiro was breathing heavily and just starred at sendak for a few second only to see sendak’s eyes open and his head move forward but suddenly sendak was gone along with the pod. Shiro turned his head to see Adam standing by eject button with his hand on it

“Are you alright Shiro?’ Adam asked

Shiro Starred at Adam a few second then just hugged him” no I'm not alright. But I will tell you more later. We need to find the other right ” Shiro said

“ Yeah let’s go love” Adam said

In the Bridge of the castle of lions Allura was piloting it with alfor next to her toward a imploding star 

“It’s there Father Altae is still there” She said still stuck in her dream like state 

“ Yes my dear daughter were almost home just a few more minutes.” the Ai said it’s voice distorted and flickering more and more 

Running to the bridge the two ran into each other to the bridge 

“ Coran , beau what has been happened ?” Shiro asked 

The galra crystal has corrupted the Alfor Ai “ Coran said 

And it’s Marked everyone except for Coran as problems that could possible hurt Allura. So it tried to Either to Trap ,scare or just flat out kill us to keep her safe.’ Beau said 

“ So that why the food goo machine started firing on us” Shay said 

“Or how it first trapped me and when that didn’t work it tried to send me out the air lock” lance said 

“ or how it used the sentries to kill Jay off do to him be a berserker ” Adam said 

“ or the gladiator bot to get rid of Keith , Rax and I” rolo said 

the group was at the bridge and saw Allura stand at the controls pilot flying straight toward a star Everyone then Ran to her only to be stopped by the holographic face of king alfor yelling “ Get away from my daughter” then a Barrier formed around Allura and king Alfor 

“WE need to get her out of there now” Shiro said 

“I'm trying” beau said a he was using one of the console to being down the barrier along with Adam and Coran 

Lance stood there with everyone else just starring at the star slowly growing more and more” this is it. this is how I die on a alien space ship light year way from home” 

“Lance don’t give up hope we can still save this” Shiro said slamming his prostatic arm into the barrier over and over again

But the scents of hopelessness filled the room. Rax and Shay held onto each other 

“Sorry I got you into this Brother” Shay said crying 

“It’s alright It’s alright little sister “ HE said just holding on to her 

Rolo Nyma And Beezer were saying their goodbye thing this was it 

“ It’s been an honor flying with you two” Rolo said 

“oh shut up you guy are my best friends and I saw no other way this could end” Nyma said huge Rolo 

Beezer just beeped happily 

Keith thinking this was his last chance So he walked up to lance and grabbed his jacket “Hey Keith what are you doin” lance said before being pulled into a long deep kiss. they only pulled apart when they need to breath

“What was that ?” lance said face bright red 

“ that was me confessing to you ok” Keith said also blush the same shade of red as the red lion 

“Oh that make scenes “ lance said 

“Hey don’t count me out” pidge yelled walking up to lance 

“ Wait what” lance said before pidge followed Keith’s lead and kissed lance then they broke a part

“if we had more time I would have like to go on a date but that’s not going to happen now” pidge said sadly 

“Yeah I really wish we did” Keith said

Lance face still bright red ran at the barrier and punched and kicked at it yell” Allura turn this ship around I have dates to go on”

in the Barrier Allura just stared at altea slowly getting closer. but she started to get distracted by a voice calling her name that snapped her out of her dream like state

“Allura Allura “ the voice said 

“Father” Allura turned to see her father. but he was next to her” what is going on here”

“ it’s time for you to let me go” Alfor said

“ But were almost home” She said pointing towards Altea 

“ No we are not look again my dear daughter” He said

Allura turned to see a imploding star where Altea once was. She stopped the ship before it could get any closer to the star. Everyone outside of the barrier felt the ship stop and saw the barrier around Allura turn black to block everyone’s view of Allura sending them all in to panic 

” What is going on here Father please tell me” She asked now confessed and scared about what she almost did to everyone 

“ It looks like my Ai has started to degrade from the Galra crystal and it tried to kill your friends and you as well as fulfill your wish to return home by any means” The king said 

“ He did what now” she yelled

I doesn't matter right now. what matters now is that most let me go” He said

“But your all I have left of home” She cried 

“ no I'm not you still have coran and there is the altea colony on Mar and before you say I'm the only family you have left. Again you still have coran the new paladin and everyone else on this ship to call your family” He said slowly flickering away.

“ But what will I do with out you here to guild me” She said

“You don’t need me anymore you have already become the leader I always know you could be my dear daughter” 

but I don’t want you to go” Allura said starting to cry 

“Allura Remember what I told you”

“ I know A leader most make sacrifices. She said 

“ Good Now it’s time for me to go”

Allura watched as memories of he pasted flash past her. Hundreds of them some from her childhood her teen years memories of her and the first paladins. Then at the end of memory lane a newer memory popped up of her and the other at Shiro and Adam’s wedding on the balmera and how happy they all were that day. She smiled that this picture. Then she turned to her father and hugged him 

“ Goodbye father I love” She said now crying even more now

“ Goodbye my dear daughter” Alfor said hugging her back as he finally flicker off of existents for the last time 

As the barrier fell Everyone ran to her to make sure she was alright .

A few hour later Allura was back in her room sitting on her bed Looking at old photos of home. then she heard a knocking on the door

“ Come” She said

the door opened to reveal Jay hold a pot in his hands “ Hey princess I heard what happened to you from beau. So I brought you a Altean flower .see as my dad owns a flower shop back home I have all of different plants from altea on board my ship and now I'm rambling. So here you go” Jay said handing her the pot “ It will take a few weeks for it to full grow but it’s truly worth the wait” 

“ Thank you Jay.” She said taking the pot from his hands

“ I should get back to the med bay before beau finds out I left it see you later Allura” jay said running back to his hanger bay

Allura look at the pot and smiled. then see saw a note on it. She opened it and read get well soon signed by everyone. She smile at the note and thought Her father was right they are her family her weird and loveable new family and she would do anything to protect it


	19. Info grab

In the bridge of the castles of lions. with Princess allura and the paladins gather and watched pidge search through Sendak’ s memoirs 

“I don’t think your father would approve of you looking through your enemy memories” Coran said

“ Why not. We can learn something from these and once we learn all of zarkon weaknesses. we can go to Zarkon’s front door and challenge him win get the universe “ Lance said smirking.

“ it’s not that easy lance we need to find it first “ Shiro said 

“ How hard can that be after ten thousand years of conquering I could fire my Bayard in a random point in space an hit a galra ship” Lance said

“ Yes but we need to start small by free each planet one by one. Because attack Zarkon at his home base with six inexperience pilot an a support ship it would not end well for us if we attacked him head on” Shiro said

“Ok I see you point But one Fuck you i’m a great pilot , Two the castle of lions is not just a support ship. three freeing ever planet will take us ten thousand years.four your right if we take the fight to zarkon’s front door with what we have now we are doomed to fail” Jay said frowning 

“ Hey Pidge did you find anything yet?” Keith ask

“ Yes I have it’s a transport hub but It could be a galactic Hud” pidge said

“or a Space Base “ lance said smiling 

“ Ha I get it “ jay said 

“ I don’t know which one it’s Because I’m translating from galra to atlea then to English so something could be loss in translation. But I did find it’s location” She continued 

“ Alright let’s get going then” Shiro said

An Hour later the castle arrived to the locations of the transport hub which was in-between two planets. the hub itself was build in to an asteroid with a war ship docked. 

“ It looks like the station is using the planets gravitational field to hide from Deep space scanners” Coran said 

“but if it’s just a giant airport why are they hiding it?” pidge asked

“ it’s a transport hub for foul or supplies . hiding it from their enemy makes scents . “ Jay replied 

“To bad we now where it is.” lance said looking a 3d layout of the station’ s outer layer trying to find away in side with shiro

“ How do we get in ?” Keith asked 

“ the control tower has an airlock near it and If we get in there we could have pidge hack into the system and find out what this place is for” Lance said 

“that is a great plan Lance. Alright paladins let’s suit up “ Shiro said 

“I'm coming with you” Allura said

“ princess I would rather have you stay here” Coran said

“ Coran I’m a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. So I'm going dose anyone have a problem with that?” She asked Everyone just stood there a Not saying a word “Alright then Everyone suit up She said

Back on the Prometheus

Jay was in his room. Getting his armor on only stopping when he heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” He asked

“ it’s Fitz can I come in?” the boy asked

“Yes” He replied

The door opened and the balmeran boy walked in still wear his old tatter clothes

“ We really need to get you new clothes dude . So what can I do for you to day bud” Jay asked while putting on his boosts

“ Your going on a mission right?” Fitz asked

“yes Why do you ask” Jay raised his eye brow 

“ Is it dangerous” Fitz asked with worry in his voice 

“ Yes But all missions I go on are dangerous. ” He replied.

“ I know but I already lost one person I care about and I don’t want to lost another. Fitz said rubbing his arm

“Fitz I'm going to be fine don't worry 

“ Alright but can you at let's try to stay safe out there please” Fitz said has he hugged jay 

“I will try but no promises little buddy” Jay hugging Fitz back” now I have to go meet up with the others alright”

“Ok” Fitz replied 

Moments later Jay had made his way to the green lion’s where Allura and the others are waiting 

“what took you so long man ?” Hunk asked

“ I was showing Fitz somethings “ Jay replied 

“Ok now that everyone’s here. lets get on the green lion“ Shiro said

“Wait where everyone else”? Jay asked

“they will be training today.now get in the lion please” Allura said

Moments later in the control tower the only Galra guard stood watch over the two sentries that were doing the last bit of the docking sequins for the ship. “ Hey” a voice whisper behind him so he turn to see a group of color full people standing in front of him. Before he could raise his weapon. the man in black armor punched him in the face sending him flying and knocking him out. Has the body hit the floor the two sentries turned to see the paladins all standing there .the sentries raised there blaster only to be shoot down by the blue, silver and yellow paladins. Moments later a Galra appeared on a screen.

“ is everything alright in there we saw flashing lights what's going on” the galra soldier asked.

Hunk picked up one of the sentry's and gave a thumb up. Soldier on the screen starred at the offline sentry. Everyone held their breath hoping the soldier fell for hunks ruse. the soldier starred a little longer Before shrugging his shoulder and ended the message.

“ nice job dude” Lance said as he went for a high five 

“Thanks man” Hunk said giving lance a high five with the sentry’s hand

a few minutes later pidge had set up her computer and hacked into the system

“So have you found anything pidge?” Allura asked

“No it’s all just the schedule of ships coming in and out” pidge said

“do you know where that ship is going then ?” allura asked

“ it will be here for about half hour then it’s going to central commanded” pidge said

“alright I'm going in” Allura said

“ How are you going to do that?” Lance asked

“ like this” Allura said as she take out her helmet. Then she started to grow taller and her skin turn purple

“ How the heck did you do?” Hunk said

“ The altean are a chameleon like people who can blend in with the local populations it’s ability that made us great explores and diplomats and i’m going to need a change of costume. Luckily he’s the right size” Allura said looking at the knock out galra

“alright you should take Shiro or jay do to their arms being made out of galra tech “ pidge said while shaking shiro’s arm around 

“ Sorry I’m still repair my galra tech arm So I'm stuck watch you guys” jay said waving his normal prostatic arm.

“ alright Jay keep this four out of trouble us up dated” Shiro said

“ Yes sir” jay gave a two finger salute to shiro”

Shiro and allura left the room. leaving the five paladins to just wait for their leader to return and to mess with the sentry

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8buJ2-oD02E music playing in jay’s 

Jay watched the loading dock. nothing was happening then. it was boring so he started to listen to music on his helmet . as he watched he noticed two massive tanks full of yellow liquid ? energy?” 

”Hey guys come see this” Jay said waving to the others 

Lance ,hunk and Keith made their way to him the all looked over to where jay was looking and so the same thing

“ what are those thing full of?” lance asked

“I think it’s sporks” hunk said

Everyone turned to look at him

“what their clearly an advanced race and saw that have both spoon and forks is foolish when one tool can do the job” Hunk said

“ As a member of an advanced race we see spocks as useless.” Jay said

“ Maybe this guy will tell us. what is coming in and out of this station ?” pidge ask the sentry she had plugged her laptop into

“integration detected Activating lock down” the sentry said

Keith and jay had made there way down to get a better view of the loading bay and saw a purpled rode figured appeared. he watched has the rode figured moved toward a door way” I'm going to follow him” Keith said to jay. as he jumped for the closing door. 

“ No Keith don’t. “ Jay said as Keith jumped. Jay knew that Keith would do something stupid if no one watched him. So he followed Keith narrowly missing the closing door.

After Keith and Jay left lance and pidge tried talking about what happened during the Ai insulted. While hunk was messing with the sentry by making it hit itself

“So are we ever going to talk about what happened ?” pidge asked 

“Yes we are but not here “ lance said

“ then where and when. It’s been a week” Pidge said 

“I don’t know . look one minute I'm about to die by flying into a imploding star next you and Keith confessed to me, So now I'm just trying to figure out what to do next,” lance said as he watched the loading dock making sure no one was going to entered the room Jay and Keith when into 

Pidge sighed and walked back to her computer

“ Hey you going to be alright pidge?” Hunk asked 

“ Yeah I just need to give him sometime to make up his mind” she replied while she set up a connection to the castle of lions so coran could see what they saw 

in the galra ship Allura was standing guard has Shiro was using his arm to get the location of the command center and to gather any info about what the transport hub had. Allura watched both ends of the hallway and saw a galra soldier walking toward her 

“What are you doing here “the soldier asked

I’m just standing Guard ” Allura replied 

The soldier looked at her and saw a light on in the room. “Who is in there?” The soldier asked

“ my commanding officer say hello plyrocks” Allura said nervously

“It’s plytoxs” Shiro replied in a deeper commanding voice 

“ oh Sorry sir” Allura said

the soldier stiffened and saluted “ Vrepit sa sir “ then the soldier left 

“That was a close one” Shiro whispered

In the room Keith and Jay were making their way through a dark hallway. into a dimly light multi leveled room full of those yellow.

“So what's your plan Keith?” Jay asked

“ to do this” Keith said as he activated his wrist camera and pointed it toward the room ” you guys see this” he asked 

on the other end Pidge lance and hunk saw the room

“ What is that?” pidge asked

“ the material is Quintessence. the subtends that this the life blood of the universe. Raw quintessence is brought here to be refined into standard galra fuel.” the sentry said 

“ did you get all that coran?” Lance asked

“yes I did. But it doesn't make scents get that much raw quintessence is impossible” Coran said 

“well it’s possible now,” lance said 

“So what do we do now Keith?” Jay asked

“ were going to take one of those tanks. so we can study it” Keith said 

“that is a bad plan. but I have no place to speak do to all my bad plans” Jay said

Back in the room with Shiro and Allura. Shiro was searching through the data base until an alarm was set off

“fugitive prisoner 117- 9675 detected please stay where you are” the computers said

“ looks like the jig is up” Shiro said

The soldier look at the door and raised his blaster. only to be meet by the door being slammed into him by Allura. Allura pulled the blaster from the knocked out soldier. Shiro looked at her surprised by her sudden burst of strength.

“what?” she said

As the two stood there a horde of sentries ran towards them from one end of the hall way and two appeared and the other end. But they were quickly cut down by shiro

“We need to go now” 

Keith and Jay were just about to steal a tank just as the alarm when off. the robed figured appeared and saw them.

“looks like the jig is up” jay said

the robed figured fired a arc of lighting toward the two paladins. So the two paladins dodged the bolt that hit the tank causing a massive explosions erupted where they once stood . the two jumped around the room. dodging arc after arc Jay pulled out his Bayard and fire at the robed figure trying to distracted the robed figure as Keith tried to charge the figure with his blade .But the figure dodged ever shot by teleporting way only to appeared in front of Keith and fired a bolt straight into him. luckily Keith blocked the bolt with his Bayard but the blast sent him flying in to a tank on the second level.

Jay stood and watch in horror as his friend was blasted into a tank of the yellow fluid and collapsed “Keith!!!” he yelled. then he realized he had stood out in open and saw the robed figured fire a arc toward him (HA Ha I'm in danger) he thought to himself as arc of electricity slammed into him sending him fly back into the wall. the red hew appeared when he got to his feet 

Keith felt pain shooting up his back and his right hand. So he look at his hand and saw a burn. Keith got to his feet using the tank to hold himself up, he felt something wet ran over his hand and the pain went away. Keith turned to see the tank he had slammed into was leaking. the he hear a popping sound from behind him. he didn’t need to turn around to know what was behind. so he slashed the tank in front him causing the tank to burst letting all the fluid spurt out . He side step so not to be swept away by Quintessence. sadly the robed figured was him by the full force sending them falling into the ground knocking him out. Keith used his thruster pack to jumped to the floor just to make sure the figure won’t be a problem anymore. then he looked for jay.

“Jay are you alive?’ Keith asked worried

“Yes” Jay said in a deeper voice then usual has he walked out for behind a tank half transformed 

“Are you alright” Keith asked

“Yeah just let me calm down “ Jay said has started to turned back to normal

“We need to get back to the others” Keith said 

Jay used his thruster pack to come down from the shelf he was on”yeah we should”

Lance,hunk and pidge were still hiding in the tower as the alarms went off

“We need to go now “ lance said 

“But what about the others?” Hunk asked worried 

“ They can handle themselves. now lets get to the green lion before we get caught” lance said as both Keith and jay climbed into the room from the window 

“ Thanks for the vote of confiding But I think we need to leave now “Keith said

Back on the galra ship. Shiro and Allura were running to an escape pod at the end of the hall as the horde of sentries following close behind them. The two made they way into the shuttle bay. then Shiro hit a button to close the door.

“Allura hold the door I'm going welled the door shut” Shiro said as he active his arm

She followed his orders but then she saw the door was closing.” it’s taking off get in the pod” She yelled

“No I'm not leaving without you” Shiro said still trying to welled the door shut

“You have too” Allura grabbed Shiro by the back of the collar and through him into the pod”

Shiro got back on his feet an ran to the closed door and tried to open it. then he saw Allura standing there with a sad smile on her face and heard her say “keep them safe Shiro. Keep our family Safe Shiro “

Shiro slammed his fists into the door over and over yelling at her as the pod launched he watched as Allura started to shrink as he got further way and further away. 

in the green lion everyone looked for Shiro and Allura

“Look an escape pod” hunk said

moments later Shiro walked in to the cockpit alone

“Where's Allura?’ Pidge asked 

“she sacrificed herself to save me” Shiro said

“So She still on that Ship” lance said

“The ship that going to Zarkon’s central command” hunk said

“ the one place that is protected by a huge fleet of warships” Lance said 

“the one place in the universe that has enough firepower to wipe out a solar system “ Jay said scared 

“The most dangerous place that were not supposed to go” Keith said

“yes to all of those thing but we have go there to save her Shiro said


	20. Bringing her home

In the castle of lions bridge 

Coran was pacing back and fourth worrying about the princess and the other. He knew that they could handle themselves but he still worried he couldn’t help it. they were all so young an yet they were risking their lives to fight an empire that had conquered all of the known universe. Coran had to commend them for their bravery but he still feared that one day one or more of them wouldn’t come back from a mission and how Allura would handle that or how the other would handle it. But right now his biggest fear was how the mission turned out. Has he paced around the bridge a sentries entered the room. Coran turned his head to look at the newcomer and saw that the visor was blue.

“Hello Beauregard any news of the paladins return?” Coran asked

“yes they have returned Sir they are in the third hanger bay and I have already informed the rest of the crew ” Beauregard said

“good to hear. thank you Beauregard” Coran said happy that they had retuned safely 

in hanger three the paladins were walking out of the green lion. Their heads hanging low do to about the Allura sacrifice. 

“So how are we going to tell the other?’ Lance asked

“ Better question how are we going to tell Coran that we let the princess get capture” Keith said has he threw his helmet to the ground pissed off 

“ Keith she sacrificed herself to save me. this is my failed not your. So I will take the blame for this one” Shiro thought to himself that this was the second time he had failed to protect his team..First it was Lance when Sendek attacked the castle and Now Allura.

“No you won’t this was a my mess up if I took the time to fix my galra-tech. I could have helped you weld the door shut and the princess won’t have been caught “ Jay said from the mouth of the green lion

“no it was my plan that got us into this mess in the first place” Lance said 

“ no it’s my failed I was the one who told Allura to take Shiro with her. I didn’t know that he was be recognized by the system “ Pidge said

As the paladins were arguing whose fail it was the Hanger by door opened letting Adam and the others in. they were happy to see the paladins had returned safely but that quickly changed the moment they all notice that the princess wasn’t there and how the paladins were 

“ What happened to allura?” Shay asked

“it’s a long story but I think coran need to hear this so lets head to the bridge ” Jay said has he got up from his seat

In the bridge the paladin explain what happen in the hub. this information sacred all of them except for coran who looked furious

“ How could you let this happen. I trusted you to keep her safe” Coran yelled

“ look I had no say in the matter and I'm sorry things didn’t go as planned. but right now we need to focus on getting Allura back. Pidge did you find anything ?”Shiro asked trying to draw coran’s attention away from him

“ I have found the current location of the galra central command. But I want you guys to see” She said with a look of fear on her face

everyone walked over to her and looked that the screen and pidge’s look of fear spread to everyone as they saw the massive fortress surrounded warships and fighters.

“ Ok we handled one fleet pretty well. But that base probably has thousands of fleets. we don’t stand a chance” Hunk said now even more sacred

“Yeah but we have to go there save Allura “ lance said while trying to keep his positive attitude 

“Hey guy maybe we shouldn’t go om this mission at all. think about it we would be deliver the universe last two bastions of hope to it’s greatest enemy ” Keith said preparing for everyone's back lash 

“Wow that was cold even for you man. what if it was one of use what if it were me you wouldn’t leave me would you?” hunk asked now worried 

“ i wouldn’t leave you” Shay said as She held hunk's hand

“We would come save you in a heart beat my friend 

“ I like you guys but I'm not fighting the entire empire just to save one you ” Nyma said her arms crossed

“Yeah She’s right we can’t risk everything just for one person even if she is the princess ” Rolo said

Pidge know that a fight was going to break out between everyone so to calm them down she said “ok guys I know everyone is a little high strung because we lost allura But” pidge was cut off by coran

“ No Shiro lost Allura” he yelled

“ Hey Jay” lance said ignoring the argument about to break out around him

”Yes lance what can I do for you today my friend?”Jay said 

“ what do you have in stock?” Lance asked

look of pure joy and As a Sharp toothed smile creeped across Jay’s Face “ What do you have in minded my blue friend” 

In galra central command. Allura sat in her cell

(So this was what father felt when he put me to sleep.Well at least they are all safe. But still this sucked. I did what I had to do to secure a peaceful future. but did I really need to throw shiro I mean I could have just grabbed him and ran into the pod.They will never let me live this down if they come to save me. But I hope they don’t they aren’t ready to fight zarkon . But then again they might be ready compared to my father and the other paladins it took them years to put aside there differences to trust each other to form Voltron for the first time. But for Shiro and the others it took them only a day and they have jay an Val to help them out if they did attempt to save me . But still I hope they don’t try it because if they lose the universe will be devoid of hope) Allura thought to herself

The door to her cell opened to revel Haggar.A withered hunched over old women with two long red marks running down her face and two guards by her side”Come with me” She said

Allura’s hands were cuffed the moment she walked out of her cell(is this really need?” Allura asked 

“Yes now move” Haggar said 

The four walked through the Command center. Allura looked around see hundreds of soldier and sentries walking around.she turned her head to look out a near by window an was a docking bay full of fighters. She felt a sense of dread as she enter the elevator and look out into space an saw the Armada of fighters, battle ships, Warships, destroyers, and dreadnoughts just floating there wait for an order or some rebels group to attack or Voltron and Valkyrie to appear.

The elevator door opened to the main control room of the fortress. there he stood emperor Zarkon in the same armor he was entombed in Ten thousand years ago. Allura starred at the man who murder her father, Her friends, her Family, Destroyed thousands of planets. ended countless lives. But she couldn’t help but to see the kind hearted king. Who was her fathers best friend. It hurt her to see him as a monster. But that pain and sorrow was overshadowed by her unkempt rage and hatred towards him “You traitorous monster you murder my father and destroyed Altea an” 

Allura froze up and was lifted into the air by Haggar’s magic.She felt her whole body being crushed it was hard to breath. then Haggar released her letting her hit the floor. Allura breathed heavily and looked up to see Zarkon standing over her.

“your Father was a smart man for leading me to believe that he had destroyed Voltron all those years ago. But that doesn't matter right now what dose matter is ,Voltron and Valkyrie Both O’ryan’s Greatest weapon have find returned and are under you command. So with you here there will surely come to save you and when they do I will have you watch as I tear your new paladins apart ” Zarkon said with a sinister smile on his face” Now take her back to her cell“

Allura fought against the Sentry pulling here out of the room letting loss a number of curse and threats towards him before the elevator door closed in front of her. Allura stood there sewing in her angry for the entire ride down the elevator . She looked out of the elevator window and starred at the enemy armada as she starred she saw a glint appeared in the distanced and it was quickly getting bigger.Then the elevator door opened and her two guards pushed out. the three of them walked down the halls. the alarms when of and soldier stated to scrambled out of their rooms

A voice over the intercom yelled” All men to your station we are under attack I repeat we are under attack “

Allura felt the sentry’s hand grabbed her arm and started moving fast towards her cell. As they moved closer to her cell she stopped to looked out a near by window and was shocked by what she saw. She saw several ship with massive holes in them and some were just broken in two there as a silver blur was punched into a Warship and came out the other side like the ship was paper. then her earing started to blasting music.Allura recoiled from the Nosie but continued to watch as the blur slammed into a dread naught bridge causing a series of Explosions follow after it exited through the engine. then she felt a metal hand grab her arm again. She turned to the sentry and saw a familiar blue color visor.

As the castle of lion traveled through a wormhole.moment before the attack on Zarkon’s 

Lance looked up from the data pad jay had brought to him ”So here the plan this beautiful young lady” he pointed to pidge who had a slight blush on her face” have come up with. First jay and Beau are going in first to get close to contacted Allura through her earrings and as long as she is with in ten feet of any sentry beau can jump through the signal into anybody. then after that happened we form Voltron and with help from Jay and Val we will distract the fleet while Adam and the other will sneak on board the command center during the insuring fire fight and once allura is on board the Prometheus and back on the castle of lions we retreat and to fight another day.Do that sound good guy” Lance said with a proud smile on his face.

“Ok how am I going to get that close to central command with out dying.Because We know that the base has stealth breaker and armada of ships. there is no way i’m going to survive fighting the fleet by myself”Jay said concerned for his own safety

“ Well That why I asked you for this and I want Val to scan this items”Lance said handing Jay the data pad

Jay looked at the pad then to lance who had a smile on his face and then to pidge who was double checking her plan.Then to everyone else then back to the pad and read the one item that lance wanted Val to scan Aloud”A mining drill ” Jay know not to ask why he just made sure Val had done it 

“Alright team were about to exit the wormhole Everyone to your lions ”Shiro said with a fiery determination in his voice

“ this mission is suicide why did we agree to this again?” Nyma asked rolo

“Because We own jay and the other” Rolo replied as he was adjusting his new paladin armor

“that's true” Nyma said 

“this is our first mission Aren't you excited” Shay asked her brother

“I am but I'm still worried About everything that could go wrong so when we get in there please stay close by” Rax said worried

“Yeah stay safe out there “Hunk said just as worried has rax 

“Alright”She replied to both of them

“Now Adam try not to crash my house this time” Jay said

“try not to get my husband killed alright.” Adam said as he put out his fist for a fist bump

“I'll try my best mate” Jay replied as he return the fist bump

“ you don’t have to worry about me worry about Keith” Shiro said as he kissed Adam on the check 

the castle of lions had exited the wormhole a few miles away from galra central command. Val exited the castle and floated there for a few second

https://soundcloud.com/the-struts-official/could-have-been-me

“Alright Val lets see if this works“ Jay said as he turned on his music then he hit a new button that appeared after val had scanned the drill. Val’s wings were long,bladed and could be used to cut into most thing.they were made up of three blades each that ended in ports that acted as thruster to helped val move faster in space. But the moment he hit that button her wing disappeared an were replaced by two massive half coned wings that had a spiral design on them. Then Val’s head leaned forwards as the wings closed around it making a massive drill. Jay fired up the engines sending the two of them straight towards central command. Jay starred at a screen that allowed him to see where he was going but as he was getting closer to the base he notice that several warship started to turn to his direction and fired their ion cannons 

“Val Counter !!!!” jay yelled as several life ending beam screamed towards them

Val had to stop to counter the onslaught of shots and used them to boost her speed. then she started to spin 

“Val please tell me your not spinning please” Jay said as his skin started to changing colors as the room was spinning around him

“ Sorry that is one of the drew backs of this ability my pilot” Val replied As she slammed into one of the warships that fired at the then came out the other side

“Ok” Jay said as he held onto the control sticks tightly to help forces on the warships a head of him .He pushed the sticks forwards launching him and Val toward the warships that where in his way of save his friend .Jay watched as the gap between them and the first ship was closed in a instant. Jay watched as the ship’s haul was torn to sunders as Valkyrie hit it.Jay had a look of pure joy returned to his face as located they next target 

Beau who was wrist computer in jay’s armor was using it to located Allura’s comm signal. But it was quite hard because Jay just tore through several more warship. the moment he found it he used the music that jay was playing as his way to connect to her and sent a message to the other it’s time to strike. 

Back with Allura

Allura starred at Beau for a few second as he quickly and quietly removed her huffs. Allura hugged the bot just happy to see that her friend had come to save her. Then she slapped the bot in the face leaving a indent in the bot 

“ Why are all of you here.” She yelled mad but still happy to see beau

“Sorry we couldn’t just leave here. So we need to come save you. but don’t worry we have a plan” Beau said as voltron made it’s entrains by slamming on top of a warship. But a few seconds after the voltron started to glow and split apart sending all the lion in different directions and a red barrier started to from around Command center 

Allura looked right at beau with fear in here eye” Was that part of your plan” 

“No but we can work around this .Now we need to get you a helmet then find the hanger the other are going to bet”Beau said While looking at allura still in the armor from the transport hub

Shiro was shaken by the forced separation he hear the voice of his teammates yelling and asking about what just happened. He felt something pulling the black lion towards the galra commanded. He looked around the cock pit see every screen showing error and galra symbols.He tried to move the control sticks to no avail. Shiro was helpless to stop the black lion being taken.Then moment he was in the base shiro was ejected from the black lion hitting the floor . Shiro got up and turned to look at the black lion powered down with the particle barrier. As he stared at the black lion heard hundreds of foots steps coming down from one of the two hall ways so he ran down the other hall way to avoid fighting a huge number of sentries. as he was running he ran passed a window and saw the barrier going up and though he might need to handle this new unforeseen problem 

“What just happened ?” Lance asked as he was fighting a warship

“I don’t know” Keith said Shooting down a fighter 

“ I think Zarkon used his bond with the black lion to break us apart and take control of it again ” Pidge said dodging an ion cannon blast

“it’s good to know that Allura has keep you up to date with the your history lesson” A deep voice said over everyone comms.

“Who was that “ Hunk asked a little scared

“my guess is Zarkon the guy we are trying to not to pick a fight with” jay said as his screen locked on to a man just standing there in space with no space suit on” and there goes Keith” 

“Keith fall back ”Lance yelled toward the hot head paladin

“No this might be the only time we might get a chance to take him out” Keith yelled as he fired the mouth cannon of his lion several times at the emperor 

Zarkon blocked ever shot with his blade. the red lion landed behind. zarkon turned to face the lion then he launch his chain blade at it. Keith only had seconds to avoid the blade but then he was meet by a heavy hit by the emperor himself that launched the lion tumbling backwards. Keith righted himself and prepped himself for the fight of his life. 

As the paladins were fighting off the entire “Galra fleet and it’s emperor. the Prometheus had slipped in with the lions undetected before the barrier was up. Adam had landed the ship in a some what empty hanger bay. The sentries in the hanger who were guarding the hanger walked towards the parked ship weapons raised.then the cargo bay door opened and several bolts flow out of the opening door. the sentries hit the ground with several hole in them.Has the door fully opened Adam and the others walked out wearing paladin armor

“Alright Rolo ,Nyma watch that entrains “Adam pointed to the entrains on the right” Shay, Rax watch the other ”He said pointing to the one on the left 

“Yes sir” they all replied as they took the positions by each door

“We need to hold this hanger until the princess and beau arrives 

Allura and beau were running through the halls. Allure disguised as a soldier again Seeing as no one took the armor she stole back on the transport hub.Then had managed to steal a helmet from an Amory that was lucky unguarded.

“ So beau how far are we from the extraction point?”Allura asked 

‘We still have only a few more meters an w-” “Beau had be cut off when he turned the corner by a plasma bolt that his him square in the chest by Rax 

Allura throw of helmet and returned to her normal look so she didn’t get shoot like the dozens of sentries that littered the floor and ran over to her metal friend ”Are you alright”

“N-n-n-o I-I-I-I-I-I H-h-h-ave a HOle in MyCh-ch-hest but Do-do-don’t w-w-worry” The sentry when limp and the visor went dime. 

Rax realized what he just done And yelled to the other” Allura is here”and he ran over to the i’m Sorry I thought he was a normal sentry.He just turn the corner running an I just instinctually fire” Rax said super unset about what he just did

”Don’t worry I'm an ai as long as there is a computer near by I will never die” Beau said from Rax’s wrist computer

“Alright now that this event has been settled we need to go” Adam yelled from the door way 

Everyone had booked onto the ship. Adam waited a few minute to take off to send a message to the paladins.” We have Allura and were making are way out”

“That's great news but here's some bad news the Barrier is still up and Keith is fighting Zarkon one on one” Jay replied 

“Why is no one helping Keith”Adam yelled

“Were all trying to but where also trying not to die are selves man” Lance yelled

“ great now someone has to turn off the barrier ”Nymma said” Can this plan get any better”

“well I'm already trying to find the barrier control room but it won’t hurt to have some help”Shiro said over the comms

“I’m on my Way love”Adam said

“Same here” Beau said in a new body

I’m coming to “Allura said getting up from her seat 

“NO” everyone said 

“ok”Allura sat back down 

“Alright Now If me and Beau aren't back in thirty minute leave alright” Adam asked his team

“Alright”They all said half heartily

Shiro was running done the seemingly empty halls of the command center. This was odd Shiro thought to himself. But that stop when he entered a huge corridor and he saw Haggar The wicked wife of Zarkon and the women who had done countless and painful tests on him and removed his arm.

“ Hello Haggar long time no see”Shiro said as he active his arm 

“ I don’t know how you managed to escaped my lab. But I can’t wait to continue my experiment on you and your friends” She said with a wicked smile on her face

She then fired an arc of purple electricity at Shiro. He dodged the arc and lost sight of haggar who had just disappeared in a flash of purple light. Shiro took up a defensive stans. as he looked around the room Haggar appeared then another and another. Shiro watched as dozens of Haggars surrounded him.So he started swinging at each illusion until one he passed moved toward him and tried to dig a glowing claw into his side only to be meet by shiro’s normal hand slamming her in the face and send her flying to the floor.But then he was send flying by a blast of dark energy 

“You could have been are greatest weapon/But now your my greatest failure“ Haggar said as she was getting back up and fired another beam 

Shiro dodged the beam and got to his feet and ran toward her dodge more beam she fire at him.But the moment he got close to her she disappeared in a puff of smoke and a familiar hand grabbed Shiro by the throat and lifted him into the air. when the smoke cleared Shiro saw himself in his slave uniform. Shiro couldn’t breath as the copies hand got tighter and darkens overtook shiro and then he fell into a black void .he hit the floor as he got up he looked around the void and felted a scents of dread filled him

Adam ran towards Shiro’s location after he heard An explosion. He had left finding the barrier control to beau seeing as he had a map of the aera downloaded into his head. Adam had turned a corner an found Shiro just standing there surround by Cloaked women. Adam had no clue what was going on but noticed one of the cloaked figures moving and fired at it.Haggar didn’t see the shot coming and was hit by it She turned to look and her new assailant and fired an arc of energy at him. Adam was fast enough to dodge the shot. Adam let out a scream of pain as the energy rippled through his body.

Shiro Heard the screaming of his husband and felt Rage built up in hi m.but he couldn’t get out of the void he felt useless he felt helpless. So.he let out a scream of anger and started punching at the void in front of him letting out ore roars of anger .then he felt surge of energy and heard a roar behind him.Shiro felt his bond with the black lion strength so he keep on fighting to break through this prison and as he fought cracks started to form in the void it’s self

Haggar walked toward the man smoking on the floor.” So you are the man that shiro was thinking of everyday while he was in my care. to back he’s going to watch you die”

She raised her hand into the air as a sick purple glow emanated from. But before she could bring it down on Adam’s head She heard a roar shack the command center” What was th-”She was cut off by shiro who just appeared in front of his in a flash of purple light and land a devastating blow to her stomach. but that was meet with shiro being slashed in the side be hagger as she flown back from the blow.Shiro hit the ground but he got back up and worked through the and walked over to adam who was knockout but still breathing.(thank god) Shiro said to himself as he pick up his husband.

“So when did you learn that trick love”Adam said half awake 

“No clue but think I can pull it off one or two more times before I pass out” Shiro said as he closed his eyes and visualized the black lion’s in cock pit in his mind and then the two disappeared in a flash of purple light .the two reappeared in the black lions cock pit. Shiro pass adam down on the floor and he about to jump one more time when the comm exploder with chatter.

“The barrier is down everyone back to the castle of lion now” Pidge yelled

“Good job Beau” Shiro said

“That wasn’t me” beau said in Shiro’s wrist computer 

“Then who did it?” Rolo asked 

“ No clue when I got to the control room I was cut down the moment the door open and i jumped into Shiro’s wrist computer” Beau said

“Well that doesn't matter right now. All that matter is that get out of here right now” Lance said

“What about Adam?”Shay asked worried

“Don’t worry about me I'm with Shiro in the black lion So get going”Adam said

“ Alright everyone give the Prometheus covering fire”jay said

Back with Keith

Keith was dodging and weaving passed Zarkon’s chain blade with the jaw blade in the red lion’s mouth and tried to slash at zarkon only to be knocked back by the emperor again.But this time the moment righted himself the jaw blade disappeared and he fired the molten beam.it scorched the area zarkon was standing but then he heard his voice all round him

“ You fight like a Galra soldier boy”the emperor said as his chain blade wrapped around the red lion’s leg and pull it to the ground”To bad your going to die here you would have man a fine warrior” 

Keith felt fear run through his body hearing those words . But he had to push pass that fear and he heard a slow growl from his lion .Keith don’t know what that growl meant but he trusted red with whatever they were doing. Zarkon walked toward the red lion and then he saw a huge cannon appear on the the lion’s back it fired a massive red beam straight at him destroying everything in it’s path then it hit him.Keith was surprised by the power of his new weapon but then he saw a huge shield standing there with a massive smoking hole showing a line of pure destruction behind the shield.

“ I haven’t felt this good in years I thank you for that boy”ZArkon said as he charging towards the red lion.

But then a massive drill came screaming toward Zarkon. Zarkon throw up his shield to knock it to the side only to be meet with a plasma beam from the black lion that sending him flying in to a wall. Keith looked at The black lion and the Valkyrie unfolding it wings 

“Hey bud it’s time to go everyone is wait on us “Jay said in a daze from all the spinning he had done in the battle 

“Alright “ Keith said following behind the other as they head to the castle of lions

As the red and black lions and Valkyrie land in the same hanger as the other lion the castle started to move. Shay rax,Rolo,coran ,Nyma ,bezzer and fitz watched as Allura summoned a wormhole that the castle moved into it. in the command center Haggar had made her way to the quintessence extractor room and with help from several of her druids she fire a dark arc of magic that moved through space at lighting speed hitting the wormhole turning it from a blue into a purple causing it to become unstable.The castle start tumbling violently. As it tumbled through the wormhole. the paladins felt there lion and the Valkyrie being throw from the castle screaming. Everyone in the bridge watched in horror as the Six mechs flying passed them and heard their pilots panicing 

“Shiro and Adam” Keith yelled before he disappeared into the great unknown followed by the black lion

“AND THROUGH IT ALL WHEN THERE WAS DOUDT I ATE IT UP AND SPAT IT OUT I FACE IT ALL AND I STOOD TALL AND DID It MMMMYYYY WA-” Jay’s loud singing was next to go

“LANCE YOUR MY BEST FRIEND MAN” Hunk said as he disappeared

“SHIRO,KEITH,JAY PIDGE HU-”lance with fear in his voice was the last to go 

Every was scarred by what they just watch but there didn’t have time to morn or every register what just happened because they were still tumbling there the wormhole


	21. separated

Pidge was terrified as she was launched from the castle. She watched as her teammate, her friends, her family just be tossed about. She watched the red and black lion just disappeared into the great unknown She hear Jay just singing his heart out then it suddenly stopped. She then saw The blue and yellow lions. Pidge mouth move on it’s own and yelled “Lance I love you” sadly lance didn’t her those last two words do to her being ejected from the wormhole. Pidge tumblr in the cockpit of the green lion for a few second until it hit something. Pidge got to her feet stumbled a bit after and the tumbling and walk to one of the lion’s eye. She found herself in a space junkyard?

“ Alright I'm alive I'm alive and alone in a space junkyard. Ok then when your lost in space just stay where you are and wait for the other to find you.This is good this give me some me time.”She said to herself as she sat back down in her chair.She sat there for a few seconds taping her helmet bored out of her mind.

in the bridge of the castle of lions the rest of the crew had just watch the paladins disappeared

“Where did they go?” Shay asked fear in her voice

“What just happened” Rax asked

“What is going on” Rolo asked look from person to person to see their answer 

“Where’s my dad” Fitz asked sacred 

the question asked echoed in Allura’s head but she this was her fault. She was the one to get captured. They came to save her, they fought so hard to get her back and now there gone because of her.

“Princess “Coran yelled

Allura snapped out of trance “ What is it coran”

“Were heading straight for anomaly” He yelled as he tried to stop the ship from entering the anomaly.

But sadly the ship had entered the anomaly. Allura watched as a white light fulled the room. when the light fade she looked around the room and saw nothing had changed.Then she felt something on here shoulder.She turned her head expecting to see one of the mice only to see a green squirrel.She was confessed by this then see looked at the other to see if any of them had changed. luckily no one had changed but they were all looking toward coran who’s hair looked differently.He no longer was wearing his suit instead he was wearing a sleeveless vest which was odd for him

“ Uh Coran what is going on what happened to the mice” Allura asked 

“And why do you look saw young?” Fitz asked

“I have no idea what your taking about “ a younger coran said “ is there something in my mustache” 

The ship entered in the anomaly and the bright light began to appear again 

“ Here we go again” Rolo groaned

everything was dark everything hurts. (this suck) Keith thought to himself .He opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright light of this planet’s sun. Keith tried to get up the fell back down into his chair as pain shot up his left leg.

“ You has suffered a sprained ankle it will take thirty more minutes for your suits on board healing systems to fix it” Beau’s voice said from Keith wrist computer 

“Wait my suit as a healing system?” Keith Asked 

“Yes that’s what kept you, Shiro and Adam alive when your lion’s crashed into this planet and that’s what keep lance alive when the bomb when off in the castle.” Beau replied

“Then why do we need the med bay or the healing pods if the suits heal the wear?” He asked

“the suit has a limited change it took most of it just to keep you alive after the crash.” Beau replied 

“So how are Shiro and Adam Holding up then ?” Keith asked

“Were doing fine I just have a glowing Wound and the black lion isn’t responding” Shiro said weakly 

“And I was struck by lighting but I feel great. But it would be nice if you did come over to help us” Adam replied

“Alright I will be there soon” Keith said

Back at the junkyard Pidge had left the green lion to look around the yard for something to do.She jumped from scrap pile to scrap pile. the junkyard was huge (Jay would love to raid this place.) She thought. as she was jump something caught her eye. A huge cave like structure made out of the haul of a Ship it was pitch black in the cave. But that wasn’t what caught her eye it was the blue lights that just floated there in the middle of the cave they looked like Coran’s cheek marks or the were somethings eyes. then more of the lights started to appeared.(OK they were eyes I'm going to eaten by Aliens in a junkyard light years way from home) she thought to herself as she grabbed her bayard ready to fight for her life. Her heart stop as one of the pairs of eyes moved out of the dark cave. then all tension was lost as the eyes turned out to be marks on a fluffy pink bug that was followed by Dozens of others some were blue green and yellow they all just floated around her curiously.

“Hello l’m pidge i’m waiting for my friend to pick me up” Pidge said petting one of them with the biggest smile on her face

Back with the castle of lions had entered into the anomaly a few more times and caused Coran revert into a child and turned the mice into several different animals. which left the rest of the crew trying to find a way out of the wormhole.

“Ok Allura what do we need to do to get out of this mess?” Nyma said while she was looking over the main console

“No don’t touch that it’s my” A child coran yell as he tried to wiggle out of Shays grasp

“The only way we can get out of here is by Getting a new location to jump to” Allura said as she watch Fitz ride one of the mice turned cow

“Why can’t you use your connects to the lions to get us out of here?” Rax asked

“With the wormhole being corrupted It’s blocking my connects to the lion’s” She said 

As they were trying to figure out a way to escape the wormhole. A message with coordinates attached appeared on the main scene. They all stared at the screen for a few second. Before Allura punched in the cordinance .A new Exited appeared in front of the castle.

As the exited the wormhole the mice and coran to turn back to normal and causing Fitz to land on the floor with a hard thud nearly crushing the poor mouse .” Ow “ Fitz said

“You alright kid” rolo asked walking over to help Fitz off the floor

“I'm fine and thank for the help” Fitz replied taking rolo hand and was pulled up to his feet

They found themselves in front of a huge planet with several massive trees that were jutting out of it with one rebel ship there just wait for them 

“ Uh Shay why are you holding me?” Coran asked confused by what was happening 

“Oh Sorry”She said letting go of coran

“Hey guy the rebel ship is trying to message us” Nyma said 

“Alright lets see who it’s” Allura said

A screen appeared and showed Matt a mixture fear anger and worry o his face “where is pidge Where is my baby sister. Why the quzinak did you guy go to galra Hq?” Matt yelled 

“ She is lost in space” Rax said a little sacred of the angry Brother of the green paladin

Matt nearly passed out at the thought that his little sister was lost in space”Ok explain to me what happened to cause her to be lost in space and where is shiro and the others?” he asked

Allura explained to matt what happened. she explain how she was captured. How the other plan a rescue mission and how they fought t hundreds of ship just to get her back and how the wormhole they were using to escape was corrupted an send the paladins flying into the great unknown. Matt had a look of disbelief at how twelve people attack the galra commands center and got way

“Alright that explains why I couldn’t contacted pidge when I heard about the attack. So how are we going to find them? “ matt asked

“ I don’t know we haven’t been able to located any of the lions or even the Valkyrie seeing as most of are scanner were damaged after the wormhole. So it’s going to be. Oh wait never mind I found the green lion or I should saw she found us” Coran said as he look at a new signal that appeared on the screen he was looking at

“What send me the coordinates please” Matt said excitedly as the coordinates were send to his ships navigator n7 or as he call her eve” Alright guys lets go save my sister” 

The two ship entered into a new wormhole Allura had made and were off to collected the green paladin unaware of the ancient being that had watched them from the forested planet of titan. She didn’t know who the other being in the castle ship were but it knew deep in her heart that she need to protect it and the other she might find no matter the cost so she felt her home for the first time in trillions of year 

Back with pidge she had spent the last few hours setting up a radio tower on the back of the green lion with help of her new bug friends. She had made it to find the other because they were taking to long to find her. when she had turned it on a blue beam carrying a signal with her location toward the castle, her brother and the rebel or the other paladins. She was surprised that a few seconds after the signal was sent the castles of lions and a rebel ship appeared.

then her comms exploded with her brother’s voice and allura’s

“ Oh thank god your ok I don’t know what I would tell mom if you had die out here” Matt continued to ramble as allura started to take

“ It’s good to know your all right are there anyone else with you?” She asked

“Sorry just me the fluff bugs and my junk bots versions of you guy” Pidge said sadly 

“that alright will find them pidge” Coran said in a reshoring voice

pidge was happy to hear that as she return to the castle of lion with matt’ s ship following behind her.

back with Keith his leg was full patched up and was riding the speeder that was inside the red lion’s chest. it felt good going this fast again with the wind brushing against his face the roar of the engine and the freedom it gave him. it reminded of when he and shiro would go out and ride there hover bikes and race for hours and When they got home Adam would have dinner ready for them. It was nice to look back on his past and this ride gave him time to think about the whole thing with lance and pidge. He had told lance how he felt. But lance hadn’t said anything about it for the last week. Which made scenes because he and pidge had confessed to lance right before the ship almost flew into a imploding star.But still who would lance chose when he did finally did make his chose. He rode in silence with his thoughts across the rocky purple waste land that was quite beautiful in it’s own little way. As he rode the he heard a low groaning sound Keith noticed that the ground was shacking as the groaning turned into a loud and violent explosion of water that shot up in front of him.

Keith swerved out of the way of the geyser. Then several more geysers erupted and Keith had to dodge two more of the geysers. Keith’s heart was beating fast do to nearly being launched hundreds of feet in the air.As he was catching his breath He hit the breaks hard to stop the speeder from going off a cliff.

“Keith is everything Alright?” Shiro asked worried after all the explosions he heard

“ Yeah I'm good I just ran into a set back. How's adam doing?” He asked As he was looking for a way to clear the canyon he found himself in front 

“He Went hunting for something to eat ” Shiro said

Keith didn’t know how to responded to that Answer. But then he remembered How Adam and his dad used to go hunting together before Adam come out . Keith kept looking for a way to get a cross then he noticed a part of the cliff was jutting out of it the shape of a ramp.So he moved his speed toward the ramp moving a couple meters back the floored it towards the ramp and was launched High into the sky.As he was flying through the air he see that his speeder was going to make the jump. So he jumped of the speed and used his thruster pack and just barely grabbed the side of the cliff by in bedding his bayard into the side of cliffs edge. He heard his speeder slamming into the wall and it crashing into the ground. Allura and Jay were going to kill him when he got back to the castle 

“ Keith what was that ?” Shiro asked With the sound of something growling, scratching and blaster fire in the background

“ Keith you might have to come over here a little quicker if your still Alive” Adam said with the same sounds by right on top of him. Then the sound of several shots were fired and the sound of a beast yelping in pain and a loud thud of a body hit the ground.

“ Yeah I'm alive but what is going on with you guys?” Keith asked as he was climbing up from the edge of the cliff.

“Oh nothing just a beast that was trying to eat Shiro and I killed one of the but now were both stuck badly injured from the fight with it and I think more are coming” Adam said 

“And were stuck in a cave” Shiro said in the background

“What the hell happened in the latest of ten minutes. where's Beau and why did you guy leave the black lion”?” Keith asked as he ran towards them with a new found fear of losing both of his family members 

“I’m in your wrist computer and a lot can happen in ten minuets when your on an alien planet” Beau replied

“ Yeah and we left the black lion to explore the planet but then Shiro got attacked when I was out looking for something to eat out here” Adam replied 

“Why did shiro leave the black lion” 

“I wanted to get so fresh air and I just didn’t want to be alone in the black lion” Shiro said a little sheepishly 

Keith had made it to the black lion and saw what looked like a fight had accrued near a steep hill that lead to a pack of lizard like beast that were the size of lions trying to claw there way in to a cave but there was the body of one there own blocking the entrains of the cave and every few seconds a bolt of plasma flow out of the cave anytime one of the beasts tried to make it’s way in. Keith don’t now what to do he couldn’t just run into there and fight those thing alone. But he had to do something to help them He couldn’t just stand there watching those things. As he stood there he heard the sound of growling from behind him. Keith turned around Bayard in hand ready to fight off the beast that was behind him. But there was nothing there but the black lion with it’s mouth open and a voice appeared in the back of Keith's mind

“Come boy take my power save your brother ” A prideful voice said

Keith didn’t know who this voice belonged to but that didn’t matter at the moment and so he walked into the black lion maw. Adam and Shiro we both badly hurt from there fight with the first beast that felt shiro with several bloody puncture wounds in both his back and gut and Adam had his armor ripped apart leaving a gash across his chest gushing with blood. Both men didn’t know if Keith was there So they lay there sometimes adam fired his side arm at a beast trying to push it’s luck.

“ so this is how it ends ha Bleeding out on an alien planet with my lover by myside” Adam said smiling a little 

“Yeah never though it would end like this love. But hey we put up one hell of a fight before we went out.” Shiro laughed

The two held onto each other as one of the beast made it’ s way into there cave. But then a massive roar ripped through the air and a loud slamming sound erupted from out side. then the beast that had entered was pulled out and diapered from their line of sight then there was silence. Then a familiar voice came from the caves entrains

“ you guy ok and/or alive down there?”Keith asked as he walked into the cave 

“Yeah were alive and bleeding. But we could be doing better” Adam said 

“We really could be doing a lot better “ Shiro said

“ Yeah you two look like hell. I’ll try my best to patch you guys up while beau try's to contacted the castle” Keith said as he pull of a med kit that Beau had made for everyone before the rescue mission just in case anyone was hurt 

An hour later.The three of the them were siting around a fire.Shiro and Adam were both striped of there chest plates and were banged up to the best of keith ability. Adam was rest on shiro’s shoulder 

“ So what a crazy day it has been First we fail a mission, then we fought the entire empire main fleet at there home base. then we get scatter a cross the universe and you can pilot the black lion I guess I found my replacement if I don’t make it off this rock “Shiro said jokingly

Keith starred at his brother with a look of worry on his face “Shiro pleased don’t joke about death like that and I'm no leader” Keith said quietly so not to wake Adam 

“Sorry still a little light headed from the crash and the blood lose” He said while holding onto Adam just to make sure he was breathing “ But I main what I said about you taking my place as the head of voltron if I die or if I lost another arm” He filled his remaining human hand

“What about adam wasn’t he supposed to take your place “ Keith said 

“Yeah but you just piloted black with out any trouble. I think it chose you. But you don’t worry little brother .I’m not going to die anytime soon” Shiro said as he ruffed Keith hair

The two laughed a little as a wormhole appeared behind them with it’s engins roaring causing Adam to shot up from his nap with his glasses off his hair was a mess .he wiped away a small amount of drool and grabbed his rifle turned around and pointed it a the castle.” Oh looks like the carvery has arrived” he said as he put on his glasses

A few hours later 

in the bridge of the castle of lions 

" Coran anyword from are missing Paladins " Allura said 

"Not yet were still repair the damage the ship took when we were escaping" Coran replied 

“ why hasn't they tried to connect us yet?” Matt asked just a little worried that zarkon found the others 

“maybe there comms are busted just like ours were when we were tossed out of the wormholes” Hunk said 

“the captain and the others are alive. They are paladins after all ” beau said with hope in his metal voice 

“Let's hope your right beau I hope your right “Allua said biting on to her knuckle


	22. Depth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for a bit I was working on other things and i also need time to myself to spend with my family

The last thing Hunk and lance remembered was being throw out of the Hanger Bay then out of Wormhole hey were using to get away from the Galra command center and the next think they both know was that they were falling and were trying to reboot their lions but before they could do that That felt their lions Smash into something followed by a massive splashing sound then silence as the two lions sank slowly through the clear dark water. 

“Hunk you okay?” Lance asked only to get no answer “Hunk” He asked again only to hear the sound of vomiting over the comms 

“ Yeah i’m fine” Hunk said 

“ You throw up didn’t you”

“ Yeah you would to if you were sucked out of a wormhole at lightspeed and then crash land on an ice planet and ended up underwater”

“ That s what happened to me 

“ Oh right”

Lance started dong a systems check of the blue lion only to fine out that the crash knock out most of it’s systems “ The main system is done the crash most have knocked it out”

“ I’m working with auxiliary power so my loin is pretty much dead i the water “ Hunk said laughing a little 

lance groaned “ the situation is already back don’t make it worse with puns “

“ Sorry i’m shocked that we hit a planet . I though pidge said space was 90% empty “

“ Well her science was wrong “ 

“ Well will need to contact the others . Do you think they’re ok? “ Hunk asked 

“ Don’t know and i hope they’re ok “ Lance said 

The two lion slowly hit the sea flow with a load thud 

“ Alright lets see if there was any Damage to external armor “ An Just as he said that the Blue lion cam back on” On powers back . Welcome back blue “ Lance said as he brought the blue lion to a sitting position and turned on the eye lights and when they turned on the caught a figure in them that quickly swam away. It took lance a moment “ Hey hunk did you see something swim by ?” 

“ what No ?”

Lance moved the blue lios head around the area until he saw a humaniod woman with a fish like tail to it “ I know this will sound crazy but i think i just saw a mermaid just now” lance said somewhat excitedly 

“ Really lance a merma-” Hunk stopped mid sentence and though for a few seconds while also watching the blue lion moving around chasing after something small “ Lance calm down we need to stay focused and get back to the other. “ Hunk said as he saw LAnce come out of the blue lion “And your outside of your lion” 

“I know we have to get back.I’m just thinking what if they can help us ? Also it’s a mermaid A mermaid lets go find them ” Lance said 

“ No No way nope not going out there ”

“Ok Then be alone in the dark in a busted lion” With in a few moment of him saying that Hunk flow out of the yellow lions mouth and Hugged him 

“ Don’t leave me here” Hunk said as scared 

“ I won’t buddy” Lance replied as he patted hunk’s helmeted head “ Now follow me . think she went that way “ Lance said as he turned on the wrist light and started moving it and spotted the Mermaid and started to follow them “Hey wait up “ Lance said as he follow the mermaid 

Hunk quickly followed behind lance” I can beliver were following a Mermaid 

“ Hunk your dating a rock person and we fought three hundred foot tall super robots in color coated lions a mermaid doesn’t see out of no where “

“ You got a point there “Hunk said

The two continue to swim behind their aquatic guide

“ Wait up were friendly “ lance said 

The mermaid laughed before disappearing and revealing a small Village 

the two swam for a the better half of an hour when they discovered a undersea city 

“ Hello “ A voice said from behind the two paladins causing them to jump and turn around to see the Mermaid that they were following She had pale pink skin and a powerful orange fish tail. She has raggedy pink finlets situated on her hips and pink stripes on her tail and crotch area. Her eyes are fully blue and reflective, with pink discoloration on her eyelids and two spots in semblance of eyebrows. She has long pink hair with prominent side-bangs and a white patch running down the middle. She has flimsy pink antennae located on her forehead. She was wearing a short-sleeved crop top exposing her torso. The shirt has a green ruffle collar, a reverse sweetheart neckline and pink spots on the shoulders.“ welcome to are Village where everyone is save and warm” She said with a smile.

Both Lance and Hunk felt the water shift behind them and they both turned towards it and found themselves looking a upon two strong looking mermen with blue and white skin to them Both Lance and Hunk panicked an swam away and behind the Mermaid 

“ Please don’t startle our guest.” She said to the guards “ My name is Florona. The all mighty Queen Luxia Keeper of our land Would love to meet with you “

“ Wait How did your queen know we were here” Lance asked 

“Queen Luxia Knows All”

Lance and hunk looked at each other then looked back to Florona 

A few minutes later Lance and Hunk followed behind Florona and the two guards on two huge sea horses 

“ Lance buddy i know this mermaid thing is a dream of yours, But we really gotten go back to the lions “ Hunk said 

“ Lets meet this queen first see if she can leaned a hand” Lance said

The two continued to follow behind Florona towards a Castle like building nd at the front of it Surrounded by guards

“Space travels I am Queen Luixa and I welcome to our Village as Honored guests “ Queen Luxia said 

“ The honors All ours I’m l-l-lance “ He had tried to bow to the queen 

Hunk laughed a little seeing his friend float upwards” Uh Ms. Queen I’h hunk and we crashed-landed on your lovely planet but we need to get get back in touch with are friend who are currently up in space do you have any way to contacted them “

The queen smiled “ I can solve all your problems because here we are all safe and warm “

“ You use magic don’t you. I bet this castle’s is a ship. This castle is a ship am i right Don’t saw anything if i’m right “ Hunk asked with a smile on his face 

The queen laughed at the paladin statement “ No the Castle is not a ship sorry But we did bring you this” One of gaurds swam up to them holding on to something “ The bubble coral will provide you with all the Air you will need down here “ 

The guard place the coral on Hunk’s helmeted head followed by a bubble engulfing his head . Hunk play with his bubble for a bit before removing his helmet. Thank you Fish queen” 

The guard moved towards lance and did the same” Cool” lance said 

“Don’t worry about you space vessels they will be well protected “ Queen pointed behind the two cause both paladins to turn around and saw the yellow and blue lions being cared into the area by Ginormous Ray like creatures 

As the two looked at their lions Lance noticed a massive Garden that had a faint purple glow to it.” What is that “ He asked 

“ That is the Baku garden it is what proves food for are poeple When the water froze over we were focused to live down here and the Garden has provide for us. The warm and Food we need to Survive.Because of it we were taken care of Here all are safe and warm” 

The way the queen said it almost sound automated which lance noticed and he remember a conversation he had we Rolo and Jay a few days back about overuse quotas and how a Cults would use them.An he started thing this place maybe home to a cult that worship this Garden Which may not be bad but he would keep his gaurd up . He looked toward Hunk who had a similar look on his face meaning he had also had the same though

“ Now Follow me you most be hungry” Queen Luxia said as she swam back into the castle

Both Lance and Hunk looked at each other then followed be hind her

A few minutes later The group was sitting at a table Eating .lance had two mermaid watching him eat and they Giggled anytime he made a stupide pose. While Hunk was downing the food like a black hole 

“Your Royalness” Hunk cleared his throat . If i may this food is amazing. It even better then Balmera cave bugs”

“ Your lucky Shay wasn’t here to hear that “ Lance said jokingly which caused Hunk to Laugh as well. 

“ I’m glad your enjoying it. It was freshly picked from Baku Garde and i hope you enjoy the entertainment . ” She said as she pointed towards a red curtain with a light with the Silhouette of a mermaid dancing on the other side

“ Woah” Lance said 

“ So bout that way for us to contact are friends.How can you help us “

“ Please lets disuses that after the dance. Queen Luxia said as the curtain opened to reveal a octopus like creature with a second smaller one sitting on it’s head. Seeing this lance put his head down.in disappointment followed by him slow starting to float completely unaware of what was happening as the octopus slowly started slipping in a hypnotic pattern followed by a light 

“ Woah this dance is amazing It’s The most amazing thing i’ve ever seen “ hunk said as he felt a strange sence of ease come over is body 

“ I’m glad your enjoying it.Now let your mind at ease ,Let your consciousness Drift like the tide “

“ Yes i will.I Were Weren’t We just talking about something” Hunk said in a sleepy tone of voice “

“ You were just telling me how get it was here and how much you wanted to stay here forever” The queen said in a very seductive tone of voice 

“ Yeah that right Here we are safe and warm. Lance i think we should stay here for ever ” Hunk

“Ok” lance replied in the same dream like state 

Queen Luxia smiled 

A few hours late lance and hunk were passed out in another room

“ I don’t need pants i’m a Mermaids” Lance said soft to himself as he dreamed of his undersea adventure. But as he di he felt something moving in the water nearby so he opened his eyes and saw another Mermaid swing towards him “ Who arre you “ He asked before falling back a sleep. He felt himself being moved but he paid it no mind as he dream of swimming in an endless ocean. 

As he swam he could help but feel a strange presents watching him. He looked around the reef he was swimming thought and notice someone sitting on to of a rock with their legs cross. He noticed that the figure was a male blue Alien with a Fish like look to them. It took Lance a moment remember where he had seen this person before. But he couldn’t place where

“ Hey you “Lance said as he pointed toward the figure “What are you doing in my dream?”

“ I’m just watch my successor fall for a similar trap that i did” The Figure said 

“Successor?” Lance questioned but before he could something else started to speak 

“ Safe and Warm” The second Voice said 

“ What the hell was that ?” Lance asked 

“ That would be the Baku worms influence slow taking over” The Figure said 

“ The what?” Lance sad panic in his voice 

“ Don’t real know myself i faced one on my Homeworld when i first became a paladin but we learned nothing about “

“ Can you stop it from taking over my mind Lance said as a purple Aurei slow started to over take the World around them 

“ No i can’t that is some that can only be handle by forces in the real world and your being called back to it “ The Figure said as the world around started fading to white

“ Wait who are you?” Lance asked 

‘ Names Blaytz Tell Coran and Allura i said Hi and i wish them lucky .” Blaytz said

Lance watched as the Dream ended. He opened his eyes and found that he was blinded Fouled. He tried to remember what he had just dreamed but All he remembered was the Name Blaytz which he knew from when Coran had taught hte team about the past Paladins when they were going to save Allura but he could remember why that name suddenly popped up in his head. But that though left his mind when he felt some one poking him in the arm he tried to swat at who ever poked him only to fine his arms were bound “ Hello Good Moring” He said as he slowly ot out from where he was Laying and looked around the He could barely see but he could see two figures .that were close to him “ I why am i Blind Folded is this a game “ He questioned as he felt a weird Gas being blown into his Air bubble and Once he smelt it. He felt Different like his mind was no longer clouded Which Immediately set off several red Flag “ I Don’t know what's going on but I’m not going to be to be playing your games” He said as he shoot upwards and started to shack trying “ 

“It’s ok “ A Distorted voice as Lance felt his Blind fold being pulled of “ You were being mind Swished, But we want to “

“ Kill me that Ain’t happening “Lance said as he panicky swam backwards into a wall stunning himself for a few seconds before activating his thruster pack and launching himself down a way

“ Wait come back one of his three captures said as they followed behind him. Lance sped down the tunnel trying to find his way out only to find Spears ,Skeletons of Fish and piece of other Sea creature. An when he came up to another opening in the Tunnel he though it would be another room full of dead fish only to find creatures that reminded him of Jelly Fish which made him calm down a little. Until they the Jellyfish suddenly expanded. Which caused Lance to panic a little and try to leave the room only for his capturs to be at the opening

“ What do you want from me ?” Lance asked

“Your help I’m Pluxam”

“ Blumfump”

“ Swirm

“ Ok are those your names or are you casting a spell. Wait where’s Hunk “ He asked as he looked for he friend 

“We could bring him along he wouldn’t fit “Swirm said 

Lance laugh a little but quickly went back to being serious” What d you want from me “

“ We believe you can be are Savior “ Pluxam said 

“ Savior from what ?” Lance asked 

“ The Queen is mind swishing everyone thoughts we believe you can stop her “BlumFump said 

Sometime Later was Sitting down and listing to His to Allies exploitation of wat was going on 

“ Ok so your queen is Brainwashing people using the food from the Baku Garden. But She Seemed so KInd “Lance said 

“ Do you remember anything from yesterday?’ Swirm asked as she floated by 

“ Yeah we crashed landed here found the Mermaid and the Village, ate Dinner then “ He paused “ Nothing else “

“See during dinner is when she got you under he control “ Swirm said 

“ We Believe that She is using her voice to hit certain head Switches in your ear pans “BlumFump said as he showed of a very crud drawing 

“And her Magnetic Stare locks on to your eyes to brain pathway plugs “Plaxum said show off another drawing

“Plus her Mind control sonar is always broadcasting through the water “Swirm chimed in when Blumfump pulled out another drawing 

“She also teaches her people to us hypnotic swiming patterns”

“ I do remeber a dancer “

“ Good to know because i haven’t finish drawing that yet “Blumfump said as he go closer to lance. “Now you see 

Lance sat there thinking about it but something felt off something didn’t fit and need to be replace. Then he remember some “ Ok i believe you guy are right the mind control but i think you wrong on the method of which she using . I think it has something to do with the food because when i started eating it. I started to feel strange like something else was taking over my mind. Do you guys have any information on the Baku Garden?” He asked 

“ No we don’t have much on the Garden but thank you for telling us about the Food that bring a whole new theory to mind now Plamux get him a cap” Blumfump said 

“On it “Plamux replied as she grabbed lance by the back of his collar and puled him over to an open shell and placed him down “ Sit there “ She swam of toward another Shell and opened it 

Lance looked towards he and felt kelp warp around his forehead then it was quickly removed 

“ Just in case that she can still brain wash use with her Voice Will be giving you one of this Jelly Fish To protect you brain”

“Alright It’s beter to be safe then Sorry Lance said Still finding it weird then the kelp that was warped around his head was placed in front of his face 

“ Many years ago the Queen froze the surface by cover the thermal vent and forced everyone down her and started brain washing them and they became he Prisoners “Swirm

“ What Size ?” Plamux asked

“Eight and Seven eights Aquameters “

“ Wait whats the point then?”

“ To Kill them” Blumfump said as he go in lance’s face “ Well We don’t know for sure actually. But hundreds of mermaids have disappeared and never comeback”

“ That is off putting to say the least”

“ We attempted to take her down in past but we failed and every Attempt Depleted our numbers. We’re the only three left and with out you we don’t have a chance “Swirm said sadly 

“Found one “Pluxam said as she grabbed n to a pink colored Jelly Fish that kind reminded Lance of a bunny 

“ So what do you want me to do ?” Lance asked 

“ We saw that Mer-Car if we can get you to it .We think it can stand up to the Queen and her forces. But first you’ll need one of this “

“Now it will sting you pretty bad and is doesn’t smell all that great. So just be warned “ 

“If my theory is correct. Then the smells ones block out the most Mind-control Rays.”Blumfump said 

“ Are you a scientist?” Lance asked 

“ No”

“ Also This my cause some swelling and you might experience hearing loss “Pluxam “ 

“ Would you just put it on already “

“ Alright “Pluxam said as she put the jellyfish on to of the air bubble “

Lance sat their for a few seconds then he felt the jellyfish’s tenticals wrap around he’s face followed by the Sting “ Oh it burns “ Lance said as he grabbed onto his face 

“ That means it’s working “

After a few seconds of pain Lance looked up” So what’s the plan?” He asked 

in another room

“So here is the Plan that Blumfump as come up with”

“ So here is the plan you will pretend you’ll still be mind swirled and get passed the guard and you get to your mer-cat and use it to Distract the guards and as you do that Will launch an Attack on the Queen and once we take he down will free our people” Blumfump said 

“ And I’ll be a hero “ Lance said Smiling 

“ Also take this it holds up to three doses of Antidote to use on the guard.in case the first part of the plan fails.It should interrupt the queen’s Mind control long enough for you to eascape .”

“ I don’t think i’ll be needing it i once missed fourteen days of the 3rd graud because of a Stomach-ach i didn’t even have “ Lance said with a level of confidence that only a seasoned con artist would have. 

But all that Confidence quickly disappeared once he was swinging toward the three gaurd that were guarding the lions but he had to keep a cool head the plan counted on it 

“Hello mer-gaurd ! Isn’t everything just so safe and warm So i’ll just going to go off in my lion ” Lance was cut off when one of the gaurd throw a net over him “ Oh come on” Lance was help less s he was dragged to the Queen throne room 

“ I know you’d come for your vessel. Servent take Him to the Baku Garden Luxia said as a side door opened 

Lance turn his head towards the door and saw hunk slow floating towards him with a blank expression on his face “ Hunk .” He questioned as hunk swan towards him and started to push him “Hunk it’s me lance your buddy “ But hunk did not respond. Lance knowing his friend was under the queen’s control he reach into a compartment in his armor and pulled out the Antidote fish and quickly turned around and was about to squiz it in hunks face. But with a sudden burst of movement Hunk slapped the fish out of his hand Followed by him trying to grab lance 

But lance quickly activated his thruster pack and shoot upward to get some distant between him and hunk

“Everyone Catch him “ The queen ordered as the guards moved in to help 

Seeing this lance grabbed to a nearby light fixture and ripped it out of place and tried to throw it only for it to just lazily float downward. The guards charged him. So he did a quick back flip following it up with his thruster sending him gliding himself under the guards and straight towards the fish which he quickly grabbed onto only for Hunk to slam into him at full speed. Sending the both spinning into a rock in the room that speared them and caused lance to let go of the fish. But he quickly grabbed onto it again only for hunk to grab him by the leg then feel him whole body being whipped around and thrown 

Lance was disoriented and didn’t have time to get his bearing as hunk Slammed into him a second tie. Lance felt his back slam against a wall and he let go of the fish again. Hunk then slammed Him in the wall again

“Come on Buddy i don’t want to hurt you “

“I Must keep the queen safe and warm “Hunk said as he pulled back his right arm about to Punch lance in the face 

“Sorry about this “ Lance said as he place both his feet on hunk’s stomach and activated the jets in them at full power. Sending Hunk shooting back into the Guard causing the three to spin out .Lance quickly used this time to look for the fish and saw it bounding out side. He flow towards but hunk quickly caught up to him sending the two and the fish spinning again. Lance quickly broke free of his friends grasp and tried to got to the fish again .But hunk grabbed onto the tentacles of Lance’s jellyfish pulling him back .Lance know that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of hunks grasp again. So he kicked his legs forwards and kicked the Fish backwards into Hunk’s face which caused the Fish to spit out a puff of the Antidote 

Hunk let go of lance’s Jelly Fish and slowly started to regain his Mind “ Woah Where am I What am i doing ?” HE Then noticed Lance “Is that a Jelly Fish on your head ?” 

Lance smiled seeing his friend back to normal “ Hunk you were being mind-Controlled by the Queen and you were trying to kill me “ 

“ Sorry about that did i hurt you “Hunk asked worriedly

“ No I’m fine les not worry about that were in the of a battle so I’m going to need your help 

“ Got it “

The two swam towards their lion only to be stopped by guards that surrounded them. But just as the two thought that this was it . Another Fish full of the Antidote slammed into the head of one of the Guards .Lance and Hunk looked towards where fish came from and saw Blumfump floating their followed by Pluxam swing forwards throwing star Fish that pinned a gaurd to a rock while glide by was Swirm riding on the back of one of those Whale Rays they saw yesterday and she was tossing down Jelly Fish that attached themselves the Face of the guards 

“ Who are this weirdos “ Hunk asked 

“Their with us” Lance said as he grabbed on to a spear of a charging guard and processed to Place both his feet on their chest and fired of the jets in his boots sending the guard flying backwards. 

“You two better get into your Mer-Cat” Pluxam said as she swan up to them 

“Alright “ Lance said as he and Hunk swam up to their respective lions as the barrairs around them. Then entered their lions. 

Lance quickly put on his Helmet as he ran into the blue lion’s cockpit not even taking of his Jellyfish. He quickly turned blue back on and opened their mouth Allowing Pluxam in Then hunk’s Voice came over the comms.

“ So what is are plan?” Hunk asked 

: “ We need to grab the Queen “Lance said 

“ And we take her to an Ice prison Blumfump built. Where her Mind-Control powers will be trapped because of the thick ice and the Jelly Fish ““Plaxum

“ Ok who is that ?”Hunk asked 

“ That Plaxum Just go with it. I’ll explain later “ Lance replied as he and Hunk as the two got their lions moving towards the Castle. 

Queen Luxia swam out of the castle towards a group of Gaurds that were trying to regroup Luxia look up to see the Blue and Yellow lions gliding towards them and as she watched this she saw two small object fly out of the Blue lion’s open mouth .Followed by the objects hitting the ground and a massive cloud of green gas .Which she inhaled and for the first time in years her mind was free. But before she could fully understand what was going on. She felt something wrap around her and she was pulled forwarded and into the maw of the blue lion.

“ I got her “ Lance said as he closed Blue’s mouth as he started flying away from the castle 

Inside of the blue’s lion mouth 

“Where am i, What is going on?” Queen Luxia asked confused as her head was spinning 

“ What’ going on is you’re not mind controlling these people anymore your Majesty “ Pluxam said with Anger in her voice 

“ What Mind-Control ? Me?” Then She remember what was going on “ No please my people are in Danger ! You must go Back!”“ 

“ What’s going on “ Lance asked 

“ nothing it’s a Ruse “

“ Are you Sure ?” Lance asked

“ I wasn’t controlling anyone The Baku “

‘ She’s Lying “ Pluxam said 

“ I’m Not please The last thing i remember is that Organism in the Garden falling from Space. I went to inspect it and I though it was a P0lanet but it was something much worse “

“ Wait a second if the Queen was also being controlled then who i” Lance stopped mid-sentence as he had a sudden realization as he remember the dream from last tonight , He quickly turned the blue lion towards the Baku Garden as it started to move and a bright purple light slow started pecking out from the vent it was resting. Lance watched as a giant worm-like creature with a wrinkly white underbelly, and an orange hide covered in swaying green vegetation. It doesn't appear to have any facial features instead, it's face opens up and separates into four jaws, like the petals of a massive purple flower. It let out a powerful roar that sent 

“ Oh that is not good” Hunk said

“ No it isn’t “ Lance said as Pluxam and the tied up Queen Luxia swam out of blue’s mouth to some where safe “ “Ok Change of Plans Hunk we take that thing away from the Village “

“on it “ Hunk said as the two lions flow towards the beast to grab it’s attention . 

The Serpent charged forwards towards the two of lions at it’s top speed. It brushed passed the two lions sending the yellow lion tumbling do to the sudden current . 

Hunk quickly righted the yellow lion and and dodge out of the way of the Serpent that was about to slam into them. As he did that Lance fired a mouth beam at the serpent. Which quickly dodge the plasma beam and started swimming away from the two lions as they fired upon it 

“ That thing is too quick for me. I can’t hit it” Hunk said as he fire of a tail beam that missed it’s mark and exploded against a rock “ Yellow isn’t really good in the water”

“ Really Blue is moving better then ever .It’s like she was make to move thought the water it making me fell Extra quick and powerful.” Lance dodged ot of the way of the Serpents tail and fired a mouth beam the the Serpent dodge as it with a burst of speed away made some distances” I think i know away to stop that it “

“ How?” Hunk asked 

“ We stop aiming where it is and start aiming for where it’s going “ Lance said as he stopped the blue lion and fire off an ice beam towards a seemingly empty space that Baku Serpent swam into thinking it was safe only for the beam to hit it. It’s body was covered in ice and caused it to stop in place” I got it “ Lance said Happily only to watch as the Serpents tail whipped forwards and shattered the ice that covered it’s head and looked to the blue lion. Lance fired of another ice beam and charged forwards only for the serpent to dashed to the side leaving the Blue lion facing the wrong direction 

Lance quickly turned the blue lion around only to be sapped by the Serpents tail sending him spinning out of control. He quickly righted himself and saw the Serpent charging him saw Quickly turned the blue lion towards opening he had spotted and went full throttle on Blue’s engines with the Serpent chasing after him he quickly turned the blue lion to the side pulled in blue’s legs and just barely made it through the opening. 

As for the Baku serpent it slammed through the opening and got itself stuck in the opening.

Lance laughed seeing this beast struggle “ Ha now the hunter s become the hun” Lance quickly retracted that statement when the Serpent broke free and charged towards him “ Never mind your still the hunter “ Lance tried to get away but the Serpent was to fast and wrapped itself around the Blue lion and brought it down to the sea floor and tried to bite down on the blue lion only to massive several of it’s teeth shatter on impact. It let out a pained scream so it tried to constrict It’s foe 

“ Hunk a little help here “ Lance asked as he tried to fire off another ice beam only to miss

“ On it “ Hunk said as he pushed Yellows engines to their max and started to push a massive Boulder off the top of a Ledge nearby cliff He watched as boulder fell slowly at first then it picked up speed and with a loud thud and a sickening crunch as it crashed the serpents tail causing it to let lance go and let out a painful bello. It thrashed around screeching in pain it then started to slam itself against the rock and with four powerful strikes the rock shattered 

Seeing this caused lance to panic he had no idea what to do. But before he cold get his composer familiar voice spoke in the back of his mind 

“ Your doing good kid but yo need to wrap this quick. So here a blast from the passed’

“ What ?” Lance questioned what that meant and also who that was. But something caught his eye a screen that was blinking followed blue growling” “Alright lets see if this works “ Lance held down the firing triggers and thrust the Control sticks forwards . This cased the blue loin to let out roar followed by a bright light appearing on the Blue lion’s back. The light disappeared to relive a weird looking cannon That let out ear deafening blast of sound that slammed into the Baku Serpent sending it back in a disoriented state. An the sound also caused the area around them which was a cave network full of pillars stone and the sudden and constrained sonic sounds booming going on in the area Rocks started to fall around them. Lance watched as rocks started to fall onto The Serpent pinning it to the ground. 

“Come on Lance time to go this whole place is coming down “

Lance stopped firing the sonic cannon and started flying off and followed hunk 

“ Dude you just dropped a sonic boom on that thing “

“ Yeah i did “ Lance said smiling a little but he couldn’t get the though of who was talking to him in his head. He need to talk to Jay, Val and Allura about that when they got back to the castle 

Sometime later 

“ So the Blumfump your theories of the Jellyfish, control Rays and Hypnotic dancing were all wrong”

“ Well they were all theories so I’m fine with that “

“Thank you all for setting us free from the Gardens control. An i will with all of my power all i can to protect that freedom “Queen Laxiu said as she turn to look at Blumfump, Swirm and Pluxam “ Would you three be my Advisors ?” 

The three looked at each other then Blumfump spoke up” Of course your Highness “ Blumfump then pulled out another one of his Theory papers “ Have you ever heard of electricity”

As that was happening Pluxam swam up to lance “ I want to personally Thank you lance “ Pluxam leaned in and Kissed lance helmet Lance somewhat recoiled do to the jelly fish on her head .” Now i can finally take this off “ She said as she took of the Jelly Fish to relive the beauty underneath .

“Woah” Lance said Dumb founded 

Hunk rolled his eyes and flowed towards the Queen” Excuse me Queen Luxia the reason we came here in the first places was we need to find a way back to are friends”

“ Of Couse. It has been years since we activated the energy beacon.” Luxia said as two guard came in the room holding onto a massive clam” But i think it’s about time rebuild and Reach out to interstellar travelers again “ She swam towards the front of the clam and opened it relive and organic looking device that had a massive pearl at it’s center “Active Energy beacon “ She ordered followed by a bright beam firing from the pearl through the ice cover surface and into space 

A few hours later the Castle of lions appeared over the planet’s surface Lance and Hunk said goodbye the people they saved and flow back to the castle of lions

A few minutes later in the bridge 

“So all were missing is Jay and Val?” Hunk asked 

“Yes and neither of them have contacted us yet”

“ Were betting that they’re either dead, Capture, Leading a new found rebellion on some random planet or on some vacation paradise and decide to take a break from it All” Pidge said as she, Matt and Coran were all scanning for any transmissions from the Valkyrie or any world ,Galra Warship and Junkyard taking about seeing a metal dragon 

“ I would be so pissed if he ended up on a beach world surround by beautiful woman 

“ We’ll where ever he is let’s hope they’re safe” Keith said 

“Yeah Lets hope “Fitz said worriedly 

Elsewhere on a swampy planet in a empty colony. two young boys hid in their tower hide out from all the monsters that creeped around the empty city below them. The two boys were watching the night skies as a silver bolt soared across the night sky “

Hey big brother look a shooting star make a wish ”the younger red skinned boy said pointing to it joyfully“

I wish that a hero will come and save Me and Usamu from this nightmare and give us a safe place to live” the older of the two said as he watch the star as it disappeared over the horizon his heart full of hope that he in his little brother got out of here soon. unaware that the shooting star was A tumblr out of control Valkyrie and her very angry pilot


	23. New Haven

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYLLvLneU2k&t=17s  
In the Galra command center Empire Zarkon sat on his throne hearing the damage report and the casualty list from when votron attacked with Prorok kneeling before him.

“ We have lost over 25 battleship, 32 warships ,19 destroyers, 6 dreadnaughts ,over 6 hundred fights, over 1 thousand sentries “Thace sighed heavily as he look at the ever growing list of fallen soldier” Three hundred soldiers and counting”

“ it is sad to hear that. But do we know how the princess escaped?” ZArkon asked not really caring about this news

“it seem like one of are sentries were hack. then lead her to a ship that had slipped in to one of our hangers during the battle with the lions ant Valkyrie sir” Thace said

“Have you found out who lower barrier and let voltron escape ?” Prorok asked hopping that with the culprit found that Zarkon’s wraith will fall upon them instead of him

“ You don’t have to worry about that Prorok I think I'm about to save months of investigating if I remove the one who has been chipping away at my victory. The one who sent his fleet to capture voltron with out my permission“ Zarkon said starring at the kneeling Prorok as two guards walked up behind him and grabbed him and started to drag him away

“ No my lord your making a mistake. Your making the galra weaker. THIS IS MISTAKE. YOU OLD FOOL YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL” Prorok yelled as he was dragged to Haggars lab.

“lieutenant Thace take you place before me” Zarkon said calmly 

“ Yes my lord” thace said

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYLLvLneU2k&t=17s  
“You have now been promoted to fleet commander and will now let the investigation do not fail me” Zarkon said

“I will not my lord “ thace said 

“Jay was started to wake up from the crash because of this planets sun light shining in through vas eyes . this was the second time he had passed out and crashed after he when though a wormhole He thought to himself. His entire body was sore as he was getting up from the floor and sat back down in his chair. “Hey val you alive” He asked there was no response from his partner.Then a loud groaning sound rang through out the mechanical dragon.”good to see your up and running my friend. now where are we ?” 

“ it seem like were currently on a planet made up of nothing but swamp lands from what my scanners say also there seems to be a settlement about three hundred miles from here. An are long range comms are down and we can’t fly for a days ” She replied as she was getting getting up from the bog she was half submerged in

“Alright let head to that settlement and lets hope they let us use their comms tower if they have one and if they don’t then well just wait out your repairs”Jay said as he removed his helmet and lend back in his chair as vals started running towards the settlement

the planet they were on was full of colorful creatures that ran from val as she ran a cross the muddy land scape.some of the beasts that didn’t run from here were huge like the massive birds or the massive spiders that hde under the muddy and tried to fight Val only to loss a leg or any eye or the mountain sized turtles that walked in a hoard they has trunks like any elephant that helped them pull out the spiders from there hole or to drink water.the Flore here was very much like a jungle he saw massive tree that block out the sun or the giant man eating planet that just clamped down on a monkey like creature. This place was beautiful and he couldn’t wait to show the other the pictures he was take.

in the empty streets of the colony as the sun was starting to set two kids were sneaking around an abandon restaurant looking for food

“HEY Bastion I found more food” the smaller of the two kids yelled as he waved a can of food from behind a counter to his older brother

“Usamu keep your voice down” Bastion quickly moved from the kitchen to his little brother and grabbed the can from his brother’s hand and placed it in a bag with other cans of food 

Why the monsters are asleep right” Usamu asked in a hushed voiced

“yes but some of them wake up earlier then other or you could tell bandit where we ar” Bastion freeze and pulled usamu under the counter and put his hand or his little brother mouth. As the sounds of people moving through the kitchen

”I swore that I heard someone in here”� man1 said in a hushed tone

“Yeah sure you did are you sure the stress isn’�t getting to you Ban “man 2 said 

“Shut up your going to wake that thing up” Ban said still in his hushed tone and pointed toward a red mound that was rhythmical breathing 

“why are you so worried it’s just a drone . They’re easy to kill and are heavy sleepers” man 2 said as he fired his blaster into the air once to prove a point and looked to the still sleeping drone 

Bastion held onto his little brother who was breathing rapidly after the shots were fired. this wasn’t good and bastion know that .He had noticed his little brother eye were going from a calm kind blue to a dark purple meaning Usamu was starting to lose control 

“what the hell are you doing do you want to die” Ban yelled completely forgetting about the red mound 

“see ban nothing to worry abogghhgghh." the second man looked down at his chest and saw a sickle like claw jutting out covered in his own green blood.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiWV2KseKeo  
He turned his head to see a humanoid insectoid being towering over the one man shaking to raise his rifle . it was about seven feet tall with a lanky and smooth body with a dark red color carapace that within the dark kitchen made it even more intimidating then it already was. with its lack of eyes and it’s hand still imbedded into the other mans. a line appeared going down it’s face where the jaw would be as it let out a loud vicious buzzing screech causing the jaw to spilt in to four pieces each having rows of teeth. it throw the body of the man it impaled and charged the other man with it’s four sickled arms.Bastion and usamu listened to blaster fire and a louder screech and a body hitting the metal floor.

”goddess be dammed Reve you had one job and you blow it. You big moron. it’s almost sundown better get back to the hide out” Ban said 

“ Us are you ok?” Bastion Asked in calm voice .trying to keep his brother from losing control and lobotomizing everything in a two mile radius

“ I’m scarred” he said .Holding onto his brother trying to keep his cool as the darkness started to takeover his visons 

“ I know I know.” Bastion said trying to keep it together himself “ok lets move quickly and quietly “

“Alright” Usamu said grabbing the bag of food they had collected 

the door to the restaurant opened letting out chime. Causing the brothers to freeze up. A Silence fell upon the restaurant only being broken by heavy foot falls and a low deep buzzing. Followed by two smaller sets of foot step. the Ban looked into the dinning room and saw two more bugs accompanied by a hulking beast. it was taller then the two next to it .the only thing it had in common with them was it’s dark red carapace,the number of arms and it’s lack of eye. what made it differenced was instead of bladed it’s four arms were much thicker arms that ended in polydactyl claws. it’s body was covered in small spikes and a single horn jutting out of it’s head. Ban starred at three beasts just standing there just moving their heads around listening for the source of the noise. Ban starred to move backwards slowly going to the back door he and Reve had come in from. Bastion and Usamu were still hiding under the counter when the sound of pots hitting the ground followed by a loud screeching the sound of people running , things being crushed and a door being opened then it being smashed opened . The two brothers sat there for a few minutes then they heard a screech from out side then the sound of a blaster being fired. a few more minutes passed, 

“ Ok I think the coast is clear let me check” Bastion said as he moved from their hiding place from under the counter. As he peeked over the counter he saw that the dinning room was empty” ok the coast is cle-” Bastion froze when a drone that had stayed behind to collected the bodies that been left behide walked out of the kitchen with the two bodies hooked on it’s claws.

“ Hey Bastion what is wro-” Usamu said as he peeked out from under the counter.Then he froze up as well when he saw the drone stand there looking at him with it’s blank slat of a face

the drone started walking toward the noise with the bodies still hooked to it. Usamu tried to leave the small space he was hiding in only to be face to face with the Bug’s open razor tooth maw .His heart was beating fast his breathing was becoming more an more sporadic as the bug got closer to him. He felt his horns start to grow again. This was bad he didn’t want to lost control again he didn’t want to hurt people again he didn’t want to go back to the dark place. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his head trying to keep control. Then he heard the bug let out a screech of pain then heard a screech of pain from bastion and a table being knocked to the ground.

Usamu jetted out from under the counter and saw that the bug had a dagger in it's back. He also saw bastion slumped against a table and a bleeding shoulder

“ Run!!!” Bastion yelled as the drone started to wake toward him. this was it.This is how it all ended .But at least his little brother got away safely. He watched as the bug walked towards him. Then a wave of purple aura expanded throughout the restaurant and caused the bug to freeze . he looked passed the bug to see his brother floating there. His eye’s were no longer the light kind blue they were now a dark purple

“ Stop breathing” Usamu said as a purple pulse erupted from him 

An hour Earlier 

Jay and Val had made to the settlements .

“ So Val have you been able to contacted anyone in there ?” Jay asked starring at the gate

“No one seem to beat the control at the time. But something doesn't fell right about this place if I being honest” She said looking for a new way into the settlement

“ Why is that?” He asked

“ there seems to be a low number of life signs for a settlement this big”

“ So maybe there was a plague or a purge or there is a monster that is killing poelpe or the galra showed up and killed a lot of people here” Jay said as he was knocking on the door trying to find a weakpoint” Hey Val can you pry the door open for me please “

“ Alright then” Val stabbed her wings into the door and pried the door open. giving Jay an opening to he could slip though 

The door slammed behind with a loud echoing boom .Jay looked around the area for a control panel for the door only to find that it was smashed.” Sorry Val I can’t get you in right now sorry” 

“alright I will find another way in. Just stay safe in there your my only pilot” She said as she started waking towards a huge number of life sign she just detected

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIlGeT6N6Xs&t=53s  
“ Alright then” jay said as he found himself in a residential district which looked similar to the one he grow up but this one was completely empty . It was weird this place should be brimming with life but no. So Jay turned on his helmet’s scanner to see if anyone was in here that he couldn’t see and Started walking around the distract for a few minutes only to find that this district was truly void of life.He found this unnerved by this fact. So he turned his comms to a open channel so if anyone was still out there could reveal themselves to him and then he started looking for away out of here

A few minutes after he opened his comms it let out a huge crackle of static before a voice of an elderly women came out yelling “Hello Hello can you hear me”

“ Yes I can hear you . uh who are?” he asked

“Sorry how rude of me. I’m Isara leader of Queen slayers and the new lead of haven. Now who are you newcomer?” She asked with a imitating tone to her voice. .

Jay felt imitated by this women “ I’m Joseph I'm a paladin of voltron.”

“ Voltron Ay So where’s your lion then Joseph ?” She asked 

“ Well I don’t pilot one of the lions I pilot a metal dragon called the Valkyrie. Also I prefer to be called Jay if you don’t mind” he said as he made it to a door that was blocking his way

“ Alright Jay what bring you here to this Hell hole of ours and where is your huge metal dragon then?” 

“ Well She is looking for away in and were here to help. Also Val need a place that wasn’t a swamp or crawling with giant trap door spider monsters . Also again what seems to be the problem here and can you open this door?”

“ Well it started about a four mouth ago. When they were expanding are boarders because of a population boom When they stumbled upon a nest of a sleep red queen causing Seventy eight percent of this colony member to either be eaten or flee the planet. leaving a small few to there fate.Then me and my husband showed up to kill the queen before it woke up” She said 

“ Ok What is a red queen and why haven't the empire or the rebels come to help yet “ He asked

“ well a Red Queen is a invasion species that launch their young into space on a meteor like spore . So they can made a hive for themselves on some other world. They also adapt to there surrounding after they go through a hibernation like state for a few decades then when it wakes up there ready to start making there hive and using any life on the planet their on to strengthen there hives. the reason no one has come to back this place up is because me and my crew were the back up.” She hit a few buttons in the control room she was in and the door in front of Jay.

“Ok if your the back up why haven’t you killed it yet” Jay asked as he walked into the next districted which was a industrial area which was yet again unnervingly quiet 

“Well this one seemly kill one of those mountain turtle things when it impacted with the planet and it was eating it for a few years before going to sleep in it’s shell. Causing it to Grow twice the size a normal one would. “ She said 

“Twice the normal size. How big do these thing normal get may I ask?” Jay asked now dual wielding revolver and Bayard just a little panic by what she just said 

“Normally Queens grow to be about thirty to forty feet . But this one is might be about hundred fe-” Jay was concerned when suddenly she stopped taking. But then he hear the voice of a very distort man with what sounded like a deep Russian like Accented. Jay couldn’t quite heard what he was saying but three words he did heard were Huge Metal Dragon.

“ Hey Val Where you at ?” Asked With a smile on his face

“ I’m at the north west gate where the biggest sign of life is. But the man I was talking to yelled at me to leave. Then he went somewhere to talk to someone named Isara” She said a little insulted by how rube the man was to her 

“ Hey I think your friend is here and I need to leave you to calm the civilian down before a mass panic attack hit them. But I will give you a way point to Haven then we can talk and get here quickly before sunset” Isara said as she left a new way point appear on his heads up display

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKvqLZg3IQQ

Jay started picking up the pace as it would take him sometime to run seven miles before sunset. As he was running through the empty streets when a blip appear on his motion tracker. Then the sound of something being ripped a part followed by a weird honking could be heard from a building he was running pass. Then several more blips appear causing Jay to stop in place as a cacophony of the weird honking erupted around him

{what the hell is that} Jay though to himself as the sound of something being torn apart coming from a near by ally. Jay went to investigated the sound. As he turned to look in the ally what he saw scared him. it was a ten foot tall hulking pink skinned humanoid bugs with four thick clawed arms it had emerging from a red cocoon thing . It’s head was jerking around unnaturally causing cracking sounds as a red spikey carapace was growing out of the pink shin then long sharp horn started jutting out of it’s forehead. Jay started to move back slowly from the allay and bumped into something. Jay turned to see another bug but this one was smaller then the one in the allay but it still towered over him by about a foot.

It turned to face jay it let out a huge screech into jay’s face and brought it’s four bladed arms up about to attack this foe. Jay put he’s Bayard into it mouth and fire it causing the bugs head to explode sending chunks of meat and blueish yellow blood flying everywhere. then the body hit the ground with a wet slapping sound . He starred at the body for a few second before a loud screech came from the allay Then the sound of heavy foot fall . Jay turned to see the hulking beast charging towards him with it’s arms covering most of it’s unarmored stomach and chested . Jay turned both his guns toward the creature and fired several time most of the shoots went into it’s arms but a few of his shots hit its shoulder, underbelly and one shot took off the horn. But it kept on changing toward him. Jay had to jump to the side to avoid being trampled. He hit the grounded and watch as the bug slammed into an abandon vehicles casing the alarm to go off

The loud alarm caused the a huge scream to erupted from the hulking beast. It placed it’ s hands onto it’s head and it started violently lashing out at the air swinging it’s massive arms in random derations as it tried to locate the sound. Jay watched this display as I was just swing then some of the smaller one started to come out of building ,allay do the the car alarm blasting and the screams big one was letting out . But the moment they walked out of there hiding places they started to scream in pain as well. Jay found this really useful because he started getting back to his feet and start to run but stopped in his tracks when the sound of metal being crashed, the alarm and the screaming stopped. Jay turned to see what was going on and a fear creeped up his spine. me out of building 

Jay had three real fears in life the first was the empire finding his home, the second was losing his other arm. his third and finally fear was bugs. He hated bug there weird body the odd numbers of legs the way they fly and their eye. This thing had wings, the lower body of a hornet the upper body of a mantis with scythe hands and unlike the drones which had no horns or the soldier which had one this thing had two horn pultruding from the back of it’s head they curved around his head and stopped near it’s mouth making it look like tusk and unlike the other this one had eyes. it then eye meet jays and let out a low hiss then the other bugs turned to look at him and all the bugs started to walk toward him ready to rip him apart. Jay holstered his revolver ,closed his helmet and ready himself to fight with his Bayard drawn. But then they stopped and started to fall back . Then Jay hear a clacking sound then a voice 

“ What are you you you” A raspy emotionless said from behind him” You aren't like the others others others.” Click clack click clack.

Jay turned to see a Tall lanky being the long razor sharp clawed hands. it walked om six spider like legs on a scorpion’s body with a tail swings back a forth and on it’s head it had three bug eye’s and three horn in the form of a crown.

“ What the fuck are you” jay replied 

’What the fuck are you you you”� it mimicked in his voice while it’s head was turn

“I’m jay” he replied

“Jay Jay Jay” it mimicked him again “Are you alone lone lone? “ it mimicked in a different voice

Jay could guess what would happen if he said yes or no so “here a better question can you die?” he asked as he fired his Bayard twice times at it. then started to run after he shot another vehicle causing all the drones and the lone soldier to start screaming in pain again 

The first shot was blocked by it’s tail. But the second one hit the beasts in the side blasting a huge chunk of causing a loud scream of pain. the king fell to the floor holding it’s side the it yelled in Isara voice” Kill it before it gets away “

Jay was following the way point to Haven which lead him into a new distract . As he was running he hear a buzzing coming from behind him. he looked over his shoulder to see the mantis hornet thing was flying toward him at break neck speeds . Jay looked back to see what was in front of him and saw a restaurant that had two drones and a soldier going inside of it . the bug came down to tackled jay to the ground. But as it was coming down jay fire his Bayard blindly. it tried to dodge bolts but one of the hit it’s right wing causing it to hit the ground .

Jay kept on running to the way point only to stop when the way point stopped at a sewer grate. Jay started to pull the grate up only to be knock away by a scythe like hand. his head hit curb and his helmet flow off after that. The world was spinning around as his ears were ringing. Then the bug got right on top of him and tried to stink it’s mandibles into jays neck only to be met by a metal hand punching it in the eye it recoil from the punch and stumbled backward a few feet it blinked a few time before it turned back to it’s pray only to see a helmet on the ground. it walked over to the helmet on the ground it looked at it curiously .it pick up the helmet in it’s claw it moved it around before a burning sensation in it’s chest then it’s sight started to blur it then when dark .

The bug hit the ground with a smoking hole in it’s chest. jay stood there breathing heavily for a few seconds before slumping onto a near by car holding is head in his metal hand. As he held his head the sound of march and buzzing start to be heard in the distains . Jay looked to the sky and saw dozen of the bugs in the sky and dozens of them crawling and running toward this location and then he saw the big one the front no longer holding it’s side and when it saw him it started to charge toward him with the hoard following behind it . Jay got up on his feet then stumbled an felt to his knees buckle has the world started spinning again

.” yeah that a concussion.” Jay said then got back on his feet and started walking to the grate and started to pull at the grate and lifted the grate up.But Then he heard a child scream coming from a restaurant to his left followed by a screeching then jay turned to see the biggest one charging toward him with it’s tail ready to strike and jay dropped the grate and pulled out his Bayard .But before either one could strike the other a purple wave erupted from the restaurant causing both of them to freeze up and in the back of jay’s mind he hear a Childs voice say { stop breathing}

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wr16jZsBEjQ  
Jay felt the air leave his lungs then he unfreeze to grabbed his throat . His lungs were on fire everything was on fire.jay looked a round the aera for his helmet through blur eyes and found it by the vehicle he sat on earlier . Jay tried to walk towards his helmet only to fall to the ground everthing was starting to fade into darkness and he started to crawl toward his helmet with his metal hand but then his body stop working as it start to go numb so as a last resort. He stretched what was left of his left arm as far as it could using his nature ability to shape shift and the energy chair he stole from sendak .Pushing both to there limits and grabbed his helmet an pulled back towards only for a clawed hand to grab it .

Jay turned to see the biggest bug trying to pull the helmet toward it’s self as it was also chocking as well along with every other bug in the area. How he didn’t noticed that before didn’t matter this was his helmet his only chance to survivor maybe and no bug is going to stop him so he yanked the helmet from the bug and watched as it struggled to grabbed the helmet again. the moment the helmet got to him he tried to put it on but that was hard to do with one hand and the fact that everything was going dark and his body was fully numb .But with his last ounces of strength slammed his head into his helmet.

The moment his helmet was place onto his head the weird purple wave effect stopped. he could breath again he looked toward the hoard and saw them all laying on the ground dead or dying. Jay lay there unable to move for a few minutes do to his body start to regain feeling. {thank god my half altea that could have ended badly for me} he thought to himself as he got to his feet As the wave disappeared. He started walking to the restaurant the door opened automatic.

The first thing he saw was a drone on the dead on the floor with a dagger in it’s back and two body hook on to it’s bottom two bladed arms. one body was another drone and the second body was of a golden scaled fish man with a beck for a mouth. Then he saw a Boy with red skin gray hair and goat like horns growing out of his scalp. He ran to the kid and lifted the kid . Jay’s helmet scanned the kid an showed his vital signs. He was alive but had a fever of a hundred and five. This was bad he need medical attention state. Jay was about to get up when he hear the sound a blaster charging behind him. then he turned to see another kid with gray skin blue hair,amber eye and with a gashes in his shoulder holding a blaster he guess belong to the dead man

“ Get away from him” the boy say while shacking there 

“ He needs to go to a hospital he has a fever of a hundred and five he needs help” Jay said slowly trying to calm the boy down

Bastion looked at the masked man who was hold his brother. He starred at usamu who was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Then his eye’s opened and had returned to normal. Then he spoke

“ Bastion your ok “ Usamu said with a faint smile on his face before his eye closed again.

Bastion dropped the blasters and started to cry ” Please save him. Please make my little brother better” he said through the tears 

“I will I promise now get ready to move because more of those thing are coming” Jay said has he looked a his motion trackers and saw several blips running around the area.

The two moved quickly and quietly to the grate. Jay handed Usamu to the bastion to start pulling the grate .Bastion looked around an saw all the dead bugs on the ground then to his brother still unconscious and wonder how this stranger survived this but he would ask that when they were safe.

Jay had finally removed the grate fully and saw a latter “ ok Bastion hand me your brother and start climbing down then” he said. 

Bastion handed Usamu back to the stranger and started to climb down the latter. Then he watched the stranger with Usamu under his arm climbed down. then he handed back Usamu and climb back up the latter to grab the grate and pulled it back into place then climb back down Bastion hand his brother back to the stranger then hoped on to his back because he couldn’t run with how bad his shoulder was.

“ uh mister Where are going and who are you?” Bastion asked as he

“ oh sorry I forgot I’m jay by the way and were going to a place called Haven a safe place for the people here. wait your not from there?”Jay asked as he started running towards the way point 

“No me and Usamu were living in an abandoned radio tower a few block from the restaurant you found us in. I guess that where that lady , the huge winged man and all those other people who were killing the bugs came from” Bastion said

“ ok but why were you two live in a tower don’t you have pera-” Jay stopped mid sentiments realizing that they both might have lost there family when the queen wake up

“ I never had them. I was raised in the orphanage here. But Usamu’s dead when he was small do to his power” Bastion said as he looked a his brother still breath heavily

“ Let me guess his power is to stop people from breathing” Jay said now just a little scared of the kid he was hold

“Yes he has something called psycokin something another. Some big word I don’t understand”

“Wait this kid has psychokinesis so strong that it can kill dozens of bug at once and he was in a normal orphanage with normal kids.” Jay said now worried about his own safety.

“ No they were going to give him to the Galra empire when they found out about his power. But I ran away with him the moment I heard that” Bastion said 

“WHY?!?!”

“Because I was scared of being alone because No one ever picked me and all my friend were gone and I was lifted alone for years. Then Usamu came along and he became the family I never had. Then when they were going to take him away I didn’t want to be alone again so I took him before the empire could and we’ve been on are own for the passed two years” Bastion said

“ How old are you two?” 

“ I’m Nine and He’s Seven” Bastion replied 

Jay started having thoughts about taking them to matt and the rebel to keep them safe. But then he thought about Keep them with him so Fitz had brother to play with Along side the gain Shiro and Adam were having. He really need to tell them about that before it was born so they didn’t kill him maybe. But then he remember about the Gain he had panted before the mission to save Allura and though about how Allura would start telling him off on how bring kids on the castle would be stupid an dangerous. But leaving these two here would leave a bad tasted in his mouth. He would bring it up with her when they came to get him. “Wow your quite brave for two kid your age” 

“Thank you” Usamu said weakly 

“Sorry for waking you brother” Bastion said 

“ No problem I've been awake the whole time. I'm just lazy and tired “ He said sheepishly 

“Good to know” Jay said as he follow the way point to a corner and saw two armed men guarding a latter 

“You there holt. State your names and purpose here ?“ A tall lizard man with bronze skin asked 

“ this two are bastion an Usamu And I’m Jay. Isara sent me a way point here and I need to get Unamu to a hospital quickly he’s running a high fever and it’s getting high” Jay said trying to convince the two men to let him into 

the two men looked at each then back to the three of them” So your the man the boss told use about be on your way then” the other man said pointing to the latter

“Thank you both “ Bastion said smile

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSjBh71Im-M

Jay climbed up the latter and found himself in a bustling town made out of the shop district . the three looked in aw a the scene rounded them it was a nice change of pace compared to the empty bug infested streets they were just in it did take them a while to find the hospital but when Jay did he check in immediately giving the boys to the doctors there and follow into a room where they stitched up Bastions shoulder and gave Usamu medicine to lower his fever and they gave him a few meds to help with the concussion . Jay sat down in the chair that was in room and stayed the night to keep watch over them. He told Val he was here and not worry about the concussion he would be fine and asked about her repair. She was able to fly again but her long range comms were still down and there was a lot of mud in her system .But the people here were help her and she was using there long range comms to contacted the other with no real luck at the but she would keep him post if she found them. So decide to get some rest. He sleep for a few hours until the door to their room was slammed open and a galra women wearing what Jay could only describe as Ana default skin from overwatch with pointed back ear and a blue bandana on her head said

“ My name is isara and your going to help me kill a queen Joseph” with a huge smile across her face

Jay starred at Isara his head still resting on his shoulder. “ Ok” He said going back to sleep

Isara looked at the sleeping man walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his armor “ Come on hero we have work to do”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FmKdjRhoy4 

Jay was tired as he was pulled out of his resting place. He stretched and hearing his joints popping. He looked toward the bed where the brothers were sleeping with the covers half off of them . he walked over to them and pulled the blanket over them. Then he took his pain meds before leaving the room leaving his helmet behind on the bed. An walked with Isara out of the hospital he was staying at into the early morning sunrise 

“ welcome to haven. How do you like it ?” Isara asked as she was walked toward her jeep opened the driver seat door and unlocked the rest of the car

“ Well it’s a pretty cool place and thanks for letting us in” Jay said following behind her entering the passenger seat

“ No problem kid. It’s was an easy choice to make . it’s my job to keep people safe from the queen and her court and thanks for bring those kids here we’ve trying to get then here for the past month. they kept running from my men any time they so them. i think it’s because my husbanded is a ten foot tall batman with a gruff voice an could rip a man in two or the fact that Me and most of my are galra” She said as she started up the engine 

“ yeah this is the first time scent I lifted home that I’ve meet a friendly galra “ Jay said as he looked at her and notice her ear was missing some parts and she had serval scars across her face 

“ So what your story kid “She asked

“Well I’m from a mining town call gale wind in the north east sector of the city of iron oath, Which is a mostly galra community so I spent most of my childhood getting into fights. My mom is human an she was a boxer which really helped me when I got into fight. My dad is Altean an is a florist .I’m the youngest of five.I have three and one sister. At the age of ten my mom die in a car crash .it lost my left arm in the same crash. I bought a cargo ship at twenty one. An about two weeks ago I found a giant metal dragon after I helped my friend Adam. Then I met Adam’s husband Shiro his little brother Keith, three random kids named Lance McClain, Hunk Garnet and Pidge holt. Found The missing niece to the crowed queen of atlea and a ancient super weapon .Fought a giant robeast . Then we freed a balmare. Fought another robeast. I adopted a kid named Fitz. The castle I now called home tried to kill me. Then me and my crew had to save the Princess from Galra central commanded and now I’m here. An I think the meds are kicking in “ He said as he pulled out the bottle the nurse gave to him lasted night because in no other circumstance would he have told a random person his life story.

“ Can’t handle your pain killers kid” Isara said with a smile as she watched the young man tell hid tail

“ No I can’t. Pain meds tend to Enhance my already bad habit of rambling when I’m either stressed , excited or tired” He said as he tossed the bottle in to the back of the car” Please don’t tell anyone what I told you please”

“Don’t worry kid I won’t . So your a hybrid Altean huh. I thought the empire wiped your kind out ten thousand years ago” She said 

“ yeah they tried but failed So enough about me how about you what lead you down the path of queen slaying in the first place?” 

“ Well my story being on ravies nine my home world . I was about twelve to thirteen when the bugs showed up. My family left the planet before it got bad because my mom was a fleet commander. But I hated that fact we left hundred of thousands of people to die.So when I was old enough me and my boyfriend now husband Boleslaw joined the Queen slayers and after fifty years of working my ass off and killing some Red queens I was voted leader and now were here.” She said as she parked next to another district door. She got out an walked to a member of her team that was guarding the door control.

Jay got out of the car an looked toward the man and saw him wearing light Weight armor with a old tattered cloak with a color scheme of green and brown. welding a heavy duty plasma rifle. Then he turned to see a women wear the same thing but instead of a cloak it was duster and was wielding what looked like a shot gun He would ask about that later. There was one thing that he notice between the two guards they were both Galra he tell by their height, eye color and their ears were similar to Sendak’s .But more specifically they were hybrids. The one Isara was taking to had some avian features like the crest on his head, His arms had feathers going up to his shoulder and his eyes did that weird bird of prey thing where the iris shrank with it focused onto something.an the girl was Snake like .He could tell because her upper body was humanoid and her lower both was just a tail. She turned her head to look at him and she stuck out her fork tongue out a him and wave to him. He waved back as the door to an airfield.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7TPvJjwhFI  
”Ok Isara when we were being let in I saw that the snake girl was holding something that didn’t look like a blaster at all what is it?”

“ First the snake girl as a name it’s Helbrum and what she had was a slug thrower” She replied 

“ A slug thrower?” Jay took a few seconds before pulling out his revolver “ is it something like this?” he asked just hold in his hand

“Dose it shoot high speed metal projectiles caused by super heating a highly explosion black powder ?” She asked he wanting to see his responds 

“Yes “ he replied

“Then you have yourself a slug thrower kid. “ She said walking towards a parked ship

Jay looked around the area. He saw people walking from hanger to hanger carrying box of supplies. others were Doing drills or shooting at target. Some were just sitting on the ground or on crates resting before a what he guessed was Isara’s plan . He also watched as troop transports moving out of the airfield through the door he had entered in from.

“ Hey Isara where are those troops going?” HE asked curiously as the door closed

“ They’re going out to find some of those bugs while there a sleeping so don’t have to worry about being invaded during the night.” she said as she entered the build that was the current hq of the slayers. Jay followed behind her. the two walked in silence for a few minutes toward a room . the two enter a meeting room with several people already there sitting around a table.

“. Sorry I’m late I had to find this guy” She said pointing towards jay

“Hi I’m Jay by the way” He stood there just waving extremely unnerved by the three of the four people sitting there. they all were wearing very similar armor as Isara but with different symbols on them. He guessed were their ranks and one of the was just were a lab coat. Two of them he had seen their races before. The first ne was one of Ace’s people. But unlike Ace who was about the same size of a normal person and looked like a domestic breed of dog which breed Jay couldn’t tell because he had nothing but pet fish of lizards his whole life. But this guy was a straight up a wolf with the body structure of bane with bright yellow eyes and with half of his jaw made of metal. The other was a lanky ferret like man with a wield beck like mouth his hair color was olive and green. he had multiple arms .But some of his arms were gone and he was blinded in one eye. He had seen one of his people before when he had first joined Shiro and the others but that one was a bright orange. Another person was basically a huge turtle women. Her arms and face covered in scars She looked at him with the most cold dead eye Starr that sent chill up his spine

“ Hello kid my name is Grieve head of scouting division .Good to see you made it here safely” the wolf man said in a calm voice.

“ I’m Rippley. Nice to meet you kid I’m the head of the air squad” the ferret man said 

“I am Shell razor the bold head of the mech unit” the women said 

“ Really?’ Jay asked not wanting to sound rude but was just a little suspect of the name

“ Yes that is my really name. I worked really hard to gain the title of the bold.So please show some respect ” She said 

“ Ok Shell razor the bold I’m sorry“ Jay said as he bowed to her .His marks glowing a bright red in embarrassment 

the room erupted in laughter 

“Come on Shell stop messing with the kid he looks like he’s going to explode from embarrassment” Isara said laughing still “ come on Jay take a seat”

“Alright come Sit here kid” Shell said pointing to the chair between her and the last person in the room 

Jay sat down next to Shell and the last person who was not paying any attraction toward him or any thing that just accord rounded them.they were just writing down something onto their data pad. They had teal skin, with Green hair and weirdly yellow colored horns. they were wearing very thick goggles that covering their eyes and a jump suit being covered by the lab coat.Jay couldn't’ tell if this person was a guy or a girl . But that didn’t matter to him at the moment because he was reading what was on the data pad and saw plans for new cybernetic for Ripley an other crew mates and the biology of the bugs .

“ If your trying to read my work please ask and don’t hover over my shoulder like you alway do please shell? “ They asked in a tone of voice that reminded him of Pidge as they turned towards him and raised their goggles to reveal pitch black eyes with bright orange irises. a look of surprise came across their face” Oh your not Shell” they said as a slight blush of embarrassment can across their face at the mistake 

Jay’s marks started to glow ever so slightly do to this persons beautiful eye and cute face.

“Welcome back to the real world kid” Ripley said

“ Yeah this is Jay” Shell said laughing a bit and sapping jay on the back

“Oh Your her pilot” they said as they grabbed his Face and turned it from side to looking at his marks.” What are you I’ve never seen a being like you before?” She asked as she opened Jay’s mouth and looked at his razor sharp teeth “ then they started to pull on his checks and stretched them to there limit.” What are you boy and how can your skin do this tell me your secrets. Tell me what do you eat you beautifully weird piece of nature” They asked as a look of wonder and excitement on their face. 

“Well first please ask next time you want to grab my face. Secondly my diet is made up of mostly made up of fish, crustaceans ,fruits and food goo . Seeing as cows , pigs and chicks are hard to raise on a planet with no nature organic life on it that isn’t trapped in a dome. Third off I’m human altean hybrid. Forth being Altean means I can stretch and change my body to blend in with people of other races making us great spies, Assassins, explores and diplomats. Also Came I please have your name “ He asked with his face marks were glowing a bright red

Isara an the others know what was going to happen next and they were all trying to hold back there laugher

“ Oh Sorry I’m Ezra. commander of the science division. Also aren’t Alteans supposed to be extinction. Wait are you the last of your kind is that why your a hybrid. I could start up that cloning project I have been working. Wait do you already have a mate Because if you don’t I could help as I work on the cloning ” Ezra said as their face and body became more feminine as a blush creeped across her face. “or do you prefer a male partner” They asked as their body became more maculate

Jay’s skin changed from his normal light tan to a deep beat red as he starred at the person in front of him. it didn’t help that the others were laughing their asses off. As Ezra’ s face was a deep shad of blue . Also what didn’t help was the fact Ezra was clearly shorter then him and was a bit rounded in the stomach which made them more attractive the longer he starred at them. Lucky for him the door to the room opened and a ten foot tall man who looked like a mixture between goliath from gargoyles and manbat from bat batman walked into the room wear the same armor as everyone in here with something on his shoulder. 

“ Hello honey you just missed it” Isara said as she wiped a tear from her eyes 

The big man had a look of confusion appeared on his face as he looked to the two then he realized what he had missed an then laugher erupted from him” Ha ha ha Ezra Scared this poor boy” He said as he slammed the body on his shoulder onto the table. then he walked over to Jay and place a massive hand on his shoulder “ I am Boleslaw second in command of the slayers and the husband of the lovely Isara. It is nice to meet you pilot of giant metal dragon lady. an do not worry about what erza had done. the face grabbing ,the mouth opening and the question about your people’s life style is just their way of saying hello to ever new person and race they meet” he said in a very thick Russian accent 

“ Do they also ask them to mate ?” Jay asked as he starred at the monster of a man then to Isara who was about the same size as him and wonder how she was alive and he wonder how this to meet 

Boleslaw looked at Ezra then to jay then back Ezra who had their head down on the table in an embarrassment. ”Ezra my friend you can do better then this boy”

“ I know but this one is altean an the pilot of Valkyrie and I want to see what he can do. An yes I might have jumped the gun on the whole lets have kids to save your race with out even asking if there were other and then I brought up the cloning project.An he’s kinda cute.” Ezra began to ramble 

Jay didn’t know if he should be insulted by Boleslaw or to be happy with the fact someone found him cute. But he was more interested in the body on the table. it was the bug that tried to kill him yesterday but it had a hole in it’s chest and it’s horns were missing “ I would hate to be that guy but why did you bring that thing here?” he asked

“ Yes love why did you bring a king here” Isara asked just starring at the body

“ Oh yes I found this one by the entrains that you gave to this one “ he point to jay “ And found it along with dozen of dead bugs all of them had died of asphyxiation. My I ask boy did you do this “ Boleslaw asked as everyone looked toward him . Isara ,grieve, Ripley,Boleslaw and Shell were just looking at him like this was a normal day while Ezra was just looking a the bug on the table with a look of pure joy has they were just cutting into this bug.

Jay thought for a few seconds thinking about saying he was the one who had kill all the bug but that was a lie he couldn’t keep up.” No that wasn’t me .The one who kill all those bugs was one of the two boys I brought in with me. His name is Usamu he has extremely powerful psychic abilities that almost killed me along with the big guy here” He said a little unsure that anyone would believe him

“So a child killed hundreds of bug with just his mind .Why don’t we just use him to wipe out the hive” Grieve said a little sarcastically not entirely believing a kid was that powerful

“ Because a kid of his age and body weight would most likely die if they using his full power.” Ezra said as they removed an eye from the king 

“Also I refuse to use a child as a weapon no matter how strong their powers may or may not be.besides We have a giant metal dragon, over six hundred well armed Slayers, Several dozen gunship, twenty mechs equipped with heavy plasma cannons and a purge bomb. So we do to need a super power kill to do are job anyway were the queen slayer.but when that kid is older and has been control of his power I might give him a job offer . For right now let the kid have a childhood for now ” Isara said as she was setting up a map of the city and pushed the body off the table .”Ripley you can start when you want”

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7TPvJjwhFI  
“ Ok boys, girl and Ezra. We have a three or four days till the queen wake up and we have about eighty miles of bug between us and the hive.” Ripley pointed to a massive mountain covered in a red webbing and is surround by bugs standing guard on the south side of the city. “ an we have to find away to get the ion bomb “

“the purge bomb” Shell said cutting Ripley off

“THE ION BOMB!!! We need to get this to the hive before the queen wakes up fully And we need to get the civilians off world before we do it .But here’s the problem there are over two thousand and the hail Mary can only hold about a third of them even if we leave all are equipment here. And with the master of none and the valiant war lord off handling other red queens on E.R -6 and Amon we need another ship to help evacuation . So jay that is where you and your friend val come in. since late night she as been using are long range comms trying to connoted your friend. Also we need you to carry the ION bomb to the hive see as we need to make it bigger to kill this queens see as it’s bigger then anyone we have face before.” Ripley said he then spent the next hour explaining to jay the mission and how they need to destroy the city to make sure none of the bugs escaped the blast

“ Ok but what was stopping you from making multiply trips to the close colonized system .what was your original plan before I got here and why didn’t you just bomb it from orbit?” He asked

“First the hail Mary’s warp engines are down so it would take us six mouths to get anywhere . Two are original plan was to collapse it’s own hive on it then fire enough heavy plasma round into it till we feel like it’s enough which is still are best plan but it will level the colony. three it’s shell is made out of osmium which is one of the dentists metals in the universe and this planet has a high level of gases though not fatal to people it is highly explosive when exposed to high levels of ions” Grieve said 

“ Well with everything said and done and the plan is set .Jay Ezra will take you to Val if you want or you can go to the hospital it’s your choice “ Isara said 

“I want to see Val then I will head back to the hospital. So Ezra please lead the way.” He said as he walked toward the door

“ oh yeah later tonight the people here are has a festival to just keep up there morale. Bring those two kid with you they might like it and there will be a feast while it’s going on ” Ripley said as he was leaving the room as well

“ok i’ll be there “ Jay said as they left the room 

“Hey while up “ Ezra said running after him. the door opened to reveal jay leaning against a wall. Ok now follow me”

The two walk out of the ship and toward the hangers .as they walked Jay notice that most of the people here as Isara said earlier were mostly galra.Some were pure blood others were hybrids and there were other races mixed in. it was nice to see there are other places in the universe like Mar out there. then he looked towards Ezra “ So are we going to take about what happened back there”

Ezra sighed deeply and turned back to their neutral form” Sorry about jumping the gun back there. I just got real excited when I heard that your altean an then I asked if you were the last of your kind and before you could give me an answer I asked if you wanted to be cloned or if you wanted to mate with me. Then I pried into your sex life and made you really uncomfortable. An then” They started Rambling and Jay watch fondly and laughed a little  
" So that's what the others have to deal with " Jay said  
' Sorry i was rambling What did you say"  
" Nothing just it's funny to see others rambling like me " Jay said as he rubbed the back of his head 

A faint smile appeared on their face“ So what do you when your not being a paladin any hoboes .?”

“ Well I’m into robotic and cybernetic . My hoboes are tinkering, Gardening mainly do to my dad owning a flower shop and I started to learn how to cook from my friend hunk . An I have a kid back on the castle that I’m taking care of and I’m thinking about taking both Bastion and Usamu with me when this is all said an done but I don’t think princess Allura will approve. So what do you do as head of the science division? “He asked

“well beside making better weapons for the troops. I also work on ways to kill the bug fast while learning how different environments change the hive and the Queen and her court. as well as learning about ancient tech and races that’s why I got excited when I hear you were Altean and saw the Valkyrie. But to answer my question from before Are you the last of your kind. Do you have a mate and do you prefer guys or girl as a partner just in case you don’t have a mate?” ezra asked

” Here are my answers No, No and I really don’t care about what my partner is gender is because I just want someone to love. Also please don't say mate it makes me feel like your treating me like any animal ” Jay said 

"Sorry "Ezra replied a little Embarrassed 

"It's fine So you said something about cloning " trying to get of the topic

"Oh yes I've been working on a way to heal the medical staff in replacing missing or limbs organs in 

As they walked toward a hanger Val’s voice came out of it “ So who is the person standing next to you ?”. She asked

“This is Ezra ” Jay said as he walking to the hanger and Saw Val 

“Hello ” Val said as she looked toward Ezra who somewhat shrank in the presence 

" Hi Your so beautiful to look at " Ezra said as they Admired the Valkyrie's slick Design 

"Thank you At least someone Said it " Val turned her head towards her Pilot 

" Sorry but when we first met i was being shot at and almost had my head crushed "

" Still even after that you could have at least said it once " 

Jay rolled his eyes then saw Val with a couple of people on her removing mud and repairing her wings an buffering out dents. She also had cable plugged into her head leading towards a computer set up. “So have you found the others yet my metal friend?” He asked as he walked toward the computer

“Sadly no but were are on the other end of the universe so it will take a little more time for me to find them.I also tried to contact your father just incase we were close to your home world but no lucky there every. So go and explore this city and have fun you need it after everything that has appeared the passed two days” She said as her chest opened and the speeder came out 

"How long until the Repairs are done?" Jay asked 

"A few more hour 

“ Ok then just tell me when you find them” Jay said as he got on the speeder

“ I will my pilot.”

“Alright Hey Ezra do you want to tag along?”

“ Sorry I but i want to study Val here for a bit. But I will see you at the festival tonight right ?” they asked as a blush appeared on their face.

“ Yeah I will but I will have two kids with me “ he replied 

“ that’s ok I just want to keep taking to you about stuff and this is the first time someone didn’t just run away when I jumped the gun so it’s a new experience forme .” They said with a smile

“Ok it’s a date then see later to night “ He said as he drove the speeder out of the hanger

“ yeah it’s a date” Ezra said with a grim on their face.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aat2hwglybs  
Jay had a smile on his face as he drove out of the airfield and towards the hospital. He had just got a date, A date with someone he just met But hey that how his parents met maybe it would work for him. He had rolled up to the hospital which was actually just a apartment build repurposed .As he walk through the front door one of the nurses stopped him 

“Oh mister Sorin the two boy you brought in are doing well and the room you are staying in you can return to after tonights festival and any night you remain here as requested by Lady Isara. “ the nurse said

“ thank you for the info and have a nice day” He said as he walked to his room and opened the door and found the brother just sit on the bed watching a movie he guess the nurses had put on to keep them happy “Hey you two how are you holding up?” He asked 

“ were fine it’s just boring here” Bastions said with his arm in a sling

“ Yeah where did you go Jay?’ Usamu asked with jay’s helmet on.

“ Well I was taking to Isara and the other who are in charge of this place and I found out there is a festival tonight along with other things. But do you two want to go to it?” He asked

“ Yes “the two boys said in unisons

“ ok let’s go get some breakfast and some new clothes for all. Because we all look like hell “ He said looking at all three of them He had blueish yellow blue blood covering his armor . Bastion’s clothes was cover in dried blood and Usman’s clothes just looked dirty 

“ ok Mr. Jay come on Usamu” Bastion said pausing the movie and hoped of the bed 

“Ok Brother” Usamu follow his brother then he walked up to jay “ Uh Mr. Jay can I ride on your shoulder while we go shopping?” He asked 

“Alright hop on little bubby “ Jay said as he crotched down so Usamu could get on.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5xjXxEsLxY

The three walked out of the apartment hospital and into the busy streets of haven. Luckily for them The card He and beau Been using to steal Gac from the empire worked her and had tripled the funds they had after the balmera. they bought New clothes toys junk food and a Game console. They then walked from district to district each one being set up for the festival that was in haven’s safe zone. one was another residential district full of people. Another was a farming district and the last was a entertainment district by a what Jay guessed was a huge salt water river full of Parks, play grounds, arcades and a indoor amusement park. The three spent the next few hours have fun. Jay wished the other were here to enjoy this with him. But there was no point in worrying about them now. Right now he need to worry about the two Boys he had save but He still worried about the other. 

Later the three had founded a belt restaurant 

“Hey Mr. jay what can we eat here ?” Usamu asked

“I don’t care eat what you want I have the money so go wild” Jay replied as he flashed a gold card 

“Awesome thank” Usamu said as he started grabbing random plates and eating

“ Hey Jay when this is all said and done what’s going to happen to us” Bastions asked. Worried that all this Happiness was going to disappear the moment the bugs were gone 

“Well I’m going to take both of you with me When this is all over” jay said as he grabbed a plate of fish and started eating it

Bastion’s eyes widened as he hear that and his eye started to water and he hugged Jay” Thank you” He said

“No problem kid” Jay said as he started to eat another piece of fish 

“Hey what’ s going on with you two?’ Usamu said

“ Nothing Kid your brother is just Hugging me “

“Yeah I’m Just thanking Jay for all the kind things he has done.” Bastion said as he let go of Jay and returned to eating 

“ Ok “ Usamu said as he continued to stuff his face with food

" One thing I need to say is that do have another kid with me his much older then you both and " Jay was quiet as he remembered something something that made him relived that Why he had the Gain seeds " Oh You also will have a fourth sibling coming in a mouth or two" {Allura is going to kill me when she finds out about Clay" 

After they were done eating they doubled back to their apartment to just watch movies and played the console jay also told the boys about Fitz . a few hour later the three boys started to get dress for the festival they were wearing a rode that looked like A monsuke. Each one was a different color. Jay’s was a light green, Bastion’s was a dark blue and Usamu’s was a violet 

“So Mr. Jay what are we going to do at the festival” Usamu’s said

“Well were just going to walk around play more games and enjoy life “ Jay said as a knocking on the door appeared. Jay walked over to the door” Oh yeah were going to have someone else with us their name is” Jay opened the door To See Ezra Wearing a dark orange kimono like robe , A pair of nice glasses ,their hair was tied into a bun and with out all the grease and blood on their face he saw that Ezra had yellow freckles across their face.

“Hi Jay You look great “ Ezra said with a bright smile on their face

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o51oqNteWSo

Jay took a few more seconds to just look at the beautiful being in front of him then he spoke” Yeah you too” Jay said with a sharp tooth half smile

The two starred at each other for a few second before jay felt a weight climbing up his back and Usamu appeared piggy backing on Jay” Hi i’m Usamu. Who are you”

“Oh I’m Ezra head of the science division of the slayers and I guessing the other boy just standing there behind you two is bastion “ Ezra said waving to him

“Yeah i’m bastion are we going now” He asked just a little confused as too what was going on 

“Yes bastion lets go ” Jay said 

The four walked toward the festival. The street were alive with life there were lanterns in the air, people were Singing and dance throughout the streets. music was blasting and fireworks were exploding in the air Jay then notice that there was a particle barrier that cover the whole of Haven. As Jay was looking around he saw Slayers and civilians have the time of their live like nothing bad was about to happen. This was the one time in the passed two weeks he had felt a complete calmness it was nice.

Jay an Ezra talked about robotic as they watched Bastion and Usamu were just running from stall to stall playing games and buying food. there was one stall jay saw that caught his eye. it was a shooting game with a giant stuffed toy based off one of those Mountain turtles as a prize he want that turtle. Ezra took notice of Jay starring at the turtle 

“Hey Jay do you want that stuffed animal?’ their asked smiling

“ Yeah but I don’t want to ruin the date by carrying huge stuffed turtle “ He said a little sheepishly 

“ it won’ t” they said as they walked to the stall “ how much dose it cost to play” they asked the stall runner 

“Ten Gac” He said as Ezra slammed ten Gac on the table “the rules are simple shot ten targets and win a prize” 

“ Easy enough “ they said as they picked up one of the toy guns on the table 

“Yeah but this is a carnival game so it’ s not going to be-” Jay was cut off by the sounds of the stall winning chime went off for a few second after it started. Jay starred at Ezra who was just hold the turtle in there hand 

“yeah but I’ve been doing these games for the last mouth so I know what I’m doing” Ezra said handing Jay the stuffed animal 

Jay had the biggest smile on his face. As he hugged the stuffed turtle 

So time later Jay and Ezra were back in the airfield to watch a fireworks show. While Bastion ,Usamu and some other kid that were there. Jay turned to look at Ezra and notice that they were resting on his shoulder and holding on to his arm his heart shipped when he saw this. Jay wished that this moment could last for ever and he wished Fitz was here to enjoy this show

“Your starring” Ezra said as they were still watch the fireworks then they turned to face him

“Sorry Your just more interesting to watch right now “ He said 

“ that was cheese ”Ezra replied laughing a little

“ I know My dad said that when he met my mom so I wanted to see how it work. Did it work” He laughed as well

“ No but it was a cute line. But that line dose deserve a reward just for trying” They leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek 

“ Jay marks explode with light illuminating the area the two were sitting in. Jay was going to lean down to return the favor. Only to be intruded By val calling him on his phone 

“ Yes Val “ Jay said annoy as he answered his phone 

“ Sorry to interrupted your date but I have contacted the other they will be here soon Val said 

“ oh that’s good to know just tell when they get here. I’m in the middle of something important “ He said as he hung up the phone before she could answer. He felt a little rude but he was on a date and his friend are alive ,”So where were we?” He asked Ezra with a sly smile on his face

“ You were about to kiss me before your partner called telling you your friend were on there way”Ezra said 

“ Ah yes let me get back to that “ Jay leaned down to finish what he start only to be interrupted again by a loud Alarm and by a even louder crashing sound the world shacking. Then a huge booming roar 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnDZeAYKXxo&t=164s

“What the hell is going on?” Jay asked as he watch as people were running into other districts as slayer were running in different directions and gun ships were taking to the sky 

“ the queen Is up “ Ezra said as they got up and started running toward the hail Mary

“I though we had a few day before that ?” Jay yell as he ran toward the hanger that house the Valkyrie as Val ran out toward him

“ I guess we were wrong” Ezra yelled 

“ Great Just great Bastion Usamu stay with Ezra” 

“ Ok Mr. Jay “ Bastion yelled as he grabbed his little brothers hand and followed Ezra

Jay hopped in to Val’ s mouth and ran into the cock pit .He heard Isara’s voice over the comms “Alright boy and girl we were wrong on the time She was waking up So we need to hold out. Jay when are your friend getting here?” Isara asked

“A few minutes from now” Jay replied as The Valkyrie took to the sky and followed behind the gunships. the particle barrier dropped to let Her out and what he saw was terrifying When it came to height The Valkyrie was One hundred an fifty feet tall Voltron was Three hundred and seventy feet tall. This thing was About fifty feet taller then Valkyrie. The queen walked on four massive spider like legs it’ s tail was a mile long with a set of pincers at the end of it .It’s upper body was humanoid like most of it’s court it had six Thick arms covered in bright red shimmering stone like material just like the rest of it’s body it’s head reminded him of a xenomorph Queen with a huge crested on the back of it’s head with four horns in the front that curved upward to look just like a crown\

“ Alright hold this thing off until Jay’s friend get here Now GIVE IT HELL” Isara yell

Jay watch as the Red queen walked slowly toward the have it’s foot steps thundered across the city with the only light a laminating the scene was the three full moon the planet had .

“Hey Val Can we transform ?” jay asked as he changed the wing into drill mode because the normal bladed wings wouldn’t cut through the osmium that coated it’s carapace

“ Sadly no and we can’t fire are plasma cannon and we can’t use the ramming shield ” She replied has the wings closed around her

“ok we are limited in are way of attack this thing great. Hey Isara do you have anything that could damage that thing with out causing the planet to explode?” He asked 

“ well we have the M.A.C but it will take about ten minutes to change so keep that thing away from the hail Mary. But there is a chance it might not work” Isara said 

“ Well that is a chance I'm willing to take Val full speed ahead” He said as he trusted the control sticks forward sending Val rocketing forward toward the Queen.

the Red Queen took notices of the Huge objected soring toward her so she retracted her head behind her arms and using them to shield herself from this threat. The impacted of Val into the queen’s shielded fore arms causing a huge crashing sound followed by the sound of metal grinding on metal. Sparks were flying off both of them. The Queen then violently pushed it’s arms forwards forcing the Valkyrie backward into a building causing it to collapse on top of her with a loud crashing sound

“ Ok Val that didn’t seem to work any idea Val ?” He asked Has Val started spinning again to knock off the ruble 

“ We can freeze it in place or we can use are own molten gun” She replied as she took to the sky still spinning then she drive bombed the queen only to meet the queen’s tail Slapping them out of the sky and into the ground again 

“ Ok that hurt and what were we going to accomplish by doing that again and When did we have those weapons ” he asked as he launch the Valkyrie in to the sky to dodge the queens tail as it slammed into the ground tearing apart the streets 

“ We were always able to do it but we never do because we had the other around to help and I told you this the day the castle took flight. Now watch this my pilot” She said

She parted her wing and fired a bright white beam out of her mouth colliding with the queen’ s tail causing huge ice crystals to form across it’s tail causing it to slam into the ground do to the add. Then Val fire a bright red beam of molten fire erupted from her mouth slamming into the tail again causing the ice to melt rapidly and leaving a bright red spots to appear on the tail followed by the sound of metal cracking from extreme temperature changes causing the queen to let out a huge scream of pain,

“ ok that seem to work but isn’t the molten blast made of plasma ?’ He asked as he watch the queen pull back it’s tail and getting ready to do some thing 

“ No it’s more like a super heated Minco wave. Also what do you think it’ s doing” She said as the queen’s legs started to bend inwards 

“ Don’t care lets freeze this bitch” He yelled as he fired the frost blast toward the seemingly stationary queen. only to hit something that the queen had thrown with it’ s tail. it was then followed by the Queen jumping into the sky straight toward The Valkyrie “ Oh shi-” Jay was caught of guard by the queen’s sudden burst of speed and when the queen’s hands grabbed Valkyrie by the neck and wings an brought the metal dragon down onto her back and pinning her to the ground. The moment the two giants hit the ground Val tried to fire off the molten blast only to have another one of the queen’s hands knock her head knocked to the side causing the beam to be fired in a random dictation. the cut through several building Val stopped fire the beam only to have her mouth clamped shut by the same hand the knock her head away and pinning her head to the side.

VAl struggled against the Queen’s vice like grip.As she struggled to brake free from the queen it’s mouth opened the same way it’s underling did it’s jaw split apart into four different part each one dripping with a purple icker.dropping on to The Valkyrie Causing several warning signs to appear on The dash board warning him of a corrosive coming into contacted with the Valkyrie’s haul .As a huge drip of the purple liquid dropped onto val Causing her to let out a huge groan of pain. 

“Val is this thing melting through your Haul ?” Jay asked as he was trying to find a way to get the Queen off of Them.

“No I'm made of the same stuff as voltron so this thing acid spit won’t do much unless exposed to it for to long So please tell me you found always out of this?”

“No” Jay said 

“ How do you not have a plan normal you have one it’ s usually bad but you have one “ Val yelled at her pilot 

“ I know that but I was caught of guard when the two hundred foot bug queen jumped half a mile into the air and Rkod us out of the sky so I'm a little shook at the moment “ He yelled back.

As the two were arguing The queen pulled it’s head back as a bulge appear in it’s neck and it was slowly getting bigger as a pink flesh sack slipped out from between the armor and it was filling up with it’s corrosive spit. ”And now were going to die This is just great I'm going to melt on a random planet light years away from home” Just great “ He said to himself as the bulge stopped growing an the queen turned her head down toward them it on hailed. But before it could even unleash it’s torrent of acid hundreds of missiles and slugs slamming into it causing the queen to divert her attention towards this no threat and what it saw was dozen of fighter and gun ships firing upon her. So she in hailed and unleashed the jet of purple acid from it’ s moth toward the fleet of gunships. As the jet flow across the sky the fteet scattered into random direction avoiding the jet and encircled the Queen and keep on firing upon her trying to get her trying to draw her attention so she would chase them and to get off of the Valkyrie. the queen slung it’s tail trying to hit the small ship that were shooting her to no avail so she started to refill the sack in it’s neck again but them moment the bulge appeared several slugs puncturing the sack causing the acid to spill out dropping onto the Valkyrie causing the surrounding building, street and vehicle to start melting and causing a scream of pain from to erupt from Val do to a huge amount of acid to splash onto her. the queen through it’s head into the sky to let out a roar of pain and had let go of the Valkyrie as it started to swing it’ s arms around along with it’s tail now trying to hit the ship that had burst the acid sack unaware of the Metal women she just pissed off.

The moment Val was released from the queen grip she turned her head toward the spot were the acid land and used the frost beam to freeze it to stop the acid from melting through her. then she turned her head toward the queen’s leg that was next to her follow up the leg and saw the joint that connect it to the body and took notice just like the acid sack it was completely unarmored so She fire the molten ray into the joint area and cut the left middle legs clean off .causing a massive scream to erupted from the Queen again Val them flipped back on to her feet started to take to the sky as jay fired the frost beam into the ground covering the ground in ice.

“Hey kid how your first red queen treating you?” Ripley asked 

“I’ve been treated better” he replied as he watch the queen struggle to maintain her balance with a leg mssing and the ground it stood on covered in ice “ Well I have found some weak points the joint of the legs are unarmored and I think the same could be said for the arms joint and it I flash freeze the osmium then super heat it a second later it the osmium will start to crack from the rapid change in temperature.” He said as the drill wing came together again and started spinning “ If you guy have more of the missile wait for my mark to open fire on her ok” 

“ if your going to do that take this” Ezra said over the comms as a download message appeared on a screen

“ What is this Ezra?” He asked as he thrust the control stink forward sending The Valkyrie screaming toward the queen again

“ it a targeting system synced with the hail Mary’s weapons system “ Ezra said 

the red queen slammed Her arms together again to shield her from the Valkyrie slamming into her again but unlike last time where it was a stail mate . the queen was slowly being pushed back as is tried to keep it’s footing on the slippery floor only to loss all footing as a missile from one of the gunship hit one of the leg joints on the right side of her body causing her to loss balance and started to move back much faster. Then she tried to dig her legs into the ground to stop but the moment she lifted two of her leg a sudden burst of speed appeared from the Valkyrie. Now she was going from a slow push turned into a full on rocket propelled joy ride as she was smashed through building and District gates . In a vain attempted to stop the Queen slammed her tai into the ground but do to the cracks in it’s armor pain started to shot there the tail as it was being dragged through the ground as the osmium was starting to chip off the longer she kept her tail in the ground but all that came to a sudden stop as the queen was slammed into the mountain shell she called made her hive .The queen felt the pressure suddenly stop 

The moment jay felt that he could no longer push the Red Queen he took to the sky and fired the frost ray covering the front of the queen body in ice crystals. He them fired the molten ray causing cracks to appear followed by a screech of pain. Jay had to quickly dodge the queen’s tail as she tried to slap the Valkyrie out of the sky jay counted by freezing one third of the tail to the mountain side and move right out of reach of what was left . The queen tried to pull the ice off of her tail but the moment she turned her back on the Valkyrie a burst of cold followed by a burst heat then the sound of metal cracking from extreme climate changed the queen let out another screech of pain . The queen turned back quickly to face the Valkyrie only to slip on the newly covered in ice floor that was quickly followed by it legs being covered in ice trapping it to the floor

“ ok Ez how di I use the targeting system “

“ just look at the queen for a few second , an move the target reticle over the queen and the Hail mary’ s weapons will lock on to it” Ezra said 

“Alright” Jay turned towards the queen and a screen appeared with a targeting reticle on .He started to move the control sticks to move the reticle over the queen and pulled the trigger causing the target reticle to lock on to the queen 

“thanks for the help love. Now You should get as far away as possible from there ” Ezra said as the sound of people yelling in the back ground

“ Alright then . Let’s get moving Val “ Jay said 

“ Already moving” She replied moving about a few miles away from the hive

“ Alright slayers fire when ready “ Jay said as he watched the Hail Mary rising high into the sky . The hail Mary looked like a galra war ship with a red coat of paint and had part of other ships melded into it then he looked toward the area were the Ion cannon would be and so a massive rail gun turning slowly towards the hive. But then he saw several ports opened up on the top of the ship As several large missiles came out of each one .he watch as the missiles flow into the sky followed by hundreds of smaller ones fired from the gunships. Jay turned his head toward the queen who was no longer pinned to the ground and was now trying to pull the ice off it’s tail. but it stopped when it heard the sound of rushing wind and a whistling sound. So it turned to face the noise and was meet by a wave of missiles soaring toward her.Her eyes widen as the first missile slammed into the ground right in front of her .She tried to closer her arm together to block the explosion but it was to late as the missile explode forcing the queen to be slammed back against the mountain. that was then followed by Every other missile slamming and exploding against her causing a out a scream of pain to erupt for her as she and her hive was engulfed by the flames and dust that was kick up from the bombing. Then everything when quiet. Jay watched as the dust started to settle showing the Queen still standing there it’s body red hot from the massive explosion with smoke coming off of it 

The queen stood there not move for a few seconds before the sound of cracking started to come from the motionless body as more crack starter to appeared on the Red Queens body as the osmium started to fall off it’s body revealing soft slimy pink skin. the Queen looked up toward the Valkyrie then it started to honk and as it was honking the sound of muffled buzzing started coming from the mountain. Jay realized what was going on so he fired the molten ray at the weaken queen as it was call for it’ s court to protect her as she was regrowing it’s armor . But the Queen was a lot quicker with out it’s armor and dodged the molten blast as it continued to honk as the buzzing to get louder as some bugs from the city started to swarm around the Red Queen

“ Hey Isara what is going on ?” Jay asked as thousand of bugs started to pore out of mountain and started to surrounding the Queen

“ You need to kill that thing before it regrows it’s shell “ Isara yelled over the comms followed by” Firer the M.A.C Now then get the shields up” 

Jay turned the Valkyrie to look at the Hail Mary as the rail gun turned toward the queen “ We need to move Now “ Val yelled as she took control of her body and move straight into the sky. The two watched as the Rail gun start to light up with electricity arcing across the gun as a faint buzzing sound started getting louder and louder the as the light got brighter. After a few second there was a ear deafening banging. Jay’s mind couldn’t process what just happen as he watch a massive hole appeared in the swarm of bugs followed by another deafening bang followed by a third. They then watched as the city underneath them started to rise unnaturally followed by the sound of the ground collapsing with building collapsing with the earth as twenty miles of the city was collapsing. they then turned to see that the mountain was half collapsed but the bugs were still spinning around

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYeqmwIRF9w

“ Is it de-” Was jay cut off when the Valkyrie was smashed out of the sky and straight into the ground. As the Queen now with it’ s shell full regrown and with it’s tail gone landed right in front of them. “ how the hell is it still alive and what the fuck is M.A.C and where do I get one” Jay asked Isara As Valkyrie was getting back up to face the now osmium less red queen

“ I think it’s learning” Val said as she fired the molten ray again only for the queen to jump into the sky again 

“ So your telling me this thing saw us moving away from the hive so it used the swarm as cover to jump high into the sky and perfectly located us as it was falling an regrowing it’ s carapace” Jay said as he move the Valkyrie out of the way of the queen as it slammed into the ruble “ you know after everything I’ve seen the passed few weeks that makes sense in a weird way ” He said as he too the Valkyrie into the sky only to be swarmed by the bug cloud. Causing Both of them to loss sight of the queen only to be slammed into the ground again followed by the queen landing onto of the Valkyrie causing a loud groan of pain from both Val and Jay as there link caused them to share pain sometime 

The queen the started slamming it’s arms into the Valkyrie’s back multiply time. each punch made a loud clanging sound to ring out in the destroyed city 

“ Hey kid you alive down there “Ripley said “ Cause if your not were going to drop more missiles in the hole”

“Yes i’m alive pleased don’t bomb me and help please“ Jay said as the queen jumped off of the Valkyrie about to slam into her again. only to be shot out of the sky by four different beams

“ Some body call for help” Lance said over the comms

“Oh thank god you guys are here what took you so god damn long to get here”Jay yelled as he tried to bring the Valkyrie feet” But hey better late then never so thanks .Also do you need me to fill you guy in on here or what ?” He asked

“ Can you please tell us what happened here and are we going to have to destroy that wars ship?” Hunk asked 

“First look out”Jay said as a huge chunk of ruble was thrown towards the pack of lions just floating there. the ruble missed as the lions when into different directions to avoid being hit’ now that thing is a red Queen we need to kill it .The gunships and the warship are the queen Slayers there helping us and they also did this to the city trying to kill the Queen with some crazy rail gun called M.A.C . Also the Red Queen is learning how to fight us the longer it lives so yeah and if we use plasma weapons to long the planet atmosphere we turn this whole world into a fire ball of death So yeah again” Jay say as the Queen started honking again and the cloud of bugs Started to swarm the Lions and the Valkyrie “ Also again it control the swarm “

“ So she's using the swarm to blind us ” Pidge said as she trying to leave the swarm only to have a pieces of debris causing her to let out a scream of pain as the green lion hit the ground but as she hit the ground as Bugs started to come up from the ruble and started to cover the green lions followed by pidge screaming as the bugs were trying to get into the cockpit 

“ Pidge!!!” lance yelled that was quirky followed by bright light. Followed by a loud booming sound that caused a huge blast of air revealing the blue lion with a massive sonar cannon on it’s back. He then started firing a super sonic blast into the swarm causing it to disperse or hit the ground dead from how loud the blast was. He then turned toward the green lion and fired another blast pushing ever last bug off of the green lion “pidge are alright?”

“ YESSSS I’M FINE IT’S REALLY HARD TO HEAR ANYONE TALKING RIGHT NOW BUT I’M FINE” She yelled as her ear were ringing 

Jay turned to see the Red Queen clutching it’s head from after lance’s sonar blast. it started to shook it’s head then it let out another honking sound as the swarm converged onto her again make a red cloud to block the paladins view of the Red Queen. Then a few second later Four huge pieces of debris flow out of the cloud follow by a jet of purple liquid aimed toward the green lion

“ Pidge” JAY Yelled as he moved the Valkyrie in front of Pidge and closed the wings to shield her as the for rocks slammed into the wings followed by the acridest spit. Causing Val to let out a groan of pain. Jay fire the frost beam toward the swarm and froze a cluster of bugs “Hey Val can we super charge the element blasts with a counter ?” Jay asked has he switched the wing back to normal 

“ No But we can over clock the frost ray but we need to stand still for a few minutes to do it. So we need a plan before we do that also there is a chance doing this will kill you if we don’t get the shot” She said as she and the green lion took to the sky

“ Ok guy I have a plan But it’s a bad one”

“ We expect nothing less from you jay what is it?” Keith asked as he fired the molten ray toward the swarm

“ I can over clock the frost ray and kill the queen but I need you guys to keep it distracted for a few minutes “ Jay said leaving out the part where he could die it this turned for the worried 

“ Alright then you heard the kid Ripley Give the kid some cover “ Isara said over the comms 

“ Where the hell have you been the passed few minutes?” Jay asked 

“ Sorry I bout that I was having an argument with the princess” Isara said over the comms

“ Jay when this fight is over we need to talk and before you start telling me about not every Galra is bad or whatever your going to say. I have given them a chance seeing as they’re helping the people here and the fact there leader hates the empire just a much as we do . So please make this quick So we can talk” Allura said With a mixture of joy, anger and worry in her voice

“ Alright boys you heard the ladies give the queen hell “Ripley said As the fleet of gunships opened fired on the cloud of bugs catching the attention of the queen 

They all watched as more debris flow out of the cloud of bugs toward the fleet of gunships. the ship scattered to avoid being hit sadly one gunship was unlucky and explode on contacted with the throw debris. after that the gunship and with Lance and Keith Encircled the cloud that was hiding the queen while Pidge and Hunk Guarded the Valkyrie as it over cloaked the frost ray

“Hey lance “ Keith said as he dodge a debris thrown at him 

“ Yeah Keith” Lance said as he fired the frost ray into the cloud

“ Can you fire that sonic cannon again?” Keith asked as he fired into the cloud 

“ on it !” lance yelled as the sonic cannon fire into the cloud causing the cloud brake apart to reveal just a dust cloud where the queen would be but she wasn’t there”Hey where the que-” Lance was cut off when a chunk of debris smashed into the blue lion from the sky 

“La-” Keith was also cut off as well when another chunk of debris slammed into the red lion knocking it out of the sky and into the ground as the queen landed crushing some unlucky gunships that were in her way. The queen throw two more chucks towards the Valkyrie just floating there in the sky. But thankfully Hunk blocked both with te yellow lion heavy armor. The queen let out a scream of anger and was about to jump but was stop when Lance fired the sonar cannon straight into the queens face Causing it to scream pain again that was drowned out but sonar blast and as it was distracted Keith took it as an opportunity to fire the molten ray into the Queen’s right side Badly burning it along with burning the forearms of two of the three arms followed by hundred of Slugs peppering the Queen and finally piercing the Queen’s thick caspase. As the onslaught continued the Queen crouched down and jumped into the air again as it did it let out a honking bark ordering the swarm cloud to hide where The queen was going to land 

The two paladin and the fleet of gunship waited for the debris to come flying of the cloud line flowed by the Queen slamming into the ground throwing more debris. But there was nothing but an unnerving quite which put everyone on edge. But the quite was quickly broken as a loud crashing sound As the queen had landed a good distends away from them and started running towards them while letting out a loud honk that had the swarm converge top of the lion obscuring the view of the queen as it ran toward them Grabbing debris with it’s lower two arms moving each pieces to a different hand until all six hands had a pieces of debris as she ran toward The blue lion the Queen let out a honk causing the swarm to scatter as the queen Slammed the first pieces of debris knocking the head to the side followed by another then the bottom to arms slammed into the blue lion’s jaw knocking the head upwards finish with the middle to arms crashing against both side of the blue lion’s head causing lance to let out a scream of pain 

“ Lance!!!!!” Keith yelled as he summoned the red lion’s jaw blade an charged the queen Fuel by a new found anger. He slammed into the Queen and slashed the jaw blade across the queens left side Causing a jet of blueish yellow blood to come out . Queen letting out a scream of pain turned toward and started swing it at the red lion only to miss ever swing and every time it missed the red lion would cut the inner or forearm of each arm lead the 

“ Val can we fire the frost ray yet ?” Jay asked through chattering teeth from how cold the cock pit was getting

“ A few more seconds “Val replied 

“Ok Lance, Keith and Ripley get out of there I'm bout to fire” Jay order

“ All right boys let’s get going” Ripley said as the remain fleet of gunships started retreating from the blast zone

“NO!!!!” Keith yelled as he was still fighting the queen . dodging another swing but then he tried to add another cut to the Queens arm only to be punch by another one of the Queens hands followed by a few move blows knocking the red lion to the ground then the Queen raised all six of it’ s arms into the air. Keith look up and saw this and thought {look where your anger has gotten you now Keith look where you are now} Keith ready himself for the impacted only to watch the Queen to be knocked to the side by a super sonic blast of sound and saw the blue lion in the sky with the sonar cannon disappearing off it’s back

“ Come on man lets go” Lance said as he was leaving the area

“ Alright” Keith said following behind lance 

The queen Got back on it’s feet and started looking around the area for it’s foes only to see there was no one there. Then It looked toward where the Valkyrie was now with the red and blue lions. The queen let out a scream of anger It the bend it’s legs ,summoned the swarm and jumped toward the paladins 

“Ok Jay you can fire now “ Hunk said as the queen was getting closer 

“ Wait for it “ Jay replied 

“Come on man Just fire” Lance said 

“ Wait for it “Jay repeated as the queen saw just about to hit them

“ Just fire alre-”Pidge Was cut off when a blinding white light erupted from Valkyries' mouth and engulfing the swarm and the Queen . the beam hit the ground causing ice to spread out for a few mile leaving thin layer of ice on everything. hey that work nice job "Pidge turned the green lion toward the Valkyrie and saw that it wasn’t there anymore” Hey where Jay and Val go ?" She asked as a loud crashing sound came from behind them They all turned their lions and saw the Valkyrie in a pile of ruble with the shattered frozen body of the queen on top of them

”Were fine thank for asking I just got hit by ten tons of fun. No one come help just watch that's fine that just fine “ Jay said as the Valkyrie was getting back up and shaking off ruble and heading back to haven.

A few minutes later in the air field the team finally got to see each other face to face “What is up my fam it’s good to see your all alive” Jay said as he waked out of the Valkyrie toward the four young paladins who were waiting for him 

“It’s good to see you too man I was worried you were dead until Val sent that signal” Hunk said pulling jay into a crushing bear hug.

“Thanks man good to see your ok too” Jay said as all the air was knocked out of him. i can’t breath hunk please ease up please ? 

Sorry Hunk said lessoning his grip

“Nice to have you back “Keith said

“Yeah its great to be back "Jay replied

“So Junker what's with the dress rob?” Pidge asked

I was on a date before the Queen wake up .So I didn't have time to change into my armor so I was stuck fighting in this the hold time also where's Shiro did he have you guys come to fight that beast with out Voltron has a learning Experience or something? jay

” He’s in the healing pod along with Adam” Keith said a little upset 

“On a happier note. You were on a date who was the lucky guy or girl?”� Lance asked 

now that would be me” Ezra said as they walked toward he group with Bastion And Usamu Running in front of them

“ Mr. Jay that was so cool “Usamu said as he was jumping up and down in excitement

Can we going riding in your giant dragon and if not can we ride one of you lions “ Bastion asked Jay and the other paladins with the biggest smile on his face

The four Paladins were confused by the two kids Jumping about with the purest joy on there face

”Jay who this ?”Keith asked pointing to the two kids

” The red one with goat horns is Usamu and the gray one is Bastion and I'm adopting them and this is Ezra the person I was on a date with”� Jay said as his cheek marks started to glow a little

Hi its nice to meet you all” Ezra said as there wrapped their arms around jay’

“hi I'm hunk”

“pidge”

“Lance”

"I’m Keith and You know Allura is not going to happy with the fact your bring more kids on board Right”

"Yeah I know but I've made up my mind and now I have three son and another kid on the way in a few weeks. So I'm going to have deal this that when I cross that bridge. An here comes the cavalry” jay said as the Prometheus was landing A few minutes later the cargo by door open up revealing the rest of the crew Followed by a dark green blur came out of the ship and slammed into Jay knocking him and Ezra on the floor

“ I Was so worried and Sacred I wouldn't see you again and I would be alone again and then when we found you. you were get {hic} beat up by that bug monster and and “ hic just please don't leave me again” Fitz Said through sobs as he just held onto jay just to be sure he was really there

Its alright buddy I wont leave you like that again and I have some people I would like you too meet”� Jay said as Bastion and Usamu walked over toward them\

Hi i’m Bastion this is Usamu and I guess were brother now”� He said with awkward smile on his face 

Fitz looked to Jay then to the other two boy then back to jay and back to the two. With a look of happiness , anger , confusion , a little bit of annoyed and finally settled on joy . He then got up walked over to Bastion and Usamu and hugged them both and said “Welcome to the family”

“Oh thank god they're getting along” Jay said as he lay on the floor. But he know later on there would problem and he know Fitz was not entirely happy have sibling but hey another bridge to be crossed.

"And I'm Ezra and I'm dating your father” They said with a smile on their face

“ok” Fitz said as he ran after his new little brothers “ Await up”

“ Hey Guys can you watch them for me because I think Allura wants to take to me” jay said as he was getting up and helping Ezra up as well

“Oh yeah come guys" Lance said as he ran after The boy followed by the other paladins 

Allura walked up to Jay and Ezra” Hello I'm princess Allura and May I talk to Jay For a bit?” Allura asked with a smile

“Alright . But when your done taking to him I want to see the different between you and Jay here and a look at the castle of lions along with the other paladins if you wouldn’t mind ?”

“That fine by me’ Allura replied

Good to hear now pleased don't rough him up to much .Now have fun love” Ezra said has they kissed Jay on the check and walked toward the paladin play with the kids

“Ok Boss before you say anything I”

“Sssh” Allura put up one finger to silences Jay “ I don't want you to ramble I want you to listen. I Have already talked with Isara and we have come to agreement She and the queen slayers. They will be helping us when we need them and vice versa , I'm not going to argue with you about the boys because that a you problem and that Matt and crew will be with us for a bit . But we will have a full conversion back in the ship about everything that I just brought so don’t think your off the hook yet .Also thank you for coming to save me” She said with a smile  
" Well We couldn't just leave you there "

" Still thnk you now go spend time and enjoy yourself "

“Thanks Boss ”Jay said as he walked back to the other 

Allura stood there and watched the other enjoying the celebration of the Queens deafet 

“So your just going to stand there " 

“Oh Isara didn't see you there and sorry for the loss of you men” Allura said sadly 

”Yeah but they know what they were signing up for it come with the job People die People live such is life” Isara said

”Yeah that true. Thanks for saving jay from the bugs when he landed here”

“Thanks you for losing him I've never seen Ezra this happy in their life” Isara laugh

Allura had a smile on her face as she looked at her family back together again and for the first time since she walk up she felt small amount of calm but she couldn't help but feel uneasy as if something was watching her. But she pushed that though to the side and decide to join the others unaware of the White bird watching Her closely


	24. The Blades of Marmora

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COB6-PrmqjE  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd212H6kjEQ  
Allura found herself in the middle of a very familiar flowery field. She looked around the field looking for father or her mother but there was no one there.So she started walking in a random direction in the seemingly endless field of flowers. As she walked through the fields of her home world she thought what the other would think of her home. How would her parents react to her new friend. Then she remembered that she was ten thousand of years old and that even if Zarkon never died and became evil.she would have never meet any of her team.An most of them would only know her from history books and maybe some of them wouldn't have been born. This made her a upset and then she became more upset because She was one hundred and twenty five when she was put to sleep coran was six hundred and forty and nothing was wrong with that because altean should live for about a thousand years. Shay and rax would live as long as her. but the rest of her friend would die before she would made it to her two hundredth birthday even jay who was half altean would only live to be four to five hundred if he was luck. She couldn't help be feel tears running down her face as she thought about this an how lonely it would be and how she would survive it. 

Maybe she would look into what kept Zarkon alive for the passed ten thousand years. She continued to Walk and as she did she saw something in the distains.So she pick up the pace and ran towards it . As she ran she noticed that’s she was looking at the back of a the statue. despite it being only the back it looked familiar and that was weird. She started to slow down she saw a stair case and started walking up it her foot steps echoed through out the empty world. when she made it to the top she saw flowers all around the statue. she had to walk around it as she did she started to notice that the statue was of her” Ok this is weird but that’s ok this is a dream” She thought to herself .Ok no this is not ok even if it was a dream the amount of detail on this statue was super uncanny. when she finally made to the front she saw hundreds of flowers in front of a morally she could read what it said saw she walked toward it and what she read punched her right in the heart

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecdYeRJYdzE  
“This morally is to remember the life of Princess Allura. The woman who died to not only save are universe but millions more. She was kind, loved, A strong leader, a close friend, a great sister, A loved daughter, A badass bitch who took nobodies shit, the blue paladin , the first person to see me as a person not a machine , the love of my life, an amazing Aunt, the one who gave me a purpose in life, the savior of my home, the only boss I respected , My best friend, But most of all she was family and I pains us that she’s gone an could never see the universe she worked so are to save. So its up to us to keep her dream alive 

If she wasn’t crying before she was defiantly crying now. What could have lead up to this how did she die. this dream was starting to feel more like a memory the longer she was in it and that scared her. As she was thinking about this she heard foot steps come from behind her. She turned to look at who was behind her and what she was herself a older version of herself which was weird because she was dead in this world. but there she was older with a few scare on her face a burn mark on the left side of her face, her hair was short and she was wearing a pink version of her dress and holding a bouquet of Altean flowers 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoAeFpUB1hA  
As she looked at her older self her older self started walking toward her with a bouquet of flower in her hands. She watch as older self walk and noticed that she was no longer at her memorial . Now she was at a beach the sand was well pick and the water was orange and she watch her older self start walking toward several tombstones. She watched as her older self placed a flower by each one of the head stones then she pulled a worn out note book from one of her dress pockets opened and started reading . But there was a small problem Allura couldn’t hear older self as they read so she walked next to her olders self to read what she was reading and saw that the book was blank then she look to the head stone but before she could see who those belonged to Her older self fell to the floor crying

“ Why dose everyone I love leave me. Why did they deserve to die this was my fault i’m the reason the banished were released in the first place I should be dead not them Why them “ Older Allura cried 

Allura watched her older self cry for a few more before she turned back to look at the head stones she could read and read them out to her self

“ Takashi Shirogane, Adam Shirogane, Hunk garret , Joseph A. Sorin, Pidge holt, Lance McClain and Keith kogane” Her heart was torn in two as she continued to read each name of her friends, She started to wonder if this was a dream or a memory because it felt so real when she was walking through the flowery and she felt like she had been to this beach before but she couldn’t tell when or where she had seen it

“ Why didn’t you save them” 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYb9kSCkjE8  
Allura turned and looked at her older self just standing there their head done looking at the floor “ What did you say “ Allura asked her older self 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE THEM !!!!”Her older self yelled ,

Allura looked at her older self and saw that her eyes were pitch black and she was walking toward her slowly. Allura started walking backwards scared that she might be attacked by her older self “ I’m sorry I don’t know what happened I only just got here “ She said as she was backing up she felt some one grab here leg and started to pull on it. So she looked down and saw Shiro half melted body sticking out of the ground there eye were also pitch black. Terror filled Allura as she watch as Adam came out looking similar to Shiro. Then came Hunk ,followed Jay and everyone else as they all started to grab her legs and started pulling her down into the ground 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE US Allura. WHY DID YOU LET US DIE Allura “ They all said in unison as they were dragging her into the ground.

Allura struggled against all of them pulling on her but half of her body was already submerged in the ground and she was starting to panic as the rest of her head was being pulled under the ground in to darkness . She felt that she was no longer being pull but now she found herself floating in complete darkness. she looked around she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Allura looked for an exit to this place and saw more darkness. But then she heard the sound of something tearing behind her so she looked to see a giant crimson eyes starring at her followed by the sound of more things tearing apart and more eyes appeared each one a different colors . She felt unnerved by all of this but it got worse as the eyes started laughing loudly and the laughter kept getting louder and louder the longer she floated there then the eye in front of her started to tear out reveling teeth and a voice came out

“ it’s time to eat “ the eyes said before lunging at her

Allura wake up screaming and crying. allura was breathing heavily as her heart was racing the she felt something on her shoulder she jumped and looked ad saw the mice all looking at her worried 

“ Sorry for worrying you all it was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about my little friends” Allura said wiping away the tears and petting the mice as they were comforting her As she was leaving her room to take to Coran about her dream. But before she could do that her phone chimed with a message from Adam saying that Shiro was awake 

Some time later in the green lions hanger Allura walked in and saw most of the crew standing there waiting for her to walking. But the moment she walked into the hanger. Allura had a flask back to her dream and saw everyone with pitch black eyes and half melted causing her to step back in fear before everyone turned back to normal.

“ Allura are you alright?” Shay asked worried for her friend

“ i’m fine thanks for asking shay “ Allura lied “ So Shiro your up “

“ Yes I have and I’ve been fill in on what has happen the last three day by beau so you don’t need to worry about that .But I need to ask Why did it take you getting captured for us to learn that Zarkon was once the black lions previous pilot?” He asked 

“like the fact that Your father and the other paladins blow up planet Daidazaal “ Adam said 

“Or the fact that zarkon still had a connection with the black lion” Keith said

“I’m sorry for I just what to protect you all from voltron’s dark passed. So you could form the bond with your lions with out any problems and the fact that zarkon was the past black paladin doesn’t matter anymore because your the next black paladin “ she said trying to reassure Shiro and everyone else who looked disappointed with her

“ well the black lion doesn’t think saw. But that doesn’t matter right now because I remembered something important bout how I escaped from the empire a Galran man helped me “ Shiro explained to Allura everything that had happen during his escape and what the man had told him and explained why his arm was linked up to pidge’s computer and beaus current body

Allura face was a mixture of confusions, Anger and fear .mostly Fear because maybe the galra that helped shiro might be leading them into a trap “ Ok I was with making an allies Isara and the Queen slayer because Jay had convinced me after he and the others fought the Red Queen. But one random Galra who just so happened to be there to help you and told you about this location to met him there but there incepted with a extremely complex encryption \ code that needs three people to decrypt it and I know you all to well by now to know you all want too go there to see if this one galra can help us. By the goddess this sounds like A jay plan” Allura said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose

“ Yes it does but we need to find out if we can trust this man” Shiro said

“ Ok I will trust you on this but if it turns out to be a trap I will never let you live this down. You know what where is he I want to hear is opinion on this matter

“ Jay is grading the homework the boy have hand in ” beau said 

“ I just texted him about everything and he said it was a bad plan but ”Lance said as he was looking at his bright orange phone 

“See even he knows this is a bad plan “Allura said

“But do we have a better plan at the moment we know Zarkon is tracking us through the black lion. So we can’t just go straight to the rebel base with out Zarkon following .So maybe this person can help us ?” Shiro said

“ Alright then I’m not happy about this but i will follow your lead on this one but if this turns out to be a trap” Allura said wanting Shiro to finish her sentences 

“ it’s on me it know” Shiro said 

an hour later Else where 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqZxVCbYXMw  
Jay was sitting at the kitchen table of the Prometheus He was wearing ateal tank top and pair of gray sweat pants his hair was tied in a bun and wearing his glass. He was finish grading all the work the boy had finish he had neglected to do this earlier meaning all the for Fitz had done when he first got here was starting to pile up now along with Bastion and Usamu start home school tomorrow he really need to grade this.But then his music stopped by an alarm going off telling him it was time to pull dinner out of the oven. Thank you hunk for the cook book. He thought to himself as he pulled the lead of f the pot full of crabs and craw fish that he bought from haven. He empty the pot of remaining water and placed the contains of the pot in a huge bowl and realized that he made to much Hey maybe. Ace and the other would like to join then for dinner. He cleared the table of all of all the tables and papers. then he walked out of the kitchen and leaned over that railing and yell

“Boys time for dinner!!!!” he yelled from the balcony of the second floor only to be meet by silence . Jay noticed that the hanger bay door was open. So he started to walk down the stairs into the living room and out into the hanger bay. Jay saw the familiar blue moving walls that belonged to the wormhole meaning that they were moving to a specific place he didn’t know where. But that didn’t matter right now . He started walking towards the hanger bay door knowing that the boys would be there looking out into the worm hole. He walked passed to two parked rebel ships and found three boy standing there looking in aw at the bright blue wormhole long with Ace , N7,Rolo and Nyma 

Jay cleared his throat Getting the attention of everyone “ it dinner time boys”

“AW Come on dad can’t we eat after we leave the wormhole and see where were going “ Bastion said 

“Please” Usamu 

”Yeah let’s see where were going then will eat” Fitz pleaded

“ Yeah man let them see where were going “ Rolo said jokingly 

“ Yeah Dad lets see where this wormhole leads” Nyma said playfully

“ Don’t start you two” Jay said as he tapped his foot Looking at the two “Now it’s dinner time boys” 

“AAaawwww” the three boys groaned

“ Don’t you groan at me your three. I have done that most of my childhood and it never worked so don’t waste your breath on groaning. “ Jay said a little annoyed 

“Yeah waste your breath on this “ Ace said as the castle of lion had arrived at their destination which was a crazy field full of huge blue crystals

“ Ok dinner can wait this is pretty cool” Jay said just in aw of what was in front of him 

“ i have seen hundreds of crazy thing in my life but this this is breath taking” Ace said

Jay felt some one pull one his hand so he looked over and saw Usamu “What is little buddy ?” he asked 

“ Can we eat dinner out here with the other” Usamu asked with the most innocent look on his face 

Jay looked do at the his youngest son with his big puppy dog eyes Jay couldn’t saw no to that face the he looked to his other sons who were doing the same thing “Ok just stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes” He said as he put his had hand on Usamu face saw he would stop starring at him 

“ YAAaY” the three brother yelled 

Back on the bridge 

“There seem to be no sigh of life here Sorry love” Adam said as he was looking at the bio scanner 

“ Maybe number 5′ and 7′s decryptions was wrong” Coran said

“ Hey are decryption is solid “ pidge said angrily 

“Why am I number 7″” matt said sadly to himself

“ then why isn’t anyone here then” lance asked 

“ They may be hiding in side the crystals “ Keith asked 

“ There is a one hundred percent chance they aren’t hiding in the crystals because they are highly - Airlock four as been forcedly open ” beau when quite for a few second before coming back yelling “ intrude alert intrude alert” 

“ Alright team suit up” Shiro said

“ I have notified the other” Matt said as he ran out of the room bow staff in hand

Back in the hanger bay

Everyone commutator when off telling them of the intruder

“ Boys Get back to the house now” Jay said in a more serious tone then usual as he grabbed his Bayard of the ground 

“ Ok Dad” Bastion said as instinctually grabbed Usamu by the hand and ran toward the Prometheus

“ What’s going on Dad ?” Fitz asked confused 

“ So one broke into the ship and please for your own safety and for your brother get back to the house “ Jay said as he and the other were heading out

“ Don’t die out there “ Fitz said as he ran back to the ship

“I will ” Jay replied as he left the hanger bay with the other,

The five were walking down the hall wall weapons drawn. As they walked the sound of blaster fire,the sound of metal hit the ground and metal slamming against metal. the fire ran towards the sounds an turned the corner Saw several sentries cut to ribbons and Matt who was fighting off a tall masked figure wielding a curved blade that was cutting into Matt’s bow staff

“ Matt get down “ Ace yelled as she and the other raised there blasters and opened fire 

Matt let go off his bow staff and hit the ground as the bolts started flying only to miss or be deflected by the hood man. But as the team kept on firing the masked man started to move back wards as he block bolt after bolt and he was far enough away matt tried grabbed his staff and swung it at the figures feet hoping to knock of balance but the moment he tried to grab it the staff was kick up into the air and was grabbed and as the masked figure spun around an throw it at the fire squad and nailed N7 in the chest knocking her back in to a wall. Matt felt anger rise in him as he watch his friend hit the ground So when the bolts stopped flying He jumped up and throw a punch only for it to be caught followed by be throw just like his bow staff into his teammate knock over Jay and Nyma. 

As Rolo and Ace charged the masked man. Ace had pulled out her own collapsible bow staff and swung them only to be meet by the figure’s blade. As two were now locked with each other.Rolo land a hard kick to the figure’s side Causing the figure to let out a groan in pain.But Before Rolo could pull his metal leg back felt the figure grab it then he felt his leg being twisted and felt it being disconnected from his body causing him to stumble back do to the sudden loss of balance. Ace watch as her teammate fell back follow by a sudden push of force knock her backward follow by a Rolo’s disconnected foot hitting her in the stomach knocking her to the ground . 

“ Hey Shit head Look over here” Matt yelled 

The masked figure looked toward him and the other four standing there with their blaster now locked on him with half a dozen sentries standing along side them followed by the sound of more people running toward the area. the masked figure looked behind him and Saw the red blue and yellow paladin turning the corner Bayard drawn . then he looked down the hall next to him and saw the Green and Black paladin with two balmerans and another human

the black paladin then walked up to him an asked“So are you the one who save me “ 

The mask figure removed his hood and his mask disappeared to reveal a galran man. But before he could speck. Allura pushed passed Shiro An Adam and slammed him into the Wall with a huge and violent thud 

“Who are you and why are you here “Allura yelled a little more aggressive then normal

“ woah boss calm down we do need to kill the guy” 

“Yeah Allura that sound like it her the poor guy

“ Allura calm down this is the guy that saved me “ Shiro said trying to calm the princess down 

Allura looked to Shiro then to the other looking at her a little surprised by her sudden burst of violence , She realized this and let the man go 

Sometime later everyone was standing around the cuffed galra 

“ Ok who are you and Why are you here” Allura asked with an edge of anger in her voice

“ my name is Ulaz “

“ And why are you here” Allura said with a little bit of edge to her voice

“ Ok Allura lets calm down “ Shiro said

“ And lets not repeat questions please” 

“ first Jay be quite and second I will not calm down when there is a quiznaking Galra on my ship that could have killed us” Allura said

“ if I wanted to kill you youd by dead already “ Ulaz said 

“Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust “

“Hey Princess lets no antagonize this guy please” Hunk asked just a little uneasy 

“ Hunk can you please not act so scared in front of are prisoner. it makes us look lame” Lance said 

“ Ok Where are you from and are there more of you?” Adam asked ignoring Everyone else conversion

“ I am alone on this Base “ Ulaz said calmly

“ What Base there was nothing here when we got here.” Pidge said 

“ move your ship deeper in to the cluster and we will find my base“

“you think your going to get me to destroy are ship just because you say so .”Allura said

“ I agree with Allura this doesn’t feel fright” Keith said

“ I agree with Keith but he’s right this looks like a trap also again there was no base on that showed up on the scanner” lance said

“Maybe there bending reality “Matt said 

“ I mean it’s not out of the realm of possibility we have dealt with weirder things while fighting the empire” Ace said

“ Yeah but they would need to have advanced tech which they have but they would need a molecular storage unit which Shiro arm dose have. But it would need to be hooked up to a massive power sources” Hunk said

“ Maybe the base is power by an advanced fusion engine “ Jay said followed by beau over the comms 

“I have detected a spatial disturbance “ beau said from the bridge Causing everyone to look at Allura wait for her to give an order 

sigh” Coran move us in slowly” She said annoyed by this new development.

“ Alright Princess” coran said as he slowly moved the castle of lions closer the disturbance and the moment they got right up next to the disturbance space seemly swallows the castle of lion into a weird purple space with a base in the middle of it

“ Holy shit you were was right matt” Jay said surprised 

“ There bending space this is amazing ” pidge said just as surprised 

“Now that you see my base do I have your trust?” Ulaz asked

“ For now. “ Allura said 

Later in the red lion all five of the paladins,Adam and Ulaz were flying toward the small base at the center 

“ So there a more Galra that aren’t with the empire” Keith said just starring at the base in from of him

“ oh have you met other members of my order” Ulaz asked surprised

“ No we met a group called the Queen slayers have you heard of them?’ lance asked from the back of the red lions cock pit

“ Only by reputation “ Ulaz said as the red lion landed next to a small ship 

As everyone started walking out of the red lion’s cock pit . Shiro before leaving he contacted 

“ Hey Jay Just in case this is a trap Cab you and Val flying around cloaked I just want a little bit of coverage ” Shiro asked just a little worried 

“ the moment you guys left the castle We left the castle. An it’s good to see that your just as consumed as me” Jay said as The Valkyrie felt the space pocket

the team walked into the base and followed Ulaz to the control room of the base

“ So what are you doing here any way and what is your orders name” Shiro asked

“ We are called the blade of Marmora We are trying to return the Galra Empire to it’s Former glory by taken down the current Empire from the inside” Ulaz said as he was tipping into the console he was in front of

“ Wait you have agents on the inside of the empire” hunk said suspired

“ Wait are you Guy the reason the Blue lion was on Earth “Adam asked 

“ Yes one of are agent had to relocate the Blue lion when Zarkon had found it Twenty years back” Ulaz said replied

Shiro and Adam looked straight at each other the moment Ulaz said . Then they looked straight at Kieth who was just starring at Ulaz Blade

“ Uh Ulaz what the blade on your back for ?”Keith asked

Ulaz grabed the blade an turned to face Keith with the blade in hand the blade was curved with a purple sigil on the hilt “ it a ceremonial Blade give to member of my order” 

“ Neat “ Kieth said as Ulaz turned back to the console .

On the Edge of the Crystal field the Valkyrie sat a top of one of the bigger crystals in her Human form

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7dTBoW5H9k  
“ Do you need to eat so loudly”

“Yes I do Val I spend four Hours cooking this meal I will eat as loudly as I want but I will try for your sake “ He said as he bit down on A crabs Shell with a loud crush 

“you did that on purpose “ She said 

“Yes I did. Also where did you disappeared to yesterday after Fighting the Queen Once we landed you just flow off ?” Jay asked as he grabbed a crawfish from the box he packed for himself

“ I went to the red Queen’s corpse to see what I can get from it” She replied

“ did you get anything from it?” 

“ Yes a new weapon from it’s just the same as the tail but as a whip“ Val said

“Ok then will test that out later. “ Jay said as he leaned back in his Chair as a Screen appeared warning them something was on it’s way here “ oh no here come trouble “jay said as a new robeast exited from warp half a mile away. It was just a giant head with a rocket engines on it back and bottom with small Arms.

“ Hey we got company “ Jay said over the come as he watch the robeast open it’s mouth and started to in haul Crystal 

“Ok how do we handle this” Val asked as She was getting off the crystal and reactived the cloaking system

“ We distracted until the other get here “ Jay said as he move the Valkyrie closer to the robeast and fire three shots and quickly moved in deeper into the field of crystals as the shots land causing the robeast to look in the direction the shots were fired from and Saw that nothing was there only to be hit by three more shots. it turned it’s body opened it’s mouth and fired a massive beam of destructive force erupted from it’ s mouth 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9YM1KyZ25s  
“ oh shit “Jay said as he narrowly dodged the blasts And the resulting explosions the beam caused “Ok that’s new and we need to move “ Jay said as the cloak deactivated from the shock wave knocked it off line .Revealing the Valkyrie to the robeast.

The robeast opened it’s mouth again and started in hauling again pulling More crystal in to it’s mouth . the Valkyrie move to the side quickly to avoid being Suck into the robeast mouth. He fire a bolt into one of the crystals being sucked up causing a line of explosion leading start into the robeast mouth sending it backward. So it closed it mouth and Charged Straight toward the Valkyrie .Val took control and started moved deeper into the field as the robeast followed tanking ever explosion it caused as it slammed into ever crystal in it’s way 

“ Jay where are you?” Shiro asked

“ I’m coming your way with a friend please get that shoulder cannon ready “ jay said 

“ Ok” Hunk said as he slammed his Bayard in to the slot summoning the sun crusher 

“ Wait what dose he mean by a friend” Lance asked As jay came from the cluster of crystal quickly followed by a huge explosion and the giant head robeast 

“ Shoot it shoot it” Jay yelled as the Valkyrie noise dived down wards 

Hunk fire the Cannon Straight into the robeast Face pushing it backwards into a cluster of crystal that exploded when the robeast collided with them leaving a smoke cloud obscuring the view of the robeast.

“Did we get it” Lance asked 

“ Don’t stand still “Jay yelled as a purple light came from the smoke cloud and started pulling more crystal and Voltron long with them 

Voltrons thruster roared to life and tried to get out of the robeast in hauling but only slowing down there decent into it’s maw.

“ Jay Help !!!” they all yelled

Jay Rocketed toward the Robeast and stabbed the Spears head into the right eye to no effected “Shit that did work I hope this whip helps” Jay said as he hit the new button on the table as a hilt appeared in The Valkyrie’s right hand followed by Val whipping her hand forwards send a red energy chain wrapping around the red lion and the moment that happened Jay fired up the engine flying passed Voltron Trying to pull them out of the tracked beam “ Come on Val” Jay groaned as he felt the beam chain being pulled taut 

“ I’m giving it my All” she groaned 

“Pidge Shield “ Shiro yelled

“On it” Pidge said as the back wings detacked and made the shild Followed by a particle beam slammed into the robeast maw cause a inter Explosion knock it out for a few second Allow Pidge to Slammed the into it Low jaw Followed be Voltron Push the offline Robeast into A huge Crystal . Voltron moved Backward a way from the Robeast with the shield still imbed in it’s as it was reactivating 

“ Light it up” Jay Yelled As The Valkyrie , The Castle of lions And Voltron Fire on the Robeast Causing the Crystal it was next to explode.

“ Did we get it this time Lance Asked as the Shield was Returning to them

“In coming “ Shiro said as another Beam Erupted from the Cloud. pidge raised the Shield to block the Blast but as she was doing that Jay welled over the Comms

“ Counter!!!” As the Valkyrie Flow in front of the Shield Wings close and absorbed the blast completely, and fire a stronger beam back into the cloud causing more explosions “ Hey Val How do I summon that Bow We never you “ Jay asked as his Bayard appeared in his hand as the Key slot raised up “Ok Guy When that thing opens its’ mouth again We hit it with Everything We got “ Jay said As He slammed the Bayard into the Slot and A bow appeared replacing the hilt in The Valkyrie’s hand raised and pulled it left hand back summoning up an bride blue Bolt of Energy 

“Alright” Shiro said as the Sun Crusher Appeared Again

The Robeast Came out of the smoke Sparking from the massive explosion it was in the middle of turned it head Away from the two enemy in front and started to in hauling a huge cluster of crystals in to it maw for a few second closed it’s mouth looked back to the Valkyrie and Voltron moment it opened it mouth to fire

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqzmVvga_so  
Shiro Yelled “Now” As Hunk Fire the Sun crusher and Jay released the Energy Arrow. The two beam spun around each other and combined into one Huge bolt of Energy that Scream across Space at lighting Speed straight into the robeast Mouth. Robeast closed it mouth instinctually Followed by it’s body expanded then imploding Causing A blind light to erupted from the blast

“ Team Voltron Six the empire Zero “ Lance Yelled in excitement

“That was more stressful then it should have been”Jay said as he leaned Back into his Chair

“Yes it was “ Shiro said doing the same

A few hours later the Castle of lions were leaving the Area to keep Ulaz location Safe from the Empire 

“ Thank you the information and for saving Me” Shiro said to Ulaz over a commutation screen 

“it was my Mission there is no need for thanks and I hope We meet again Goodbye “ Ulaz replied as the Screen turned off

“ So Where to next princess?” 

”I don’t know We can’t go to the Blade or the Rebel base with Out Zarkon following us” Allura Said thinking About their next move

“So were going to fly aimlessly until someone us need are help them while Shiro try’s to find a way to disconnect Zarkon from the black lion ”Jay said sitting in front of Allura as She piloted the ship

“it Seems so” Allura said As she opened Another wormhole 

“ Alright then to infinite and beyond “ Jay said as the Castle flow into the worm hole

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPEWTSJqUmI  
Galra central commanded 

Haggar walked into The throne room 

“Lord Zarkon Prorok As failed to Capture Voltron” Haggar said

“ I knew He would Fail this task “ Zarkon said as he watched An Arena fight With Four Prisons Fight a Huge Frog like creature

“ What should we do next “ Haggar asked 

“ Start up project polarity, Cyclone and Nemeses I just found there pilot “He said with a smile on his Face as The four prisoners Gutted the beast on screen


	25. The Cube

Galra central command

Haggar was waiting in the Hanger Bay for the prison transport for her four new test subjects for new war machines. She wonder why out of all the willing Soldiers and her druid why did her husband want four random prisoner. It made no scents to her as the Transport ship start to landed . She watch as Twenty armed Soldier and fifty Sentries started move the prisoner out. The pilot of the Ship Walked over to Her 

“ Here you Go lady Haggar ” They said Handing over the data pad 

Haggar took the data pad from the pilot and Saw the first Prisoner was a humanoid horse with wings was coming out of the Ship with Only two guards walking out him out. Haggar looked at the data pad to see who this was

Name: Skyver

Sex: male

Race : Pegasusion

Height: 5′. 11″

Wing span. 10′.6″

Eye color blue

Hair color blonde 

Age: 156 

Crime: Eight Murder charges . weapons dealing with out a licenses, forty two charges of dealing weapons to rebel and terrorists originations, and hundreds of theft charges

Sentenced: Death by the gladiatorial combat

Pilot of Polarity

the next two prisoners were a set of twins 

Name Harley 

Sex Female

Race: Galra

Height:6′ .3″

Age: 23

Crime attempted assassination of Emperor Zarkon 

Sentence: Death by Gladiatorial combat

Name: Quinn 

Sex: Male 

Race: Galra

Height: 6′.3″

Crime attempted Assassination of emperor Zarkon

Sentence: Death By gladiatorial combat

Pilots of nemesis 

Haggar Started coughing as the Last Prisoner was being Dragged out of the ship by All the Guards and Sentries Â

Name Root rot

Race: Floran

Sex: Male

Leaf color: Blue

Age five thousand three hundred and fifty twoÂ

Height 6.6³

Eye color Dark gray

Crime: Cannibalism, attempted genocide ,Thousands of murders and bio terrorism charges. 

Sentence: Death

Pilot of Cyclone 

Haggar wondered why lord Zarkon would chose anyone of this lunatics after what they had done in the first place. His obsession with capturing voltron and the Valkyrie was causing him not to think straight. She needed to put him back on track before he brought down the whole empire they had worked so hard to build. But what worried her the most was how fast the new paladins bonds were forming. it showed in the way they had taken out her three monsters and how they destroyed so many ships in the span of twenty minutes when they came to rescue Allura. Or how fast Shiro was bonding with the black lion. Remembering how Shiro learned to teleport when His husband was being shocked and how painful it was when she was punch in the guy.

“Why are we here?” Skyver asked braking Haggar thought process 

“ Does it matter were I'm just hunger for battle and meat” Root rot said in a deep raspy voices. as he started to get out of his straight jacket

“Of cause you are you weed” Quinn said as he covered his mouth trying too block out the smell

“Do you wish to join the countless people I have killed “ Root rot said as he tried to rip apart the straight Jacket that was 

“Tough talk for a weed trapped in a jacket”� Harley said as she stuck her tongue out

“that’s it “A bud appeared on top of his head opened and a cloud of green gas started coming out of it causing everyone to start coughing some of the guards to throw up from the smell of rotting flesh, meat and dead animals Haggar started to gag the moment that smell hit her Nosie she was done with this. She snapped her finger and powered down the hanger bays barrier Causing the All the air , the gas and some of the Guards and Sentries to be sucked out into space. She Watched as the three of the four prisoners were holding onto Root rot do to his body having shot out thorned vines that had broken through the straight Jacket and embed themselves into the ground to prevent him from being sucked out in to space. She snapped her fingers again closing the barrier

“Now are we done Here” Haggar said as she looked at her new test subjects as more soldiers started to flowed the hanger 

All four of them looked at each other before nodding the heads yes

“But what are we doing here anyway ?”Skyver asked again

“ you all will be testing out new super weapons to capture Voltron kill the paladins And if you do this Your criminal record will be erased She lied 

”Can I eat the bodies when I kill them”Root said with a twisted smile on his face as the straight jacket he was wearing was offing a part. it was clear to Haggar that the straight jacket was only there because he wanted it there

“Do what you want with the bodies when your done”She replied”Now follow me” Haggar started walking away to her lab

”i like her” Root Said as he got off the floor an started following Haggar

Are we really just going to follow her that easily after what she just did Harley asked her brother 

“I mean if it get us out of prison then it’s not the worst thing to do and we can use what’s she giving us to escape when the time come So we should just play along with Her place for the time being “ Quin whispered to his sister

“ok” She replied

” if you two are done taking lets got going Skyver said looking at the twins 

the two looked at each other again before they were forcefully picked up by some of the guard and were now being push toward Haggar’s lab 

Else where

Allura and Coran were standing on the bridge trying to help the paladins with repairing the castle 

“ Ok what are we trying to repair again “ Keith asked as he starred at a helix shaped power node for the starboard side of the castles particle barrier 

“ Were relining the plaqusons” Coran said over the comms

“ Can you be more specific?” Hunk asked

“ Sorry Hunk he meant the ploclones on the angroclams .” Allura said 

“ ok thanks Allura . Jay what are they saying “ hunk asked 

“ It’s just like they said .But see as Allura forget none of you can read or understand Altean. I will be out there shortly to help “ Jay said 

“ No need I got this” Lance aid was a cocky smile on his face

“ No Pidge, Keith Stop your boyfriend from doing something stupid “ Jay said. But it was to late warning appeared in the bridge and as the node turned red 

“ No lance not the flaunter the ploclones “ Allura yelled

“ No the Plaqusons” Coran said 

“ Lance move it I got this” Pidge said as she grabbed the node pulled it out twisted it to the right and pushed it back into place turning it back to blue “ The technology of this ship never ceases to amaze me “ Pidge said with stars in her eyes.

Jay fly out from a near by Airlock and landed next to the Paladins

“Oh You fixed it without me neat “ He said He just floated there 

“ Yeah it’s was easy and Lance is not my or Keith’s boyfriend . Yet” Pidge wisped that last part 

“ I know but the three of you have been hanging Around each of a lot as of late so I just guess you three just started dating each other “ Jay said shrugging not really caring about what he said as he started floating away from them do to the castle of lions was still moving 

“ Wait you can date more them one person” Keith said confused by that statement

“Yes but that only works if everyone is will to do it “ Shiro said as he walked toward Jay as he just floating away and grabbed his leg and pulled him down as Jays boost magnetized to the ships hall of the ship 

The three young Paladins looked at each there then looked away quickly In a random direction. This was new to all of them 

“ Ah young love in it’s weird pubescent state isn’t it wonderful Shiro “ Jay said over a private comms Channel 

“ Yeah it is I just wish it was under better circumstances “ Shiro replied 

“Same but hey Maybe now three of them will stop coming to us for dating Advice. I mean after a week of knowing how Pidge and Keith feel about him . I would think he would choose one already or at less one date “Jay said crossing his arms

“ Hey it took me and Adam four years before we started dating .So Just them time to figure it out for themselves .”

“ I know but after watching my brother and his Husband dancing around each other for twelves years I'm just a little impatient that's all .” Jay said as he watched the four paladins were working other node

“Hey what do you think those two are talking about?” Lance asked as he looked over to Shiro and Jay

“ Don’t know don't care. I'm just trying to wrap my head around something” Kieth said 

“ About what Jay said ?” Pidge said as She and Hunk were working on the node 

“ No but how would it work any way?” Keith Asked

“ It works like this. I date you and Pidge at the same time while you and pidge date each other “ Lance said

“ that seems Easy enough“ Keith said

“ it’s not it takes all of commitment ,time and effort,everyone liking each other and the fact that the whole bed thing is another mess in on itself and the only reason I know all this is because my Aunt was in the same situation a few years back “ Hunk said as he was working on the node Before getting hit by something “ What is this” He said as he wiped away some green moss like thing 

“ No clue but there’s more of them on it’s way.” Lance said as the Castle of lions was flying towards a cloud of the green balls that were just floating there in space 

“ Ok No matter how old or jaded I get after this war I'm never going to stop loving What this universe has in store for use. Am I right “Shiro said as he watch the moss balls floated passed them 

“ Yeah man I know what you me-{ Splat} “ Jay was hit in the face by a moss ball 

“ Boom head shoot “ Lance said with a smile on his face

Jay wiped away the moss of his visor as he grabbed a moss out of the air and throw it at lance only for him to dunk and hit Keith in the back of the head causing him to turn around to look at him “ Sorry I was aiming for Lance. you can get a free shot in ” He said as he grabbed another one

Keith grabbed one as well and Started walking towards Jay and as he was up close and personal with Jay He suddenly tuned around and hit Lance in the Face “ like that “ Keith had a smile on his face

“Own it’s on ” Lance said as he throw another moss ball at Keith starting an all out war 

Allura and coran listened to the paladins laugher over the come. As they we listening the door to the opened and Beauregard and Adam walked in. Coran turned 

“So what is the damage report ?” Coran asked 

“ Well Engine two and five are damaged , Decks Eight through Thirteen are out power, the wave flux generator has some broken plates and the power crystal that runs has some cracks in it. It still work but it will need to be replace as soon as possible along with some miner things.“ Adam said handing over a data pad over to coran 

“I have my remaining bodies working on the engines and trying to restore power that will take a couple day though” Beau said 

Coran looked at the data pad for a few seconds before replying “ it’s good to know about the wave flux generator because that could cause a problem later .But is going to be hard to fix because of how rare the plates are now a day “ 

“ What are the made of? Jay or matt and the other might have them“

“ They are made of skulltrite” Coran replied 

The visor on beau’s current body turned from blue to green then back too blue after a few minutes “ Sorry the other don’t have any do to the ships they have use warp engines and neither dose the captain because of the laws against wormhole travel back on mars” Beau apologized

“ It’s alright Beau we can find a place to replace the plates later. But right now we need to fix the problems that can be fixed” Coran replied as a loud laugh came from over the bridge comms

Back outside with the paladins the moss ball fight was still raging on as it turned into a free for all But as the boys were have there fight Pidge was busy studying the moss. As she studied the ball her helmet started picking up a faint signal “Hey guys I need you to see this “ Pidge said as she turned around to see that lance and hunk using Keith as a body shield from Jay who had jumped into the air with a huge moss ball and throw it at them 

“ What is it pidge?” Shiro Said as he walked over to her 

“ Yeah small fry what’s up” Jay said as he used his thruster pack to fly over to her and took a sitting position floating there in front of her 

“ I think some one is send a message” She said still looking at the moss ball 

Jay looked at the moss ball the he looked to pidge the asked “ May I look at it ?”Pidge looked up and handed it over to him. Jay looked at It. it was weirdly familiar like something from the one of his father books about different planets flora.then he saw a faint signal appeared on his helmet. “ ok this looks familiar and I did see a signal appeared . It’s faint but it think the castle can get a better read “ He replied and handed the moss ball back to pidge 

“ All right let’s head back to the bridge then” Shiro said 

“ But what about the realigning the node?” Hunk said

“ I will handle it” Jay said as he started moving towards the next node 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYAmFyh126w  
Jay started up his music and started working realigning the nodes. But then he saw a shadow of someone walking toward him. He looked up and saw Keith walking towards him. “ Hey Keith way didn’t you follow the other back to the bridge?”

“ I wanted to ask about your half human half Altean right. And your home town is full of galra right ” Keith asked as he graded a different node that need to be realigned.

“ Yeah My Mom was human Dad was altean. And yes iron oath has a mostly galra community why do you ask” Jay know where this was going. 

Keith went quite and through about how he was going to word this question then he spoke “ Can Human and Galra “

“ Yes they can Have kids.” Jay yelled cutting Keith off “Two of my best friends half human they were twins Yorak looked like his dad who was human and Yuri looked his mom who was galra. it common on mars for humans and galra to hook up because galra fine humans quite attractive because how hard they fight and there scent of honor along with other things.” Jay replied super nonchalantly “ look if you think your galra I don’t give a shit about that. I’m not Allura who holds grudge and I don’t think anyone beside her will care” Jay said as he realigned the node and start walking toward Keith’ s node and realigned it “ And you shouldn’t care either. Also why did you bring this up with me and not Shiro or Adam ?” Jay asked just a little confused 

“I did bring it up with them. but I wanted your opinion because blunt,straight to the point and you might be the only person here who might understand what I'm going through ” Keith said as rude the back of his helmet

“I understand . But I don’t understand what your going through. But I will try to help where I can” Jay said trying to be reassuring 

“ Thanks man “ Keith said 

As the two stood there taking about other thing the comms roared to life with Shiro’s voice “ everyone to the bridge we found something “

“ looks like Were need on the bridge” Jay replied 

“It seems so” Keith replied 

A few minutes later everyone was in the bridge 

“ So what have you found for us today Sister “ Matt asked looking at the moss ball in a tank being scanned by the castles computer 

“ It’s a distress signal and a set of coordinates to a planet “ Pidge replied 

“ How do get that from a that ” Shay asked curiously as she starred at the moss ball.

“ Some races you the bioluminescence in algae or in certain moss and fungus spores to sent message when there are no other way of commutating. So says my father ” Jay said as he closed the book in his hand

“ So what is the distress signal about any away?” Lance asked

“What do you think it’s about lance “ Rolo said just a little annoyed 

“ Ok it’s most likely galra but what if it’s a red queen or a different kind of monster that fell from the sky and is just wrecking everything we don’t know.”Lance counter

“ Well if it’s a red queen I we call Isara the moment we see it” Jay said 

“ OK can we not start fighting over what the possible problem is and just get there and see what the problem is.” Beau said as a worm hole started to open in front of the castle of lions as it slowly start to move into it

“ So who send the message anyway to change the subject” Adam said looking at Coran seeing as he had the most experience with traveling the universe 

“ Well by the coordinates. Were going to Olkarion the home of the universe’s greats engines. they are so skilled in there craft that it come off as magic and they made this ” Coran said as he pulled out a black cube and let go off it. the cube floated there. Then he spoke to it” Coran Coran is a handsome man”

“ Coran Coran Is a handsome man” the cube replied in Coran’s voice 

“ Wow that so cool can I play with it for a bit Mr. Coran?” Usamu asked as he jumped up and down with stars in his eyes

“ Here you go young lad” Coran said hand the cube over to Usamu 

Usamu looked in Awa at the cube and started walking back to his brothers.The crew start talking about the possible foe they will be facing when they get to Olkarion. Maybe it’s a new robeast, or just a small fleet of ship or even a new monster altogether. But that all came to a stop when they made it to Olkarion. The planet looked like it had a rocky Frisbee thrown through it with a weird air bubble surrounding it

“ Not going to lie that is a pretty cool looking world” Lance said 

“ You got that right” Pidge replied 

“ Yeah it’s pretty neat not as cool as the Balmera but it is cool to see it” Hunk said while holding Shay’s hand 

As they were all looking at the planet A city popped up on the screen.

“ Ok Allura What are we dealing with” Shiro asked 

“ I don’t know because the scanners are on the fritz again .” Allura said looking at Shiro with a frown on her face.

“ I don’t care what were facing I just what to get a look at that city “ Pidge said 

“ Alright then Everyone to there ships and lions. Jay I need you to stay here and watch over the castle. Will call if we need you” Shiro said 

“ Yes Sir “ Jay said while giving Shiro a two finger solute. He sat down and watch his sons as they all starred at the planet. After a few minuets the lion and the Prometheus going to the planet. The team entered the planets atmosphere they felt shook from entering.

After a few second of turbulence. The team flow over a mountain range and as the cleared it The found them Selves at the edge of the highly advanced city scape and the tree line 

“ Woah look at all this tech . it’s amazing I wonder how the build it all” pidge said

“ Yeah but Why is the city Empty then ?” Keith said

“ Pidge keep your head in the game Were looking for the sources distress signal” “ Shiro said 

“ I know but look at all this tech I can’t help it” Pidge said as happy as a kid in a candy shop 

“ Pidge I know how cool al this tech looks but we need you to focus on the mission and when it’s done I will go with you and slight see with you also the signal seem to be coming from the forest ” Matt said over the comms quickly followed by everyone turning towards the forests 

Pidge let out a groan after hearing that” Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal come from a cool place? I hate the outdoors nothing but sun burn and poison oak” 

“Question why did you take the book worm who care not for nature and not the guy who has spent most of his life in and working at a flower shop and who father is a botanist?” Jay said over the comes 

“ Because we need some one to act as the first line of defends and you don’t need Thirty second to combo into a giant Robot “ Adam replied 

“ True that man” jay said 

“ Hey Guys I'm picking up a huge amount of life sighs coming from the forest and weird energy signature coming off the trees” Matt said as hundreds of Small plasma bolts flow out of the forest below them .

“ what the heck is going on “ Hunk yelled as the bolt just bounce of his lions thick armor 

“ Should were fire back” Keith said as he dodge the bolts

“ No they might be the once who sent the distress message now everyone start to land “ Shiro said as he started to lower the black lion into the forest

“Ok but if they start shooting at us again I'm Shooting back” Ace said She said 

“ Same here “ Adam said as He and beau started up the Prometheus’ s land protocol 

The others followed suit and started landing in the forest . As they were landing they say a small group of people some were holding spears while other had weird looking blaster in the cover their whole hand Also in the group were Mechs that looked like they were made of wood. The people were tall and slim there skin was green with a greenish brown crest on top of there hand. 

“ Are you kidding me we got taken down by a bunch of tree people “ Lance said

“ We really weren’t taken down we came down to see who was shooting at us “ Adam said followed by Shiro saying 

“ We come in peace” As he said 

From that back of the group a person wearing a hood walked to the front and removed it to reveled an older olkier women with a red dolt on her for head “ Voltron parse Lubos “ 

“ Lubooooos” Everyone in the group yelled happily 

The paladin seeing at the people weren’t going to shoot them on sight the each came out of there lions found by most rebels

“ Hello i’m Shiro pilot of the black lion an Lead of voltron were here to help “ Shiro said as he walked up to the group of olkier 

“ I'm Ryner it’s good that voltron has returned”

“ Wait you know What voltron is?” Pidge said as she walked up to Shiro and ryner.

“ Yes The olkier and the Altean had an allies Back in the day and they helped make Voltron “ Beau said as he walked out of the Prometheus But the moment he walked out of the ship Every olkier pointed the Blasters at him.Seeing that he was still currently using a galra sentry as his body. Beauregard Throw his hands up seeing that he had every olkier pointing there blasters at him “ Please don’t shoot I'm a friend”

“ Is He?” Ryner asked Shiro 

“ Yes He is. He’s the copilot of the ship he just walked out of and head of security, repairs and supplies of the castle of lions.” Shiro said Ryner waved there hand and every one lowered there blasters 

“So I guess it’s the galra were fighting to day” Rolo whispered to lance

“ shut up “ Lance said punching Rolo in the shoulder joking

an few hours of walking later The team had found themselves to the Olkier settlement with Build seemingly fused with the tree. Other olkier with crowns on there heads as they were pulling their hands into a flower like plant and it turned into the blasters the had seen earlier. they then watched as ryner picked up a fallen branch with two leafs on it and turned it into a dragon fly life machine it flow of into the distant

“ You really are the most incredible engineers in the universe . To be able to switch from precise machinery to a couple of stinks is a amazing

“ Some could say it’s magic “ Matt said jokingly 

“ Come on matt Aren’t you just as existed as I am “Pidge said 

“ Yes I am i’m just better a holding in my. Oh my god did they just turn that bush into a power generator” matt said 

“ Yes they did and the reason being is that we can shape everything around”

“ Well that sound great but I woud take my computer and rover over a tree any day

“ So how long have you been living like this?” Shiro asked 

“ Many deca- phoebs After they took are king lubos“

“ Lubooos” the group of olkier said sadly 

“After that many of are people lost the will to fight an were capture and were force to work on a weapon that the galra commander wants.”�Ryner said dishearten

“ Well then it looks like we need save then” Shiro said

“ That was the most cliché line I've ever heard‚� Beau said in Jay’s voice Shiro turned around and glared at the Ai

Ã‚ Ryner Smiled as she heard what Shiro said and laughed a little at what” beau said “Thank you all”

�Back on the castle of lions Jay was just sitting there reading his father’s book in the Bridger with his sons, Allura and Coran just waiting for the others to tell then what was going on down there

“So what do you think is going on down there?"� Usamu asked his brother

”“ I don’t know maybe they’re fighting off an army of robot” Bastion said

“ Or maybe there was another robeast hiding on the planet� Fitz said

“ Or they just found the olkier and are trying to come up with a plan to free the planet” Jay said not looking up from his book

The three boys look towards him just a little annoy by his bland answer

“ That makes scenes“ Coran said

“ But that’s boring” Fitz said

“ Well that's just How life is sometimes Kids not ever mission will end in a giant monster fight.” Jay said 

“ But every mission we’ve seen end in a awesome fight”

“ That’s true Not going to argue that.” Jay said then he looked up from his book “Wait don’t you three have home work to do?” The boy’s faces turned white “ Do it now please and no buts”

“But what if some thing cool happens” Fitz asked 

“ I will call you back to watch now get going “ The three boys started walking out off the room a little sad “ Coran Can you make sure they do the work please” Jay asked

“ Alright wait for me boys “ Coran said 

“ Thank you Coran” Jay yelled

“ No problem. Hey when you three Are done with your work I will tell you the tell on how I wrestled a Bespin Moon Bat” Coran said 

“Yeah” The three boys yelled exactly 

Allura laughed as she heard that“ I loved hearing that story as a kid. An your doing great as parent” 

“ Thank you I'm trying my best Also how big are those bats?” 

“ I don’t know really I've never been to the bespin “ Allura said 

“ Alright.” Jay looked back to his book then he looked up and turned to look at Allura “Hey Allura can I ask you something” Jay said

“ What is it?” Allura asked

“ Why did you loss your shit on Ulaz when we first meet him. it seemed out of place for you?”

Allura looked away from jay and placed her hand over her mouth before talking “ I had a nightmare before he showed up”

“ Really a bad dream what was it about?” 

“ I was at a grave yard where each grave had one of your names on them ”She replied

“ And you thought that Ulaz was going to kill us because he was galra”

“ Yes I let my prejudice get the better of me ” 

“ No you saw a guy who broke into your home attacked your friends and acted like a person and attacked them.I would do the same so you shouldn’t. be sorry about ”

“ I know that but I'm supposed to be a the leader of this team and a princess. But how am I supposed to lead if I can’t look passed my by biases” Allura asked

“ I don’t know I'm a cybernetics expert not a therapist. But getting over bias takes time I think I don’t again I'm no therapist .” 

“ But your blunt and to the point at times and that can be just as helpful as your therapist thing ” Allura said with a smile on his face

“ Keith said the same thing earlier today” Jay replied smiling as well 

The two continued to take as they waited for the other to return 

back on Olkarion the paladins were standing in front of a tree with huge fruits hanging from it 

“ Uh Ryner where are we ?” Keith asked 

“ You will soon see Now please put this on “ Ryner said as She and other olkier started handing each paladin a wood crowns. “This will help you with interfacing with the nature around us “ 

“ And how are we going to do that “ Lance asked 

“ Just place your hand on the tree and tell it what you want to do. But your commands must be in binary code “ Ryner said 

“ So like this “ Pidge said as she placed her hand on the tree as she did that a blue light appeared from the spot she placed her hand on. The light started to spread up the tree and to one of the fruits. the fruit started to glow and fell from the tree. it fell with a loud thud and kicked up a cloud of dust. As the cloud cleared it revealed a one of those mechs they saw earlier

After that The other tried to do it as well. First can Shiro , Lance, Keith , Hunk And Adam Sadly no one could do it. Next Came Shay, Rax , Ace, N-7 , Rolo and Nyma. it was no surprise that Shay an Rax Were able to do the same .

“ You three us have deep connection to nature .” Ryner said 

“ Thank you” Shay said 

“ Thanks” Rax replied 

“ Not really Do to my pale complexion I was mostly stunk indoors” Pidge replied

“ Well then you must understand that you, I and everyone and everything are all made up of the same cosmic dust” Ryne Said

Pidge raised one of her eye brose. “ Dose that mean I need to start Gardening” 

“ That sounds like a wonder idea ” Shay says Happily 

“ No but It does mean You have to give your friends a ride “ She said looking at the other paladins 

After a few minutes of show Shay and Rax the ropes on pilot their mechs. But after that the team move out to the Galra work city

In the Galra war ship that was looming over the city. 

The commander of the ship stood in the bridge and watch as the olkier he had enslaved were working on huge cube 

“ For a people with magic metal bending powers they are surly taking their time working on my super weapon. Lets show them what their working for” The commander said as a screen appeared above the cube and show a Old and Fat olkari Man his head and hands cuffed 

“pleased Stop Don’t hurt me” The olkier man Said before being Shook causing him to let out a scream of pain. Seeing their king in pain the enslave Olkari started to push themselves to the breaking point hopping to save their king

Else where the paladins lead by ryner found themselves on a cliff side over looking the city

“ by lubos” Ryner said surprised as she saw the huge Cube

“ What's wrong Ryner?” Shiro asked concerned As a screen appeared in side the mech show pidge, Lance And matt

“ Hey that looks like the cube Showed us back on the castle” Pidge said 

“ But why is it saw big?” Lance asked 

“ I don’t know how they did it but the seem to have found lubos’s designs turned them into a super weapon and it looks like it’s almost done ” Ryner said

“ Then we have to move Fast.Ryner Do you know where their keeping lubos? “Shiro asked

Ryner pointed her mech toward a tower at the middle of the city it was also directly under the warship “ Their keeping him there”

“ Ok then Matt ,Lance ,Keith, And Hunk your with me.”

“ Alright Matt “ Said

“Pidge Get back to the Green lion and Act as are pick up When We get lubos” 

“On it “Pidge said as Lance and Matt 

“ Ryner Take the others and rally Your men” 

“ ok” She replied as she let Shiro and Adam out 

“ Adam, Rolo And N-7 Give us covering fire with we get caught alright “

“ Ok love “ Adam said as he grabbed a beam rifle off his back 

“ And Beau Get a call to the castle of lion and tell Jay to get ready for a fight “ 

“ Yes sir “ Beau said 

A few minutes later Adam and his team had set up a Snipers nest an watched as shiro and His team Slow made there way to side gate of the city

“ Matt your up” Shiro said 

“ On it “ Matt walked up to the gate’s control panel an plugged in his wrist computer and Started to hack into it. after a few seconds the gate opened and the team moved into the camp . they moved quickly and quietly through out the camp dodging sentry patrol and the weird triangle security drones that floated around the area. It felt a little to easy as they move through the camp . But they knew better then to look a gift horse in the mouth. But that changed when they made it to the base of tower it had ten sentries standing guard . The team was stand around a corner looking at the entrains 

“ So How are we going to get in there?” Keith asked but that was quickly answered by a bolt of plasma that flew in to one of the Sentries destroying it. When it’ s body hit the ground the other sentries raised their blasters and started looked to the source of the shoot only for three more bolts slammed it three more sentries. Followed by five more shots. The last sentry stood there alone about to call for reinforcements only for Lance to shoot it down 

“ I guess that how were getting in” Lance said As he looked both away before quickly ran across the empty street to the tower entrains.

Shiro placed his hand to his helmet and pressed the comms button “ Thank love” 

“Your welcome dear” Adam replied

“Shiro come on “ Keith said from the tower entrains

Shiro decide to try a teleport again seeing that he had just gained it. Keith watched his brother close his eyes as a bright purple aura surround him and Then disappeared with a popping sound and reappeared in front of him. Keith took a step back confused by what he just saw.

“ How did you when could you”

it’s a long story and we have a king to save. “ Shiro said as he walked passed Keith and entered the room it was small and only had an elevator in it 

“Going up” Hunk said As he entrained the elevator followed by everyone else .The elevator had only one stop and that was the top of the tower.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xy_NKN75Jhw  
“Is it just me of dose this seemed to easy” Matt said 

“ true but every time it seems easy it gets a lot harder the moment we try to do something. So I'm guessing there is going to be thirty or forty sentries waiting “ Lance said 

“ So everyone get ready for a fight” Shiro said as he activated his arm.Matt grabbed his bow staff, Lance raised his Bayard ready to fire , Hunk and Keith activated their Bayard .

It was a tense few minutes as they waited for the door to open up. The door opened to a dark room and the sound of crying. They all ran into the room and saw no guards waiting for them all But there was any other olkari standing there with a tray in his hand watching the movie well Lubos was sitting there crying about the two people on the screen kissing

“ They're so in love with each other” Lubos said 

“ Oh Hey I saw this one it’s not the best by hey it’s a good time waster” Matt said lowering his bow staff 

Lubos stopped crying and turned to see the five paladins standing there.” Are you the jester I asked for?” He asked as he got up from the chair 

“ No were where to save you” Shiro said just a little confused 

Lubos face had a look of confusion on his face. “ Oh great finally I'm save” Lubos hit a button on his chair then got up” But how are we getting out of here and how long will it take ?” 

“ She’s on her way so just a wait a few more minutes” Shiro replied

Keith looked around the room and noticed the lubos didn't have cuffs on him But the other Olkari did which he found odd. Also Lubos clothes looked new while the other was wearing the same clothes as Shiro when he had found them. Then the lights suddenly turned on to reveal a Galra commander standing there with a smile on his face

“ Ah the paladins of voltron What an honor ” The galra said 

“ And who are you?” Matt asked his bow staff pointed 

“ Oh I'm Branko The man who just captured voltron thanks to His majesty “ Branko said 

They all looked towards the Lubos 

“ Hey don’t blame me he forced me to do it” lubos said pointing towards

“ Yeah and did the forces feed you too “ Lance said pointing his blaster towards Branko 

“Ok were can play the blame game all day but I have a super weapon to test . So came with me” Branko said 

“ I don’t think so” Keith said grabbing Lubos and pointed his bayard at lubos’ s throat. “ Take one more step and the king gets it” 

“Keith what are you doing “ Hunk said confused

{I just Made him the successor of the black lion. What have I done } Shiro thought to himself

“ Hey I'm the victim here why am I being used as a meat shield” Lubos said 

“ Your no victim” The other olkari said “ He sold out his own people Just to save his own skin”

“ La -sai I trusted you” Lubos said sadly

“ I know that But I'm done with all the lies” La-sai said 

“ Well that was a beautiful little moment but I'm on a schedule and seeing as your not coming willingly I will just give your bodies and lions to lord Zarkon and regain my honor that way and maybe I will be promoted to Fleet Admiral.” Branko said as the sentries started to power up their weapons about to fire.

“ But what about Are deal ?” Lubos said 

“ Consider it complete” Branko said with a twisted smile on his face.

“ Get ready for a fight guys “ Shiro said . But just as he said that a beam of blue plasma cut into the room leaving a huge whole in the room that reveled the green lion.

“ Need a ride?” Pidge asked as the green lions mouth opened followed by the team ran toward the lions open maw

Branko looked to his side at his sentries that were just standing there” What are you doing you useless pieces of junk Shoot them” He yelled As one of the sentries turned to look at him with it’s visor a bright blue.

“ Sorry but no” Beau said as he left the sentry he was in to return to pidge’s Wrist computer as the sentry’s visor turned green it like the other sentries turned to face each other an fire upon each other leaving branko alone.

In the green lion’s cockpit 

“ Thanks for the save You two” Matt said as he was trying too remove the cuffs from La-sai’s hands 

“ No problem” Pidge said

“ Your welcome. Also Jay is waiting for us to return “ Beau said 

“ Alright Let’s first pick up Adam’s team then will head back to Ryner and the others” Shiro said 

“ On it “ pidge said as she took the green lion to Adam’s location 

After that they returned to the olkari Rebel camp. Jay had land Only a few minutes before the others returned taking to Ryner about the planets flora and about Getting a few of those cubes that Coran had along with a few commissioned Weapons for Val to use later on

“ Thanks for hearing me “ Jay said 

“ It was no problem. It’s the most we can do for Voltron and I hope your sons enjoy the cubes and the other toys we made for them.” Ryner said 

“They will” Jay said looking up to the Sky and saw the green lion coming there way “ Looks like Your king has returned” Jay pointed to the green lion as it landed 

“ praise lubos he has returned” Ryner said walking towards the green lion.

Jay watch his teammates walked out of the green lion with Lubos in toe. He watch as Ryner face turned from joy to fury as Shiro told her something followed by Ryner slapping Lubos. Jay then looked to Adam as he walked toward him

“What the hell just happened?” Jay asked Adam

“ Lubos Turned out to be a Sell out,a cowered and now there is a super weapon that is being made that you guys need to destroy “

“ I knew about that last one but thanks for filling me in Man.” Jay put his thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of noise and groaned” The boys are never going let me live this down “ 

“ Why is that?” Adam asked 

“ I just told them that not every mission ends in a giant robot fight but knowing about the super weapon and how this teams habit of seemingly attracting robeasts. I’m guessing the moment Shiro stops Lecturing lubos about how he should have been a stronger leader even thought not everyone is a super strong willed Moral paragon of justice” Jay took up a dramatic pose .Adam laughed a little an jabbed jay in the shoulder. The two laughed for a little but stopped when they heard Ryner yelling “ Today we fight for are freedom.” The two of them looked at each other then started waling towards there respective Ships

“ Don’t get Shot out of the Sky again “ Adam said giving Jay a two finger salute as he headed toward the Prometheus 

“ Don’t Crash my house again” Jay said shooting a finger gun at Adam as he walked to Val as she stopped Scanning everything Around her. 

Else where

Branko was in the bridge of his war ship Yelling about how his victory was stripped away from him and how long until the weapon was up and running 

“Uh Sir we have a problem” A galra solider said starting at the screen in front of him “

“What is it. Show it on the screen “ Branko said as a screen appeared Showing An Army of Olkari emerging from the forest charging toward the city with Voltron , the Valkyrie and the Prometheus flying over them. A look of fear creeped a cross Branko face “ Is the weapon Ready yet “ 

“ Yes it is sir then power it up and get us to a safe distance. Will pick up Voltron and that other one when my super weapon ends them” branko yelled 

“ On it Sir” The soldier said as he started hitting buttons on the console turning on The cube on 

The paladins Watched as the warship started moving away from the city leaving any Sentries an soldiers behind to fight off the on coming Army of Olkari

“ So they’re leaving what are we going to do about that Shiro?” Jay asked

“ You go after them. We will handle the super weapon” Shiro order

“ On it “ Adam said 

“See you guy in a few seconds. ” Jay said as he, Val and Adam chased after the fleeing Ship

“ Ok team lets take this super weapon out before it power up” Shiro said

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkiS290uEtI  
“ Uh Shiro it might be a little to late” Hunk said As he watched as a huge Cube started to slowly ascended to their level 

The cube was pitch Black with a violet light that ran across the middle of it. the cube was the same height as the Valkyrie in her human form.it just floated there not doing anything for a few seconds before a bright purple light appeared from it. The light hit voltron but it did nothing 

“ Uh what is it Doing” Lance asked as the light started moving up and down 

“ It’s scanning us “ pidge said 

“ Ok then let give it something else to scan then” Keith said as he Fired the red lions mouth beam.

The shot made contacted with the cube but in stand of exploding it was absorbed into the cube cause a ripple to appear across the cube’s surface that was quickly followed by the ripple to reveres and a blue bolt of energy follow out of it. The team only had a few second to react to the shot and dodged it.

“ Ok it just fired a shoot back at us just like the Valkyrie can” Pidge said

“That’s not good.” Hunk said worried

“ How are we going to deal with that?” lance said

“ Guys we have as sword remember” Keith said slamming his Bayard into the slot and summoning the sword

“ Oh yeah that's a thing” Lance said a little sheepishly

Voltron Charged the cube At full speed . As it did the cube started to fire a beam of energy as it slowly started to move again. But Voltron knocked the shot aside with their blade and raised it up and brought it down the middle Calving the cube in two followed by another cut through both pieces . The four pieces of the cube fell back where it came from seemingly lifeless. The team watch the cubes not taking their eyes of it because how easy that fight seemed. As they watched all four cube started to come back to life and started rising up faster then before. The four Cubes started to surround voltron and started firing on them

“Oh great now there are four of them” Lance groaned as voltron fly hiigher into the sky

“Ok team this might look bad but we have faced tougher opponents. We can get through this lf we work together.” Shiro said in calm voice as he took voltron out of the city and into the forest trying to keep the the olkari and the other from being caught in the cross firer leading the cube out o 

Else where Jay ,Adam and Val were chasing After the fleeing Warship

“ So what do you think the others are doing with that super weapon right now?” Jay Asked 

“ Don’t know but how is this ship out speeding us” 

“ No clue But why are we chasing this Ship instead of just using of Shooting it down with the bow” Val said 

Jay stopped the Valkyrie turned her into her human form ,slammed his Bayard in to the slot and summoned the huge bow and pulled back to summon a bolt of energy and let it go and repeated the motion four more times just to be sure . They watched as the bolts screamed through the air. The first Shot slammed into the Warship’s shield causing it to faultier the next shot followed suit ,the third one knocked the Shield out and the last two shots punched through the warships engines and travel through the ship an exited just barely missing the bridge.

“ Did you forget you had that ? I mean I never saw you use it before until yesterday “ Adam said as he laughed a little by Jay’s sudden realization and he started laughing hard as Jay stayed quite as the warship started to slowly fall into a near by river. It was a beautiful sight as the Ship crashed into the water causing it to shoot up as the ship slowly settle into river that was then followed by the Ship exploding sending fragments of the ships and earth flying everywhere

“ Well that went from zero to hundred real quick “ Jay said just a little suspired by what happened

“ Yes that escalated quickly and we weren't even aim to destroy the ship that just kinda happened ” Val replied

“ We Should go help the other “ Adam said 

“ Agreed” Val said as she started to fly back to the came

“ I hope things haven’t gotten out of hand with out us ” 

Back with voltron 

“This has gotten out of hand real quick” Hunk Yelled as he dodged a shot from one of the now four super fast moving cubes

“ I got this ” lance said as he fired the frost beam into one of the cubes. But it just absorbed the shot and fired it back at him freezing the blue lions head “it’s so cold “

“ Lance” Keith yelled as he fly over to lance and used his molten beam to melting the ice around the blue lions head

“ Thanks Keith” Lance said as they both dodge a on coming shot from one of the cubes

“ No prob-” Keith was cut off by a shot from another cube knocking him out of the sky 

“Keith “ Shiro yelled before getting knocked out of the sky as well

“Ok these thing are starting to get on my nerves. Why did we cut the cube again ?” Lance asked 

“ How were we sunspots to know it would do this if we cut it” Keith said as he got the red lion back to it’ s feet and took back to the sky followed by Shiro 

“ So you Guys cut something that basically tried to cut something that gets fast and multiplies when Cut. That seemed pretty stupid “ Adam said over the comm

“ Yeah that’s just sounds like a bad time” Jay said 

“Yes when are you two getting here?” Lance asked as he dodge another ice beam fire from the cube he was fight

“Right now “Jay said as he fire a bolt from the Valkyries bow .Lance watched as the bolt of energy slammed into the cube but the cube absorbed the ball. The ripple appended again on the cube followed by it reversing and fire the bolt back at the Valkyrie. Jay quickly dodged the Bolt. Jay and val were caught of guard by this Copy of there power ”Ok were facing smaller versions of Val this is bad” Jay said as he dodged a shot fired at him. But unaware to him pidge was behind him and took the full focus of the shot 

“AAaAh “ Pidge yelled as the Green lion slammed into the forest down below them powerless

“Shit Pidge I’m Sorr “ Jay was cut off by the cube he shot at Slammed into him 

“ Pidge are you alright ?” Hunk said

“ Pidge can you here us “ Lance yelled

“ Pidge you alive ?” Keith asked

“ Katie Speak to me “ Shiro said

“ Sis please talk to me Katie “ Matt yelled over the comms after hearing Everyone else yell about this 

Pidge tried to tell the other that she was alive but the green lion wasn’t responding to anything she tried. “Come on Green I need to get back up the team needs us “ Pidge shook the control sticks violently and got out of her chair “ Come on green Get up!!!” She yelled before letting go of the control sticks as she sat back down pissed that she was now stuck in her lion . She grabbed the control sticks again as she did that She heard her teammates yelling for her or in pain. Pidge tried to turn on the green lion again to no effected this piss her off even more because she felt helpless. as her team was being assaulted by the cubes . The she heard Ryner voice through the green lion 

“Pidge you need to calm down” Ryner said from out side of the green lion’s cockpit.

Pidge let go of the sticks again as she did rover turned on and flow out of her backpack and flowed toward her beep the theme song to her favorite show. Pidge laughed at her little robotic companion” Ok I'm calm now. What do it do now?” Pidge asked as she started to pet rover like a dog

“ You most bond with it’s spirt for it to fly again” Ryner said

“ Ok” Pidge said a little skeptical. But she tried it anyway She closed her eyes and grabbed the control sticks one more time as she did she heard her teammate and her brother yelling for her to be alright. But she had to focus on deepening her bond with her lion and as she cleared her mind She felt someone standing behind her. Then She heard a soft purring sound all around her then she felt everything in the universe rush through her body . Ryner watched as the green lion’s eyes started to glow again and has they did the vine that had surrounded the green lion Started to glow as well the disappeared. The moment the vines disappeared the green lion got back up let out a huge roar then took back to the sky.

Back with the rest of the team Jay dive bomb the Valkyrie to protect the blue lion from being shot out of the sky He countered the shot and used It to boost the Valkyrie’ s speed

“ Thank for the save man” Lance said 

“No problem Lance” Jay said as he charged at full speed towards the cube ready to see if impaling it with his spear would do any thing to them. But before he could do that A green beam hit the cube as it did the cube floated there for a few second before Roots exploded out of the causing the cube to fall to the ground powerless . 

“What was that?” Val asked confused by what she just saw

“ That was me guys” pidge said as the green lion flow up to the Valkyrie “ Now leave the rest to me” She turned the green lion around and started moving and blasting each cube with her new power and every time she shot one Roots erupted from the cube leaving them powerless .Back in the City the enslave olkari were freed as the battle was won and the day was saved. A few minutes later most team returned to the city to celebrate the victory well Jay went to scan the cubes to see what new ability val would get from them. Pidge, Matt, Shiro ,Adam and Ryner Watched the olkari and the rest of the paladins started to celebrate the victory.

“You did great today Pidge “ Shiro said 

“ Yes you really save are Ass back there" 

“Yeah Sis that was awesome “Matt said as ruffed her hair

“Thanks Bro but I have to thank Ryner Because of her I unlocked my lions Hidden power” Pidge said looking towards Ryner 

“ Thank you and I must thank you all for saving Our home” Ryner said 

“ There is no need for thanks it's are job as the defenders of the universe to help anyone in need.” Shiro said

“ But Still thank you” Ryner replied 

As They were talking a familiar looking Olkari still in galra slave clothes walked up to them “ excuse me “ The olkari said a timidly voice

They all turned to look at him and Shiro recognized him “Oh Your La-Sai right” 

“ Yes I am I've been meaning to ask you something” la-sai said rubbing his forearm

“What is it “ Shiro asked curiously 

“ I wish to join your team to make up for all the year I stay silent as my people were forced to work the past few deca-phoebe If you will take me” La-sai said

Shiro looked At La-sai then said” Welcome to the team La-sai”

La-sai looked surprised by the sudden Answer then a smile came to his face “ Thank You Thank you . You won’t regret this” La sai grabbed shiro’s hand and Shacked it Then he Ran of to get his things

A few hour later the team had returned to the castle of lions and were telling Allura and Coran what had happened on the planet and introduced La-sai to the rest of the team.While Jay was showing of his new prosthetic arm and toys to the boys as Rolo was getting use to the new like weight leg of his.

“ Hey Shiro why aren't you wear your new arm ?” Jay asked as his sons were playing with all the cool things they just got.

“ Don’t need it yet I will wear it when this one brakes “ Shiro said as he flex is current arm

“ Alright them” Jay said as looked at the bright red and green olkari tech arm “ this so quiznaking cool”

“ Not as cool as this” Coran said as he pulled out his cube and it split into five different cubes” Thank you La-Sai”

“ Your welcome Coran “ La-sai said with a smile on his face

“So pidge how did you unlock that new ability?’ Allura asked

“It weird You all know ive always been a tech junkie that's how I connected to the world but for the first time I felt connected to everything . I guess it’s just like Ryner said we’re all make you of the same cosmic dust” Pidge said in a profound realization

“So that mean were all related. that this Ship those stars, The olkari and Even the galra. That’s wild” Keith said

“Yeah you could say that “pidge replied 

But before Allura could Question what she just Heard the entire Galra central command Appeared in front of them

“ Oh Quiznak” Everyone said at once

"Back at the destroyed Galra ship Branko crawled out of the river His body burnt and broke from the crash “ Damn them Damn them all. I was this close to regain my honor this close “ He yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground several times. The sound of wings flapping and the sound of something landing in front of him so he looked up and saw a bright white bird with a single crimson eye looking at him “What are you looking at “ Branko swung a the bird But it didn’t move it just stood there looking at him. Then it’s eye ripped open and a deep Basie voice came out of it

“Do you want to make a deal” the bird said 

Branko didn’t know if this was a hallucination or real but that didn’t matter he was pissed off and will to do anything to get revenge” Yes I would”

“ Good know Follow me” Warren said as a twisted smile appeard on the eye


	26. VAngaurd

Sometimes in life you greet death with open arms sometimes you run from it but in the end it death always wins. But that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun running from it “ That’s what Lance’s grandfather would say saying and He didn’t know why it popped up it just did as hundreds of Galra war ship appeared in front of them

“ ALLURA GET US OUT OF HERE” Shiro yelled 

“ On It” Allura replied as she Turned the Castle of lions Away from The fleet and Sent The Castle fly at full speed away from the fleet of ships before they started firing on them

“ How did they find us again?” Allura asked

“ I Wonder HOW” Jay said as he pointed to shiro with his free hand while the other was holding onto his boys as they were all scared by the sudden appeared of the galra home fleet 

“ Sorry I forgot for a second” Allura said as she turned the ships sharply turned the ship while using the gravity of a near by moon to sling shoot the ship into a wormhole that she had crated. The team felt the sudden turn and Lost their balance. after a few a few second of being in the wormhole The team got back to there feet. Followed by the castle of lions exiting the wormhole to a planet that had a ring of ice around it 

“ Ok that hurt” Lance said as he got up from the floor “So La-Sai How do you like your first day on the job?” Lance asked with a half smile on his face 

“ I’m starting to regret my Decisions now” La-sai said as he just laid on the floor.

“ Don’t worry we all did at one point “Matt said as he rude the back of his head after he hit the console he was next too.

“ I don’t regret coming here her” Shay said as Hunk and Rax were helping her up 

“ We Know Shay and it a pleaser to have you” Jay said as here reattached his Arm.

“ Thank you” Shay said 

As the team started to get back on her feet. Allura collapsed 

“Allura!?!?” Everyone said 

“ I’m Fine I’m Just a little tried after making that long distance Jump. It always takes all out if I don’ t get any sleep.” Allura said as she struggled to get back up

“ You’ve been Pushing yourself to much as of late You need to rest”

“ I will I just need Help Getting up” She said as Coran helped her to her feet before handing her off to Nyma 

“ Ok I will be heading to the flux gerator and see how the Plates are holding uuupp” coran said as he slipped on something and slammed into a wall.

“ Are you alright coran? Wait why are you cover in sweat?” Jay asked confused

“ Why is he sweating So must?” bastion asked in a whispered tone to Allura

“ It’s Called the slipperys. It’s a common Altean Disease that occurs later in life “Allura said as Nyma helped her sit down on the pilot podium 

“ I do not have the slipperys. Now I have work to do” Coran said as he started to walk out of the room But as he did he slipped on his sweat and slid down the Hall way 

“ Ok that Just happened” Adam sais as he yawned “ 

“ Don’t Start Yawning or well all start YAaaaa” Matt let a huge Yawned

“ I think we all need to rest after Today’s Battle” Shiro said as he started to rube his eyes

“ That’s true but we still have the empire on are Backs So not everyone one should rest” Jay said as he looked towards his kids as they were showing signs of sleep

“ Well we’ll just take shifts then” Ace said 

“ Ok Then I will Take the fist “ Shiro was cut off By Adam, Keith, Matt And Pidge Saying “NOOO

“ Sorry Love but Your a workaholic and tend to work yourself into a coma” Adam said as he started to Drag Shiro to their room

“ Yeah bro you need to rest.” Keith said as he helped Adam by pushing Shiro out of the room 

“ Yeah We can handle this” Lance said 

“ Ok Guys I’m trusting you not to get us all killed” Shiro said as he yawned

“ Ok So who is taking the first Shift then?” Allura said as she started to get up but fell back down 

“ Not it” Jay said as he shepherd his sons out of the room

“ You all know I’m an AI Right so I don’t need to sleep or food Or anything you guys need to live right “ Beau said from the ship itself 

“Oh yeah we forget that sometime because you act so human most of the time” Matt said as he started following Jay to the hanger bay turned workshop/play ground and dragon’s den.

“ Ok then Everyone Get some rest and but be righted at a moments notice if the Empire shows back up” Allura said as everyone started to leave the room

“Ok Allura lets get you to your room” Nyma said as she helped Allura back up

“ Thank you Nyma “

In Shiro and Adam’s room the two were changing into the new clothes Jay bought all of them back on haven.

Adam looked over to the corner that the Planet that he and Shiro had put there blood in on there wedding day it was quickly growing into a beautiful bright pink and green leafed tree. As he starred at it he felt hands rap around his waist then lips on the side of his neck. He let out a small moan before turning around to look at his fiancé who had the most loving look in his eyes. The two silently looked at each other lovingly 

“ God how I missed looking into your Eyes” Shiro said as he raised his metal hand to Adam’s faces and used his thumb to rube Adam’s cheek

“ And I’ve missed just being with you” Adam said as he leaned into to shiro’ s hand and wrapped his arms around shiro

The two when silent again and just stood there hold each other before heading to their bed

“ Hey Adam”

“ Yes love”

“ Do you think we can did that tonight?” Shiro asked as he tapped his pointer fingers together

Adam couldn’t help but smile after hearing that. Even after a year of fight nd killing to survive he was still the same man he fell in love with. “ Your lucky I brought some before I when to test out that new ship for the garrison and Jay had a few that I borrowed” Adam said 

“ yes” Shiro had a smile on his face

On the Prometheus Jay was taking a Hot shower he stood there thinking about how he got to where he was now. He closed his eyes and moved his head under the hot water for a few second before turning off the water. Jays wiped his hair out of his face then grabbed his towel and rapped it around himself. after a few minutes he got dressed he walked out of his room with no arm. As he left his room he heard heard the sound of the down stairs TV playing. He had put the boys to bed before he took his shower. So he walked over too the balcony to see that the he hadn’t turned it off. That was no problem for him but before he could do that he was going to check on the boys before walking down stairs 

He first went to check on Bastion and Usamu room. The opened the door and the lights turned on automatically. He flinched thinking he just wake them up. But then he notice that both beds were empty and stripped of their sheets and pillows. That didn’t bother him much seeing as the two tended to hide away from everyone when they’re not really feeling social. He stepped over the trip wires he could see and walked over to bastion bed and looked under it and saw the two boys curled up and holding each other . It was a sweet thing to see. He wish his family could see this. After a few second of starring he quietly walked out of the room. He next moved to Fitz room and lucky the lights didn’t turn on . He walked over to Fitz bed and saw him holding on to his pillow Jay patted the young Balmerans boy on the head before leaving the room. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKf8cHlT4cs  
He walked down the stairs. First he turned off the TV then picked on the comms to see who was calling. The call was unknown same as the number. Saw he Answered the call

“ Hello this is Joseph speaking Whose this?” Jay asked using his full name just in case it was some one he didn’t know 

“ OH Sorry can I please talk to Jay please It’s Ezra”

A smile appeared on his face the moment he heard their voice “ Hi Ezzy it’s me” He said

“ Oh Hi jay you sound tried Is everything Alright”

“ Yeah everything is finnnneee” He said tying to not sound ilke he was on the verge of have aof a 

Ezra Went quite for seconds before talking again “What’s wrong?”

“ It’s along story “ Jay said

In the kitchen Hunk and Pidge were just hanging out .

“ So what are you cooking today?” pidge asked as she sat on the counter 

“Cookies” Hunk said as he pulled out a tray from the oven.

pidge picked up one of the containers that hunk had on the counter next to her.“Are you sure your this are the right thing to use” She asked looking at the writing on the container which was clearly Altean.

“ I’m pretty sure. Everything here were inside of the cabinets here.” Hunk thought for a second. Then he looked down at the tray of cookie and saw clear blue plates on the tray “ I might have messed up” Hunk said as he picked up one of the cookies an took a test bite just in case he didn’t make a mistake. As he took the bite .Both he and pidge heard as small tink sound came out. it sounded like a small rock hitting a window. Hunk let out a sigh of annoyance. “ Great and cooking is suppose to help me distress now i’m even more stress” hunk throw the cookie back on the tray

“Why are you so stressed out any way?“ Pidge asked 

“ I’m Stressed out because i’m in some random galaxy far from home my parents might think i’m dead. I’m fighting a war even though i’m only seventeen And i’m supposed to be some legendary defender but ever mission I’m sarred shitless. I‘m an engineer not a soldier” Hunk said as he buried his face in his hands.

Pidge didn’t know how to react But she tried her best to lifted her friend’s spirits“ Look Matt and I are techies. Jay is a cargo pilot turned dad ,Keith is a runaway, Lance is a failed Fighter pilot, Adam and Shiro are shuttle pilots and Shay, Rax and La-Sai were basically Slaves before we showed up and I think at this point all of are parents might think were dead or missing.” pidge said as she went quite for a few seconds before taking again. “None of us are soldiers were just kids give a whole lot of power and responsibility to save the universe this is probably is the most stressful job anyone could have . But look at the bright side you got a girlfriend. Jay adopted a few kids in return the boys got a dad a new home and get to see the universe. Adam and shiro got back together, I found my brother. Shay, Rax And La-sai homes were saved. Allura and coran found a new family. “ Pidge had a smile on her face 

“ And Lance has two people pinning over him.” Hunk said smiling as well.

“ Yeah that’s true “ pidge replied pointing a finger gun to hunk 

“ Thanks for that I really needed it “ Hunk said.

“ Your welcome” Pidge said as she hopped off the counter and hugged her friend

“ So what do you think these thing are made of anyway?” Hunk asked

“ No clue but let’s find out” pidge said 

Else where in the castle Lance was waiting for the elevator to open. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks a towel over his shoulders. He was dead tired after the fight on Olkarion with the cube. He didn’t quite understand the whole shared pain thing with his lion. But hey it kept him alive when the bomb when off that and the Healing unite in the armor just remembering the explosion made his back hurt and his right arm hurt. He got nasty burns on his back and arm from that they were both small but still it was a pain to look at the scars. But then again he was alive. The elevator door open and he walked in still thinking about how crazy the passed few weeks were. he turned around to hit the button to the for the floor he was going to. As the door was closing A hand appeared to stop it. Then Keith appeared in the door way wearing a red pair of swim trunks a towel over his shoulder. Lance noticed that Keith body had a few scars across his body. He guess those were from the training bots 

“ Hey” Keith said tried as he walked into the elevator 

“ Hey” Lance replied 

“So where are you going?” Keith asked 

“ Same place your going I guess the pool that Allura told me about.” Lance replied as the door closed

“ Ok” Keith said 

The two of then stood there in silent. Hopping the other would start the convertion

“ So how are you?” Lance asked trying to break the silences

“ Tried” Keith replied 

“Same here” Lance replied

“ So how’s your arm and back?” Keith asked

“ It’s fine but it hurts every so often. But I’m getting used to it. How is your training going?” Lance asked

“ It’s going well just started on the harder levels. I’ve received a few scars here and there but I’m getting better with my blade how’s your training going?” Keith asked 

“ Adam says i’m getting better as a pilot and that my aim is getting better and Jay said that my Galra and Altean is getting better and with a few more lessons and I can speak and read the languages fluently.” Lance said with a smile on his face

“ Wait your learning two different languages at once” Keith couldn’t help but sound surprised

“ Yeah I’m a linguist I take pride in that fact .I’m a better translator then pilot if I’m honest. Some times I wonder … never mind ” Lance when quiet 

“You wonder what?” Keith asked turning to face Lance

lance looked down to the floor “ Some times I wonder why the blue lion picked me.” lance said a little upset

“Well It picked you because you meet the lions requirement” Keith said 

“ But what are the requirements remember I cut Allura off right before she could tell me them.” Lance said waving his arms around

“ Well from what I’ve seen your kind you put everyone before yourself most of the time. You nearly died twice trying to save coran even though one was a trap.Your always joking and smiling. Maybe that the requirement.” Keith said 

“ So just being myself got me here I guess that makes scenes” Lance said

“ Yeah that makes more scene then me being the next black paladins” Keith said 

“Wait you the next black paladins” Lance said as the elevator lost power and turned the space they ever in a pitch black 

In Allura’s room 

Allura was being helped into her bed by Nyma and Shay 

“ Thank you Double for the help” Allura said as she sat on the edge of the bed followed by the mice crawling onto her lap 

“ No problem princess” Nyma said sitting next to Allura

“ Anything to help” Shay said following suit

“ So princess care to explains how far did we jump any way?” Nyma asked

Allura closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds before talking again “ We are Eight galaxies always from Olkarion.”

Nyma had a look of surprise on her face.” Eight galaxies in under an hour How powerful is this ship” She looked to

Shay stand there not understand the magnitude how far they just jumped “ Sorry but i’m still new to this whole space travel thing. is it a good thing that we jumped that far that fast ?” She asked just confused by Nyma’s surprised face

The two girls laughed a little before Nyma spoke again “yes it’s the best thing for us in this current problem”

“ Oh Ok” Shay said with a smile

Allura sat on the edge of the bed petting the mice before talking” Can I ask you two something and be honest with me” 

“ Ok ” Shay said

“ Shot princess” Nyma said 

“ Am I a good leader?” Allura asked looking at the two girls

“ Of course “ Shay said

Allura looked over to Nyma who was looking for a good was to fraise what she was going to said “ Ok Shay don’t hate me for this but if i’m being honest. No your not the best but your not the worst. “ Nyma said trying not to hurt her friends feeling. But when she looked towards allura who had a disheartened look on her face “ But hey you’ve only been up for about a month dealing while with the lost of your home world, family and close friends. I’m not helping am I.

“ No your not “ Allura said as she wiped away a tear from her eye 

Shay sat down next to Allura and pulled her into a hug And Shot Nyma a death glair. 

“Ok what I’m trying to say is that it’s fine to make mistake . Hell ace nearly got me and My team killed numerous times.” Nyma said as she sat down next to Allura 

Allura looked up an turned to look at Nyma some what confused by what she just said “ But my last mistake nearly cost the universe it’s last hope “

“And i tried to steal the blue lion when we first me thing happen no bodies perfect.” 

Allura’s eyes widen when she heard that “ You tried to steal the blue lion!!! Jay and lance said that you guys just left after hunk repaired your ship”

“ Oh Shit I didn’t know they didn’t tell you about that. While hey it’s water under the bridge now right?” Nyma said looking over to Allura 

“ Yes but I’m going to talk to those two tomorrow” She said as she let go of Shay and laid on her bed 

Back with Shiro and Adam the two were lying on there bed reading a crappy Galra’s Romanics novel that Jay had given Adam when they had first meet while he was being healed from the crash.

“ How can anyone not think a knife is a good way to propose?” Shiro asked

“I don’t know but I’m happy to get a ring because if you pulled a knife on me in the middle of a hotel bathroom I would be very worried.” Adam said laughing a little 

“While I think making a knife is pretty romantic or maybe I’ve been hearing Jay talk about is home town so much that it's rubbing off. but still making something for the one you love beats send over six hundred dollars for a ring that could be lost in ten second the moment it comes off” Shiro said thinking about how he lost his ring the first week after he proposed to Adam 

“ That is true but still a knife is a pretty extreme way of saying I love you to some one”. Adam said

“ Ok mister I stole a fighter jet and flew all the way to Switzerland just to see how I was doing after my third surgery. “ Shiro said looked At Adam with a sly smile on his face 

Adam was fluster by Shiro’s comment “ Well maybe if some one told me in the first place that he was getting surgery on his arm a week after are two year anniversary I would haven't needed to worry so much would I ” Adam said

“ Sorry love it just kind of happened not my fault. B Shiro said as he held Adam a little tighter as Adam continued to read 

Back with Jay 

“And that is my current situation.?” Jay said as he lay on the couch

“ Well that sounds like you have a lot on your plate too day” Ezra said 

“ just a normal day on the castle of lions I guess” 

“Hey at least the boys are ok right “

"Yeah they are for now "

" Well as long as your there yeah will be "Ezra said as an Alarm going off in the back ground " Sorry got to cut things short i need go Talk to you later "

"Talk to you late bye “ Jay said as his commutator turned off. Jay sat there look at his commutator thinking about what was going on. as the sound of a door open followed by it closing. Jay looked up to the second floor to see a blanked walking towards his room . Then the door opened followed by the sound of it closing a few seconds later the door opened again as the blanket came out of the room an moved towards the stairs. Jay couldn’t help but smile as he head the sound of foot steps coming from the stair well and the door the separated the living room and the second floor open as the blanket that was covering Fitz walked out and moved towards him climbed on the couch and placed his head on Jay’s Shoulder . “ Can’t sleep little buddy?” Jay asked looking down at his adopted son

“ Yeah “

“ Bad dream ?” Jay asked

“ No just can’t sleep in bed so I’m sleeping here ” Fitz said starting to fall a sleep

“Alright dude “ Jay said. he might not be a the best parent but he was not going to stop trying to be the best parents he could be. He thought to himself as he started to drift off 

in the Elevator shaft 

“ Ok Now move your right foot” Keith said 

“ok” Lance replied as he followed Keith’s leads 

The two were back to back as they climbed up the elevator shaft. 

“ How long until we get there?” Lance asked

“ just a few more steps until we make it towards that vent” Keith said as He looked at the vent above him after a few more minutes of struggling to climb came to an end as they made it there to the vent Keith push up against Lance and started kicking the vent cover 

“ Hey be careful I’m starting to slip over here” Lance said 

“ Sorry” Keith said before he landed a strong kick to the vent cover knocking it out of place and down the vent shafted .” Ok were in” 

“ Ok how are we going to get in without me falling?” Lance asked 

“ Like this” Keith said as he start to put his feet in to the vents. As he did that Lance felt the shift in balance followed by Keith suddenly unhooked his arms him his and lance felt himself free falling before he felt a hand grab his wrist. lance hit the elevator shaft wall. Lance looked up to see Keith was hanging out of the vent entries looking down at him with a sheepish smile on his face

“ Warn me next time your going to suddenly disappear on me” Lance said 

“ Sorry about that” Keith said as he pulled Lance in to the vent.

“So where to next samurai ?” Lance asked 

“ down there “ Keith said as he pointed towards a slide like shaft 

“Are you sure about that Keith ?” Lance asked looking a little skeptical of what Keith was pointing towards

“ See any where else to go lance” Keith replied as he crawled toward the slide as lance followed behind him. The two slide down the shaft for a few second before Keith slammed into another Vent cover knocking it out of place and fell into a new room quickly followed by lance. The two slammed into the floor of the room. They both stayed on the floor for a few minutes as the recover from the fall. Lance got up first and looked around the room trying to figure out where they are. The room was empty and was as big as a football field . As he was looking around the empty room he felt something wet hit his shoulder So he looked up and saw a huge pool above he

“ What the hell is up with Alteans and their upside down pools “ Lance said as he stared at the pool

“ What are you talking about” Keith followed lance’s gaze and saw the pool “How are we support to get up there?” As Keith asked that the castle shuck violently causing the pool to lurch for down wards and scooped them both up and dragged them upward

”Ok that’s how “ Lance said as he breached the waters surface 

“ Yeah that was one way of doing “ Keith replied 

In the bridge Beau was standing on the pilot’s pedestal running diagnostic checks of the ships while trying to directed his bodies to areas of the castle that needed to be urgent repaired. It was quite no warning of in coming ships no distress signals from other planets that need help it was just quite out there. Even though he was an ai beau felt unnerved by this. As he stood there the bridge door opened and La-sai walked in

“ Hello La-sai What brings you here ?” Beau asked not turning to face the newcomer

“ I just wanted to talk to some one “ la-sai

“ Then why did you come talk to me then. I’m not much of a talker “

“ I know but seeing as everyone else is sleeping “ 

Beau cut in “ Pidge and hunk are in the kitchen. Lance and Keith are at the pool and Coran is in the engine room” 

La-sai looked annoyed but continued talking “ Well I want to talk to you Seeing as your the most interesting member of the team to me” 

Beau turned to look at La-Sai surprised by what he said. “ Wait I’m interesting to you?” Beau asked puzzled 

“ Well yes I’ve never see an Ai like you before. Your The most Advanced Ai i’ve seen”

“ I’m not that Advanced I’m just a ship Ai “Beau replied 

“ Really just a ship Ai You can control multiply bodies at once and you can hack into Galra tech with eases how are you just a ship ai “ LA-sai said 

“ Well it’s just how I was born to help the crew in anyway possible” Beau said not thinking that what he could be interesting at all.

“ Wait did you Say born?” La-sai asked 

“ Yes just like most Human Ai we are born from the memories of the people were based on.” 

“Who are you based on then ?”

“I’m based off Leon A. Ballston. He was a cargo pilot that flow during the battle of Lunar one. He saved hundreds of life’s from both sides they were on. He was a good man i’m happy to be base off of him .” 

“ Well I’m happy that your based on him too. Can you tell me more about yourself and other Ai like yourself?’ 

“Ok What do you wish to know “

“Everything” La-sai Said with wonder and curiosity in his eyes But before Anything Could Happen between the two of them A warning Appeared on the bridge Screen warning them about something coming out of Warp “ Ah beau what is that?”

“ Oh Shit That’s not “ beau said as he started to move the Castle as fast as it could Away from the Area as fast as possible. Beau then opened the Castle comms “ Everyone to the bridge now we have company “ As he said that The entire Galra central command appeared be hide them 

Earlier 

in the Central command bridge Stood Empire Zarkon with Haggar next to him.” To all Warships make sure to disable that ship before they can jump again and bring me those lions” He yelled as each warship was readying their ion cannons.  
A volley of ion cannons fire follow. Each shoot passed by the Castle of lion’s as it was flying away at it’s top speed as it’s particle barrier started to surround the ship as it dashed away from the fleet of galra warships and thousands of fighters that were chasing after it. In the bridge Of the Galra Central Command Zarkon Watched as the Castle of lions slingshot itself into a wormhole That had just appeared. Fury started to build in him as he watch his prize escaped him again. He watched as the ship Flow into the wormhole and out of his grasp again . He slammed his firsts into his Throne and let out A huge roar of Anger then Yelled “Find them Now !!!!” He Yelled to his suburbanites. He closed his Eyes And focused on his connection to the black lion But with each passing minute it grow weaker and weaker“ My Lord” A voice broke his concentration HE opened his eyes and glared at the person who was in front of him. Which was Haggar

“ What have you come to tell me My dear” Zarkon asked 

“Project nemesis and Cyclone Are ready at your Command My lord” Haggar replied “

“Good when we corner them I want the twin’s to bring me voltron”

“And what of the planet the just freed my I test out the cyclone and let Root rot have his fun?” She Asked 

“ No we will come back at a late date are main priority is capturing Voltron and The Valkyrie “ Zarkon replied 

“ But if we leave this planet free it will give them time to build up a defense and could call to one of the many reel cells out there for help.” Haggar said

“ Yes that could happen but we will deal with that once we have voltron and the Valkyrie in are hands then we will crush anyone left that stands against us. Now we most head to down to the quintessence extractor ” Zarkon replied as he go up from his throne 

Haggar felt anger starting to build up in her and she felt a surge of energy in her hands.But she calmed herself down before she unleashed her fury on her husbands and everyone else here. “Will you at least send a small fleet to handle this problem while we chase after them then”? She asked As she and Zarkon started to walk out of the bridge 

“ If it make you happy I will” Zarkon said 

“ it would my lord “ She replied.

“ My lord who do you want to send to conquer this world?” a soldier asked

Zarkon turned and looked at the soldier and though about it before talking” Send Sub commander Helner it’s time for her to prove herself. ” Zarkon said 

“ Alright Sir “ The soldier replied as Zarkon and Haggar left the room 

in the Hall the Zarkon and Haggar walked toward the elevator. As they walked passing by Soldier and druids stopped and saluted the two of them as they passed . They entire the elevator then they started talking

“ So how are doing after your Altercation with the black paladin?” Zarkon asked His wife

It Had been about several days since she had fought the black paladins an she still felt pain in her stomach. It didn’t help that she had only a minutes after the fight fired a huge bolt of energy that corrupted the wormhole that the paladins were using to escape which left her bed ridded to full recover. “ I Am fine my lord how are you after your fight with the red an black lion?” She asked 

“ It will take more then a plasma bolt to kill me my love“ Zarkon replied 

Haggar stumbled a little after hearing those words she quickly righter herself. it felt weird every time she heard him say that to her but it was nice to hear it though. “ So who will you have pilot the other lion’s and the Valkyrie when we capture them and what will happen to their current pilots?” 

“ Seeing how strong The black paladin was after you experimented on him. I will leave them to you and when it comes to pilot’s for the other lion’s I don’ t have a clue but for the Valkyrie I think I will bring him back to the fold.” Zarkon said

“ I don’t think that’s not a wise choose what if he use the Valkyrie against you” Haggar said .Zarkon when quite. She knew it hurt him to hear that because it hurt her to say it but it was true yell it need to be said .

“ if he tries I will kill him like anyone who has tried to kill me before .” Zarkon replied as the door to the elevator open to the quintessence. They both walked out of the elevator and watched as a tank of quintessence was being loaded into the rejuvenator that had kept them both alive for the pass ten thousand years

“Let’s get this over with “ Haggar said as other druids Appeared in the room.

On Olkarion Ryner was watching the Galra central command from their forest base readying themselves for an invasion 

“ What are they doing?” Ryner Said to herself as she watched the screen. Something felt weird about this. She had tried to contact the paladin but it seemed that the Galra central command had some sort of Signal jammer that blocked any signal to and from the planet. But there was one plus with have galra central command hovering over her planet and that was She was able to Scan the entirety of it for structural weaknesses which she had found only and that was a small section that was under repair but that was heavily guarded.” This was bad this was bad very very bad for us. But we still had the cubes that are being reprogramed but that would take to much time but maybe if we focuses on one of the four we can get it back up and running and that could buy us more time to get the other three up and maybe just maybe we could stand a chance against the empire. Slim as it maybe it’ ” Ryner said to herself as she paced back and fourth. As She was brain storming the defensive of her world. She turned back to the screen and Saw that the entirety Of central command and it’ s fleet was gone expect for one warship. Ryner Hit a button on the console in front an activated the bases Alarm systems worrying any olkari in the area that an invasion was about occur again. 

On the bridge of the warship Helner Stood there Smiling. “ This is great My first planet to conquer. Alright Man Lets man are empire proud!!!!” Helner yelled As she pointed her fingers towards The planet in front of them. 

“UUuuh Madam there seems to be a wormhole opening up near by” A soldier said as he look At the console in front of him

“ Show it on screen” Helner said as her face turned from joy to a more serious look . As a screen appeared in front of the room.” Maybe Voltron doubled back. Ready the Ion cannon ,” She watched the screen and what she saw confused her. It wasn’t the normal blue circle with Altean symbols around it That she was told to watch out for. But this wormhole was a dark green, it was triangular in shape and the symbols around it were of a completely different race. “ Get all fighters ready have them surround and fire on whatever comes out of that wormhole and contacted central command.” She said not moving her eyes from the screen. As she watched the screen intently

As the upper half of a huge humanoid form seemingly crawled out of portal already dwarfed Voltron in size and as the rest of body came out it was clearly over eight hundred feet tall. It was rusted with a faded blue, red and bronze color too it . it’s body was also covered in vegetation that was weirdly preserved in the vacuum of space. It’s armor and helmet looked like a Conqueror from ancient times and had a tree growing out of the side of it’s head . It had pieces of it’s armor missing and it showed exposed wires and gears. She watched as the colossus looked from side to side confused then she watched it look towards the planet and started moving towards it unaware or just not caring about the Fleet that near by Helner looked toward her subordinate and yelled “ Somebody shot that thing before it Gets away “

“ Yes ma’am. To all fighter open fire on the colossus” As the soldier said that al the fighter started opening fighter 

The bridge crew watched as a wave of red bolts flow through space towards the colossus but before the bolts could hit a green Barrier appeared blocking all the shots. 

The colossus turned to face what had shot at them. the slits where eyes would be started to light up with the color green as that happen it raised both of it’s hand and open then to show off it’s palms. After that the metal plate on the palms started to split appeared to revel a glass like material that started to glow the same color as the eyes. After a few seconds Two huge beams erupted from the colossus’s hands. the two beams utterly atomized and fighter that was caught in it and Any fighter that was too close was basically melted of just explode from the intense heat that the beams were emulated. 

Helner watched as her fleet was being decimated by the colossus ‘s beams as it wiped it’s hand in there direction “ Get the shields up now “ She yelled as the ships barrier surrounded the ship just in time to block the beam But the blast from the beams meeting the barrier rocked the ship. knocking Helner to the ground. When she got back to her feet she saw that the ship’ s barrier was down. She then notice that the colossus had stopped firing and was seemingly venting steam from it’s arms as the steam stopped coming out. the colossus started moving toward them.” Fire the ion cannon !!!!” She yelled as the ion cannon fired. but it was stopped the colossus’s own barrier so the colossus kept advancing towards them “ Call for reinforcements “ She yelled as the ion cannon fired again still it had no effect on the Colossus as it’s barrier stopped the shot 

“ Were trying but they’re but no one is responding “ One soldier said as they franticly started hitting buttons on the panels in front of them.

“ try harder Dammit ” Helner yelled as the Ion cannon fired again this one slammed directly in the colossuses causing a huge cloud of smoke that obscured her view of the colossus. But as she was looking into the smoke cloud a huge hand came out of it and grabbed onto the bridge. Helner eyes widened as she watch the glass around the bridge begin to crack and the sound of metal being bended and for the first and last time in her life she felt fear enter into her body followed by nothingness as the bridge was crushed. 

Ryner watched as the colossus crushed the bridge of the ship with no effort what so ever. Then she watch as a green barrier started to surround both the destroyed warship and the colossus and that was followed by a grey cloud that come out of the holes in the armor as the cloud was coming out it moved over to the war ship. Ryner guess that the cloud was made up of nano machines . She watch intently as the warship was being assimilated into the cloud Nano and after a few minutes the only thing that remained of the warship were dropship that had what was left of the crew, After it was done the cloud started to completely surround the colossuses and after a few more minutes the Nano machines cloud dispersed to reveal that the colossus’s new look. the armor and Helmet had changed to look like Law bringer’s. the colors had changed too. it was no longer a fade red blue and bronze. It had changed to a bright purple as the base color and the bronze had outlined symbol on the body that be covered up by the vegetation there were ten symbols across it’s armor. Ryner wondered what those symbols meant so she started to scan the symbols to see what they meant and also scanned the colossus to see what it was made of. But before she could start scanning the colossus. Another wormhole appeared in front of the colossus and she watched as it flow through it. An as she did the door to the room she was in open an two other olkari ran in . 

“Lady Ryner the first cube as been reprogramed and is ready to fight ” the first Olkair said huffing and puffing 

“it won’t be needed” Ryner replied

the two olkari looked at each other confused “ Why is that lady Ryner ?” the first one asked 

“isn’t there a fleet invading right now?” the other asked 

“ Not anymore “ Ryner began to walk out of the room “But even if were not being invaded Keep working on reprograming the other three Cubes we might need them for whatever I just watch destroy that Warship” Ryner said as she pointed towards the screen as it replayed the whole fight between the Colossus and the Galra fleet. 

in the middle of space over a huge dust vortex

a badly damaged Valkyrie and Voltron were surrounded by warship and fighters ready to fire on the as well as Two new robeasts One was the size of the Valkyrie and looked similar to her but it had looked like a griffin look to it and the other was the same size as Voltron and was build like a tank it had to should mounted cannon four arms each one held a different weapon. Both of the robeasts had Harlequin masks with huge sharp toothed smiles painted on.

“ So How do you think were getting out of this one Guy” Jay said as he wiped sweat and blood from his forehead 

“ I don’t know but will think of something.” Lance said

“ Coran, Allura, Beau how long until the flux generator is ready? “ Hunk asked as he removed his cracked helmet 

“ It will only take a few more minutes so just Hold out till were ready” Coran said 

“ Well if we don’ t hold out till then it be fun fighting along side you guys and it’ s been an honor serving you Princess Allura and take care of the for boys for me .” Jay said as he readied the Valkyries bow and pointed at the bigger of the two Robeast 

“ It won’t come to that . Now get ready for what this two do next “ Shiro said

But before anything could Happened warning signs appeared a cross ever screen on ever ship as a bright green triangular wormhole appeared in-between the four mechs as the upper body of the Colossus came out and looked toward both Voltron and the Valkyrie.

A few minutes before the colossus appeared 

Beauregard was flying the ship at top speed as La-Sai had jumped into the one of the defensive terminal in the bridge and activated the disk shape turret ands started firing on the squadron 

“ OK Beau what's the plan here?” 

“ Well we use a wormhole to get out of here but there is one problem” Beau said as he sharply turn the castile of lion to avoid an ion cannon blast 

“And what Is that?” La-sai asked

“ I can’t make wormholes” Beau said 

“ Oh That's not good” La-Sai said 

“ Yeah I know. Hey Coran How are the Flux Generator Plates doing?” Beau asked as a screen appeared in the bridge showing Coran as he slipped in and out of view 

“ We can jump about two to three more times before any of the plates break “ Coran said as he spited out of sight again 

“ OK then. to the rest of the crew how long till any of you get to the bridge most importantly Allura?” Beau Asked over the comms as he started redirecting his bodies to other defensive terminals through the ship.

“I’m almost to the bridge” Allura said as she Shay and Nyma were booking it towards bridge 

“ were almost there as well” Adam and Shiro said in unison 

“ i m here “ hunk said has he ran into the bridge 

“it will take Me and Keith a little bit because we don’t now how to get ou” the ship started to shake followed by lance and Keith yelling in surprise and the sound of water splashing around and bodies hitting the floor “ Never mind “ Lance groaned 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JQ820nUujk  
In the quintessence rejuvenation chamber Zarkon and Haggar stood there watching as the castle of lions was running away from them again.

Haggar looked towards Zarkon . “ Lord Zarkon do you wish to send the twins now before they have a chance to escape” She asked 

Zarkon ponder this for a moment “ Sent Quinn he is more level head then his sister but keep her on stand by we know he won't stand a chance ageist the Valkyrie “ Zarkon said

“ Alright my lord “ Haggar replied then she turned on her commas “ Quinn get to your mech and Harley stay behind and be ready to back him up in case he gets into trouble.” Haggar ordered 

“ Yes lady Haggar” Harley said 

“ As you command Lady Haggar” Quinn said he looked over to his sister “ looks like i’m up to bat “ Quinn said 

“ just stay alive out there brother” Harley said as she started walking towards a pod as she walked towards hers 

“ i will try but remember what mother said” Quinn said 

“ Never make promise you can't keep. Just try your all i have left “ Harley said 

Quinn quietly nodded to his sister as he and her climbed their re pod that a loud him to control the his mech called nemesis A-1 beta or as he called it The halbird. It was small them the other four but that was the point it was made to fight voltron in a one on one do to it’s smaller size and speed it would easily be able to dodge any attack that voltron or Valkyrie would use against him. But ever if he was builder to handle both mechs at once he would rather fight the slower bulker mech that had five people piloting it that could start arguing if stressed enough compare to the faster smaller one that had one guy who would not stop until he was dead .But that's where is sister would come in if he ran in to it he thought as the both pod were slowly being lower out of the room and into the hanger that held held the halberd.

As for Harley she was lowered into the hanger that held the nemesis A-2 bate or as she called it war dog. It was the biggest of the four and it was armored to the teeth with twin rail guns on it’s shoulders it’s top two hands held two blades one was a sword that looked like a nail the other was a war hammer as the lower two could grab either to massive chain belted slug throwers, two more rail cannons, two corrosive gas throwers and another blade and an Axe.it also had to missile Silo on it’s back that could replace the shoulder canons and if all that fail the ion core that powered the war dog could self destruct and the power from that explosion could destroy a planet .But The downside to all this was It’s armor it was heavy duty made to withstand a fall from orbit or the surface of a star but do to that the war dog was super slow and a massive target either of the two enemy mechs but they would have to get passed everything at her dispose just to 

Haggar watched a screen as watched as the two pods each holding a different twin were load into the mechs. She turn her attention towards another screen that showed how the synchronization between mech and pilot. She watch how the synchronization screen intently as it showed how fast the twins had synced with their mechs . As she watched she thought back to her first mech she had made with the gladiator Myzax and how fast he was beaten because of his hated toward the black paladin. Then she thought about project beholder. it was made by mutating a lizard like beast it was built to handle multiple target at once but it was defeated as well do to do voltron gaining a new weapon and then there was prorok a failure from the start . each one of them failed and made voltron and the Valkyrie stronger. But she didn't care because she learned from those failures and would keep learn until she was able to defeat Both Voltron and the VAlkyrie 

As she thought this both War dog and the halberd were fully charged and started to leave their hangers. A smile creeped across her face as she though how Voltron and the Valkyrie would handle the two and what new information she would get from this encounter. 

In the living room of the Prometheus jay was asleep on the couch with Fitz sleeping next to him. He felt at peace until he heard Val’s voice in the back of his mind

“My pilot something is on it’s way here “ Val said worried 

Jay started to stir from his slumber as he did he could hear the sounds of explosions from outside of the hanger. “ Ok let me guess we were found by central command again and were about to jump again” he guess as he gently moved Fitz’s head off his shoulder and got up from the couch and start to walk out of the living room and into the hanger 

“ Your are right about that but I’m picking up two new energy signatures and one is staying close to central command and the other is coming towards us at breakneck speed. it’s right on top of us.” Val said 

Jay looked towards the hanger’s enters and time seemingly slowed down as he watched as a mechanized giffin the size of the black lion and Val in her dragon mod fly by the enters. An just as quickly as it appeared it flow out of sight. Jay felt a chill run down his spine as he run back into the Prometheus to get his Bayard and a shirt

in the bridge

“ Coran how long till we can make a jump” Allura said as a screen appeared show Coran 

“ Right about now” Coran said as a new wormhole appeared a half a mile away as it appeared Jay’s voice came over the intercoms with a little bit of fear in his voice “guy’s we’ve got trouble.” Everyone has was confessed by this until the ship started shaking

“ What was that?” Adam asked 

“Barrier integrity at 96 .” Beau said the ship shack again “ barrier integrity at 82%” 

“ What is hitting us” Allura asked as she fired the castle’s thrusters to the limit 

“ Don’t know give me a second to find out” Pidge said as she rapidly tapped away at the console she was sitting at. “Got it” Pidge said as the castle of lions entered the wormhole. A new screen appeared at the front of the bridge and showed a silver blur flying around the ship every so often fire a bolt of plasma flow out and the ship shouk again 

“ 72 %” 

“ Should we go out there to fight it?” Kieth asked Allura a little consurend

“ 69%″

“ Not until were out of the wormhole. Because if that thing hits you you’ll might be thrown out of into a random part of space.” Allura said

“ 60%” 

“ Then what do we do just let it hit us ?” Lance asked

“ 55%”

“ We Wait a few more seconds” Allura said as the castle of lions exited the wormhole 

a few seconds before exiting the wormhole 

in the halberd Quinn was having the time of his life as he flow around and fired upon the castle of lions. He felt like he was back home racing with his father and aunt. it was a feeling of true bless as he flew the halberd as he flew a warning appeared on his screen telling that he was about to exit the wormhole. He readied the tracking beacon that was build in to the halberd. HE stopped firing and braced for where ever he was going to end up. As both the halberd and the castle of lions exited the wormhole . As he exited the wormhole he found himself in the middle of a swirling dust vortex 

“ Ok time turn on the beacon” Quinn told himself as he started to turn on the beacon but he notice that there was no signal coming from it. “ Well it looks like i need to get out of here before i can call in the cavalry. “ Quinn said he looked around the vortex and saw an opening at the top and started to move toward it .But before he could moving toward the vortex’s exit a warning appeared in front of his screen warning him of an oncoming attack. He turned towards the castle of lions and saw a huge beam soaring towards him quickly dodge the particle beam that would have seriously damaged him if he didn’t dodge that hit. but only seconds after the beam disappeared hundreds of smaller plasma bolts flow towards him and bolted toward the exit at the Halberd top speed . As he was flying away from the onslaught of plasma bolts and dodge another particle beam another. But after a few seconds the bolts stopped flying passed him and then a another warning appeared telling him about an object flying toward him at faster then he was flying towards him. "Oh no" Quinn said as he know what was coming towards him .So he started pushing the Halberds Engines to their limit and for just a moment he though he had gotten away only to suddenly stop as a Silver Blur shot passed him by and stopped only a few feet away from them . The blur was ravel to be the Valkyrie in her combat form with her arms cross " Hello " Jay said over an open frequency " Hi " Quinn replied with fear some what in his voice before firing off the Halberds main cannon. The Valkyrie used it's wings to block the shot which allowed the Halberd an opening to get away " Oh no you don't 'Jay yelled as the VAlkyrie chased after his foe Quinn was some what panicking knowing that he wasn't as fast as the Valkyrie so he started letting go of the sonic charges that the Halberd was equipped with for a situation like this. He quickly hit the trigger that would released the charges . The Halbards chest opened and released four of the charges and once they were released it took only a few seconds for them to detonate causing several massive shock wave that destroyed rocks and happed the Valkyrie close their wings around themselves to block the destructive shock waves 

In the bridge of the castle of lions. 

Shiro was taking to matt over the ships comms 

“ How are the plates holding up ?” Shiro asked 

“ Not good one more jump and were going to be stuck there with no way of escape” Matt SAid as Coran slide behind him 

“ Okay then but when can we jump again.” Allura asked 

“ Well we need to let the plates cool down which will take a few minutes.” Matt replied as coran slide back into view.

“but what if the galra find us?” Keith asked

“ We would still need to let the plates cool down because i don’t know what will happen if the plates brake mid wormhole jump.” Matt replied as he remembered what happened to ships that had their warp engines explode while in warp space.

“ Alright keep us posted “ Shiro said 

“ will do and Hunk “ Mat said

“ Yeah what is it?” Hunk asked 

“ Those cookies you make earlier today have small cases of skulltrite in them.So they can be used in one jump before they break. So thanks for that “ Matt replied 

“ Your welcome” Hunk replied

“ Alright then Jay how's it going with dispatching of this new robeast?” Shiro asked 

“ UH not Good turns out this thing is just like the valkyrie in more ways than one. See as it just counted my shots and gained a speed boost from it So i think will need to jump as soon as possible if i can’t destroy it in time “ Jay said 

“ Do you need Assistants?” Shiro asked 

“ Yessss” Jay replied 

“ Alright team suit up and get to your lions “ Shiro said

Jay and val pov 

"We can't let them get away " Jay barked as he slammed his Bayard in the keyhole and summoned the Bow and let the arrow charge and let the Targeting systems lock onto the fleeing robeast 

> And after a few second of waiting “Were locked on" val she yelled .then the Arrow was released

Quinn’s pov 

“ Just a few more seconds and were out of here “ He said as he was getting closer to the vortex’s exit. He could see that the tracking beacons signal was getting stronger the closer he got. Then another warning appeared on his screen again. Quinn groaned “ What is it this time “ He looked at the screen to see that he had something flying towards him in a straight line . He move to the side to avoid it. But as he did the object moved with him. “ Quiznack I’ve been locked on to” He looked the halberd side to side trying to shake off the thing flying towards him. As he did this he noticed that his speed was decreasing and was ever targeting him was closing distant. “Shit Shit Shit i’ve come too far to die here “ He growled as he stopped trying to shack of the incoming object and just straight gunned it out of the vortex.as he did the tracking beacons signal was no longer being block and he heard his sister voice over the comms “ Found you brother were on are way” a smile creeped across Quinn’s face only to stop as the energy arrow slam right into the Halberds back exploding 

The Valkyrie moved quickly and flow out of the vortex and waited for the smoke to clear and once it did they found the robeast seemingly lifelessly floating there . The bow disappeared and the spear reappeared they used the tip of the spear to pock it. the mech slowly started to float away from them. N 

“ my pilot why are you not destroying that thing?” Val asked 

“ Sorry I’m just thinking that if we bring this thing back to the ship maybe we can reverse engineer this thing and get another mech that Adam could pilot. So he can stop using my house all the time. “ Jay said as he was about to summon up the whip. But before he was doing this Val whipped round and her making a growling sound that Jay had never heard before. “ Hey buddy what’s wrong?” Jay asked worried 

“ they're coming get ready for it” Val said as two warships appeared followed by a few more then more and after each one appeared fighters started to pour out of them.After the last ship appeared Galra central command appeared behind all of the warships . Jay felt fear run down his spine as he looked upon the monolithic fortress. As he stared at it his comms came on 

“ Jay were on are way n-” Shiro was cut off by Jay as he yelled 

“No fall back fall back to castle and get ready to ah” he was cut of by something impacting the back of the Valkyrie’s head followed by two more impacts to the lower back . Jay whipped the Valkyrie around and swung the spear for the spear to be caught in the hand of a mechanical woman that was in the place of the griffin once stood. This new foe looked like Val in her human form but with one thing that was different and that was the face of a harlequin mask with a painted on smile. Then jay saw that someone was trying to contact him. He hesitated for a second before for patch the commutation in

“Oh your still alive " 

“ Yes i am Hi there pilot of the Valkyrie. I’m Quinn pilot of The Halberd it’s nice to meet” Quinn said /p>

Jay was super confused this was the first time any of the robeasts started talking to him but he stayed quiet >

“ So your going to stay quiet Ok then” 

The Halberd suddenly moved and tried to kick the Valkyrie square only for the Valkyrie to grab the foot and quickly and suddenly spun around and throw The Halberd Quinn quickly righted the Halberd and was about to charge back into the fight only to see a red energy whip that wrapped around 

“ Brother are you alright?” Harley asked with a mixture of Worry and anger

" No I'm going to need some He-"He was cut off when he was suddenly pulled along by Valkyrie as it suddenly started flying towards the closet warship and once they were close enough the Valkyrie quickly shot upward and processed to have the Halberd slam head first into the side of the Warship 

“Is that all you got you bargain bin rip off “ Jay yelled jokingly 

A smile crept across Quinn’s face “ NO It’s no but thanks for asked . Hayley Now” Quinn Yelled

“ Harl-” A massive explosion engulfed the Valkyrie followed by a second, third and a fourth . After the dust and debris cleared It showed a damaged Valkyrie one of it’s wings was disconnected it’s armor was dented it’s body was sparking and it was floating there lifeless 

On top of a nearby Warship the wardog with all for railguns drawn and smoking 

“ HAHAhAHAHAHA” Harley was laughing her lung out at the sight.

“ Calm down sister we need to keep this thing intact and leave the pilot alive. Well in one piece at least” Quinn said as he moved the halberd the Halberd backwards and unwrapped the whip from the Halberd's arms then moved close towards the Valkyrie just to make sure that the Valkyries was truly offline 

“ Sorry brother i just was really wanted to see what would happen to something if i hit it with all four of my railguns at once and it did not disappoint” Harley said as she moved closer to the Valkyrie as well 

“ Good to know. “ Quinn said as moved the Valkyrie around and after he made sure it was offline he started to order fighters to move in on the Castle off lions.” Now sister take that thing back to central command and when your done come back and help me “

“ Will do “ Harley said as she grabbed The valkyrie the the detached wing. 

As Quinn watch his sister slowly fly away he heard screams over the comms coming from the fighter that had gone into the vortex . He turned around and looked down into the vortex and saw voltron booking it towards him. He quickly pulled back an barely dodged the sword swing that could have easily cut him in two if he wasn’t careful. He had to keep on dodge each swing of voltron blade. “ Hey sister i need you help over here.”

In side of voltron 

“ Keith calm down “ Shiro said as his little brother violently swung his blade with reckless abandon

“ Why should i this thing For all we know Killed Jay “ Keith yelled 

“ We don’t know if Jay’s dead or not.” Lance said

“His comms might just be down or he might just be” Pidge was trying to calm Keith by giving him reasons onto why Jay wasn't responding to them. But then hunk spoke up 

“ Uh Guy I hate to be the bear of bad news but look” 

A screen appeared in front of each of the pilots it’s showed the Valkyrie’s wing being held by a four armor robeast. that was slowly flying towards They watched as it turned around and what they saw next sparked anger in all of them as they saw the damaged body of the Valkyrie motionlessly laying there. 

“ Ok let’s not jump the gun here we still need a pla-” Shiro was cut off when Keith let out a roar of anger as he started to wildly swing the sword again trying to hit the Smaller robeast that was still in front of them 

Only for the bigger one to fire of another Rail gun round that was Quickly blocked by a Shield that was on the back of the green lion when Voltron got to close. Harley used the Valkyrie as a make shift club and smashed Voltron square in the face sending them backwards and was about to throw the Valkyrie

in the cockpit of the Valkyrie 

Everything was muffled as Jay’s ears were ring from the multiple explosions that when off right on top of him. As he was just sitting there regaining his senses he felt something wet going down his forehead. He didn’t even need to guess what that was. Jay grabbed onto the control stick’s of the Valkyrie 

“ HEY Val YOU UP?” Jay Yelled

“ I’m up but i need a few seconds to reboot the Valkyrie systems “ Val said 

“ GOOD To know “ Jays hearing returned to normal then another loud Bang when off . Jay grabbed his ears as they started ringing again “SHIT, FUCK, DAMMIt Quiznack “ He yelled “ Why is there sound in space” as he yelled that he felt his whole world start moving on it’s own “ HEY IS THAT YOU Val?” 

No that is not us .I think we're about to be thrown at voltron. So brace yourself” Val said as the whole world blurred out as the Valkyrie was throw straight at voltron. Unaware of what just happened Keith was still trying to cut down the Halberd well the other were trying to calm him down and after another missed swing the Halberd rocketed downward to reveal the offline Valkyrie as i soared towards them. The team didn’t have time or know how to react to this as the Valkyrie slammed into Voltron’s chest. knocking Voltron back fourth t

“ Ok is everyone ok ?” Shiro asked 

“i’m fine “ Pidge said 

“ Same here” Hunk and lance said 

“ I’m ok “ Keith said

“ OK that hurt but I’m alive how are you ” Jay said over the comms 

“ Jay” they all yelled 

Jay winked at his name being yelled “ok hi nice to see your still here despite me saying retreat”

“ Sorry not sorry but were not leaving you behind” Shiro said

“ And we were worried after you were cut off as you were yelling at us not to come help you ” Lance said

“ Good to know” Jay said A smile appeared on his face as the Valkyrie’s power came back on. He switched the wings for the drills wing causing the detached one disappeared from the war dog’s hand and then he slammed his Bayard back into the slot As he was doing this the comms came to life 

“ Sorry to interrupt but were fighting or what “ Harley said as she moved the Wardog closer 

“ Yes i would like to finish this before lord Zarkon decide to just bombard you with ion cannons and plasma fire ” Quinn said as a sword and shield appeared in the Halberds hands

Voltron and Valkyrie looked at each other before turning back to their opponents

“So how do you think were going to get out of this one guys” Jay asked as he wiped sweat and blood from his forehead

“ Don’t know but will think of something “ Lace replied 

“ Coran Allura Beau How long until the Flux generator is ready ?” Hunk asked as he removed his cracked helmet

“ It will take a few more minutes so just hold out until then “ Coran said

“Well if we can’t hold out till then it’s been fun fighting alongside you guys and it’s been an Honor serving you princess Allura and take care of the boy for me “ Jay said as he pointed the bow at the bigger of the two Robeasts 

“ It won’t come to that. Now get ready for what this two do next “ Shiro said 

But before any one could do anything Warning appeared across everyone’s screen As a bright green triangular worm whole appeared in between the four mech as the upper body of a colossal mech crawled out and turned to look at Both the Valkyrie and Voltron

Allura and everyone on the bridge were standing there paralyzed with fear as the colossus started to pull the rest of its body out of the wormhole. Allura had never seen or read about anything like the colossus before she snapped back to her senses. She quickly opened a comm channel with the paladins and yelled “ Paladin’s get back here now we don’t know what that thing is and what it’s capable of “ She yelled but there was no response from the paladin. Her look of fear worsened. Then she tried to contact coran no response. “ Beau what is going on “ Allura turned to beau to see that his current body was shaking violently then it slammed to the ground .La-sai ran over to beau and picked up the body the light in the visor had gone dim then turned back on and the right arm moved over the face plate .

“ So that’s what it’s like to have a headache” Beau said as La-sai helped him back to his feet 

“ What happen?” LA-sai asked 

“ i lost connection to my bodies “ Beau replied 

“ And i can’t contacted the paladins or coran” Allura said ]

“ then what do we do then Allura” Shay asked as everyone looked towards allura.

“ I don’t know “ Allura said worried 

With the paladins 

“ Shiro what is that thing?” Hunk asked 

“ I lost contacted with the castle “ Pidge said

“What do we do what do we do” Lance asked panicky

Shiro was quite as he tried to see what to do “ Hey jay have any bright ideas” No response “Jay do you copy “ Still no response “ Pidge what’s going on he?” 

“ Were being jammed by that thing” pidge said as static cracked through the comes 

“Sh-r- L-Nc- P-dg- H-nk K–th D- Y-u c-py” Jays voice came in broken and glitchy before a loud burst of white noise erupted from the comms “ Hey can you guys hear me now?” Jay asked

“ Loud and clear Jay” Keith said.

“ Good to know now anyone know what this thing is?’ Jay asked 

“ No clue an we have also lost contact with the castle and the others.” Shiro said 

“Well that’s not good “ Jay said

“ Uh Guy the things moving closer to us “ Hunk said as the colossus moved closer toward them 

Two mechs readied their weapons for a fight but then their comms flare and music came out 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrPEut7HH3A  
the music was calming, smooth and relaxing. Has the music was playing Val felt something familiar something familial about it .But she couldn’t place it because anything before ten thousand years ago when O’ryen found her and made the Valkyrie for her to in habit was just her trapped inside a meteorite floating through the darkness of space. But she did remember felting something similar to this twice before. The first time was when She crashed landed on Arus She felt something living inside of the castle of lion’s but that one disappeared at the gladiator and the second time was when Voltron formed for the first time. At the time she didn’t understand it but with sometime she might figure it out.

“ Hey Val your weirdly silent for what is going on “ Jay said 

“ Sorry the music caught me off guard” She replied 

“ I know that’s a lie but i’m not going to push you on it because we still have the entire Galra armada and two robeast on top of us. Now Shiro how do you think we should handle this” 

“ i Don’t know but maybe we should keep are wits about us.” Shiro said

“ Way ahead of you “ Val said as she raised the bow as the colossus slowly moved closer to them 

On the bridge of galra central command Zarkon and haggar were confused as to why the had lost contacted with the rest of the fleet and how the hell could something like the colossus exist without them knowing 

“ Are we making headway on breaking through that jamming signal?” Haggar asked 

“ No lady Haggar. It’s like every time we break thought it changes to a new one and it’s never the same .” A Soldier said

“What do you mean it keeps changing “ Haggar said as she runs towards the soldier and looked at the soldier’s screen and tried punching in different frequencies trying to punch through the jamming after a few attempts one of the frequencies she punched in broke through the jamming and the voices of hundreds of confused and angry commanders all yelling about orders each one trying to figure out what to do. But that lasted only for a few seconds before static cracked over all their voices

“ SOMEONE OPEN FIRE ON THAT THING NOW!!!” Zarkon yelled as he got up from his throne 

“ But my lord we still have fighter and the twins down there” Another soldier protested 

Zarkon walked over to the soldier grabbed him by the face and throw him a cross the run . the soldier slammed into the glass of the bridge with a sickening crack the body slumped to the floor leaving a bloody stain on the glass . “ Anyone else wish to question my orders?” Zarkon said looking around the room. ach soldier when quiet and turned back to there screens and started to open giving the firing orders to the entire stations. Zarkon watched as a wave of red flow across space and as it move every warship it pass started to fire as well.

elsewhere 

Quinn was trying to figure out what was going on and why he lost contact with his sister and with central command when he felt the Halberd being shaken he turned to look at it to see the wardog with two of its arms grabbing onto the halberd and was pushing it way and one of the hands was pointing towards something. he turned to look at a huge wave of ion blasts and millions of plasma bolts flying towards the colossus that wasn’t paying attention to anything other then Voltron and the Valkyrie. He quickly grabbed the controls and started flying out of the way with his sister behind him 

Elsewhere

Hundreds of thoughts ran through Jay’s head as he saw this massive machine that was just standing there just looking at him and the others or was it look at Val and Voltron. Why was it was playing this music? What was it doing to Voltron and why he couldn’t break through this stupid jamming signal. The something caught his eye a faint red light that was growing brighter the long it was there. JAy grabbed the control sticks and turned the head of the valkyrie toward the scouse of the ever growing light. The color drained from jay’s face as he saw it. A huge wave of ion blasts and plasma bolt rushing towards them .He quickly started rapidly tapping away at his console trying to get contact to the castle or voltron to no avail.As he was doing this the colossus moved closer to them. As it did a voice appeared over the comms. 

“ Hello i’m Vanguard What is your name little one” The voice sounded like a foster mother who just meet their news child 

Jay and the others was confused by the sudden appearances of a the voice and turned to Voltron that was looking at them 

“Hello are you there” Vanguard asked 

“ Sorry i’m val that is voltron” She pointed towards the” and my pilot is jay and the paladins of Voltron. Now pleas-”

“ What is a pilot an a paladin ?”Vanguard’s head tilted to the side confused “is it like the small creatures that live inside me”

“ Yes that is somewhat correct but can you please turn around now and brace yourself for what’s to come” Val said as she closed the wings around her ready to counter anything that hit her and as Voltron raised the shield 

“ brace myself for what?” Vanguard said as she turned around and saw the on coming onslaught of ion blasts “ OOOH thats wh-” VAnguard was cut of by an explosion that went of in her face followed by a hundred more 

Zarkon watched as the onslaught of ion blasts and plasma bolts slamming into the colossus multiple times.He hoped it was enough to did the job of offlining it along with Voltron and the valkyrie. He watched as a smoke cloud began to form. A smile was clearly on his face as he watched this. But something in the back of his mind told him that he need to run that he need more power before he could even hope to take this thing on. But he ignored that thought as he watch as the firing came to a stop and a huge cloud of steam and dust had formed obscuring his view.

“ Lord Zarkon i’ve broken through the jamming signal “ one of the soldiers said 

Haggar looked at her screen and was that the twins had survived then She heard their voices over the comms 

“ What the hell was that are you trying to kill us!!!” Harley yelled 

“ Hold your tongue Child now what is your status and what is the colossus, the Valkyrie and Voltron ”Haggar barked 

“ Were fine,Your attack on the Colossus didn’t have the effect you wanted seeing as it doesn’t even have a scratch on it and Voltron and the Valkyrie are next to it . I don’t think they know were still here .” Quinn said 

“ Attack them now before they realize it “ Haggar said 

“ On it lady Haggar “ Quinn said 

“ Yes Lady haggar “ Harley said

Jay had closed his eyes as he braced himself for the oncoming onslaughts. He waited and waited but nothing ever came. “ Are we dead?” JAy asked as he opened his eyes and saw the onslaught of ion blasts slammed in a huge green barrier 

“ No were not” Shiro said 

“ I’m happy that thing is on are side “ Lance said 

‘ Let’s not say that yet “ Keith said 

“ Come on dude it just saved us from getting wiped out and it seemed happy to see VAl by the tone in it’s voice “ Lance counter

“ Hey guy not to be that guy but what happened to the two robea-” Jay was cut when the halberd speared in the back and was slammed into the green barrair 

“JAY” Keith yelled he was about to change head first to help but before anything could happen the other robeast appeared in front of them and slammed all four of it’s fists into sending them flying toward the vortex 

“ Did you forget about me?” HArley yelled over the comms before static over took her voice.

“ I wish we could . Is everyone one alright “ Shiro asked 

“ Yes” pidge said

“ i’m fine” Hunk said 

“ i’m still stand “ Lance replied 

“ i’m good “ Keith said 

“ What about you jay ?” Shiro asked as he looked toward the valkyrie as it was being pinnined to barrair by the other robeast as it tried to bury it’s sword into him 

“I’m fine don’t worry about me just hand little sister i got big brother right where i want him “ Jay said as the valkyrie began to close it’s wings around them pinning the Halberd in a tight hug then it began to spine rapidly as the wing truster turned on and sending both mechs spinning upwards are brake neck speeds.

“ Well you guys hear him let’s go” Shiro said as voltron took up a combat stance before charging towards the robeast

“ Now this was a fight “ HArley said to herself as she made the wardog grab each of its close quarter weapons 

the two mech’s blades clashed together.Each strike from wardog was fueled by a violet joy none of the paladins had seen before

“ Not going to lie this one is actually giving us a run for are money” Keith said as he parried a hammer and landed a slash against the war dogs chest leaving a shallow gash 

“ But we’re better “ Lance said as he moved the blue lion into around house kick to the war dogs side sending it flying 

“ Ok let’s finish this “ Shiro said as Voltron charged forward as they raised the sword above their head . Harley raised all for of her weapons to block the downward blade but the force of the strike cut through all four weapon and the blade embedded itself into the Wardogs shoulder 

Pain shot cross Harley body followed by her lifted side went numb “ Well shit I’m going to die here. “Fuck it “ She let go of each broke weapons and grabbed the two slug throwers and corrosive gas throwers opened fire on them but before she could do that all four of the war dogs hands were cut clean off . She Screamed in pain “ Quizank quizank quizank quizank” She yelled. She knew if out her hands she couldn’t aim any of her guns and she knew that she wouldn’t last long in a fist fight so she did have one last thing up her sleeve She hit the self destruct button “ See you in hell voltron Ha Ha HAHAHahaha “ Harley yelled before the Wardog erupted in a flash of light and force that caught the paladins off guard 

Elsewhere 

The Halberd and Valkyrie were spinning opened then the Valkyrie pulled a violet turn and fell straight toward vortex. But before they entered the vortex The Valkyries wings opened. Val flipped around and grabbed onto the wings of the Halberd and slammed them into a huge asteroid that floated near the top of the vortex and then stepped away give the Halberd time to get back up 

Quinn feel dizzy with a splitting headache “What the hell was that. Where was this when we first meet.” Quinn asked 

“ I didn’t think of you as a threat at first i just saw you as a cheap knock off and that was a mistake I let my cockiness get to me again. But now you and your sister are threat. Buts seeing as both you and your sister are good enough pilots to hurt Val and i. So I can’t let you live I’m sorry about this if we had me on better terms we might have been friends” Jay said as the bow disappeared and a newly repaired spear appeared in its place “ Now let’s fight no trick on running away a we fight like Galra “ He really hoped that Quinn was galra or any race that fought with their pride on the line because he didn’t want to stupid in front of an enemy 

“ Wait are you Galra” Quinn asked confessed because none of the reports show the face of the Valkyries pilot do to it being hidden by his helmet

“ No I’m not by i live with them and learned of their traditions and of their culture and most of my friends are galra so I’ve been in a few fight for my family’s honor and for fun “ Jay said he was nerves now 

“Good to know and your right if we had met before met and my sister weren’t captured we could have been friend. But if I’m to die here i die with my honor and pride restored So well this fight be glorious” Quinn said as he raised his sword and shield and charged forward jay Followed suit.

Jay trusted his spear forward And Quinn brought the sword up and knocked the blade to the side and used the shield to bash the Valkyrie in the face. Knocking they back a little. Jay recoiled a little before thrusting the spear again aiming for shield and pierced it. This was result he wanted but there was one side effect he didn’t see coming. The spear tip was stuck in the shield and gave Quinn and opening to swing his blade again. Val let go of the spear and avoided the sword swing after sword swing after one more Val throw a punch into the Halberd’s face causing it to step back a bit. Val then grabbed onto the Spears handle and pulled onto it and pulled the halberd along and throw another punch and began to land blow after blow on the halberds body each blow left a dent in the halberds Armor. As she was punching the halberd she throw a punch right for the Harlequin mask . But Quinn had let go of the shield and grabbed onto the oncoming fist and tried to swing the blade again but Val Had caught it in her free hand and now the two were locked in a strung to break free of the other grasp.

“ Not going to lie this is the funniest fight I’ve been in so far “ Jay said as he tried to break free of the stalemate 

“ same here” Quinn replied trying to do the same.

Then A voice came over the comms “ See you in hell voltron “ the two Pilots were confused but that didn’t last long As a massive light appeared follow by a deafening bang then the two were knocked away by the shock wave. the two tumbled thought space for a few seconds. Quinn was the first to regain his balance ,Jay followed suit and they saw the devastation that blast had made. The explosion had disrupted the vortex and stopped it from spinning He saw that the Colossus had a huge scorch mark on it’s back but it was still standing and blocking The onslaught of ion shots hitting the barrier was beginning to crack and the last thing he saw was Voltron Horrorly damaged and a half destroyed Wardog it had a huge hole where it’s chest once was, One of its legs was gone and all of it’s ares were gone 

Fear Ran down Both their spines as the both Flow straight towards their fallen teammates 

“ Guys Guys Response come on Please be Alive” No response” Ok Beau If you can hear me get to Docking BAy number three we might lose them “ He Said as He grabbed onto Voltron and Started to pull them toward “And Vanguard if you want us to trust Find a way to getting rid of the Fleet of warship to help me and my friends get out of here” 

“ OK “ Vanguard replied as She raised both of her hands 

As for Quinn He was crying over the destroyed body of the wardog "I’m sorry Sister i didn’t protect you like i promised mother i would. I’m a failure of a brother but I will avenge you i kill them All For you so sleep tight and worry no more “ Quinn said as he was about to face the retreating Valkyrie and Voltron. But then Haggar’s voice came through his Comms 

“ Quinn ,Harley i’ve collected enough data from your battle with Voltron and the Valkyrie for now. So return to the nearest warship were going to be leave do to a dangerous spike in gravitational fields emanating from the Colossus and Lord Zarkon doesn’t want to find out what it is ” Haggar said 

“ I will be back soon but Harley is dead “ Quinn said

“ No she is not the pods were made to survive the self destruct. So grab her pod and get back he know or you will be left behind “ Haggar yelled 

Quinn fell his heart racing as he searched through the broken body of the wardog looking for the pod and when he found the pod he grabbed it and booked it out of there at top speed. As He rocketed aWay he passed the Colossus and Saw a huge black was forming and cracking with power with a ring of ion beams circling around he fell the halberd shaking as he was flying by it. He kept on flow to the Closest Warship and entered the Hanger bay.He placed The pod that contained his sister.Then he Turned around to look At the Colossus and watch as a Green triangle portal opened behind it and the colossus back into it leaving the Black ball he watched it slow move forwards distorting the space around it then once it was in the middle of a small cluster of warships that were about to leave then it Rapidly expanded the rapidly compressed in on itself followed by the near by warships were being pulled in forcefully and were being crushed the closer they got to it. Then he noticed that the warship he was on was getting closer and terror gripped him. But that didn’t last long See as the warship jumped to warp. He still felt terror as the jump had happened and found himself near the Central commanded he didn’t notice it had jumped away He didn’t want to face that thing again but knowing Lady haggar and Lord Zarkon he and Harley were going to have to face it again HE sat there thinking about and wonder was saying yes the right thing to do.

Back with the Paladins Jay had pulled the offline voltron into the hanger and as he did the castle had moved into a wormhole. and jumped away from the colossus and the fleet of warships not know what was going on. Jay had Jumped Of the the Valkyrie as Val started to priy open the yellow lions mouth jay jumped into it and forcefully ripped opened the door and ran into the cockpit and Saw hunk slumped in his his helmet was on the floor and his nose was broken and he wasn’t not moving. Jay felt fear running through him then he saw hunk’s chest moving very slowly and jay felt relief . But he couldn’t relax he quickly lifted Hunk out of his seat and ran out of the cockpit. As he moved Hunk started to walk up.

“Hey Did we win "Hunk Asked weakly 

“YEah man we did but right now we need you to rest for a bit ok” Jay replied

“OK Man and your really strong for someone so thin ha” Hunk said jokingly as he pass out again

“ Thanks man” Jay said as he got out of the yellow lion and saw move of the crew and drones helping the other paladins out of there lions


	27. Rotting Hunger

Two days after the battle with Paladins

At the Galra central commande 

Quinn was in the medical bay standing in front of a Healing pod that held his twin sister. Quinn heard the door opened and turned a saw Lady haggar, Root Rot and Skyver standing there quietly looking at him . “Lady Haggar i am sorry for failing in my mission please spare my sister and i will take all the punishment myself” Quinn said a s kneels before her 

Stand Child i don’t intend to punish you for failing time and to honest i expected you to fail this mission” Haggar said 

“ You did” Quinn said as he looked up with anger in his eyes 

"Yes now get off the ground I have a new mission For the three of you.” Haggar said 

“ Yeah boy get up and get ready” Skyver said 

“ Yes it’s time to make the red river Run Boy “ Root rot yelled With a smile on his face 

Quinn got up from the floor “ What is this Lady Haggar ?”

"We found a rebel listening outpost nearby and i think it will be the perfect testing for cyclone’s turbines and The gravitational field of polares and i get Rot root to stop trying to eating the gaurds and i need you to watch over them “ Haggar said a little Annoyed 

"Sorry i’m so hungry for some fresh meat that i get a little nippy when ever i people’s back turned “ Root said with a predatory growl in his voice 

Skyver walked closer towards Quinn and wipered “He ate two guards that thought he had escaped from his cell “

"How the hell did they think he got out of the cell he’s huge “ Quinn said confused as he followed Haggar out of the medical

"He’s surprisingly stealthy for a big guy “ Skyver said 

on the dessert world ofvEve-on 3 Alone Citadel stood imposing in the center of the endless waste of a long abandoned world. The Citadel original was a Galra Vacation spot before the ocean dried out. Now it was Rebel outpost.

"i didn’t get this big by being an idiot. I may act like a simple minded brute "Root rot said as his head turned a full 180 to look at them as he walk out off the room

Outside of the cities eastern gate stood alone soldier watching the horizon their job was to be any early warning it anything from a sandstorm, Sandworm or a Galra scouting ship. As they stood there they could feel the wind starting to pick up with the sound of a low rumbling. So the Soldier grabber their binoculars removed their face mask to reveal a coal skinned women with her name was Able whitehorn. She brought up the binoculars to her face and looked towards the Horizon and saw a huge cloud of sand moving towards them which was weird to them seeing as the next storm wasn’t suppose to be for another two months. But then again no one could predict mother nature. So they grabbed their hand communicator 

“ This is Lieutenant Whitehorn calling Control “

[This is control what is it Whitehorn ]

“ There seems to be a Sandstorm coming from the east.” 

[ Sandstorm ? We have another few mouths until the next one are you sure ]

“ Yeah i’m sure i’m looking at a huge wall of sand moving towards us.” As she looked through her Binoculars for a moment she though she saw something huge moving inside of the storm but she just chocked it up to the heat. 

[Alright we see it now get inside were locking down ] Control said followed by the sound Alarms going off signaling to all members of the outpost that a storm was coming 

Able walked back into city’s walls as the massive storm doors slowly closed behind her. She hated sandstorm because they trapped her in side of this place Yes it was a small city but most of it was empty and and half was broken down to make the roof of this places .

As she walked there was a loud slamming sound followed by the roof shacking. 

“ Wow that storm hit faster then expected “ Able said as she was heading to the barricks to get some rest.As she walk the city’s P,a System turned on followed by a deafening burst of white noise. that caused everyone there to in base to cover their ears in pain.

“ What the hell was that ?” Able question 

[Sorry about that a bit of technical difficulties] Control said 

Able shock her head as she continued walking to the barricks

“Sir i’m picking up movement from out side” A console worker said 

“ Were in the middle of a sand storm. It’s most like just a scanner mishap.” The commander said 

“ Alright sir also their seems to be a breach in the eastern wall. “ The officers said 

“Send the repair team and a small squad to protect them “ The commander order

“ on it “ the officers replied 

an hour later 

A unit of fifteen rebel soldier marched through the city towards the breach of the eastern wall. As they marched forwards the breach the sound of howling winds could be heard. The unit made it to the breach and found a huge hole in it. and huge piles of sand being made by the storms . The hole was about the size 

The leader of the unit pulled out his communicator “ Control this Sargent Delmore. We have made it to the breach but the repair team isn’t here yet “

[ They will be there shortly just secure the area and be ready for anything ] Control said

“ You heard control secure the area and be ready for an-” Sargent stopped mid sentence when he heard someone walking nearby Which cause everyone to rise their weapons. They all stood still as the walking go louder and after a few second of waiting the source of the sound revealed itself to be the repair team 

The soldier let out sigh of relief after a few second of talking the repair team got to work. But just above the repair team stood Root rot 

Root rot watched as the unit slowly repaired the whole he made in the wall As a bud started to grow from his chest and once it was at it’s full size .Root pulled it off of himself and processed to drop it down on to the group. Once it hit the group it burst open letting lose a cloud of yellow gas that caused the soldiers to coughing madly. A twist smile appeared on his face as he walk off the building and into the crowd. He landed with a sickening crunch as crashed his first victim under his foot and with one quick motion he shot out thorn covered vines out of his body and processed to gut and impale the soldiers around him. He pulled the vines back causing the soldiers to fall to the ground lifeless. After a few seconds of waiting Root rot slowly started to gather up the bodies. Once the bodies were piled up rot started to feast on the corpse and as he did buds started to grow out of his back after he finished eating. the buds opened an unlashed clouds of spores that were blown back by the sandstorm he had created 

The spores traveled across a small part of the eastern sector. once they landed the spores started to rapidly started to grow into a blue vines that that quickly started to cover building streets abandoned vehicles and what remained of the bodies like an infection it after a few minutes Rot stood tall looking of is now growing Garden of death “ Now my children grow quickly we have much work to do” They said as from the roots flower like buds started to grow. As he watched his army slowly started to grow he could hear a voice coming from below him 

[Sargent delmore status report ] 

Rot looked down and saw a commentator lay on the floor and quickly stomped on it. After that he started climbing back up the building as he did the comm that was embedded in his ear turned on

" Rot I’m in possession should we execute phase two" Skyver asked

"Yes " Root rot said as he finally was back on the roof and started running from roof top to roof top.

Outside in the Sandstorm 

The Polaris stood looking over the Rebel area destroying the rebel base “ Alright” Skyver said as hundreds of metal disks detached from the Polaris and start to surround the base. Several connected themselves to the main gates magnetically locking them in places. After that the rest of the disks one in place activated and created a electrical cage that would keep everyone in there for the far seeable future. He felt sort a sorry for poor basters that were in there .Root Rot was known for playing with his prey before killing them . As he start there waiting for Rot to tell him that the job was done. He contacted the twin who had infiltrated the base last night” Alright you Quinn time to shine” Skyver said 

In control 

“ So anything from the repair team “ the commander asked 

“Yes sir we haven’t been able to get a hold of them and the team we sent out check up on them haven’t reported in yet “ a Communication officer replied 

“That’s not good to hear Send a drone down and a few more units down there if another Sand Wyrm Hq is not going to be happy With m-” The Commander stopped mid-sentence when he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor with a loud thud. followed by several blasters going off ” What was that ?” The commander asked as he looked to the two security guards that immediately raised their own blasters as the gun fight outside of the room grow louder followed by the sound of a small explosive going off. “Lock the door ,Call for the lower levels for reinforcements and be ready for a fig” The Commander was Cut off when the control rooms door exploded inwards sending random shrapnel. into the room . The shrapnel shredded the door guards and send a huge chunk of metal into commanders should he hit the ground hard and he couldn’t see anything do to the smoke that had engulfed the room. The tinnitus rang in his ears as he tried to get up but the pain in his shoulder stopped him he looked towards the door and saw a Galra man holding onto a Plasma Pistol in one hand and a knife in the other. The commander reached for his own side arm only for have plasma bolt shoot through his chest .

The remaining officers looked towards their fallen commander then looked towards then towards the man that had just walked in 

“ Now if i were you i would put my hands up. I don’t want to kill all of you but I will if you force my hand. “ Quinn said as he looked around the room and counted five Control officers and one more guard. 

The silence and tension in the room was deafening as the control officers and the guard looked towards each other and without a word being spoken. Then the guard and three of the officers quickly raised their weapons and were about to open fire on him. Only to be shoot down by Quinn's quick trigger finger. The fourth officer panicked and grabbed his side arm only to have bolt put through his shoulder. The officer fell out of his chair and held their shoulder .

“Now why’d you’ll have to go and do something so dumb. I said i wasn’t going to kill you.” Quinn said walking up to the Last control officer and placed the hand with a knife in it on their shoulder and place the blade right next to the officer’s neck “Now we won’t have anymore problems now will we” Quinn asked 

The officer started to sweat as they felt the cold steel on their neck “ No no we won’t “ The Officer said 

“ Good now if you won’t mind “ But before he could continue his request an a Alarms started going off

“ We have an intruder in the control tower” the officer said before passing out over the pain

” Son of a bitch “Quick turned his head and saw the other that he put a hole in weakly standing over the console they were sitting at original.” Well looks like you’ve screwed your friend over here Quinn said as he Slit the throat of the officers he was next to then proceeded to shot the last on several times i the back just to make sure they were dead this time. He decide to double tap everyone in the room just to be safe. So he turned back towards the officer who was trying to stop their bleeding throat and put a bolt through the back off their head. He then started to putting a bolt through the heads of everyone here as he did his comms started going off. 

He quickly answered it “ Yes i fucked up anything else you need to tell me ?” Quinn said annoyed 

“ No but thank for understanding your mistake. But also thank you for telling then to come to the tower It’s going to be a blood bath. now get out of their quickly i don’t want to kill you in my frenzy. “ Root Rot said with a hunger to his voice

“Alright ty then “ Quinn said as he hung up on communicator and started walking out of the main control room and towards the Window he entered from but as he did He looked towards the elevators and saw that a few of the Elevator were moving toward this level so walk over to the one that was closed stepped to the side right next to the door and waited for it to open and once it did he watched as a uint of rebels soldiers ran in weapons raised they were moving so fast that they didn’t notice him standing or when he slipped into the elevator they had come out of. Quinn pulled out a sticky grenade primed it and throw it at the guy at the back of the unit. The nade stuck to the Rebels backpack ad made a soft hissing which caused the Soldier to suddenly turn around to see Quinn standing there as the doors started to close. 

“ Enemy “ the Rebel yelled as he raised his blaster 

Quinn watched as the rest of the unit all turned around and noticed the Grenade. But before he could see what happened next the door closed Quinn heard a loud explosion that shuck the elevator he was in. He felt bad for them. But this is war and well the Empire put a bomb collar on just so he would stay loyal to them. The Elevator stopped on the floor beneath the Control room and he walked out of the elevator then throw another two grenades into the Elevator and ran away from the elevator before it exploded. “ That’s one way they won’t be able follow me now ” Quinn said as he walked towards the closest window used his knife to cut out an opening for him and climbed out of it and then proceed to slowly climb down the building 

else where 

on top of a Building Root rot watched as Dozens of rebel soldiers ran into the Control building. As he looked overly the what was going on he heard something walking up behind him. He turned his head a full 180 degrees and saw a rebel Soldier with their weapons pointed at him. Root rot paid it no mind as he raised his right and the mind finger shot out an punched a hole through the rebels face. The rebel fell to the ground and root Rot turned back to over looking the entries of Control building. Once he noticed that no more soldiers were going in he Pulled out his communicator and called Skyver “ Time for blackout “ And just as he said that an electrical plus rippled throughout the city causing every electronic devices to shut off leaving everything in total darkness.for only a few seconds before pack up power turned on leave the city bathed in a fanit red glow 

“ Time to feed “ He said before letting out a Primal roar that echoed throughout the city and after a few seconds dozens of smaller but equally primal roars echoed throughout the streets He heard the rebel soldiers panicking and that was a good thing. He smiled as he smelled the fear of his enemies from here. So he jumped from his perched and started walking towards the build as he did several rebel soldiers came out and raised their weapons towards him 

“Identify yourself or be shot” One of the rebels commanded 

But root Rot continued and he spoke “ Oh Blighted one thank you for granting me this feast. It has been so long since I’ve smelled this much fear in one place. “ 

“ Shut up “ Another Soldier said as they fired off a warning shoot the Root simple dodged the shot then charged forwards blade at the ready. The other rebels opened fired at him. 

Most of the shots hit him but he enjoyed the pain he reveled in the pain. He Quickly closed the gape between him and rebels and he wasted no time as he grabbed onto the first rebel soldier and without any effort ripped them in half and throw the two pieces at their team sending waves of gore that splatter cross the rebels that caused o of them to scream in fear which sent a euphoric chill down Root’s stem” Yes scream more” He said as he ripped through the rest of rebels .Their screams of pain were music to his ears as he just tore them apart like paper. Once the screaming stopped he looked up and noticed that the metal shutter doors were closed “ You think that will stop me “ He said as he walked up to it and punched his fist through the metal door. After that at the palm of his had a bud slowly grow and once it was big enough it opened and let out a black gas . Root Rot could hear the sound of people coughing as the gas slowly filled the room. He then started ripping the metal door apart and as he did the sound of hundreds of people running towards him could be heard so he turned around and saw horde of Smaller feral Florins running towards him. He smiled as he pulled his arms out of the metal door and walked don the stairs as the horde of his Children to Attack the metal door. He watched as the metal door that was meant to stop him fall under the combined weight of his children.

Once the Shutter fell the sound of blaster fire erupted from the doorway and shredded the first wave of Florins. Then the second and third meet the same fate but the constant firing had caused the rebels weapons to over heat or need to be reloaded ad that Allowed Root Rot and the rest of his children to charge forwards and flood the main lobby of the control building tearing apart any rebel that was in their way and once the lobby was filled with blood, Guts and body parts. Root rot took a moment to breath in the smell of gore and fear that permeated the area .He watched as his children feasted on the rebel bodies he watched as some started doubling in size, Others grow multiple arms Some took on more beastly in form ,A few picked up othe rebels weapons and other rooted themselves to the ground anh started unleashing more spores that caused more to roots grow 

As he ate he felt his communicator vibrate so he pulled it out “ What is it “ He growled through a mouth full of meat

“ There seems to be a signal going out calling for help i’m blocking it but they are trying to bypass my jammer. I think it’s in are interested that we kill them before they call for help “ Skyver said 

“On it “ Root rot said and with a simple wave of his hand All of his children looked towards him and quickly charged some ripped into elevator shafts and started climbing up others scaled the front of the building, and others ran up the stairwell and Root Rot followed suit and marched up up the stairs 

In the Control room floor 

Able was helping clean up the blood mess that was the security time and the most of the first responders to the Attack those that did survive were basically Comatose and what made it worst was that Power surge that fired most of their communicators . “ As anyone been able to contacted with High command yet ?” She asked 

“No that surge fire a deep space coms and something is jamming us as well” A repair man yelled back 

Able Rolled her eyes and walked over to the Window that the intruder had come from .it was big enough for a human to crawl through. She wondered how one person could kill some many soldiers. But that though was pushed back as someone yelled 

“ Hey somethings going on with the Elevator “ A rebel yelled 

Able ran up towards the Elevator along with several other rebels by her side. All of them leveled their Blasters towards the elevator. As they all waited the sound of things climbing the Elevator shaft followed by a weird Growling sound. 

“ What the hell is that ?” A Soldier asked as they walked back a little scared by the Noise 

“ Stand strong men “ Another officers said 

As they looked at the elevator a screamed pulled them their attention towards the control room . Able was the first one to run towards the control room and when she turned to look inside the room. And what she saw scared her it was a six foot tall humanoid with four clawed hands they had Green skin that almost looked like bark of a tree. Their hair was a dark blue color and it was ripping into the Console repair officer. Able stood there frozen from fear for a few seconds before raising her weapon and fired two rounds. The first one burned through the things chest the second took off a part of it’s head. The Thing stopped moving for a few seconds then turned to look at Able. It’s remaining eye was a pitch black color that. It let out a low growl of annoyances as it slow got up from where it eating and charging towards Able

She quickly fired her blaster a few more times. Each shot hit it’s mark making a new hole in the things body. But all the new holes did was slow it down and the only thing that stopped it was when the rest of it’s head was blown off. “ What the hell is that thing “Able said to herself as she backward from the door. She wonder how that thing got in. Then she remembered the Window and quickly turned to see another one of those things climbing in through the Hole . Able quickly fired her rifle at it. the first few Shots shattered the Glass sending shards into the Thing which caused it to scream in pain before another bolt slammed into it’s chest forcing it to stumble back and off the windows edge and straight down to streets below. As it fell it let out a terrified scream 

Able thought that was it but She was wrong. As several more of those things started climbing into the now fully opened window. “ We got hostiles climbing in through the Windows” She yelled as she shot into the In coming group . But as she said that the Elevator doors started to open to relive more of those things 

“ Open Fire” The Commanding Officer Said as the and the rest of his unit opened fire. 

Able released that Being attacked on both sides would quickly lead to being torn apart so she grabbed a Grenade from her belt and through it towards the window . But as she did one of those things charged forwards and took a quickly sweep at her cutting into her Shoulder Armor . She retaliated by Slamming the butt of her Rifle into the things face. Which caused it to stumble back a bit .Which allowed her to put a bolt through the thing face. Once it hit the floor the grenade went off sending chucks of those things flying and send more of those things off the building .But just as quickly as those things were disposed of more took their place 

This was a losing battle Able said as she turned her head toward the Elevators and saw dozens of those thing trying to force their way into the Room. So She started to over charge her Rifle know the explosion would buy her sometime so she threw it then threw another grenade. The Rifle slapped into the face of one of those thing knocking it backwards a bit. It shuck it’s head and let out an annoyed growl then it saw the grenade rolling close to the over charging Rifle.

Able dove into the Control room to Avoid the blast. She Quickly Closed te secondary blast door for added protection and just as the door closed the explosion rocked the room 

“ What the hell “ A voice said from behind the door 

“ Hostile coming in from the Window “ Another voice said followed by blaster Fire 

Able felt bad for leaving them to die but she need to contacted Somebody anybody to help. As she did the sound of blaster fire was drowned out by screams then Explosions then Silences . She quickly ran towards the Communations console and started rapidly pushing buttons “ To Anyone who Can hear this my Name Is Able whitehorn i am stationed at listening outpost on Eve-on 3.We are under Attack by an unknown force they just Showed up during a sandstorm. ‘ There came a slamming sound at the Door followed by scratching sounds and Growling. “ We have one Idea how they got in and this will most like be my last transmission So please as my final warning don’t com-”She was cut off when she felt something price her chest. She looked down to see a thorn tip poking out of her and blood was dripping from it. She felt cold and started to feel weak then the thorn was pulled out and she crumpled to the floor. As she lay there she heard the Door being torn open and heavy foot steps could be heard .but sadly the darkness slowly overtook her vision followed by nothing else but the endless void of nothingness 

Root rot walked into the Control room and looked around then he pulled out his communicator and called Skyver. “Transmissions has been silences. “

‘ Good Is everyone in there dead “

“ No i still have some floors to clear Tell lady Haggar the mission is complete but i want you to also let that last transmission play ‘

“ Why” Skyver asked 

“ I Want to bring more prey to this place it’s been so long since I’ve hunted this well and just in case are true prey shows up “

Skyver was quite for a few seconds “ Alright “

“Good and Quinn meet me in the Control Room we have much to discuses “ Root Rot said as he walked out of the Room to continue his hunt


	28. Leonidas the Prideful

Shiro found himself in the middle of a weird purple plane. He had been there for a while and It wasn’t the first time he was here but he still didn’t know what this place was. He had walked around here for a bit not knowing where to go seeing as this place looked the same no matter how far he went but sometimes as he walked he would see the other just walking around looking confused by what was going on. He tried to get their attention but no one seemed see him or even notice his voice.So He keep walking around the empty plane. But as he walked he heard the sound of people Taking and a banging sound echoed throughout the plane . 

“ Hey big guy time to walk up “ A familiar voice said as the plane he was in started going dark. Then he walk up and found himself walking out of the healing pod that he had been placed in and fall forward and was caught but someone 

“ i got you big guy “The voice said 

Shiro’s sight was blurry for a bit and blinked for a few times before looking at the person who had caught him it was Rolo “ Hello Rolo How are you ?” He asked

“ I’m good how bout you” Rolo replied 

“ I just walk up and How long was i out for anyway?” 

“ You and the others were out for the three Days, Jay went on a solo mission and we found a Trader moon so will be able to replace the cracked disks and we decide to go to a nearby rebel outpost before we head to the main base” Rolo said 

“ Ok now how are the others?” 

“ Well keith woke up first then followed by Lance, hunk then Came pidge and finally you. Also Adam and Jay have something important to tell you when we get to the bridge “ Rolo said as Shiro got to his feet 

“Should I be scared about this ?” Shiro asked looking At rolo

“ No i don’t think so. You should let them explain now get dress and meet up with the other at the bridge” Rolo said 

“Alright them “ Shiro said

After getting dressed Rolo explained in more details on what had happened the passed three days. first was how Matt showed off a system that He and pidge had been working that tracked Galra movements. how Most of the crew tried to get the loins to bond with them but no one could make it work and How Adam and Jay got into a wrestling match along with other not to important thing that had happened the passed three days . then they entered the bridge to find everyone talking to each other. Everyone turned to look at at the Shiro and rolo 

“ Morning Shiro “ Jay said giving a two finger salute 

“ Go to see you up and running again “ Adam said as he walked towards Shiro and kissed him on the check.

“ Yeah it’s good to be up “ shiro returned adams kiss then he looked up to Jay “ So what Happened between you two while i was A sleep anyway” Shiro asked as jay’s face went a little pale as everyone turned to look at him 

“ Well it’s a long Story” Jay said taking a few steps back near one of the tube that lead to one of the lions 

“Oh No you dont “ Allura yelled as she grabbed Jay by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a headlock 

“ Ok Ok I won’t leave “ Jay yelled

“ What is going on?” Shiro asked now confused by Jay's actions

“ She stopped me from leave before i told you that your going to be a dad welcome to parent Hood.can you let me go now Allura?” JAy asked as she let him go “ Now let me explain how this happened “ jay said a 

Twenty minutes later Shiro was sit on the floor trying his best to process what he just heard. 

“So this gain child will have curtain aspects of their parents like a normal kid right ?” Shiro asked as he held the first of his metal arm 

“ Yes it will you have two week until it’s born so decide if you want it or not because if you don’t I’ll take care of them in your stead. “ Jay said as he rubbed his upper arm as everyone looked at him.

Shiro looked at Adam then to Jay “ I, We need time to take more about this But I’m not mad about your mistake but i am mad that you keep this for me for a long time.” Shiro said 

“ That hurt more then the punch i was expe” Jay was cut off by A punch to the stomach by Keith causing Jay to double over 

“ Keith what the hell” Lance yelled 

“ No lance i earned that one” Jay said as he place his hand onto Keith shoulder using him as leverage "

“ Sorry about that i went onto Autopilot for a second there “ Keith said 

“ No again it’s fine i earned that one so don’t be sorry .But Shiro it's not the i willingly keep this a secret. I just have a bad memory for something Now to change topics Coran please explain a trade moon please “ Jay said 

“ Well Traders moons are dangerous black marks that are own by a race of space pirates called the Unilu. So we need to be very caution of what were doing. So keep one hand on your wallet and the other on your bayard” Coran said Then everyone turned to look at matt and Ace. Matt , Nyma and rolo were all trying to hold back laughter while Ace was smiling While no know what n-7 was doing 

“ Oh i can’t while to be there “ Hunk said sarcastically

“ So who is going and who is Staying ?” Pidge Said 

“ While Me and my team have dires to go through So were Staying behind” Ace said as the Matt and the other groan a little 

“ I’m Going to Stay behind and try to deepen my bond with the black lion “ Shiro said still holding his wrist .

“ Well i’m going “Allura said

“ I’m sorry Princess but it’s to dangerous “ Coran said 

Allure frowned A little 

“ Don’t worry boss i’ll buy you something Nice “ Jay said as he and others left the bridge. 

“ Make sure it’s Sparkly” Allure said 

“ can do boss” Jay replied as the door closed behind him 

Allura sat down and looked over to Shiro who was still sitting there holding his wrist.

“ Are you Alright Shiro do you want me to bring Jay back here.?” Allura asked 

“ No” Shiro said 

“ Then what is on your mind then ?” Allura asked as she walked over to him

“ I Just wonder how raising a child in a war zone will affect the child’s development and will they get what i had or what will happen to the child if i die before they are born. Also why would jay not tell me early about this. I mean i get it he has his plate full with three kids of his own to watch over but still this is a huge bomb just to drop on someone. “ Shiro looked like he as about to cry “ i’m not ready to be a parent not yet. But i saw how happy Adam was when i walked in. “ pause for a moment and collected himself “i always had a plan for my life. But now i’m fight a cross Galaxy war with a kid on the way what am i going to do about this. “

“I think you should just see where it leads you life is sometime better when you don’t have a plan. i mean life gave me you give and it’s been going pretty well. But that’s just for me” Allura said 

“ Your starting to sound Jay “ Shiro said laughing a little 

“ Well he does have that effect on people” Alura replied 

“ Well thanks for the pep talk. Princess but i’m still going to need sometime to think this over.” Shiro said as he got up and started to walk out of the room. but he stopped at the door and turned around “ Thanks again Allura i need that “ 

“ Your welcome Shiro and if you ever need some one to Talk to i’m always he “ She replied

“ I will “ Shiro said as the door opened and he walked out 

Allura had a smile on he face as she sat back down “ Now what am i going to do now” Allura wondered as she did this the Altean mice crawled onto to her lap and looked up to her and She looked down to them and then a silent conversion began between the Allura and her pet mice “ Oh dinner and A show that sounds lovely “ Allura said with a smile 

Elsewhere 

Coran was leading Keith ,Lance, Pidge , Adam Hunk, And Jay towards an Altean pod 

“ So why aren’t we taking the Cargo ship that has a huge amount of space has to plasma gun to the front and it has auto defence turrets on it when we’re not there to protect it.See as were going to a black market ?” Lance asked 

“ Because there is a warrant out for it and the reason for that because again we are the most want people in the universe lance we now have a combined bounty of over two billion Gac. So i’m not risky us getting caught over a space ok man” Jay said as he was putting on his salvager helmet there were small dents in the helmet from where Fairin had tried to crush his head back on phobos 

“I’m guess that’s why you were wearing your salvaging gear before the meeting “adam said Jay turned to look at Adam and gave him a thumbs up. Adam 

The team was boarding the Atlaen pod when the sound of Hooves running across the metal floors Everyone turned to See Usamu running towards them with a bag on his back 

“Wait for me “ Usamu said as he ran up to Jay looking ready to go “ I heard you were going to a traders moon and i want to tag along “ the young boy said with a smile on his face 

“ Ok then little buddy know. But does Bastion know that your here or did you just ghost your brother ?“ JAy asked 

“ no when i heard you were going i just grabbed my bags and ran down here as fast as possible. Usamu said with a look of realization followed by two more sets of footsteps running behind him. As Fitz and Bastion ran in both panting 

“ they know now “ Usamu said with a awkward smile on his face 

jay Shrugged not caring “ Ok now where we’re going is dangerous and i need all three of you if all three of you are coming along. I need you to stay close to me ok” Jay said taking his helmet off to show off the sirius look on his face .Bastion Grabbed Usamu and pulled them close and was talking to him. Jay looked over to Fitz Are you Coming along Bud?” Jay asked 

“ ok” Fitz said as he shrugged and walked into the pod

“ Are you two coming or not ?” Jay asked Both Boys

The two Boys looked up at him 

“ Sure “ Said Bastion

“ i was coming no matter what “ Usamu Said as he followed his brothers 

Jay felt some one starring at him then he turned to look at Coran who was Staring at him for bring kids to A black market. Jay just shrugged again and Said “ I will be with then the whole time so don’t worry Coran and i have this “ then Jay showed of his Bayard in it’s holster. Then he walked into the Altean pod. 

Coran shake his head but didn’t what want to push it. then Sat down in the plot seat and then the Pod took off and flow towards the swap moon.

“ So what do you think will see when we get there?” Hunk Asked 

“ I don’t know but I’m ready for anything “ Keith said 

“ Hey Jay “ Pidge said 

“ Yes pigeon “ Jay said as he looked up from the book he was reading 

“ Why did you bring the Boys along?” She asked 

“ Yeah it does seems pretty irresponsible of you to bring them to a black market “ Hunk add

Jay Closed his book and looked at them all “ Does anyone remember that Coran is and was a sleep for over ten thousand years right” 

“ Right “Keith said confused he looked toward the others. Then to Adam who was listening to Usamu talk about something not paying Attention to what was going on. 

“ Why dose that matter “ Pidge countered 

“ Well when i first heard of a Traders moon from Allura and Coran when I got back from new haven. Si i wanted to know if they were still around so i asked Matt and the others to see what was different from what coran had told me and it turns out that swap moons are just moon size Swap Hall or what you guys call Mells ” 

“ Mells do you mean Malls? Adam said laughing a little 

“ That’s its Thank you Adam. It's just a big old Space mall and i mean how much trouble can we get into at a mall” Jay said with a smile on his face

elsewhere Shiro was walking towards the hanger to the black lion and stopped and took a deep breath and walked into the hanger and saw the black lion standing there intimating to look at and the moment he walked into the room the black lion lowered its head and opened its mouth to let him in. Shiro walked into the lion’s mouth and into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot’s seat “ ok Bud how do i make are bond stronger?” Shiro asked and as he did the black lion started to move on it’s own and it took off into space “ Woah hey stop” Shiro yelled as he tried to stop the black lion to no avail so he just let the black lion fly off into the great unknown

back in the Traders moon Coran and the Other were stand in the entries of the Trader moon’s main area 

“ So this is a traders moon one of the most dangerous places in the universe “ Lance said sarcastically as he looked at the clean beautiful mall plaza 

“ Well it dose belong to Empire so be on Guard ” Jay said as he adjusted his helmet  
“ don’t let the looks fool you this place is a place of scum in villain “ Coran said before leaving the other Paladin as he went off to look for the Skulltire plates 

“ So All in of losing these costume all i favor say i” Lance said

“ I” Everyone said

in the security room A fat Galra was running on his elliptical 

“ I have been giving an the most important job in the universe and I Varkon will defend this Trader moon from all threat and make my Empire proud “ Varkon said as he was run then He looked at the security screens and something caught his eyes. He got off his elliptical and walked over to the screen and watched as Hunk, Keith, Pidge ,Lance Putting their costume in a bag the Jay had brought " Space pirate trying to disguise themselves as normal civilians. But you won’t fool me Varkon chief of Security”

Back with the other 

“So we meet up back here in an Hour i guess “ Jay Said as he removed his Helmet to reveal Red skinned while hair and two little horns poking out of the top of his head 

“ Or when ever coran Find those disk Also i forgot you could change your form” Adam said 

"Yeah it's limited but hey comes in handy in knew places" Jay replied 

“ Should someone go after him Just to make sure he dose get in trouble” Hunk said

“ 3-2-1 Not it “ hunk, Lance, Keith, Pidge and Adam said 

“ Not i. darn it Come boys lets make sure Coran doesn't get us in trouble “ Jay said and started walking Away. But then He turned Around put his hand in his pocket pulled out his wallet and Hand Adam a card “ this Card As Over two hundred thousand gac on it also when a Gain is born they will rapidly grow up and will stop about three weeks after there born so they will as smart and the size of a three to four year old so buy a lot of clothes and make sure it’s unisex just to be on the safe side and the code is 2207 .” 

“ Thanks man” Adam said as he 

“ Your welcome Now boys lets go” Jay said as he followed coran with the boys in toe 

“ Ok Keith can you come with me and help me find a clothing Store “ Adam asked as he started to walk away 

“ Alright “ Keith said Following behind his brother in law 

“Alright I’m Going to look for a gift for Shay and then the food court See yea “ Hunk said as he went on his Leaving Pidge and Lance Alone together

“ So what do you want to do Pidge ?” Lance asked 

“ Don’t know want to just walk around until Coran or someone gets into trouble “ Pidge asked 

Back on the black lion 

Shiro was just sitting there letting the black lion fly he didn’t where he was going how long they were flying. He couldn’t control it and he couldn’t contact the others. He was just stuck there not know what was going on until he noticed that the darkness of space started turning a dark red which Shiro found weird“ Where the hell are you taking me black “ Shiro said to himself as the black lion stop in front of a destroyed planet. Shiro was confused even more “ So Where are we now “ shiro asked and as he asked everything turned a blinding white and when he opened his eye he saw the planet no longer destroy. But as he stared at the planet he notice two objects flying towards the planet. The Another Flash went off and Shiro saw the two objects and he realized that the two object were massive meteorites . He also saw hundreds of small ships flying towards the two meteorites. Followed by another flash and shiro found himself inside of a building Where both meteorites were being examined by alteans, galra, Olkiar and other races . he looked around the area as saw the blueprints of the lions then another flash went off and Shiro was now looking at a completed Black lion 

“ So this is your origin then “ Shiro said to the black lion 

“ Yes it is my Paladin “ A voice said from behind Shiro

Shiro quickly turned around in his sat to look behind him and Saw no one and turned back with to what he was looking at and saw that he was no longer in the Altean hanger and Found himself looking into space and saw a small squadron of Fighter shooting at the Black lion. As the Black was being shot at A part of wings Appeared on the back of it and It changer straight at the enemy ship and seemly fased right throw then getting behind the enemy ships. the Black lions quickly turned Around and opened fire on the Enemy ship’s engines. Shiro wonder how he was going to get that Ability and as he wonder this Another flash appeared and shiro found himself no longer in the black lion’s Cockpit e found himself back in the purple plane with the black lion just standing there not doing anything. 

“ What did i just see, why am i back here. How do it help Strength are bond please tell me what all that was supposed to tel me ?” Shiro asked to the black lion 

“ It was supposed to tell you my Origin Shiro just like you said early ” The same voice as before said behind Shiro again .Shiro quickly turned Around to See a Towering figure in armor that Matched what Voltron looked like when the lions combined it had a helmet in the shape of a lion that covered it’s face it looked down on shiro with a neutral look on it’s eyes. 

Shiro felt a little intimidated by the huge figure in front of him. “ My i Ask a question then?” Shiro said 

“ Ok then Ask anything you want My paladin “ The figure said 

“ Why is Zarkon still connected to black. How come Keith can pilot the black lion. how do i strengthen are bond. “ Shiro asked 

“ Keith has a fire in him i haven’t felt sense Zarkon or you it just needs time to grow. second My bond with Zarkon is broken he is just forcing the old one to linger much longer then it should. “ the figure said 

“ How do we break that bond then ?” Shiro asked 

“ That is easy prove your self to Black “ the figure said 

Shiro was taken aback by this “ i thought i proved myself to black already?” Shiro asked 

“ There is a difference between black letting you pilot him and proving yourself to him” the Figure said as the figure walked over to the black lion ”

“ Ok then how do i do that “ Shiro asked 

“ you will find out soon enough” The figure said before disappearing 

“ Wait what does that mean ?” Shiro asked and his question was quick answered when Zarkon appeared in front of him 

“ So boy you finally come to challenge me here i am impressed by your brave boy” ZArkon said as he readied himself to fight “ 

“ Alright Black time to prove my worth.” Shiro said as he act ivied his Arm as both he and Zarkon charged at each other. Shiro and Zarkon clashed 

“you Are strong boy “ Zarkon said as he kicked Shiro in the stomach sending Shiro flying backwards Shiro quickly got to his feet and Ran at Zarkon and throw severely punches which zarkon quickly blocked with his massive forearms “ and you are quit persistent as well I commend you on that “ Zarkon said as he jumped back then Shoulder bashed Shiro in the Chest sending Shiro Flying Again. Shiro hit the Ground and rolled for a bit before Zarkon Changed at him kick him in the stomach Again “ But you are not strong enough to fight me “ ZArkon said as he grabbed “So just give up i don’t wish to kill such a great warrior ” 

“ No i won’t give up as long as i has something to fight for I will never surrender to the likes of you so you better just kill me now “ Shiro said defiantly

“Well then you die with Honor Boy” Zarkon said As he raised his other hand about to punch a hole into Shiro when he was sent flying himself from behind by the black lion. Zarkon hit the ground and looked up to see the black lion Stand there next to Shiro” NOOOO!!!! “ Zarkon Yelled as he got back to hiss feet and charge at Shiro only to be fired upon by the black lion’s mouth beam . Zarkons eye snapped open and he was back in his throne room “NO Noooo NOOOOOOOOOO” zarkon yelled as he no longer could connect to the black lion

Shiro on the other hand was still in the Asterl plane getting back to his feet and turned to look at the black lion “ So have i proven myself to you?’ Shiro asked The black lion let out a soft growling sound of approval. “Ok them now how do we get back to the castle” shiro ask and as he did Another flash went of and Shiro found himself back in the hanger of the black lion “ So we never left uh that was new” Shiro said 

a Few minutes later after running thought what he had just seen Shiro decide to talk to Allura about this. As he made his way out of the black lions he heard a voice in the back of his head 

“ My Name is Leonidas the prideful and the being who live in of Voltron you have earned that much Takashi Shirogane. “ Leonidas said before disappeared again 

Shiro smile as he heard this and continued to walk to the bridge and when he arrived the bridge he found that everyone there and a cow. “Hey everyone is that a cow?” Shiro Asked confused

“ Her name is Kaltenecker “ lance said with a smile and a bandage around his head

“ Ok i will asked about what happened there but right now i need to Tell you all that i” Shiro was cut off When a message appeared on the screen Followed by a video that played 

The video showed a Women in rebel gear Bleeding from a gash in Her shoulder “ To Anyone who Can hear this my Name Is Able whitehorn i am stationed at listening outpost on Eve-on 3.We are under Attack by an unknown force they just Showed up during a sandstorm. ‘ There came a slamming sound at the Door followed by scratching sounds and Growling. “ We have one Idea how they got in and this will most like be my last transmission So please as my final warning don’t com-”She was cut off When a Massive thorn punched through her their gut then it was quickly pulled out to reveal a TAll green Skinned man then the Message was cut off then repeated itself leaving everyone on the ship quiet and some what afraid


	29. Unleash the best

Haggar sat in her lab looking through the record of Root rot see as he had the biggest profile out of all four of her new pilots. the report was from a Sub commander that was well known for hunting dangerous game and was the first and only to survive being hunted By Root rot and his clan on there home world. The original reason the sub commander was because they had caught wind a the beasts on this moon had a weird ability to Evolve rapidly to survive the harsh jungles. The report Told of How this sub commander had found this clan of Florian's light years away from their homeworld. The report told her that the Florains there had grown to have the same ability as the rest of the wild life an had build there village in side of a old abandoned temple and the clan had adopted the religion of the temple. The rest of the report was just the sub commander watching the clan over for about six deca phebes. Nothing of interest happened through the phebes but that was until the last deca phebes in which one of the sub commander troops decide to hunt one of the Florian despite his orders and killed it. 

It turned out that the Florian was pregnant with twins and that was when everything started going down hill. It all started when the same troop that disobeyed went missing along with three plasma riles .Then came the feeling of being watched and unit that was sent to find the missing soldier also went missing followed by their warship being destroyed by a overcharged plasma rifle placed in the armory causing a chain reaction that trapped the crew there. She then read as that the crew was picked off one by one by a unforeseen force that seemingly adapted to whatever strategy they had come up with to hunt it. The subcommander then write that maybe the florain that was killed was the mate of what was hunting them and this was all just revegen for what was taken from them. But what happened next caught her attention. The report read that The florian that was hunting them was the. 

The report stopped before she could see what had been hunting them.She assumed that it was root rot. But there were some things that didn’t add up. Like how did he get onto the warship without being seen. How did he get on learn how to work blaster or even overload it to begin with. She then looked through the rest of the reports and saw something that caught her eye. Root rot was a know Bioterrorist and used gases of different varieties to mark targets , grow small hounds or mindless minions ,some paralyzed other corroded flesh and metal. one caused anyone to in haul it to laugh themself to death if exposed to it for too long. One send crowds into rage fueled blood bath . As she was looking through the reports the door to her lab opened

“ What is it ?” Haggar said not looking toward who ever entered her lab

“ lord Zarkon has requested your pressaion. “ the druid said 

“ Alright “ Haggar said as she closed the report and got up from her seat and left the lab. toward the throne room.

Elsewhere the Castle of lions was hovering over a desert world where the s.o.s came from 

“ I know were all going down there but before that What's the game plan?” Jay asked 

“ well we have made contact to the other two outposts on the neighboring planets. Both are untouched but Hq as order a quick evac just in case they’ve been compromised “Ace said as she walked into the room 

“ So we're not gonna go down there to see what happened there” Hunk said a little hopeful

“ Yes you would be correct hu-” Allura was cut off when another message 

A screen appeared to reveal a rebel soldier that was galra with a huge cut across their face. There was two other soldiers in the background one was dead on the floor and the other had wings and their face was hide behind them as they were looking out into the hallway .

“ If anyone can hear this please come help us were the only survivors here and were being hunt by that thing. It killed everyone with no remorse and it started to hunt who was ever left” the sound of footsteps could be heard in the background” Shit it found us please be quick come on sky lets going “ then the message stopped

“ Well here we go.” Hunk said

Jay couldn't help but think that the rebels voice sounded. But he just pushed that though to the back of his minded.” So let's get down there and save those people” Jay said as he was walking out of the room towards the hanger bay thinking that all this seemed a little fishy 

“ You heard the Man lets get going” Ace said to her team as she followed Jay

A few minutes later 

The lions, The valkyrie, Two rebel ship and the Prometheus were flying down toward the outpost 

“ So how many people were working at that outpost anyway?” Adam Asked 

“ Normally there are about fifty to a hundred depending on the importance of the outpost location” Ace said 

“ Ok my confidence has lowered a bit” Lance said feeling a little unsure about there chances of find those to guys alive.

“ Hey jay you’ve been unusually quiet something on your mind?” Adam asked

“ it’s nothing i just don’t have anything to say on the matter at hand” Jay said 

“He things this whole thing is a bit fishy but he doesn’t have enough evidence to prove it” Val said outing her pilot 

“ Why would you think it was a trap? “ Shiro asked 

“ It just something doesn’t feel right about this whole thing. i mean it might be just the way i was raised to question anything that seems just out of place. like the second message or the person who sent it and no it’s not because he was galra/ It because he’s voice sounded familiar and i can’t remember where i heard his voice before.It suck that i can’t remember and i normally remember this things ” Jay said 

“ Like how you remembered to tell Adam and i about the mix up” Shiro said 

“ Or that you have a huge bow for long range attacks” Adam said 

“ Or the fact that you can turn into a hulking lizard monster.” pidge said 

“ Ok i get it i have a bad memory. I get it but still I don't trust this. Also pidge i do remember that i can turn into a ten foot tall hulk lizard i just don’t trust myself to be in control when i go into that form . Mainly do to the fact i haven’t turn fully into berserker state yet and there is no way to say for sure that i won’t kill you all if i full turn” Jay said 

“Well it’s good to hear that your concerned for us. But now I’m kind scared for you to turn.” Lance said 

“ Ok i don’t know what this berserker state is but Um can we talk about the out of place Jungle that is seemingly growing out of the listening outpost in the middle of the desert.” Ace said as she looked at the now overgrown outpost that was protected by a dome that covered the roof 

“ Alright everyone be ready for anything down there “ Shiro said as he started to Land the black lion near the entrance of the out post 

“ Ok quick question why how is this place hidden if it’s out in the open like this?” Pidge asked as she land the green lion 

“ it’s an abandoned colony who would ever look here. But i guess someone came looking ” Rolo said 

“ Well let’s not dread on the past they knew what they were getting into when they join up with us “ Ace said 

A few minutes later the team entered the outpost and slowly moved through out the seemingly abandoned outpost. Everything in the outpost was covered in vine with buds growing on them that were weirdly pulsating

“ Ok Jay do you know why there pulsating ?” Hunk asked

“ My dad might but hell if i know” Jay walked away from the group to investigate the closet vine.” i may not be in the same league as my dad when it comes to things like this but if you gave me sometime i could probably figure this out” As Jay got closer to the vine Jay could hear the sound of a heartbeat coming from the vine.” Ok that is weird “ Jay reached and touched the vine it was weirdly warm and the heart beat started to get faster. Jay then removed his hand and the heart beat started to slow down “ I’m not going to do that ever again.” Jay said as he stepped away slowly. 

“ Good to know now lets keep going “ Keith said 

The team continued to move. As they did the the vines began to cover the floor as the bud were now about the size of people and the heart beat sound was now louder than before. 

“Thank god shay stayed behind with Allura and the others” Hunk said

“ Hey guys i know this should have been asked earlier but seeing as at the highest there would being about a hundred. lowest being about fifty people that were stationed here. I’m just curious where are the bodies?” Lance asked as he looked at one of the buds that was close to them.

“Your right lance where are the bodies?” Matt asked as the sound of things moving around in the distacts 

“ Ok that doesn’t sound good. We need to find those survivors quick “ Hunk said as the motion sensor went off showing two dots moving towards them.

Everyone turned to face what was coming weapon drawn. they All waited for a few seconds to see what came and what they say was the two rebels that were from the second message.The two looked surprised to see them and raised there hand up 

“ Please don’t shoot were not your enemies “ the first rebel said 

“ Yeah we were the ones who called you here “ the second rebel said 

“ Ok we found the survivors now lets get ou” Lance was cut by the sound of an alarm and flashing red lights going off followed by the sound of huge metal doors closing. Then the alarm and the Lights stopped 

“What was that ?“ Matt asked 

“ That was the sandstrom Alarm were going to be stuck he for a bit.My names is Quill by the way and this guy next to me is Sky now before were found by that thing let's get inside of the safe house we set up just in case we were here for a while” Quill said 

Shiro noticed that both of this two’s armor had very obvious damage and blood splatter that would only occur if someone's throat was slit or had their head bashed. Shiro had seen and done many horrible things during his time as a gladiator which did help him see somethings that other wouldn’t notice. He was coming up with a plan to see who this two were. Only for ace to step forwards 

“ Who are you two and why do you to reek of the empire?” Ace asked with a growl in her voice 

“ I Don’t know what you mean by tha-”

“ Don’t lie i can tell that blood and armor isn’t your now i will ask again. Who are you?’ Ace asked as she raised her blaster.

Quinn and Skyver looked at each other then back to the paladins. Both notice that a root was snaking its way towards the silver paladin unseen by all twelve paladin in front of them. 

“ Well it looks like the gig is up” Skyver said

“ Yes it is. Well one of you already knows me . Hello Jay it got to meet Face to mask” Quinn said with a smile on his face 

Jay felt dumb that he couldn’t remember what Quinn sounded like.’ Well it’s good to finally put a face to a voice. How's your sister doing?” Jay asked genuinely concerned for his frenemies sibling 

“ She lives thank the goddess and it good to see that your friends made it out alive too. Good to know “Quienn said as he watched the root slowly wrapped around Jay’s ankle 

“ Stop stalling where is that thing “ Ace barked

“ You’ll meet him shortly” Skyver said 

“ Say hello to hi when you meet him Jay” Quinn said 

“Wait wh Shit “ Jay suddenly lose his balance and felt himself being lift into the air then was quickly slammed into the ground followed by being very quickly pulled away from his teammate 

“ Jay !?!?!?” everyone yelled as there friend was being dragged away. Pidge was the closest to jay an quickly ran after him 

Everyone was about to Follow them but stopped in their tracks as the sound of the heart beats got louder and the bud that was near Lance started to shake violently 

“ We should get out of here before All hell breaks loose “ Quinn whispered 

“ We should “ Skyver said as he heard the Sounds of water rushing nearby followed by the sounds of hyena like laughing. So he grabbed onto Quinn and took to the Sky before the paladin could notice

“ What the Hell is going on ?”Lance said as he leveled his Bayard to the bud he was standing next too.

“ I don’t know “Hunk said as the sound of laughter and screech's could be heard coming towards them 

“ Where the hell did those two go“ Ace Yelled looking for Skyver and Quinn 

“ Forget about them and look around us” Rolo said as dozens of dog like creatures that looked like they were made up of the same vines and flowers that covered the floor were walking toward them followed by Humanoid being that looked like shorter version of the thing they all saw on the first message 

“ Everyone stay together.” Shiro said as he activated his arm. 

“ What about Jay and pidge ?” Matt asked worried about his sister 

“ Jay and pidge can handle themselves and if they get into trouble Jay can call val into help“ Shiro said 

“ Here they come” Nyma yelled as the crowd of enemies started running towards them. 

“ Fire at will” Ace said as she opened fire onto the crowd Followed by everyone else as Keith and Shiro ran into the charging crowd. 

Elsewhere Jay was being dragged across the city streets. He was being slammed into walls every time he turned a corner. Until he grabbed onto his bayard and flipped onto his back and aimed for the vine that was wrapped around his foot. His first few shots missed. Then stopped aiming for the vine and aimed for his boot.But before he pulled the trigger he changed his foots size then fired bowing the boot apart along with the vine. Jay slide across the ground before stopping 

“Go to Phobos they said . It will be easy money they said . You’d be back in a few days they said. Fuck you Damien for telling me about this job.” Jay started removed his now destroyed boot followed by the his other boot then he put both in to his pack. Jay then got to his feet and looked around the area “ Where the hell am i.” Jay then heard the sound of claws clatterd against the floor “ Jay turned to look towards what was running towards him. It was a dog like creature was running toward him it teeth were bared as it ran towards him. Jay pulled his revolor and Shoot the beasts front leg of causing the beast to tumbled forwards and stopped a few feet away from jay .the beast struggled to get back onto it’s feet . Jay felt bad for this thing as it struggled to get back up. jay then leveled his revolver again ,closed his eyes and fired again.

The sound of a body hit the floor. Jay open his eyes to see the beast on the ground dead. Jay quickly remove the shells and replaced them as he did the sound of something being dragging across the ground “ Great what now “ Jay said as he again turned to look were the sound was coming from. to see two humanoid being walking towards him the bigger one had a huge piece of debris while the other just had its sharp claws “ So are you here to kill me ?” Jay asked 

The two stood there not taking before both of them charging forwards 

Jay was caught off guard by how fast the the two were as he nearly dodged the big one’s debris club only to be kicked in the side by the smaller one which was follow by the big one clubbing Jay in the face knocking Jay backward. His view started to see the red hue again. But he had to fight back the urge to let into his rage. Jay quickly got back to his feet and dodge another swing of the big ones club and summoned his Bayard two his left hand and fired both guns into the big one . Both shoot tore through the big ones chest killing it instantly. Jay turn to face the smaller one as it tried to tackled him. But Jay sidestepped and avoid the tackle he quickly turned and pointed his bayard at the back of his attacker’s head and pulled the trigger . But the thing avoid the shoot and slapped the Bayard and the revolver out of Jay’s hands followed by a punch to Jay’s gut . Jay was surprised by how quick it reacted to the shoot. 

Jay stumbled backward before a few feet as a Flurry of punches and Clawed swipes hit him . Jay’s anger started to build up again and this time he let the anger take control an as another punch came toward him. He grabbed the fist and pull his attacker in close and smash the thing in the face with his left hand followed by a right hook to the jaw that caused the thing to stumble backwards as this happened jay grabbed the Ax off his back and swung it and caught the thing in the neck and detached it’s head from it’s body. Jay watched as the thing’s body and head hit the ground. Jay was breath heavily as his anger subsided. Jay noticed that his helmet’s visor was cracked. he pleased his ax back and he moved the helmet.

“ I really need to be move careful. I can’t afford to die right know” Jay said as he dropped his helmet and walked towards his Bayard and revolver . As he made his was there he heard the sound of something running towards him again. He turned to see Pidge running towards him. A smile of relief came across his face but that quickly turned to a pain as he felt something punch through his gut . He watched as a look of terror came across pidge’s face .

“ I’m not going to lie you look nothing like I thought you would “ A raspy voice said behind jay. Jay looked down to see a thorn popping out of his stomach “ But what you are will make lady Haggar happy and seeing how you fight I wonder how she’ll make you better” Jay felt the thorn being pulled out of him” unless you die here “

Pidge was petrified as she watch her friend fall to the floor as a pool of blood started to form where he lye. she didn’t know what to do because fear had paralyzed her body as she watch a goliath of a man walked out of one of the nearby building 

“ Run Pidge run and tell the other to leave. “ Jay said as he struggled to get back up. But as he did a Val's voice appeared in the back of his head 

“ What is wrong ?” she asked 

“ I’ve been impaled and. No You stay away from her! ”Jay yelled as he grabbed on to the foot of the new foe as he was walking toward

“ Such heroic nonsense.” root rot turned and looked down towards jay and picked him up by the throat “ What will you do if I don’t stay away from her. Kill me hunt me down. Chase me to the ends of the universe. I’ve heard it all from thousands of different people from hundreds of different races and I kill or out live them all. So tell boy what are you going to do them if I do this?” Root rot said with a twisted smile as he raised his free hand an shootout a vine toward the now running pidge. The vine screamed throw the air and stabbing pidge right below the calf muscle of her right leg She let out a scream of pain as she to fell to the ground as the vine came out of her leg “ No running “

“ NOOOOO!!!!!” Jay yelled as his rage burst forwards as he grabbed the ax off his back and slammed it in his foes face as his skin started to turn a dark red 

“ Ha HaHahHahahahahahaha. Did you thing that would work boy “ Root rot said as he remove it from his face and dropped it on the floor “ What was that suppo AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Root rot screamed as his hand was cut off He took a few feet back . He quickly regrow his hand and looked toward the silver paladin. He noticed that the paladins left hand was glowing a bright purple he also notice how the paladin’s skin had changed color and the hole in his stomach was slowly closing as his body ” What are you boy?” Root rot asked as excitement start to appear in his voice

Pidge was still on the ground holding her leg she was no long in pain do to her suits healing unit. but she was still bleeding. So she pulled out her Bayard. bite down on her gloved knuckle and began to cauterize the hole in her leg . She screamed into her hand as the hot plasma burned her skin. She slammed he fist in the ground. She continued with her work only to stop when the sound of bones popping and snapping out of place . She turned to see her teammate start grow in size his skin turned a dark red .She watched as his arms and legs started to double in size as well as elongating along with his head which turned into a gator’s his eye had a feral look to them. Then She noticed that his Bayard Combined with his metal hand making it even with his right in size she heard the sound of ripping clothes and the cracking of metal as jay’s armor broke open to reveal small spikes that line the back of his spine and final a two ended tail ripped it’s self out of the White jump suit. Pidge remember that jay had changed once before back on the balmera but it looked nothing like this or what the file on berserkers had show . she guess this was what happened when he let the beast take control or maybe each berserker looked different in their berserk form and she was not going to stick around to find out if this form of her friend could tell the difference between friend or foe. She tried to get up only to fall back down when she tried to place weight on her right leg 

“Oh that’s not good “ She said to herself as she started to crawl away from the area Knowing The Fight was about to go down could Kill her. 

" Don't go Any where Little one this Fight is going to be" He was cut off when the Berserker Suddenly moved moved in and punched Root Rot in the Face so hard that his head flow on their body. Root Rot's body crumpled to the ground and lay there motionless on the floor.

" Wow that was Anti-climactic" Pidge said. But as she said that The Berserk turned it's head towards her and started moving towards her. It walked on all fours. She felt Fear shot up her spine and She started to crawl away from the beast that was once her team mate. But once She realized that it wouldn't do anything she pulled out her Bayard and pointed toward the beast " Stay back i'm warning you " She said her hand shacking a little. The beast continued to walk forwards and only stopped when it was Right in front of her. The fear she felt was crippling as the beast silently starred at her. The Beast sniffed her. It's breath was hot and smelled bad but one it was finished Smelling her. It let out a low growl and rubbed it's head against hers " Ok this is weird " She guessed that somewhere in this thing Jay's kindness was still in there . But that brief moment was quickly shattered as the beast went from it's more peaceful state and let out a predatory growl and slowly turned around and took up a Defensive stance in front of Pidge. 

" What is going on ?" Pidge asked as she looked passed the beast and Saw that the Body of that thing was getting back up and where it's head use to be there was a flower's bud was growing out of the neck stump. " Oh that's not good " Pidge said as she tried to get up only to fall back " Oh yeah hole in the leg " She said 

Root Rot stood up to his full height and once the bud was done growing it fell apart to reveal a fully regrown head " Ha haha hahahaha It's been so long since anyone has knocked off my head. " Root Rot said with a twisted smile on his face. " Now where were we " Root Rot raised as he opened his chest to reveal the hilt of a blade he grabbed onto it and pulled out a ritualistic look blade. "Normal i would just use my bare hands to kill someone but you beasty you earned this" Root Rot said as he started charging towards them. 

Pidge thought She would see a Fight between Jay and This thing . But the beast quickly turned around scooped her up in one hand and started to run away at a speed that something of this size shouldn't be able to. An as he ran Pidge was slowly started to pass out from the blood lose. But Before she passed out. She heard The beast speak." Protect Pack. " Followed by " You can run from beasty i will kill you tonight" 

Back with the other  
The team had been pushed closer to the door and were using the Vines as cover as more of those thing started to appear. Some of the new comer where about the size Hunk and Shiro and were wielding crude make shift weapon others had multiple clawed arms and other were holding fire arms 

" Where the hell is jay and Pidge " Lance said as he sniped none of those Plant thing that was about to throw a grenade. It fell to the grow with a hole in it's head dropping the grenade and after a few seconds it explode taking more of those thing with 

"Nice shot " Adam said as he put a plasma bolt through the eyes of one of the bigger ones" An I don't know they're not answering their communicators"

" She better be safe or Jay's getting a. What the hell Is that " Matt Said As He and the others watched as the plant things in the back of the group were being thrown in to the air in pieces as a wave bright blue light was seen cleaving through the Horda of enemy. That's when they saw a Hulking Crimson Lizard man wearing Broken Paladin armor with a metal left hand barreling towards them. It then jumped behind a huge Root that Keith, Lance, Nyma,N-7 and Ace were using as cover. The four leveled their weapons towards the beast until they noticed the Figure it was holding onto and then it spoke 

"is hurt " It said as it revealed a passed out Pidge 

Keith was the quickly to grabbed onto The passed out Pidge then they noticed the Blood that was covering her right leg" It's Pidge She's Injured but Alive" He then looked up to the Beast in front of him and noticed the Crack Paladin armor it was Wearing " Jay is that you ?" Keith asked 

"Wait That jay " Hunk said somewhat scared of his teammates new look

The beast shook it's head yes then spoke " Get her to safe place" it said as it quickly jumped over the Vine and into the horde of on coming enemies and ripped through them like a hit knife through butter 

" What the hell is he doing " Rolo asked 

"He's giving us time to fall back. Now lets get going." Shiro said as he and the team started to fall back 

" But what about Jay " Keith asked as he held onto pidge 

" I think he can handle himself at the moment " Adam said as he watch as Jay pulled apart one of the plant men

The beast ripped and teared thought the horde ignoring the pain of being repeatedly stabbed ,Shoot, cut ,burned , bludgeoned and bitten into. It's only thought was to protect the pack and made it home to the young ones. It bite down on the head of one bigger ones ripped it off then processed to use the headless body as club before throwing it into the crowd knocking some to the ground. The Beast let out a loud, powerful Primal Roar that caused the things around his to retreat i fear of him. The beast looked around and started to breath heavily. Then a Shoot rang out followed by the beast letting out a scream of pain as high caliber bullet punched through what was left in the chest pieces they were wearing the bullet then flow through the skin then through a rib and a lung then out the back. The beast fell to all four holding it's chest for a few second as their healing factor kicked in. The beast looked toward where the shot came fro and saw root Rot holding onto Jay's revolver 

" This little thing packs quite the punch. No wonder you use this as your main weapon" Root Rot said as he fired another shot that slammed into the beast's shoulder followed by it letting out a scream of pain." Sadly Guns are no real my preferred weapon of choose So" Root Rot opened his chest again and placed the pistol on in " Let's see who Survives me or you " Root Rot said as he started to unraveled himself

"The beast let out a low growl before Charged forwards and slammed into Root Rot and which caused Root Rot to unraveled his lower half and used it to tangle and stabbed shut the beast mouth to prevent it’s teeth from ripping him apart only to have it’s claws rack across his body a few times . He laugh as he felt the pain shoot throw his body . he return the favor by burring his knife deep in to his foe back. The beast let loss a roar of pain and began to rampage through out the intersection he had been dragged. Slamming his head into the streets light poles and abandon buildings when that proved useless the beast charged forward and slammed through the nearest building and it kept charging through building after building 

Root felt his body slamming into wall after wall the pain was unbearable and it brought him joy to fell this pain. An for the first time in a long time he was enjoy this Fight . But sadly he need to end this fight before the Paladins escape So he started to use cheap tactics . He raised his free hand and grow out another bud it then opened and unlashed as spray of acid that burned the back of his foe which caused the beast to scream in pain 

The beast had ran aimlessly through building hoping to dislodge. As his foe bombarded him with gas that melted his armor and skin and a knife stabbed in his back over and over again. But he pushed through the pain for the other that their other half cared for. For the ones he was charged with protecting. as he changed he could smell gasoline or something similar and changed direction towards it . 

“Hey boy where do you think your going “ Root said as he grabbed his hunting knife again and dragged the knife Across his preys back then he unleashed a cloud of corrosive gas into the wound and listened to his prey scream in pain. It brought him unending joy to hear this. But that stopped as he was slammed into something metal and the smell of gas perforated the area .He felt fear running through his body for the first time in a long time . he quickly unraveled himself from the beast v and slammed his knife into the beast's right eye causing his target to stumble backward .The beast roared out in pain the charged straight toward his foe. Root quickly side step and swung his blade cutting off one of the two tail. and the beast slammed into a massive metal Gas tank . Which caused it to explode. Root Rot was thrown into a wall by the force of the blast. He then screamed out in pain as the blast had lite him on fire. He quickly get up and started to putting himself out. Once he was done He looked toward where the Gas tank and saw nothing but smoke and fire. An for a moment he though that the fight was over but then he heard clawed feet walk across the metal floor and from the Smoke the beast walked out the armor it wore was now even more broken then before and was covered in ask and soot 

"Your harder to kill then i thought " Root Rot said as he ready himself to continue the fight 

Else where

The Paladins had made it to the door they had come into and were trying to get it open. Then the sound of an explosion could be heard off in the distances 

" What was that " Lance asked 

" Most likely Jay" Shiro asked 

" Should we go see if he's ok ?" Nyma asked as she looked towards the column of smoke that was rising in the distances

" YEah i think we should " Adam Replied 

" In my honest opinion i think we should just stay put and wait for him to come back " Ace said 

" But what if he's reverts back to normal ad more of those things show up" Lance said 

" Alright before we start arguing Adam ,Nyma ,Keith Come with me will head towards the smoke and see if Jay is alright the rest of you will stay put contact us if he return to" Shiro order as he started running towards the smoke With the other following behind 

Back in the fight 

Root rot was throw into a wall with enough force to leave a huge dent in it. He hit the ground hard an tried to get up only for the beast to grab his leg and pulled back to him towards him followed by the Beast slamming it's fist into his head crushing it. " Come on is that all you got " Root Rot said through his crushed head " The beast let out an annoyed growl. As he then processed to Rag Doll Hulk slam Root Rot into the Ground multiple times before stopping and the grabbed the other leg ,Stomped on the crouch AREA and processed to pull on the legs with full force and pulled them off the body." AHHHHHhhahahahahahahaha. Is that the best you can do "Root Rot said as he was laughing madly at the pain

The beast let out Roar of anger and raised his metal hand which caused it to glow a bright blue and was about to burn a hole through Root Rot's face But Just before he could.Root Rot raised both his hand and punched launch them forwards into the beast's Gut. Knocking the Wind out of them followed by him to spitting out a cloud off grey gas that the beast in haled. The moment the Gas was inhaled the beast started to cough Violently as they reached for their throat 

' Hard to breath big guy. Good i made that one specifically dispatch Berserks ,Goliath, Titan whatever they're called by what ever race they being to" Root Rot said as he started to regrow his legs " You feel that right the never ending burning in your lungs as the air that enters only worsens the pain. It most be awful to not be able to the breath through the pain" Root Rot stood up and watched as the east that had be throwing him round like a rag doll slowly shirk in size and back to in it's human form. Then came the glowing blue from the metal hand the light was their for a few seconds before It disappeared into the piece of the armor that wasn't damaged. Once the transformation was complete Root Rot towered over the Doubled over Hybrid Human/ Altean. He then Grabbed The coughing Paladin and picked it up by the throat and slowly lifted him up to looking him in the eyes " I Should kill you it would be so Easy just a simple Flex of my hand and you'd no longer be in pain Quick, Painless and Easy. But that's would be the easy way out. An I don't do quick, painless and easy. An i want you to suffer a little bit longer " Root Rot tightened his grip on Jay's throat " But In all my years of life I've never been this close to death and for that i Thank you and for that . " Root Rot let go of Jay's throat letting him fall to the ground " i won't kill you for now." Root rot then opened his chest and throw the Revolver next to the Choking Paladin. 

Jay reached for the Revolver only to have his hand stomped breaking " Son of a Bitch " He said 

" Don't be stupid Kid I'm give you a chance live just a little bit longer. Not many people can say that i let them live many do to them ending themselves after the fact. " Root Rot heard the sounds of people coming towards the area " Looks like your team as come to get you. The next time we meet i'll kill for sure so be prepared for it " He said as he slipped in a nearby Alley way

Jay lied there barely breathing his body fatigued from changing covered in his own blood and was wearing melted armor. His body was riddled with pain and the last thing he remeber hearing before passing out were Foot steps , worried sounding voices and the sound of the metal roof being ripped on


	30. Road to recovery

Jay awoke and found himself floating again in the pool of water. He stared at the black starry sky. He wonder where he was to be honest . It was weird that everytime he would get badly injured he would find himself in this place he wonder if this was the astral plane the other had told him about . As he floated there he wondered what happened to pidge be he just letting the current take him along he felt the water behind him shift something was under him. Then he heard the sound of something breaching the water. Claws erupted around him and wrapped around him and dragged him under the water .He struggled to break free only to have his lungs full of water .After his what felt like forever a bright light appeared at what looked like the bottom of the endless pool. He looked down his sight was blurry and he was starting to pass out again. The light got bright the closer he got to it when he got to it he saw a huge beast with gator like features s it’s skin was bright red with four bright likes coming from it’s cheeks .It’s eyes feral were cold and unfeeling then it’s maw opened reveling hundreds of razor sharp teeth. the claws let him go and the moment that happened the beast lunged at him. Jay walk up screaming followed by coughing then he was blinded by lights turning on 

“ Son of a bit” Jay was cut off when a pillow hit him in the face 

“ Shut up “ pidge yelled. 

“ Sorry pidge “Jay said his voice was raspy as he spoke his eyes adjusted to the light followed by the med bay door opened as Shiro came in worried 

“ What happened ?” 

“ I had a nightmare dude” Jay replied as he slumped onto his bed listening to the sound of his heart monitor beep. he looked around to see that he was hooked up to a blood bag and pain meds. Then he looked toward pidge who was also in the same set up. . “How long have i been out for?” Jay asked 

“ About a day now and if I’m honest we thought you weren't going to make it” Shiro replied as he remember seeing jay laying there beaten, broken and covered in blood 

“ that is one thing I don’t want to hear and also this is going to weird but does anyone know what happen after pidge got stabbed because i kind of blacked out after that and when I came too I was having a hard time breathing and everything hurt and life just kind of sucked at that moment then i passed out again”

“ You freaked out and fully changed” pidge said 

“ i did? Hell i wish i could remember it. it must have looked cool “

“ More terrifying than you think , You do bring me back to the other then ran off to give us a chance to escape and when we found you. You looked like you were thrown through a meat grinder then dipped into acid seeing as your armor was melted.” pidge said as she pointed toward the pile of melts slag that was once jay’s armor

Jay was silent for a few seconds” So pidge how's your leg?” 

Pidge removed the blank from over her body and showed off a stump where the lower half of her leg use to be.” With how big the hole was, the blood loss and how long it took to get back to the castle. That part of my leg was unsalvageable. “Pidge said sadly looking at the stump. The three were silent “ But hey hows the hole in your gut ?” Pidge asked in a somewhat lighter tone trying not to think about her loss

Jay looked down and rubbed his hand across where the hole was supposed to be only to felt that there was no hole. “Seems like i'm good to go.” Jay smile a little “I’m sorry i couldn’t stop that thing from doing that to you “ 

“ Jay you had a hole the size of a golf ball in your stomach that thing had you by the throat. This one is on me. I ran into a dangerous situation with no back up. Don’t feel bad about it” Pidge said 

“ Ok but still i could have done more i could have tried something.” Jay said now feeling useless 

Shiro looked at the two of them not knowing what to say. As he stood there He felt someone trying to squeeze passed him. He look down to See Fitz Trying to get passed him While Bastion and Usamu were wait for a chance to pass by. He remember how scared the three of them looked as Jay was carried to the med bay So he stepped to the side letting the boys pass by. 

Jay smile as Fitz walked in “ Hey buddy how are you “ Fitz didn’t say a word he just climbed onto the bed and hugged him tightly . Jay hugged him back reassuring his son that everything was ok “Sorry i scared you buddy” 

“ You better be “ Fitz said as he tried to hold back tears Jay looked up to see both Bastion and Usamu standing there look at him Jay simply waved the two over. 

Pidge watch as her friend hugging all three of his sons before he flopped back on to his bed pulling his sons with him. Pidge smiled as she watched this but then she looked a her stump. them she felt someone grab her shoulder She looked up to see Shiro standing there.

“ You doing ok” Shiro asked 

“ No I’m not but I’m doing better then before “ pidge said 

“ Alright “ Shiro said as he sat down next to her.

Pidge sat there for a few second before see the med bay door opened an Matt, Lance, Keith, Allura, and the others walked into the room. Matt the moment of seeing his sister hugger

“ Sorry i wasn’t there to protect you little sis” Matt said choking up 

“ It’s fine matt You don’t “

“ It’s not fine Katie. What if that thing didn’t aim for you leg and he aimed higher . What if Jay went feral and attacked you. What was I supposed to tell mom and dad if you died. What was I supposed to do if you died. I know i can't stop you from doing damage mission because were your a holt and nothing stop a holt no matter the concisions. “ matt started to cry a little 

“ And look where that got us” Pidge said jokingly hoping to make her brother smile just for a moment 

Matt smiles a little “Yeah that's true maybe dad should have stopped after the Europa mission. But that's not the point in the future promise me to be more careful. I almost lost you once i don’t think I’m strong enough to do it again “ 

“ I’ll try as long as you do the same “ 

“ i promise “

They both knew that this promise wasn’t going to last but it made them feel a little bit better and in a universe. As the two parted Pidge turned to Jay 

“Hey jay seen as your the one with a doctorate in cybernetic how fast can you set me up with a new foot ?” Pidge asked 

Jay sat up looked up from the mess he made “ i have my masters for starters i’m working on my doctorate . But once i’m fully recovered it will take me Four hours to build the plug then the leg will take me about an hour if you want it to be costumed it . the surgery is about eleven hours long process that takes three day to recover from it .But it your not down for the surgery i can probably make and old school one for yea . “ Jay said 

“ And seeing as its a leg that you lost not an arm. Walking is going to be a challenge your going to need a few weeks of physical therapy to help luckily when we get to Hq we do have people that specialized in the field of recovery. So don’t worry about it “Rolo said 

“ Thank you Rolo and Thank you jay “ pidge said 

“ No problem Pidge” Rolo said 

“ It’s all good pidge were family it’s the less i can do after everything that's happened the past few months. “Jay said 

Pidge smiled hearing that. A few hours of Talking feeding and playing a few games. pidge and Jay were left alone to rest for the night 

Pidge had been having trouble sleeping she that night do to nightmares that kept her up. she found herself back on the outpost she was alone and the sound of foot falls could be heard all around her. She reached for her Bayard only for it not to be there. She could feel fear start to crawl up her back 

“ Help me help me “ A voice said in the distance .Pidge turned towards the direction where the voice was coming from and heard footsteps coming closer to her along with the voice getting closer and closer to them. She watch as the that thing from the out post walked out of the shadow a knife in one hand the other was holding onto Jay blooded beaten and dead . Pidge wanted to runaway but before she could she felt to the ground she looked at the beast as it slowly moved she notice that a vine had wrapped around her left leg. She to kick it off only to find a that her right foot was gone.

“ Where do you think your going Little one there is no where in the universe where you can hide from me that i won’t find you” the thing said as it dragged here towards it 

She struggled to get to break free to no avail. As she go close to it. The thing raised his blade over his head but before it could even be brought Down pidge was shaken awake. Pidge opened her eyes to come face too face with Jay his cheek marks were glow and he had visible worry on his faces

“ Pidge are you alright “ Jay said as he held onto his visibly shaking friend. Pidge Grabbed onto Jay and hugged him. “ Bad dream?” Jay asked Pidge shook her head yes as she held onto him “You want to talk about it ?” Pidge shook her head again. Jay quickly picked up pidge Bridle style and walked out of the med bay and up to the kitchen. Jay pulled a chair out and placed pidge in it then he walked to the fridge and pulled out several different containers or ice cream and placed them on the table “ Take you pick” Jay said as he walked to the cutlery drawer and pulled out a few spoons and walked back to the table Jay handed pidge a spoon the sat down and grabbed the strawberry sherbet ice cream. 

The two sat there in silent for a few before for pidge spoke “ How did you handle losing your Hand ?” Pidge asked as she grab a random ice cream and looked at it and opened it 

“Good question i handled it pretty well i really didn’t care about it seeing as i lost someone more important that same day “ Jay though for a few second “ But when i did care about my hand it took me a few years to get use to it. i broke a lot cups and plates and i had to learn how to write with my right hand and i slipped into a depression for a two years as the hand just reminded me of that day. But after a failed attempted on my own life thank the goddess Donnie came home early that day. I got the help i need. An it filled me with a hope i can help other not slip into the same thing i slipped into because of something like this” raised his metal hand “happened to them” Jay said as he rubbed the back of his head 

Pidge smiled a little “ I have to ask. you bring her up ever so often. So what was your mom like before he passing ?” trying not to talk about her nightmare 

“ Aren’t we supposed to be talking about your bad dream “ Jay said a little confused by why she was trying to change the subject 

“ I know but it makes me feel better when i heard other people talking about their family life and it was just a bad dream nothing to serious” pidge said clearly lying

Jay knew she was lying “Alright then.” Jay stood up from the table walked over to a cabinet opened it grabbed a bottle of Nunvill and opened it and took a swig from it before walking back bottle in hand

“ How can you drink that stuff?” pidge asked remembering how that stuff tasted

“ Altean genes “Jay said as he took another swig “ My mom was a very kind women just like most mom. She was super ripped even after giving birth to five kids and could be knock out a full grown Rygnirathion women with one punch and she was blunt very blunt. She was also a beast in the ring no one stood a chance against her “ Jay went silent for a second “ An she rarely showed that she cared she did but still it was hard to tell.Made it being the youngest of five suck at times .” Jay whispered that last part 

“ She seemed interesting” Pidge said 

“ yeah she was. So how are you holding up after seeing me getting stabbed see as that was why we came up here for and i’m assuming that was the point of the dream or some similar to what “ Jay asked knowing

pidge Was a little taken aback . But she knew she had to talk about it sooner or later.” ok the nightmare was about what happened back at the outpost. But this time you died and i Almost died myself” Pidge said 

“ That sounds like pretty shit dream as well as early stages of ptsd ”Rolo said as he leaned against the door frame. 

Both looked Towards Rolo surprised to see that he was a up this late then they both realized they didn’t know what time it was.Jay turned to look at the clock on his oven to see that i was one pm.

“ Well shit i guess we were out longer than i thought “ Jay said as he turned towards Rolo” So what brings you here my friend Jay asked 

“ i was just looking through my old stuff and found his” He pulled out a old school prosthetic leg the just used buckles and belts to strap it to the persons leg “ My old prosthetic and I thought maybe If pidge permits we could start off her therapy now if the darter . Also were going to be land at rebellions main base soon and allura wanted me to tell you two about it” Rolo said 

“ Thanks for the info Rolo and we ca start by that's pidge's choose “ Jay said as he looked towards Pidge 

“ Alright let’s get this started “ Pidge said as she turned her chair to face rolo 

“ Ok You just need to Adjust it to your height “ Rolo said as he handed pidge the prosthetic and helped her put it on. “ Alright Everything's in place let's seen how this works” Rolo said as he stepped back As he helped pidge to her feet “ Now just take things slow” As he held onto her hands to act as a counter weight 

Pidge felt so weird as she moved with the prosthetic seeing as she couldn’t feel her foot hitting the floor. But she knew she did when the sound of the prosthetic hitting the floor. Rolo was right when he said the weight difference was something she was going to have to get use to but she would manage it. She took a few more steps before stopping “Ok this is going well.” PIdge said 

“ Ok then if your fine with it. I’m going to let go now “ Rolo said 

“ I'm ok with it” Pidge said as Rolo let go of her. She stood there for a few seconds straightening herself and took her first step and the floor seemingly moved to meet face as she fell forward and before she hit the ground something had caught her 

“ Ok that could have ended badly “Rolo said as he pulled pidge back to her feet “ That was a good attempted You want to try again?” Rolo asked 

“ Yeah lets do that Again" Pidge said 

Jay started to put back everything and watched as pidge attempted to walk. He had seen this many times. Back in college it always put a smile on his face as he watched this. But he still felt guilty for not stopping what happened to her .But he could help her now and that's the best he could do .for now. after putting everything he left the two there training and went to his room to start working on the Plug for Pidge’s new leg. But as he opened the door the sound of a child crying could be heard. Hearing this Jay froze up and stood there for a few seconds before realized that he the seed he had planted before the phoboes job the reason he had the gain seed in the first places had finally fully grown and bloomed .Jay sighed heavily “ God could this job get anymore stressful.” Jay said as Jay walked into his room looked over to the massive Pot that was at the foot of his bed that had first had a small Gain tree one had a small gain growing from it and walked towards it and what he saw when he looked down surprised him. Gain tree’s themselves normal gave birth to one child. But jay saw two .One was crying loudly while the other was as quiet as a mice. Jay couldn’t help but smile seeing this.” How could this day get any better” Jay said as the door to his room opened and Allura walked in with a Annoyed look on her face” Well shit”

“ Else where 

Lord Zarkon and Lady Haggar Stood above Root Rot, Skyver and Quinn. As they recapped there mission “So you ran into the paladin and nearly killed one Good to hear was there Anything else You wish to show Tell me” Zarkon said

“ Well the silver one turned into a huge beast that can heal from most wounds “ Root rot said 

“ A Berserker among them that could prove troublesome is there anything else you’ve learned about the Silver paladin then?” Haggar asked 

“ YEs he was the same race as the princess but instead of pink marks his were a bright red .” Root rot said 

“ An Altean bezesker. I thought they were just a myth do you have any proof of this mythical being ” Haggar said 

“ I do “ Root rot said as he revealed a red tail that he had cut off “ this may help you in your experiments” 

“ This will certainly will .”Haggar said as she took the tailpiece and looked at it 

" this will be very useful in improving Project Kuron" Haggar said as walked down and picked up the Tail piece from Root out stretched hand. She looked it over and noticed the tail was slowly growing longer as if it was trying to rebuild itself. With Her Magic and Sciences should could possible fully regrow a whole new being from this


End file.
